Ensina–me a Amar
by Palas Lis
Summary: Rin é uma garota com poderes telecinéticos, em conseqüência, introvertida e solitária. Tudo que ela queria era não ser notada, mas nem mesmo com sua paranormalidade foi possível afastar Sesshoumaru... ‹‹PARTE XXII ONLINE››
1. Parte I

_**Disclaimer – **"Inuyasha" pertence a Takahashi Rumiko._

_

* * *

_

_**Pequeno aviso – **Hum... Com a nova "adorável" regra do site, não é permitido mais o uso de letras de músicas nas fanfics (Logo agora que estou fazendo uma fic assim T-T). Então, para evitar problemas, estarei só citando o nome da música tema do capítulo, ok?_

* * *

_**Notas da autora –** Minna-san! Bem, essa é a primeira fanfic que escrevo Rin e Sesshy. Gosto muito desse casal, mas somente agora consegui escrever algo com os dois /o/. Espero que gostem, e digam o que acharam, ok? Comentário são sempre bem-vindos :-D._

_Agradecimento especial a Shampoo-chan, que me fez o favor de revisar o capítulo. Beijos, moça!_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Ja ne_

* * *

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **"Nobody's Home", Avril Lavigne._

* * *

-

-

**Parte I**

-

_Todos estavam animados naquela tarde quente de primavera. O vento sobrava refrescando e o sol começava a se pôr no horizonte, e mesmo assim muitos continuavam a festejar. Era um dia muito agradável e, se dependesse da vontade dos presentes, a festa não acabaria tão cedo._

_As crianças brincavam no jardim, junto com a pequena aniversariante. Era o sexto aniversário dela e todos seus amigos próximos e parentes estavam presentes para a homenageá-la. _

_Era uma criança muito querida. O jeito meigo e sorriso alegre dela não conseguiam passar despercebidos pelas outras pessoas. Os olhos ingênuos e brilhantes eram outro destaque na menina. Era muito bonita e inteligente. Conversava com todos, desde adultos a crianças. _

_Os pais estavam sentados em um canto com outras pessoas, conversando animadamente. Vez ou outra olhavam a filha se divertir com um sorriso satisfeito. A irmã mais velha de Rin estava próxima à mesa onde se encontravam os doce e pegou um deles, sem tirar os olhos da caçula, sorrindo ao ver que ela estava gostando da festa. _

_Rin estava sendo o centro das atenções naquele dia e estava gostando muito disso. Além de ganhar presentes das pessoas que foram a sua festa, ainda se divertia com a presença das crianças que foram. _

_Era um dia perfeito._

_Olhou a irmã mais velha e acenou, passando depois a mão na testa para tirar a franja que teimava em cair nos olhos castanhos. Arrumou o cabelo que estava preso em dois rabos e olhou para o amigo que estava com a bola, e lhe dava um sorriso arteiro. _

– _Não deixem Rin-chan pegar a bola! – um menino gritou, bracejando para as outras crianças. – Não deixem!_

_Rin sorriu, correndo na direção dos amigos para pegar a bola. A menina de belos cabelos lisos, curtos e negros estava no centro da roda de crianças, tentando pegar a bola colorida que eles jogavam por cima da cabeça dela, rindo ao conseguir. _

– _Eu peguei, Shippou-kun, eu peguei! – Rin se gabou, dando pulinhos de felicidade, a voz infantil saindo entre risadas. – Eu falei que conseguia! Eu falei!_

_As gargalhadas de felicidade que dava alegrava todos os adultos que a olhavam brincar. Como ela estava gostando de ter todos presentes em sua festa. Era muito bom sentir-se querida e amada. Estava se divertindo mais do que nunca e tinha que agradecer a Kikyou – que havia organizado a festa._

– _Agora todos tentem pegar a bola de Rin-chan! – ele falou, apontando para a menina que estava com a bola em uma das mãos e a outra arrumou a barra do vestido rosado que usava, desdobrando-a. – Peguem-na!_

– _Ah! – ela exclamou, deixando o vestido de lado e segurando a bola com as duas mãos para sair correndo pelo quintal da casa, desviando das pessoas que estavam nele. – Não vou deixar, Shippou-kun!_

– _Cuidado para não cair, aka-chan. – a irmã mais velha alertou, preocupada, desviando-se de Rin e das outras crianças que corriam atrás dela. – Está me ouvindo?_

– _Não vou cair, nee-chan! – Rin falou, correndo para o outro lado, desviando de Shippou que estava logo atrás dela. – Estou brincando... – deu um gritinho infantil e estridente ao ser quase agarrada por uma amiga, mas se desviou a tempo. – 'Tá divertido, nee-chan!_

– _É, percebi que está se divertindo. – a morena riu, rodando o corpo para acompanhar com os olhos a menina. – Só tome cuidado, sim? – ela pediu e olhou na direção que a menina corria. – Não vai querer ficar com os joelhos ralados, né?_

– '_Tá bom, nee-chan! – Rin falou. – Rin-chan não vai cair e nem ficar com os joelhinhos ralados._

_A mais velha sorriu, afastando-se para ir conversar com uma das primas que estava presente. Apesar de estar distraída, viu quando a caçula parou subitamente. Ficou olhando-a para saber o que aconteceu._

_Estava tudo perfeito, até que a menina morena sentiu o seu pequenino corpo vibrar. Sentia algo muito estranho percorrer sua pele internamente. Ela fechou os olhos, tentando fazer sua vista – que ficou nublada – voltar a focalizar normalmente. _

– _O que... Está acontecendo? – ela falou, olhando para o próprio corpo, vendo tudo distorcido, e fechou os olhos novamente._

_Assim que ela reabriu os olhos, as crianças que estavam junto a ela recuaram. Seus olhos tinham adquirido uma tonalidade avermelhada e ficaram assustadoramente frios. Ficaram totalmente diferentes do olhar meigo e alegre de Rin._

– _R-Rin... Rin-chan? – Shippou gaguejou, olhando para a amiga, muito confuso. – O-o que está acontecendo com você, Rin-chan?_

– _Eu... Não sei... – ela murmurou, piscando. – É... É e-estranho..._

– _Rin-chan? – uma senhora a chamou, quando seu filho se escondeu atrás de suas pernas, com medo da amiga. – O que fez, menina?_

_Todos olharam para a criança, tentando saber o que estava acontecendo. Estavam apreensivos com Rin. A bola que segurava começou a levitar – para espanto dela e das outras pessoas. Ela estava com medo e ninguém parecia notar. Estavam preocupados demais em fugir para se importarem com o que a menina sentia._

– _Algum espírito mal deve ter se apossado do corpo dela! – um dos tios de Rin gritou, correndo com o filho nos braços, querendo ficar longe de Rin. – É um espírito mal!_

_Gritaria. Tudo o que ela ouvia era gritaria e as pessoas correndo. Quando um de seus amigos tentou se aproximar dela, ela levantou a mão e a criança foi arremessada longe, sem sequer ela ter tocado nele. A menina arregalou os olhos e estremeceu com a cena que viu. Não queria machucar seu amigo, não queria que tudo isso estivesse acontecendo. _

– _Itai... – Shippou choramingou ao cair no chão pesadamente._

– _Shippou-kun... – Rin ficou com medo do que acabara de fazer e tremeu de medo._

_O que antes era paz e calmaria, agora estava uma calamidade. Tudo ao redor da franzina menina começara a levita com uma incrível velocidade e direções diferentes. Os balões coloridos que estavam enfeitando a casa começaram a estourar e a mesa com o bolo e outros doces virou, fazendo os pratos e talheres flutuarem. As cadeiras estavam todas sendo jogadas contra a parede e as pessoas que não conseguiam se desviar delas eram acertadas com violência. _

_A irmã mais velha de Rin, Kikyou, tentou chegar até ela, mas foi acertada no ombro por uma cadeira e agachou ao chão, levando a mão ao local ferido, gemendo de dor ao tentar mexer o braço e não conseguir. _

– _A-aka-chan... – Kikyou balbuciou, não conseguindo chegar até a irmã e ajudá-la. – Kami! O que está havendo?_

_Os pais pegaram seus filhos que antes estavam brincando com a criança e corriam para fora do jardim da casa, atemorizados com a demonstração de paranormalidade descontrolada da pequena aniversariante. Sua festa estava arruinada e agora todos tinham medo dela._

_O que era o dia perfeito tornou-se um assombroso e real pesadelo._

– _E-eu... Não consigo parar! – ela falou angustiada. – Eu não..._

_A menina levou a mão à cabeça, soltando um grito de desespero. Ela piscou e seus olhos voltaram à cor castanha amendoada, com meiguice de sempre. Ela agachou ao chão, arfando e tudo que levitava caiu pesadamente no chão, fazendo um terrível estrondo. _

– _O que eu fiz? – ela perguntou-se, encolhida, abraçando o próprio corpo. – Foi sem... Querer... Eu..._

_Olhou ao seu redor e assustou-se com o desastre que tinha acontecido ali. O desastre que havia sido causado por **ela.** O jardim antes impecável e bem preparado para receber as visitas, agora estava deformado e sem vida._

– _Aka-chan... – Kikyou chegou até ela e a abraçou, também tremendo. – Você está bem, aka-chan?_

– _Eu... – ela deixou a irmã apertá-la nos braços e deitou a cabeça no ombro dela, amedrontada. – Nee-chan... Foi sem querer... Não queria e..._

– _Eu sei, eu sei. – ela conformou a menina, passando a mão pelo cabelo dela, chorando. – Estou aqui com você, aka-chan... Não se preocupe._

_Atrás de onde as irmãs Nakayama estavam, os pais de Rin olhavam-na com se fosse uma aberração, o que deixou a criança mais deprimida. Olhavam-na acusadores, como se ela quisesse que tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido. Como se tivesse feito tudo de propósito. _

_Levando as mãos ao rosto para cobri-lo, a criança chorou, sentindo o corpo fraco e as mãos trêmulas. Sua mente trabalhava rápido demais e ela não conseguia assimilar as coisas que acabaram de acontecer. Ela olhou as próprias mãos, não entendendo o que havia acabado de acontecer... Não entendendo por que estava acontecendo com ela..._

_

* * *

_

– **_RIN!_**

A jovem abriu os olhos de uma só vez ao ouvir a irmã mais velha gritando da cozinha. Esfregou os olhos e sentou na cama, limpando a testa que estava suada e respirou fundo, sentindo o coração acelerado no peito e as mãos levemente trêmulas.

"_Novamente esse sonho...", _Rin pensou, respirando fundo para sua respiração estabilizar. Passou a mão nos cabeços para ajeitá-los, voltando os olhos para a janela coberta pela cortina. Já havia amanhecido.

Já fazia algum tempo que não sonhava com _'aquilo'._ Chamava de _maldição,_ mas a irmã insistia em dizer ser um _dom _e fazia de tudo para ela acreditar ser um presente inato. Chegava a ser engraçado: como ela poderia acreditar que _'aquilo'_ pudesse ser uma benção?

Como havia sido horrível aquele dia. Se fechasse os olhos e relembrasse a cena, ainda podia ouvir a irmã apavorada chamando pelo nome dela e tentando ajudá-la enquanto todos os outros fugiam. Foi, sem dúvida, o pior dia da vida dela, que nunca mais sairia da mente. Era impossível esquecer tal fato.

Naquele dia descobriu que tinha telecinesia da pior forma possível. Tudo aconteceu frente às pessoas que amava e que, pensava, a amavam. Tolice, esse amor nunca existiu. Ao descobrir que era paranormal, nenhum deles nunca mais ousou se aproximar dela.

O único que, mesmo sabendo dos poderes telecinéticos dela, ainda queria ser amigo, era o jovem Inoue Shippou. Porém, os pais do menino ruivo não permitiram que eles tivessem amizade. Rin nunca mais o viu depois que se mudara da cidade natal, Kitami, ao norte do Japão.

Tempo depois, os pais de Rin se afastaram dela. Apesar de não dizerem o real motivo, tinham medo do que ela fosse capaz de fazer. Temiam os poderes telecinéticos da filha. A única família que sobrou foi à irmã, Kikyou.

Kikyou nunca a abandonou. Sempre estava disposta a confortá-la e decidiu levar a irmã ao médico que, infelizmente, não ajudou em nada. A parapsicologia apenas afirmou que ela tinha poderes telecinéticos e que eles eram regidos pelo que sentia.

Com isso, Rin nunca mais pôde sentir alegria ou triste. Tinha que se manter neutra, se quisesse que nenhum incidente acontecesse. Sua vida tinha que ser impassível. _"Se é que isso é viver...",_ ela pensou, frustrada.

Depois vieram as constantes mudanças de casas e até de cidades. Rin não conseguia conviver com todos a chamando de _anormal,_ quando o que mais queria era ser _normal._ Sempre que um acidente acontecia e outras pessoas descobriam os poderes dela, Rin virava a piada de todos. Além a olhavam como se fosse um monstro ou uma criatura desprezível, que não merecia atenção. Kikyou queria sempre proteger Rin e, para isso, era melhor que outras pessoas desconhecessem os poderes da menina. A mais velha evitava todas as maneiras que isso acontecesse, para o bem da mais nova. E tudo se tornou um grande vazio para a pequena criança Rin. 

– _Rin, eu não vou chamá-la de novo._

Olhou a porta ao ouvir a voz da irmã mais perto, sendo despertada daqueles pensamentos. Esfregou os olhos novamente e olhou para o relógio digital no criado-mudo. Estava atrasada – e muito –, já que era para estar pronta há quase vinte minutos. Espreguiçou-se tranqüilamente, esperando Kikyou entrar e lhe dar uma bronca pela demora.

– Eu já vou, Kikyou-chan. – ela respondeu, ainda com voz mole de sono e procurou na bagunça do quarto pela roupa com a qual iria ao colégio.

Tinha arrumado o dormitório no dia anterior – depois de Kikyou insistir muito – e com o sonho intenso que teve, sua telecinesia se manifestou, jogando os pertences dela no chão, causando uma imensa desordem no local.

Rin agachou e pegou um porta-retrato no chão, tirando a foto dos pais do vidro quebrado. Por um minuto ela olhou os dois, que estavam sorrindo e abraçados no jardim da casa que moravam. Como sentia falta de tê-los perto dela. Como sentia vontade de voltar antes daquele dia e congelar o tempo. Naquele tempo, ela sentia _alegria._

Balançou a cabeça para os lados várias vezes e jogou a foto na gaveta do criado-mudo, fechando a gaveta com força maior que a necessária.

Tinham a abandonado quando ela mais precisou deles e ainda era uma criança. Eles não mereciam seu amor, não é mesmo? Não mereciam que gostasse deles... Mas, se eles não mereciam, então por que sentia-se daquela maneira? Por que ainda gostava deles?

"_Porque você é uma garota tola...",_ Rin concluiu, suspirando. _"Uma garota tola!"._

– Rin-chan. – Kikyou falou ao abrir a porta e entrar no quarto, vestindo um avental. Ela olhou para as coisas bagunçadas de Rin, disfarçadamente, para não deixá-la sem graça, mas já imaginara o que havia acontecido ali. – É seu primeiro dia de aula e não quero que se atrase, menina.

– Não vou – ela falou, virando um pouco o rosto para a irmã mais velha, procurando entre as suas roupas jogadas no chão o uniforme que teria que usar no novo colégio. – Já vou descer, Kikyou-chan.

Kikyou levantou uma sobrancelha, pousando uma mão na cintura, olhando para a menina de maneira desconfiada.

– Eu não vou me atrasar, Kikyou! – Rin fez um gesto de impaciência. – Pode descer que já vou.

– Ok. – Kikyou respondeu. – Você tem dez minutos.

Rin sorriu, fazendo um _'sim'_ com a cabeça e vendo a irmã puxar a porta. Trocou-se o mais rápido que pôde e desceu para a cozinha olhando as próprias mãos, analisando as linhas das palmas.

Às vezes chegava a temê-las... No momento que seus poderes mentais se manifestavam, com apenas um movimento leve de mão arremessava coisas de grande peso longe.

Não tinha domínio sobre seu poder e tinha medo de machucar alguém. Ainda não tinha se acostumado com isso, não era uma coisa freqüente e nem se manifestava quando queria. Somente sabia que não podia ter sentimentos fortes. E isso era um grande problema...

– 'Hayo, Kikyou-chan. – ela falou ao cruzar a porta da cozinha, desviando a atenção das mãos e olhando a mesa farta em alimentos.

A jovem morena levou a mão no estômago e puxou uma cadeira para ficar à mesa, escolhendo o que comeria naquela manhã.

Usar _'aquilo'_, ainda que dormindo, a deixava com fome e, algumas vezes, sono, mas sorte que dessa vez estava simplesmente com fome. Não queria dormir na sala de aula logo no primeiro dia na nova escola. Kikyou não ia gostar de receber uma reclamação desse tipo do diretor.

– Ohayo, Rin-chan – ela cumprimentou, colocando duas xícaras sobre a mesa, servindo-as com chá depois. – Posso deixá-la na escola no caminho do meu trabalho.

– Pode ser. – Rin respondeu, pegando torradas, comendo-as de modo esganado. – Que delícia essas torradas, Kikyou.

– Coma de boca fechada, menina. – Kikyou a repreendeu, terminando de arrumar as coisas sobre a mesa. – Depois que você comer, aí você fala.

– Chatinha! – Rin resmungou, mostrando a língua para a irmã. – Eu como da maneira que quero!

– Sempre tão malcriada. – Kikyou torceu o nariz.

Rin, após comer algumas torradas, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo na mão, permanecendo com os olhos na irmã. Pensava se devia contar sobre o sonho que teve ou se devia esconder o assunto. Tinha tanta vergonha daquela _maldição,_ até mesmo de Kikyou, que sempre estava disposta a apoiá-la.

– O que foi, Rin? – Kikyou perguntou ao notar os olhos castanhos da irmã postos sobre si. Ela parou de cortar uma maçã para olhar Rin, uma sobrancelha estava levantada. – O que você tem?

– Nada... – a voz não passou de um sussurro e não convencia. Rin desviou os olhos da irmã. Era melhor não dizer nada, como costumava fazer.

Kikyou olhou para a jovem e puxou uma cadeira para si, sentando-se frente à irmã. Conhecia aquele olhar confuso dela, sabia que ela estava querendo contar sobre o sonho, mas faltava-lhe coragem para isso. Kikyou tocou na mão da irmã que estava sobre a mesa, querendo chamar-lhe a atenção.

– Você sonhou com aquele dia de novo, não é?

Rin levantou os olhos para ela, surpresa, encarando o rosto calmo de Kikyou e puxando a mão que irmã segurava. Ela nunca conseguia enganar Kikyou. Ela era muito observadora e a conhecia muito bem.

– Eu... Eu... – Rin balbuciou.

– Pode me contar, Rin-chan. – Kikyou sorriu docemente. – Pode confiar em mim.

– Kikyou... – Rin levantou e ficou de costa para a irmã mais velha, sentindo que os olhos dela ainda estavam sobre si.

– Não se preocupe, Rin – ela falou em tom doce, passando confiança para a menina. – Estou com você. Sempre estarei.

Rin virou-se para ela e forçou um sorriso. Era melhor não preocupar a irmã, mas sentia que aqueles poderes paranormais estavam começando a evoluir novamente. E toda vez que isso acontecia, coisas ruins aconteciam também. Novamente iria esconder o que sentia e guardar os medos dela dentro de si.

Ah! Como Kikyou queria que Rin desabafasse com ela. Era um fardo pesado demais para mais nova carregar sozinha. As coisas poderiam ser diferentes e até mais fáceis se resolvesse abrir o coração para a irmã. Não poderia pedir isso a ela, mas sempre deixava claro que estava pronta para ouvi-la. Rin estavam apenas tentando evitar problemas e Kikyou tentando ajudá-la.

– Então, vamos tomar o café da manhã? – Kikyou perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto. – Você já nos atrasou demais, mocinha.

Respeitava a distância que Rin queria dela, deixando claro que quando quisesse, poderia contar com ela. A mais nova não gostava de falar sobre aquilo, preferia fazer de conta que não possuía tais poderes e Kikyou, apesar de não concordar, entendia.

– Hai. – ela respondeu com um sorriso, sentando-se para tomar o desjejum. Falou com uma careta, em desagrado: – E eu não atrasei ninguém, Kikyou.

– Claro que não... – Kikyou foi sarcástica.

– Sempre tão irônica. – Rin rodou os olhos e sorriu quando Kikyou levou a mão à boca para esconder uma risadinha.

Hoje, pelo menos hoje, não ia mais sequer lembrar que um dia seus poderes telecinéticos haviam despertado. Ia tentar ser uma garota normal... Ser como sempre quis: alguém sem poderes, alguém simplesmente _normal..._

Mas, será que isso seria possível?

-

-


	2. Parte II

_**Nota da Autora –** Oi... Eu sinto muito pela imensa demora para postar o segundo capítulo. Eu estava ocupada com as aulas da faculdade e concentrada em acabar os capítulos das minhas fanfics de Saint Seiya, mas o capítulo dois finalmente está aqui e antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo? _

_Vou tentar ao máximo não demorar com a Parte III da fic, prometo! Espero que gostem e digam o que acharam da Parte II, ok? _

_Muito obrigada as gentis reviews que recebi. Agradeço de coração a Hilda de Polaris Br (Realmente sua primeira review sumiu, mas muito obrigada por deixar outra), Shampoo-chan (Espero que não tenha a decepcionado com esse capítulo, sei que você estava querendo lê-lo), Marcella (Bem, acho que dá para saber um pouquinho mais do que vai acontecer nesse capítulo), Ayame (Que bom que gostou de como coloquei a Rin e eu também gosto da Kikyou), Layla Hamilton (Que bom que gostou do começo, espero que goste desse capítulo também). Beijos especiais para vocês. _

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Ja ne_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar **

_By Palas Lis _

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **"Boulevard of Broken Dreams", Green Day. _

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Parte II **

-

Kikyou estacionou o carro frente à nova escola de sua irmã caçula e olhou para Rin, que mantinha a expressão empurrada desde que saiu de casa, com os braços cruzados frente ao peito e fazendo sons com a garganta que lembravam muito _rosnados._

Ainda estava brava de ter que usar aquele uniforme colegial. Como era ridícula aquela roupa – na opinião de Rin –, e Kikyou não ajudava muito rindo dela. A irmã mais velha deu uma risada alta e Rin olhou para ela, estreitando os olhos castanhos. Será que ela não percebia que Rin não estava gostando nenhum pouco dos risos dela?

- Não é engraçado, Kikyou – Rin falou, séria, fazendo a irmã rir de novo olhando para o uniforme que ela vestia, fazendo-a contrair mais o rosto de traços delicados. – É patético.

- Gomen ne, Rin-chan – Kikyou falou, levando a mão à boca para esconder o sorriso que ainda tinha e completou animada, tentando alegrar a irmã: – É que você está uma gracinha com esse uniforme.

Murmurando coisas inaudíveis, Rin desceu do carro ao ouvir o comentário desnecessário de Kikyou, batendo com muita violência a porta.

Estava sentindo-se desconfortável com aquela saia e, além disso, Rin só vestia roupas pretas ou cores escuras e aquela uniforme era verde. Uma tonalidade _alegre_ de verde, e isso não agradava em nada a menina morena. Aquela cor a fazia parecer _feliz_ e isso estava longe de ser verdade ou de ser possível.

- Vou chegar em casa tarde – Kikyou avisou e Rin apenas acenou com a mão para a irmã, sem nem olhar para trás. – Cuide-se.

Rin ouviu o carro da irmã se afastar e virou-se, dando um passo na direção que ela foi, vendo-a virar a esquina. Queria tanto poder ir para casa, _fugir_ das outras pessoas, como sempre fazia, tirar aquele uniforme e trancar-se no quarto o resto do dia, saindo somente para jantar depois que Kikyou insistir muito.

Era tudo o que queria... Era tudo o que precisava.

A moça olhou para a movimentação frente à escola, balançando a cabeça para os lados, não gostando de ver o aglomerado de pessoas que estavam apressadas passando na rua da escola. Rin só não sabia até quando moraria na capital do Japão, mas, no momento, Tóquio era sua nova cidade e tinha que começar a se acostumar com a movimentação local.

Kikyou sempre escolhia cidades mais no interior para morarem, mas dessa vez foi escolher o lugar mais movimentado do Japão, para o desespero que Rin, que preferia lugares isolados e que tivesse poucas pessoas, coisa muito difícil em qualquer lugar daquele país.

Ela suspirou e alinhou a saia plissada verde, voltando os olhos para a fachada do prédio do colégio, caminhando para a entrada. Bem que queria ir embora, mas só de pensar o sermão que teria de ouvir de Kikyou, desistiu da idéia de voltar para casa.

Rin estancou no lugar quando quase foi _levada_ por um jovem que passava apressado e esbarrou nela.

A jovem olhou para o garoto que quase a jogou no chão, esperando pelo menos por um pedido de desculpas, que não veio. Ela olhou para o carro que ele havia acabado de descer e viu um rapaz fechando a porta do veículo esporte preto e apertando o botão do alarme, caminhando na direção que ela estava, parando a poucos passos do outro rapaz.

- Não sei o que você veio fazer aqui. – ela ouviu o primeiro retrucar, olhando para trás, muito bravo.

- Se você não tivesse se metido em encrenca _novamente_ – Rin ouviu outro rapaz dizer calmamente. – Eu não precisaria estar aqui.

- Vá embora, Sesshoumaru! – ele falou bravo, acenando com a mão para o outro se afastar dele. – Não preciso de sua ajuda.

- Não seja ingrato, Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru falou, parando frente ao rapaz, vendo-o fazer diversas caretas contrariado pela presença do irmão mais velho no colégio. – Você sabe muito bem que se _eu_ não viesse, _você_ não poderia entrar na aula.

- Eu não me importo – ele falou, dando de ombros, olhando indiferente para Sesshoumaru. – Não me importo com você e muito menos com essa droga de colégio!

Rin olhava atentamente a discussão entre os irmãos. Parecia que os dois não se davam nada bem. A garota esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Não tinha do que reclamar de sua irmã mais velha, Kikyou sempre fora muitíssimo boa para ela. Aliás, era a única que realmente a amava.

Voltou à atenção para os dois, percebendo o mais novo olhar para ela, irritado em estar sendo observado pela jovem morena.

- O que você está olhando? – Rin piscou duas vezes ao ver o rapaz mais novo gritar para ela, irritado. – Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

Ela abriu a boca, mas ficou sem graça por ele perceber sua indiscrição. Calada, ela permaneceu sem expressão do rosto. Não era uma coisa comum ficar sem resposta, mas naquele momento, misteriosamente, não conseguiu dar nenhuma ao garoto.

- Não ligue para ele, garota, ele não sabe o que diz – o mais velho falou. – É um imprestável que só sabe arrumar confusão.

Ela ouviu uma voz, que apesar de fria, era muito atraente e bela. Rin voltou os olhos e fitou por alguns segundos os orbes dourados do rapaz mais velho. Ele era muito bonito e mantinha uma expressão neutra, sem desviar os olhos inexpressivos dos castanhos de Rin.

Envergonhada com o olhar tão penetrante dele posto sobre si, ela desviou os olhos, corada. Outra coisa rara: Rin nunca se deixava intimidar por ninguém. _"Devo ter levantado do lado errado da cama hoje"_, ela pensou, com vontade de girar os olhos.

- Feh! – Inuyasha bufou, cruzando os braços frente ao peito, retrucando antes de voltar a caminhar em direção a escola: – Eu não sou imprestável e sei muito bem o que digo.

- Hai – Sesshoumaru concordou, ironicamente, dando um sorriso para Inuyasha. – Sabe muito bem o que diz que me deixa até impressionado, Inu-kun.

- E não me chame assim, baka! – Inuyasha gritou, baixando o tom de voz ao ver o olhar que Sesshoumaru lançou para ele.

- Não me chame assim, Inuyasha. – a voz dele soou como um sinal claro de alerta.

Rin ouviu passos e levantou os olhos, vendo os dois cruzarem a porta de entrada do colégio. Os dois sumiram de sua vista e a morena suspirou desanimada, caminhando na mesma direção que os irmãos foram, pedido mentalmente para não os ver nenhum dos dois nunca mais. Ambos eram muito estranhos.

Entrou no colégio e caminhou para sua classe e agradeceu aos céus por ter dado ouvidos a Kikyou e ter ido conhecer o ambiente antes de começarem as aulas. O lugar era tão grande e movimentado que se não conhecesse antes, certamente se perderia e levaria horas procurando, porque não pediria informações a ninguém.

Rin entrou em sua nova sala de aula, que seria, se não perdera as contas, a _décima_ em menos de três anos. Ainda estava muito cedo, não tinha muitos alunos na sala e a moça preferiu escolher um lugar ao fundo da classe para não ser notada por ninguém, como _sempre_ fazia.

Puxou a cadeira e antes de sentar, uma voz feminina e animada a cumprimentou:

- Ohayo!

- Você está falando comigo? – Rin perguntou, apontando para si, surpresa, vendo uma garota sorridente de lindos olhos azuis frente a ela. As pessoas não costumavam se aproximar dela. Bem, na verdade, _Rin_ que não permitia que as pessoas se aproximassem dela.

- Claro! – ela respondeu sem desfazer o sorriso e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Rin, colocando a mochila sobre ela. – Sou Higurashi Kagome, prazer.

A morena olhou-a por alguns instantes. Por que aquela garota estava falando com ela? Não queria e não precisava que ninguém falasse com ela e também não precisava de amigos. Queria apenas entrar todas as manhãs na sala e sair sem ser notada, vista ou cumprimentada. Preferia ser ignorada. Queria apenas ser _transparente_ e continuar com sua vida _solitária. _

- É seu primeiro dia de aula aqui, não é? – Kagome perguntou, tentando puxar assunto com a novata. – Como você se chama?

- Hai. – Rin falou, após alguns segundos calada, sentando-se em seguida, dando a entender que não queria continuar a conversar. – Nakayama Rin.

- Rin, não quer dar uma volta antes de começar a aula? – Kagome chamou, tentando outra vez conversar com a jovem.

- Iie. – ela respondeu, secamente, tirando um livro de dentro da sua mochila preta e abrindo no capítulo que tinha parado de ler, ignorando a presença de Kagome.

- Ah, tudo bem – ela sorriu, virando-se para a porta quando uma linda jovem entrou e acenou para ela. – Vem aqui, Sango-chan. Temos uma nova amiga.

_"Nova amiga?",_ pensou Rin, virando uma página do livro e tentando se concentrar, mas estava ficando difícil. Os alunos começavam a entrar na classe e faziam barulho, atrapalhando a concentração dela. _"Eu não tenho amigos e nem quero...". _

A única época na vida que tinha amigos viu que nenhum gostava realmente dela. Todos a abandonaram quando mais precisava deles. _"Pra que vou querer tê-los agora?", _Rin deu de ombros com o pensamento, virando mais uma página do livro sem ler, estava apenas tentando parecer ocupada para mais ninguém se aproximar dela.

- Ohayo! Sou Kawashi Sango. – ela falou, sentando-se frente a Rin, que apenas levantou os olhos do livro e fez um aceno com a cabeça, mantendo o mesmo olhar indiferente que estava desde que entrou na sala.

- Essa é a novata Nakayama Rin – Kagome apresentou a menina ao perceber que ela não estava querendo fazê-lo e virou-se para Rin. – Mas você não me disse de onde veio, Rin.

- A última cidade que morei foi Chiba. – ela respondeu sem tirar os castanhos do livro de terror que lia, ou pelo menos tentava.

Rin viu Sango sentar frente a Kagome e as duas conversarem animadamente, parecendo muito amigas.

A morena deu um sorriso triste, abaixando mais os olhos na direção das páginas amareladas do livro velho que estava em suas mãos, quase escondendo o rosto. _"Eu nunca tive alguém assim para conversar comigo...",_ apertou o livro na mão, tentando ignorar o riso das duas e a maneira alegre que estavam no momento. _"E... Eu... Eu também não quero...". _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

No começo de tarde em Tóquio, Rin suspirou desanimada pela vigésima vez, olhando entediada pela janela, observando atentamente o _nada_ como se fosse algo importante, esperando ansiosa para terminar o período de aula e poder ir para sua casa, finalmente.

O sinal soou pela escola, alertando os alunos do término das aulas e, enfim, Rin deu um sorriso animado naquele dia, pegando sua bolsa e seguindo em direção a porta de saída de sua classe.

Desceu os degraus que levavam para a saída da escola a passos rápidos. Não estava precisando que mais um aluno educado se aproximasse na tentativa vã de ficar amigo da garota. Todos estavam tentando serem tão amigáveis com Rin que ela estava começando a se irritar com eles.

Que péssimo dia que teve. O primeiro dia de aula era o pior para ela. Todos – pelo menos a maioria – se aproximavam para conhecer a nova aluna e para desejar que sejam bons amigos. _"Baboseira... Como de costume"._ Sem contar a parte trágica de se apresentar para toda a sala e como sempre, o fez seca e rapidamente, dizendo apenas seu nome.

Pelo menos tinha a sorte que era assim apenas na primeira semana. Na segunda semana de aula, todos já percebiam que Rin é anti-social e reservada demais, e nem tentavam mais conversar com ela.

Ela seguiu a rua reta que a levaria para casa, satisfeita em finalmente estar sozinha. A única hora que conseguia sentir-se bem era quando não tinha absolutamente ninguém ao lado dela. A presença de outras pessoas incomodava a garota e a deixava preocupada, pois tinha medo que alguém descobrisse seus poderes. Então, para não correr esse risco, contentava-se em ficar sozinha.

Rin passou entre as muitas árvores de sakura que tinha naquela rua. O dia havia sido quente, muito agradável e as árvores estavam esplêndida, cheias de lindas flores que caiam sobre a calçada quando uma brisa soprava mais forte.

Era Primavera... _"Como naquele dia...". _

Rin sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo e pôde ver que algumas flores que estavam no chão começam a levitar suavemente, formando um leve redemoinho ao redor do pequeno corpo dela. Ela arregalou os olhos, percebendo que seus poderes estavam se manifestando. _"Não! Eu não que isso aconteça novamente!"._

Com medo do que pudesse acontecer e querendo refugiar-se em seu quarto, Rin correu... Correu o mais que pôde, o mais que suas pernas lhe permitia. Não estava longe de sua casa e em minutos chegaria até ela.

Mais uma vez aquela _'maldição'_ estava se revelando sem motivo. Quando Rin sentia emoções em demasia, como raiva e felicidade, sua telecinesia aflorava e tudo a sua volta ficava a ponto de estourar com o poder de sua mente, mas no momento estava impassível como costumava estar para nada de anormal acontecer.

A moça paranormal sentiu as pernas fraquejarem de tanto que correu, mas mesmo assim as flores que estavam no caminho flutuavam por onde ela passava. Ela sentia-se assustada e nem podia sentir _tristeza..._ Se isso acontecesse, certamente às árvores que estavam na rua nunca mais existiriam, acabariam arrancadas com a paranormalidade de Rin.

E como Kikyou insistia em dizer que _'aquilo'_ era um _presente_?

Virou a esquina e pôde ver sua casa no fim da rua. Seu coração pulsava cada vez mais rápido e sua respiração estava se tornando ofegante. Seu poder telecinético estava a ponto de explodir, literalmente.

Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir que eles se tornaram vermelhos como acontecia quando sua habilidade paranormal fugia de seu controle.

Sem desviar os olhos de sua casa, a jovem correndo mais ainda para chegar até onde morava. _"Estou tão perto... Só mais um pouco Rin, seja forte...". _

Fechou a mão em punho, tentando inibir que as flores se movimentarem ao seu redor. O perfume agradável de flor de cerejeira entrou nas narinas de Rin, fazendo-a cobrir o nariz com a mão para não aspirar o cheiro que estava ficando forte demais.

Ela gritou, deixando-se cair de joelhos no chão, levanto as mãos ao rosto que estava muito pálido e contrastando com os cabelos negros. Sua vista rodava e suas mãos tremiam desvairadamente, só conseguia ver algumas latas de lixo que estavam próximo a ela e se entortaram com o poder de sua mente.

Tentava ao máximo que podia segurar seus poderes, mas não estava conseguindo. Rin tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. A telecinesia praticamente sugava sua energia.

O corpo de Rin amoleceu e sentiu que ia desmaiar a qualquer minuto. O estupor tomou conta de todo seu ser e seu pequeno corpo não se mexia, somente sua mente trabalhava, emanando grande poder, capaz de levantar objetos grandes do chão.

Rin tombou para frente, vendo o chão grosseiro da calçada como um apoio, como que pudesse descansar nele, mas ao invés de sentir o chão duro, sentiu braços fortes segurarem-na firmemente, impedindo-a de cair no cimento frio da rua.

- Você está bem, garota?

Ela reconheceu a voz e abriu os olhos. Estava quase inconsciente e não percebeu que ele pareceu surpreso ao encarar os olhos vermelhos dela. Rin empurrou o tórax dele com as mãos fracas, tentando fugir, mas ele a puxou para mais perto de si, impedindo-a de correr.

A única coisa que estava certa de ter visto antes que sua mente escurecesse eram os belos olhos dourados que encaravam-na.

- E-eu... Solte-me... – ela falou num murmúrio, piscando várias vezes, tentando manter-se consciente e visualizá-lo, mas era impossível, pois sua vista começou a escurecer e seus olhos a perderem o brilho vermelho. – Largue-me... E-eu quero... Quero ficar sozinha...

Ele a pegou no colo, vendo-a parar de se debater e a levou para sua casa, rapidamente, preocupado com o estado da menina.

Perdendo todos os sentidos, os olhos de Rin voltaram à tonalidade castanho. As latas de lixo e outros objetos que estavam se retorcendo pelo poder de Rin ficaram inanimados novamente, apesar de agora estarem totalmente estragados e deformados, deixando o rapaz surpreso com a demonstração de paranormalidade dela.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente, despertando do sono exausto que tinha. Sentou-se na cama e estranhou o quarto em que estava. Era bem maior que o seu e a cama era de casal. Ainda estava vestida com o uniforme verde e sobre o corpo franzino tinha um edredom.

Ela olhou atentamente para o quarto grande e muito organizado. Olhou no relógio da escrivaninha no canto do quarto, dando um sobressalto ao ver que horas eram, levando a mão à cabeça, sentindo-a doer.

- Já acordou, Rin?

Ela olhou para a porta do quarto e o homem de lindos olhos dourados estava parado, observando-a. O mesmo rapaz que discutia com o irmão na porta da escola e que ela viu antes de perder os sentidos. Como era mesmo o nome dele? Tinha visto o irmão mais novo dele falar... Rin forçou a mente, tentando se recordar... Era... _"Sesshoumaru". _

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui em sua casa? – Rin perguntou, hostilmente, puxando mais o edredom para cima do corpo, envergonhada de estar ali. – E como sabe meu nome?

- Quando eu estava chegando, vi você frente a minha casa ajoelhada no chão – ele falou, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si, sendo seguido pelos olhos castanhos da garota. – Fui ver o que estava acontecendo e você desmaiou.

- E o que isso explica o fato de eu estar em _sua _cama? – Rin perguntou, levemente alterada.

- Você queria que eu a deixasse desmaiada na rua? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se da cama e sentando na beira ao lado de Rin, levando a mão à testa dela, certificando-se que não tinha febre. – Então eu a trouxe para minha casa e...

- E como sabe meu nome? – ela falou, tirando a mão dele de sua testa com violência.

- Se você ao menos me deixasse acabar de contar, não precisaria ficar perguntando – ele falou, dando um sorriso quando ela bufou. – Sua irmã chegou em casa e não a encontrou, ficou preocupada e procurou na vizinhança. Como moramos ao lado de sua casa, ela veio aqui. – ele explicou. – E pedi a Kikyou-san que a deixasse dormir e quando você acordasse eu a levaria embora.

A morena apenas ouvia a explicação dele, desconfiada. Não se lembrava de nada do que ele falou. A única lembrança que tinha era que seus poderes estavam se manifestando e... Rin arregalou os olhos, aflita. _"Será que ele viu?"._

Ela tirou o edredom de cima de si e levantou da cama de um pulo, querendo ir logo embora daquele lugar. _"Espero que ele não tenha visto...". _

- Aonde vai, Rin? – ele perguntou, vendo-a procurar com os olhos a mochila escolar que estava com ela na hora que desmaiou.

- Pra minha casa? – ela perguntou, achando a mochila em cima da bela poltrona que tinha no dormitório. – Ou você achou que eu ficaria para o café da manhã também?

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para ela, dando-lhe um olhar frio pela resposta malcriada da menina, mas para sua surpresa o que recebeu de volta foi um olhar tão, ou mais frio que o dele.

Ele suavizou a expressão, movendo os lábios num sorriso quase que imperceptível. _"Ela não tem medo de mim..." _seu sorriso aumentou. Todos ficavam assustados quando ele dava _aquele_ olhar, mas Rin pareceu nem se importar e ainda lhe retribuiu um olhar da mesma maneira. _"Interessante... Muito interessante essa garota". _

- Por que está me olhando assim? – ela perguntou estreitando os olhos, irritada com o olhar dele, já com a mochila na costa e pronta para ir para sua casa.

- Nada... – ela falou. – Você precisa ficar deitada e descansar, você estava muito mal.

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem – ela falou, passando por ele e caminhando a passos rápidos em direção a porta. – Não preciso de você e nem de seus malditos cuidados.

Sesshoumaru riu-se internamente. Estava começando a se acostumar com essa fala. Inuyasha a dizia constantemente e agora a garota Rin também estava dizendo, mas mesmo assim não concordava com o que eles diziam. Sabia que todos sempre precisavam dele, só eram orgulhosos demais para admitir.

Ele a seguiu com os olhos, vendo Rin levar a mão à maçaneta da porta e levantou-se da cama.

- Poderia ao menos agradecer por tê-la ajudado – ele falou com um sorriso, segurando-a pelo braço, forçando-a olhar para ele. – Não acha, Rin?

- Eu não pedi para me ajudar e muito menos para me trazer para sua casa – ela falou, tirando a mão dele de seu braço, bruscamente. – Então não tenho nada o que agradecer.

- Eu disse para sua irmã que ia te levar para casa quando melhorasse – ele falou, virando-se para pegar um casado no _closet._ – Espero um pouco e vou...

- Eu moro ao lado de sua casa – ela falou, rodando os olhos. – Não sou tão estúpida a ponto de me perder em uma distância de menos de vinte metros.

Ele riu divertido, fazendo Rin lançar um olhar irritado para ele e sair em seguida em direção a sua casa, emburrada. Sesshoumaru deu um passo para frente e pôde vê-la rodar a chave na fechadura e olhou para ele, puxando a porta atrás de si quando saiu.

A menina Rin tinha a mesma personalidade difícil do irmão, mas pelo menos as respostas dela eram mais criativas do que as de Inuyasha. Aos do irmão eram sempre as mesmas.

O rapaz levou a mão ao queixo com uma expressão pensativa, olhando para a porta como se ainda pudesse ver a jovem Rin. _"Ela tem poderes paranormais... Poderes telecinéticos",_ pensou Sesshoumaru, descendo para a cozinha e poder tomar seu café da manhã sossegado e sair de casa antes que se atrasasse para chegar à faculdade.

Sesshoumaru tinha presenciado tudo desde o começo, quando Rin correu em direção a sua casa, mas assustou-se quando olhou para os olhos vermelhos dela. A mudança da cor natural dos olhos para a tonalidade avermelhada demonstrava o nível do poder telecinético, e Sesshoumaru sabia muito bem disso. Sabia também que ela não tinha controle sobre sua paranormalidade... _"Interessante..."._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Rin entrou em sua casa, bufando e resmungando, e bateu a porta em seguida. Apesar de estar preocupada se Sesshoumaru realmente viu seus poderes ou se apenas a viu desmaiar, estava irritada por ele ter ajudado-a. Não queria que ninguém se aproximasse dela, não permitia nem que sua irmã mais velha o fizesse e o rapaz, além de ter se aproximado, ainda tinha a ajudado.

- Rin-chan! – Kikyou deu um pulo do sofá que estava sentada ao ver à irmã entrar. Ela se levantou e foi até a garota, abraçando-a. – Eu estava preocupada com você, Rin-chan.

- Se estava realmente preocupada, por que não me trouxe para casa? – Rin perguntou, sem retribuir o gesto de carinho da irmã, mantendo o mesmo olhar impassível que deu para Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru-sama achou melhor deixá-la descansando – ela falou, afastando-se da irmã e fitando os olhos castanhos dela, passando a mão pelo rosto pálido de Rin.

- O que ele falou? – Rin perguntou, tentando parecer indiferente. Não queria que Kikyou soubesse o que realmente acontecer no dia anterior para não ficar preocupada.

- Disse apenas que você estava passando mal e desmaiou – Kikyou falou, passando o braço pelo da irmã e conduzindo-a para a cozinha. – Ele disse que sua pressão deve ter baixado, por isso desmaiou.

_"Menos mal"._ Rin ficou aliviada em saber que ele não viu realmente o que estava acontecendo com ela. _"Ele não viu a 'maldição' se manifestando". _

Kikyou puxou uma cadeira para Rin e a emburrou de leve pelos ombros, fazendo-a sentar-se. _"Eu devia ter desconfiado...",_ ela sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo liso que ia pouco a baixo da altura de seu ombro, ajeitando os sedosos fios negros. _"Se ele tivesse visto, nunca teria me ajudado... Teria fugido como todos os outros". _

- Está sentindo-se melhor, Rin-chan? – Kikyou perguntou, parando frente ao fogão e pegando um bule com chá, servindo uma xícara do líquido quente para a irmã. – Ele me falou, à noite, que você não dava nem sinal que ia acordar – a irmã Nakayama mais velha sorriu fracamente. – Fiquei muito preocupada, Rin-chan.

- Agora estou melhor – ela falou, pegando com as duas mãos a xícara de cerâmica branca, olhando para o líquido escaldante e sorrindo para tentar acalmar a preocupada irmã. – Estou bem melhor, apenas cansada e com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Acho melhor não ir para o colégio hoje – Kikyou sugeriu, fazendo Rin olhar para ela com um sorriso. Era tudo que ela queria, ficar em casa e longe daquele monte de alunos do colégio. – A menos que queira ir.

- Não, prefiro ficar em casa hoje.

-

-


	3. Parte III

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

**_Música – _**_"Fukai Mori", Do As infinity. _

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Parte III **

-

Rin permanecia deitada no sofá da sala, assistindo filme na televisão. Como Kikyou sugeriu, ela não foi à escola e ficou descansado em casa. Aproveitando que sua irmã foi trabalhar e estava sozinha, comia sorvete ao invés de almoçar e nem levantava da poltrona, ficou deitada a manhã toda e agora ia fazer o mesmo à tarde, pelo menos até Kikyou chegar. Depois que a irmã mais velha chegasse, o sossego acabarei e teria que ficar responde as perguntas preocupadas dela.

Às vezes, Rin achava que sua irmã mais velha a tratava como se fosse um vidro frágil que poderia se quebrar com facilidade. Grande equívoco de Kikyou, pensava Rin. Ela se considerava tudo, menos frágil. Ainda mais quando sua _maldição_ fugia de seu controle. Rin sabia que era capaz de destruir tudo a sua volta com seus poderes. _"Como alguém assim pode ser frágil?"_,a garota se perguntou, não entendendo a proteção excessiva de Kikyou. _"A menos que ela esteja protegendo as outras pessoas de mim..."._

A campanhia soou e Rin rodou os olhos. Devia ser _novamente_ um vizinho chato querendo cumprimentar e conhecer os novos moradores da casa. Por que todas tinham que ser tão previsíveis? Em todas as cidades que moravam era a mesma coisa estúpida que faziam: preparavam um prato doce e levavam até sua casa com o intuito de conhecer os novos vizinhos. Isso era tão imbecil para Rin. Um costume imbecil e desnecessário. Pra que ela perderia seu tempo conhecendo os vizinhos novos se nunca mais conversaria com eles?

- Não tem ninguém! – ela gritou, aumentando mais o som da televisão e levando uma colherada de sorvete à boca, deliciando-se com o sabor gelado. – Vá embora que a família Nakayama não quer nenhuma visita.

Ela sorriu quando a campanhia parou de apitar e levou mais uma colherada de sorvete de morango à boca, voltando a prestar atenção ao filme de terror que assistia concentrada naquela tarde quente de Primavera. Não precisava de mais nada, tinha tudo o que queria: televisão, sorvete e solidão. Perfeito. Não poderia querer mais nada naquele dia.

Ela deu um sorriso ao ver a cena macabra em um cemitério com muitos fantasmas no filme que via. Gostava tanto de filmes de terror. Era seu gênero preferido e o único que não a fazia _sentir_ nada que pudesse fazer sua telecinesia se manifestar.

- Acho que se queria realmente que alguém acreditasse que a casa estava vazia, devia ter ficado calada e desligado a televisão.

Rin deu um salto no sofá ao ouvir o comentário atrás dela e se virou assustada, conhecendo a voz e pôde ver o _invasor_ dar uma risada trocista para ela. Ela se levantou do sofá e ficou encarando o rapaz, boquiaberta, apontando para ele, surpresa. O que _Sesshoumaru_ estava fazendo ali em sua casa?!

- Como entrou aqui? – Rin perguntou; segurava o pote de sorvete em uma mão e apontava a colher para ele com a outra, como se fosse uma arma preparada para acertar a cabeça dele, enquanto esperava por uma resposta do jovem.

- A porta estava destrancada. – ele falou, simplesmente, dando de ombros.

- E por que está aqui?

- Porque eu quis?

- Não brinque comigo! – ela gritou, balançando a colher para ele.

- Não estou brincando com você, Rin.

- Responda! – ela insistiu, levantando o tom de voz.

- Você é sempre mal-humorada assim?

- Isso não te interessa! – ela falou, sentindo uma incrível vontade de colocá-lo para fora de sua casa a pontapés. – Apenas responda a minha pergunta.

- Queria saber se você tinha melhorado, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou, suspirando cansado. – Você é realmente muito mal-humorada.

- Estava muito bem... – ela resmungou, acusadoramente. – Até você chegar!

- Que bom. – Sesshoumaru falou, dando a volta no sofá e sentando-se no lugar que antes Rin estava; ele prestou atenção ao filme e reconheceu a cena. – Hum... Esse filme é bom.

- Nani? – Rin piscou duas vezes, vendo-o sentar em seu lugar no sofá. Como ele tinha a audácia de fazer isso? Nem Kikyou sentava no lugar dela! – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Sentando? – ele falou, logicamente. – Assistindo o filme?

- _Grrrr..._

- Venha assistir também. – Sesshoumaru falou, apontando para a televisão com uma mão e a chamando com a outra. – Essa é a melhor parte do filme, Rin.

- Se já viu que estou bem, pode ir embora. – ela falou, bufando. – Quero ver ao filme sozinha!

- Onde está Kikyou-san? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, sem desviar os olhos da tela, ignorando a pergunta da garota.

- Está trabalhando. – ela respondeu e gritou, puxando-o pelo braço, irritada: – Sai do meu lugar!

- Você é igualzinha ao meu irmão Inuyasha. – ele fez uma careta e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá, vendo-a estreitar os olhos castanhos para ele. – Brigam até mesmo por um lugar no sofá.

- Eu estou em _minha_ casa e no _meu _lugar no sofá... – Rin falou, deixando o pote de sorvete na mesinha de centro da sala e andando até a porta e abrindo-a. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru e apontou para fora da casa, praticamente expulsando-o de sua casa. Queria aproveitar o resto do tempo que ficaria sozinha antes que a irmã chegasse e ele aparece para querer atrapalhar seus planos. – E quero que vá embora, Sesshoumaru.

- Hum... Você sabe até meu nome. – ele falou com um sorriso, pegando o pote de sorvete e levando uma colherada à boca, despreocupadamente. – Sabia que morango é meu sabor favorito também?

Rin fechou a porta violentamente e correu até ele, tomando o pote antes que Sesshoumaru desse outra colherada, estreitando os olhos castanhos para ele, muito irritada. Que cara mais intrometido! E Rin que pensou que Sesshoumaru era um rapaz sério e frio. Achava-o estranho, agora o achava totalmente excêntrico. Se ele era assim, não queria nem chegar perto do irmão dele.

- Quem você pensa que é para entrar na **minha** casa sem pedir permissão, sentar em **meu** sofá sem pedir permissão e pegar **meu** sorvete sem permissão, hein?!

- Como você é possessiva. – ele falou em desagrado, fazendo uma careta para ela, podendo quase que ver uma veia ficar saliente na testa dela por baixo da franja negra. – Não sabe dividir as coisas, não?

Ele riu quando escutou Rin _rosnar_ para ele, igualzinho a Inuyasha. Os dois eram muito mais parecidos do que ele imaginou. E como Sesshoumaru gostava de pessoas mal-humoradas como a menina a Rin e seu irmão. Era muito divertido irritá-los e Sesshoumaru não perdia uma oportunidade de fazê-lo. Era um prazer quase que mórbido que sentia em provocá-los.

- Não, não sei, não! – ela respondeu, sentando-se no sofá, olhando para Sesshoumaru ameaçadoramente como que com seu olhar pudesse afugentá-lo. – E por que você ainda não foi embora, hein?

- Ora, estou te fazendo companhia. – ele respondeu, calmamente, voltando os olhos para a televisão e prestando atenção ao filme.

- Eu **não** gosto de companhia... Muito menos da **sua** companhia! – ela falou entre dentes. – Prefiro ficar sozinha!

- Devia sentir-se honrada em ter minha companhia. – Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso para Rin.

- Oh! – Rin exclamou, levanto a mão à boca, falando com sarcasmo: – Como estou alegre e contente com sua maravilhosa companhia... – ela rodou os olhos, impaciente. – Estou ficando até com falta de ar.

- Rin... – ele começou após alguns segundos em silêncio, virando o rosto para olhá-la, fingindo não reparar o olhar invocado dela. – Não vai me dar um pouco de seu sorvete?

- Iie! – Rin gritou, abraçando mais pote grande de sorvete que segurava, na intenção de protegê-lo de Sesshoumaru. Além de entrar em sua casa e sentar em seu sofá, ele ainda queria seu sorvete. Isso era demais para ela! – Quero que vá embora agora da minha casa e...

- Rin-chan, cheguei!

Os dois olharam para a porta quando ouviram a voz feminina e viram a mulher se aproximar do sofá com um sorriso feliz em ver a irmã acompanhada. Era uma coisa tão rara que Kikyou até surpreendeu-se ao ver Sesshoumaru sentado na poltrona perto de Rin. O que será que tinha acontecido para Rin estar na perto de outra pessoa? Sesshoumaru devia ser muito resistente. Agüentar a menina de olhos castanhos quando ela queria ficar sozinha era algo muito difícil, ainda mais que ela ficava extremamente irônica e arrogante.

- Konnichiwa, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela sorriu para ele, cumprimentando com uma reverência e ele apenas sorriu cordialmente, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça.

- Que bom que chegou, Kikyou... – Rin falou, levantando-se do sofá e aproximando-se da irmã. – Você poderia...

- O que é isso em sua mão, Rin? – Kikyou perguntou interrompendo a irmã, apontando para o pote de sorvete que estava com a menina, arqueada uma sobrancelha ao vê-la dar um sorriso amarelo.

- Sorvete? – ela perguntou simplesmente, dando um sorriso sem graça ao ver a irmã levar uma mão à cintura e com a outra pedir o pote. – Demo, Kikyou...

- Agora, Rin. – Kikyou falou no modo imperativo, pegando o sorvete e vendo a irmã fechar o semblante e cruzando os braços, fazendo birra como uma criança mimada, batendo até o pé no chão. A mais velha respirou fundo, ignorando o ato infantil da irmã. – Ontem mesmo você estava passando mal, Rin.

- Demo...

- Será que não posso deixá-la um pouco sozinha que você começa a aprontar? – Kikyou falou, como se estivesse lidando com uma criança de cinco anos que estava fazendo arte e não obedecia aos pais.

- Eu não...

- E aposto que nem almoçou para ficar tomando sorvete. – Kikyou falou ao deixar a bolsa que estava em seu ombro no sofá e caminhar para a cozinha, sendo seguida por Rin. – Quer desmaiar de novo, menina?

- Eu estou bem, Kikyou! – ela respondeu, vendo a irmã abrir a geladeira e guardar o sorvete. – E pare de me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança.

- Você _age_ como uma criança, Rin. – Kikyou respondeu, ouvindo Rin bufar. – Quer que eu a trate como?

- Kikyou tem razão, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou, parado na porta da cozinha, fazendo as duas olharem para ele. – Você...

- Fique calado que ninguém pediu sua opinião, baka. – ela respondeu rudemente, desviando os olhos dele, sem voltar a olhar para trás.

- Rin! – Kikyou chamou a atenção dela, envergonhada com a falta de educação da irmã. – Seja educada com Sesshoumaru-sama. Ele é nossa visita.

- Ele não é visita! – Rin falou, estreitando os olhos quando ele deu um sorriso mordaz para ela. Que cara mais implicante! – É um intruso!

- Rin, onegai... – Kikyou pediu, tentando manter a calma com a irmã, mas estava ficando difícil. Agia novamente com arrogância e isso era desgastante demais para Kikyou que tinha que se esforçar em dobro para não perder a paciência.

- Não tem problema, Kikyou. – Sesshoumaru falou, sem se importar com as maneira hostil de Rin. – Eu estou indo embora.

- Já vai tarde. – Rin falou, dando de ombros quando Kikyou lançou um olhar de reprovação para ela. – É verdade. Ele ficou aqui tempo demais.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, fique para o jantar. – Kikyou pediu, fazendo uma leve reverência para ele. Sesshoumaru parou e olhou para ela, fazendo Rin arregalar os olhos em insatisfação. – É uma forma de te agradecer por ter ajudado Rin-chan ontem.

- Claro que aceito. – Sesshoumaru sorriu para Rin que rangeu os dentes para ele; o rapaz completou com ironia: – Sua irmã é tão encantadoramente_ educada_ que não conseguiria recusar seu convite.

- Baka! – ele leu nos lábios de Rin um xingo e deu outro sorriso.

- Tenho certeza que será muitíssimo agradável passar mais algum tempo com a _gentil_ Rin. – ele falou, sem esconder o tom cínico em sua voz.

Ele voltou a sentar para assistir ao filme, olhando de esguelha para Rin que se sentou em seu lugar no sofá e estava fazendo o possível para ignorá-lo. Como Sesshoumaru estava gostando de provocar a garota. Estava se tornando cada vez mais engraçado vê-la agir daquela maneira _cortês_ com ele. Chegava a ser mais divertido do que implicar com Inuyasha.

_"Acabou meu dia perfeito...",_ Rin suspirou desanimada, deitando as costas no encosto do sofá. Ela encolheu os ombros e puxou uma almoçada para o colo, desapontada em agora, além de ter a companhia da irmã para tratá-la como uma criança, ainda teria que agüentar Sesshoumaru e sua desprazível companhia. _"Acabou tudo..."._

**-o-o-o- **

Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos do prato e olhou para a garota morena a sua frente, esboçando um pequeno sorriso ao vê-la de cara fechada. Ele voltou a comer, ouvindo Rin bufar pela vigésima vez só durante o jantar. Ela estava irritada com ele novamente. Tudo que Sesshoumaru dizia, fazia-a murmurar ofensas ao rapaz. Quer dizer, não precisava ele falar nada. Até mesmo a _respiração _dele a irritava.

Ele não desviou os olhos dos dela, perdendo-se na imensidão castanha e vibrante deles, mas Rin não fez como no dia que o viu pela primeira vez no colégio. Dessa vez, ela não desviou os olhos. Sustentava o olhar, encarando os olhos dourados dele. Sesshoumaru achava a jovem muito bonita, apesar de fazer de tudo para se afastar das outras pessoas, como Kikyou lhe contara no dia anterior e ele próprio percebeu.

- Não vai comer, Rin? – Kikyou perguntou, olhando a irmã que estava de braços cruzados e permaneceu a refeição toda olhando para Sesshoumaru com o rosto muito emburrado. – Nem tocou na comida.

- Depois que _ele_ for embora, eu como. – Rin falou sem tirar os olhos castanhos da direção de Sesshoumaru. – Sabe que não gosto de companhia, Kikyou. Então por que pediu que ele ficasse?

- Como sei que não o agradeceu por tê-la ajudado, estou tentando agradecer por você. – Kikyou largou os talheres sobre a mesa e olhou para a irmã, levemente irritada. Estava começando a perder a paciência com o jeito caprichoso de Rin.

- Eu não pedi para ele me ajudar – ela falou. – E não pedi para você agradecer por mim.

- Você poderia ao menos fingir que é educada.

- E você poderia fingir que eu não existo e voltar a comer.

- Rin, eu não vou falar de novo sobre esse seu comportamento. – Kikyou falou, disfarçando que ficou magoada com as palavras ferinas dela, apertando com força o guardanapo na mão.

- Seria muito bom. – Rin sorriu forçosamente para falar e voltou a ficar séria. – Eu não agüento mais ouvi-la falar a mesma coisa.

Kikyou respirou fundo, contando até dez mentalmente. Rin era tão difícil de se lidar. Quando estavam apenas as duas, a irmã caçula era... Digamos que _doce _e _meiga _– do _seu_ jeito, claro –, apesar de sempre manter a aparência impassível.

Contudo, Rin ficava insuportavelmente irritante quando tinha outra pessoa com ela. Tinha sempre uma resposta grossa na ponta da língua e não escondia que estava insatisfeita com a companhia. Muitas vezes não escondia nem que se incomodava com a presença de Kikyou.

- Não seja tão antipática, Rin-chan. – Kikyou falou calmamente, passando a mão pelo longo cabelo num gesto de nervosismo. – Vai acabar assustando Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Acho que não. – Rin deu um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Estou tentando assustá-lo desde que ele chegou e ainda não obtive sucesso.

- Fico feliz em saber que sou inabalável a você, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou, terminando de comer e se virou para Kikyou. – Arigatou gozaimasu pelo jantar, Kikyou-san.

- Arigatou gozaimasu pelo jantar, Kikyou-san. – Rin o remedou fazendo caretas e Sesshoumaru riu do ato imaturo dela. – Imbecil!

A irmã de Rin suspirou cansada e pensou em repreendê-la de novo, mas desistiu da idéia. Era cansativo chamar a atenção de Rin e ela nem se importar. Kikyou se levantou e olhou para o prato com comida da irmã caçula. Rin não tinha sequer descruzados os braços durante o jantar para comer.

- Não vai comer, Rin?

- Eu já falei que não.

- Então não vai tomar sorvete.

- Não tem problema, já acabei com metade do pote mesmo.

- Tudo bem, Rin-chan. – Kikyou falou, desapontada com a maneira que Rin tratava. Kikyou pegou os pratos e seguiu para a cozinha, desanimada, sob os olhos da irmã.

Rin olhou a irmã entrar na cozinha e descruzou os braços, com pena da maneira que a tinha tratado. Kikyou não tinha feito nada e estava descontando sua frustração nela. Ela baixou os olhos ainda olhando para a entrada da cozinha por onde Kikyou tinha passado há poucos segundos antes, apertando a mão no vestido preto que ela usava naquele dia, sentindo o pano macio entre os dedos.

- Não devia tratar Kikyou-san assim. – Sesshoumaru ponderou. – Ela se preocupa com você.

- A culpa de eu tê-la tratado assim é sua, Sesshoumaru! – Rin levantou-se e ficou encarando o rapaz, esperando algum tipo de reação dele. – Se tivesse ido embora nada disso teria acontecido!

- Certo, Rin. – Sesshoumaru deu uma risada, para a surpresa dela que não esperava por essa reação. Ele se levantou e passou direto pela garota, para chegar à cozinha. – Ja ne, Kikyou-san. Tenho que ir embora.

- Ja ne, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela se virou para ele da cadeira que estava sentada na cozinha, voltando depois a baixar os olhos. – Volte quando quiser.

- Não volte, não! – Rin gritou da sala de jantar.

- Rin-chan, acompanhe Sesshoumaru-sama a porta, onegai. – Kikyou pediu e Rin notou o tom triste da voz dela.

- Com muito prazer.

Rin foi a passos rápido até a saída, abrindo a porta e apontando para fora. Sesshoumaru saiu da casa da família Nakayama e se virou para falar com a menina, mas antes que abrisse a boa para pronunciar alguma palavra, ela fechou a porta em sua cara, ouvindo um "_sayonara trouxa" _dela.

Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados, colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e caminhou lentamente para sua casa. _"Ela é realmente igual ao Inuyasha", _ele pensou, suspirando de maneira cansada.

- Depois de ter que agüentá-lo quase que a tarde toda, finalmente teria um pouco de paz. – Rin sorriu, virando-se para poder ir sentar-se no sofá e quem sabe conseguir assistir algum outro filme. Se bem que achava quase impossível. Certamente Kikyou iria querer conversar sobre o que aconteceu desde que chegou em casa.

- Por que faz isso, Rin? – Kikyou falou, parada na entrada da sala, olhando para a irmã, tristemente.

- Isso o quê? – Rin perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida, dando um sorriso internamente por saber que a irmã iria perguntar.

- Tratar as pessoas assim... – Kikyou se aproximou da irmã e Rin levantou os olhos para olhar a mulher que tinha uma estatura maior que a dela. Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros de Rin e a chacoalhando levemente. – Por que é sempre tão rude?

- Ah, Kikyou... – Rin fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão, tirando as mãos dela de seu ombro e passou pela irmã para poder ir ao sofá. – Ele é muito intrometido! Eu nem o convidei entrar e...

- Iie, Rin-chan. – Kikyou a segurou antes que ela se afastasse e Rin olhou a mão dela apertando seu braço. – Você trata assim a todo mundo, não é apenas a Sesshoumaru... – ela deu uma pausa antes de continuar a falar. – Até a mim...

- Não faça drama, Kikyou. – Rin falou friamente, tentando tirar o braço da mão da mulher. – Não é necessário tudo isso.

- Não vê que me magoa? – Kikyou levantou um pouco a voz que geralmente tinha um tom calmo e baixo, mas mesmo assim suas palavras saíram melancólicas. – Rin... Você é tudo o que tenho... Tudo!

- Kikyou, eu...

- Eu não gosto quando me trata assim. – Kikyou murmurou, encarando a irmã. – Porque você é tudo o que me resta.

Rin sentiu a irmã aperta mais seu braço e puxou-o antes que Kikyou a machucasse, baixando os olhos e percebeu que a mulher a sua frente tremia. Rin levantou os olhos ao ouvir um suspiro da irmã e viu lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos dela. Kikyou devia estar muito magoada para estar chorando. Não era uma coisa muito comum ver a Nakayama mais velha chorar.

- Você por acaso sabe como me sinto quando me trata assim, Rin? – Kikyou disse, visivelmente alterada.

- Nani?

- Dói, Rin... – ela falou e levou a mão ao peito na direção do coração. – Dói muito ser tratada assim por você.

- Eu...

- Eu me sinto assim, Rin. – Kikyou falou, deixando mais lágrimas escorregarem por seu rosto delicado. – Mas você se fechou em seu mundinho que não consegue perceber como me sinto.

- Como você se sente!? – Rin repetiu, quase gritando com a irmã. – Pelo menos você pode **sentir **alguma coisa!

- Rin... – Kikyou deu um passo para trás, encostando a costa na parede, assustada com a maneira que a irmã falara com ela. As palavras dela saíram tão fúnebre que Kikyou sentiu um aperto no coração tão forte que quase ficou sem ar, sua respiração chegou a ficar ofegante.

- Você não tem uma droga de _maldição _que a impede de ter sentimentos! – Rin gritou, vendo a irmã encolher-se e lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto pálido. Ela sentiu seu coração apertado do peito ao ver as lágrimas de Kikyou e respirou fundo. Não poderia ficar _triste,_ tinha que se manter _neutra._

- Seu poder não é uma _maldição,_ é um dom! – Kikyou falou.

- Que "_dom" _maravilhoso que eu tenho que me impede de poder ter emoções – Rin disse, sarcástica. – É o presente que toda criança quer ganhar ao nascer.

- Rin, você só precisa aprender a controlá-los.

- Poupe-me dessa conversa fiada, Kikyou. – Rin falou com desprezo. – Desde que esse _dom _apareceu, eu não sei mais o que é viver. Eu apenas _existo._

- Não diga isso, Rin. Não diga isso, onegai... – Kikyou falou, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto. – Você tem uma vida. Temos uma vida juntas!

- E desde quando não poder _sentir_ é viver? – Rin perguntou.

- Mas eu posso te ajudar, Rin. – Kikyou tentou falar. – Posso ajudá-la!

- Não, você não pode! – Rin gritou novamente.

- Se me desse uma chance... – Kikyou tentou tocar em Rin que se afastou, como se o toque de Kikyou fosse fazer seus poderes aflorarem. – Eu tenho certeza que posso te ajudar...

- Você não pode me ajudar... Ninguém pode! – Rin falou com voz embargada, sentindo que estava começando a se exaltar e tornou a respirar fundo.

- Minha irmã, eu...

- Acho que gosto de tratar as pessoas com brutalidade? – Rin perguntou, vendo Kikyou se calar para ouvi-la. – Acha que gosto de me afastar até de mesmo de você, Kikyou?

- Rin...

- Pois eu não gosto! – ela levantou o tom de voz, apesar de falar calmamente, fechando a mão em punho, sentindo as unhas machucarem a palma. – Não gosto de ter que xingar as pessoas para elas não se aproximarem de mim. Não gosto de fugir das pessoas e não gosto de vê-la sofrer por minha causa...

- Então por que age assim? Por quê, Rin?

- Se as pessoas se aproximarem de mim eu posso machucá-las. – Rin falou num fio de voz. – E para evitar que as pessoas descubram meu maravilhoso _dom..._ Não quero mais ser chamada de _aberração, monstro _ou_ anormal. _

Rin engoliu as suas últimas palavras a seco, fechando o mais que pôde a mão em punho. Aquelas palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça ao se lembrar delas sendo gritadas contra sua pessoa. Não queria mais lembrar que um dia fora tratada de nomes desse tipo. Ela sofria muito com tudo isso, mas não podia demonstrar todas essa dor. Tinha que agüentar... _Sozinha._

- Eu sei que não quer. Não estou pedindo isso a você, Rin. – Kikyou respirou fundo, tentando conversar com a irmã. – Eu mesmo disse para não deixar que as outras pessoas descubram, mas me deixe ajudá-la...

- Eu estou _condenada _a viver para sempre sozinha... – Rin falou com um sorriso fraco, fazendo Kikyou estremecer mediantes tais palavras. – Condenada a viver até mesmo afastada de você.

- Eu estou com você, Rin! – Kikyou falou entre soluços.

- Eu sei que está comigo. – Rin falou, abrindo a mão e sentindo a palma dolorida de tanta pressão que colocou para ficar calma. – Mas até quando vou poder livrá-la de meu _dom_?

- Isso não me importa, Rin!

- Não importa até eu machucá-la... _Novamente._

- Eu nunca vou te deixar... Nunca vou te abandonar... Eu te amo e vou sempre estar ao seu lado!

- Por isso mesmo que te trato assim, Kikyou... – Rin deu um meio sorriso, vendo novamente lágrimas nos olhos da irmã e desviou os olhos dela. Como era difícil ver a irmã que sempre era tão forte e corajosa ficar abalada por _sua _causa. – Para quem sabe você me deixar.

- Não, eu... – Kikyou falou, afastando-se de Rin, parando somente ao sentir a parede fria a suas costa e escorregou o corpo até sentar-se no chão, cobrindo o rosto para chorar. Ela se sentia de certa forma culpada por todo o sofrimento da irmã. _"Se eu pudesse ajudá-la... Ela não precisaria passar por tudo isso sozinha"._

- E sabe o pior, Kikyou? – Rin falou olhando para a irmã, da mesma maneira impassível, retomando o controle de si e percebendo que seu poder telecinético não se revelaria.

Rin parou um pouco de falar, pensando se continuaria ou não a falar tudo o que passava em seu coração para a irmã. Não queria magoá-la, mas precisava falar. Era muita angústia e ansiedade acumulada, e precisava tirar um pouco para não implodir. Após alguns segundo em silêncio, decidiu o que falaria. Kikyou sempre quis saber por tudo o que ela passava, então ela saberia.

- Eu não posso nem chorar... Tenho que ser forte mesmo quando estou fraca. – Rin falou, o tom de voz ficando cada vez mais baixo, até sua voz ficar apenas um sussurro. – Não tenho nem esperança de um dia ser poder ter um sentimento...

Kikyou encolheu-se o mais que pôde no lugar que estava, ouvindo passos da irmã se afastar e subir os degraus que levavam para o segundo andar da casa correndo. Ela abraçou as próprias pernas, afundando o rosto banhado em lágrimas nos joelhos, sentindo-se deprimida por tudo o que ouviu. Sentia uma imensa tristeza ao pensar em tudo o que Rin tinha que suportar.

A mulher nunca soube como Rin se sentia, sequer poderia imaginar que seria tão _vazia_ a vida da irmã. Achava apenas que ela era muito introvertida por medo de seus poderes, mas nunca acho que a vida fosse um fardo para ela.

Era a primeira vez que a mais nova contava tudo o que se passava dentro de sua mente e isso abalou Kikyou. Fazia-a se sentir impotente sem poder ajudar a única pessoa que amava. _"Rin, minha pequena irmã, eu não sabia que se sentia assim...", _ela suspirou pesadamente, sem conseguir controlar as lágrimas. _"Você não pode nem chorar..."._

Rin subiu os degraus de sua casa correndo, entrou no seu quarto e trancou a porta, encostando-se a ela. Ela baixou a cabeça e sua franja cobriu seus olhos, que estavam marejados em lágrimas. Sabendo o que aconteceria se chorasse, ela esfregou os olhos com força, inibindo qualquer possibilidade de ficar triste e caminhou para sua cama lentamente.

A menina se jogou de costa na cama e puxou o travesseiro para cobrir o rosto. Ela se sentia mal pelas palavras duras que havia dito a irmã mais velha. Kikyou não merecia ser tratada daquela maneira. Sempre foi tão carinhosa com ela e era desse jeito estúpido que agradecia. Bela maneira de demonstrar gratidão.

Chegava se sentir uma ingrata com a irmã, mas mesmo assim achava que era a melhor opção. Talvez sua _única_ opção. _"Prefiro que Kikyou me odeie a eu machucá-la...". _

- É melhor assim... – Rin balbucio para si mesma, sufocando sua voz com o travesseiro, abraçando-o com mais força. – Não posso controlar meus poderes, mas posso controlar meus sentimentos...

-

-

_

* * *

_

****

****

****

**_Notas da Autora _**_– Olá, minna-san! Dessa vez nem demorei muito, né? Bem... Talvez um pouquinho. ¬¬ O capítulo já estava pronto há dias, mas minha terrível mania de perfeição não me permitiu postar antes de tentar deixá-lo melhor. nn" _

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo, ele será essencial para a continuidade da fic. Acho que agora as coisas vão começar a acontecer, finalmente. /o/_

_Fiquei muito feliz com os reviews que recebi! É tão gratificante saber que estão gostando. Eu nem sei como agradecer a vocês pelos comentários... Só posso dizer: "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!". :-D_

_Shampoo-chan__ – Olá, garota! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que goste desse também e muito obrigada por comentar, sua opinião é muito importante para mim. Hum... Muito obrigada por recomendar minha fanfic, eu só vi depois que uma garota me disse que tinha vindo ver minha fic porque viu no seu profile. Beijinhos._

_Kagome-chn LP__ – Oie! Eu também amo Rin/Sesshy e que bom está gostando a Kikyou na minha fic. Sim, a Rin é solitária, mas quem sabe alguém comece a mudar isso e.. Er.. Surpresa! Muito obrigada por comentar minha fic. Beijos. _

_Layla Hamilton__ – Oi-E! Eu acho que não ainda não a deixei morrer de curiosidades, né? Rs.. Rs.. Postei mais rápido dessa vez, não achou? Obrigada pelo review. Beijos._

_Lari-chan__ – Olá! Eu realmente gosto de temas diversificados, procuro sempre estar escrevendo com algo diferente. Quanto ao Sesshy saber sobre paranormalidade você só vai descobrir mais pra frente, certo? Você está a cinco meses sem atualizar sua fic?! Nossa! Tenho pena de seus leitores. XDDD Obrigada por comentar esse capítulo. Beijinhos. _

_Kirisu-chan__ – Olá! Eu estou amando essa Rin, fico feliz que também tenha gostado. E dessa vez eu não demorei a postar, né? Pelo menos não muito. T-T Obrigada pelo review. Beijos._

_Evil Motoko__ – Oie... Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico muito contente em saber isso. E sua ansiedade acabou, aqui está o capítulo 3. /o/ Obrigada por comentar. Beijinhos._

_Ayame-chan__ – Oi! Rin e Sesshy também são um dos meus casais favoritos. Eles ficam tão fofo juntos, não acha? Dessa vez não demorei, então acho que fiz uma leitora feliz. XD Obrigada por comentar. Beijos._

_Jenny-Ci__ – Olá! Apesar de ser um pouco diferente para mim, já que é minha primeira fanfic de Rin/Sesshy, estou amando escrever com os dois. Obrigada pelo elogio e por comentar. Ah, e já agradeci a Shampoo-chan por recomendar minha fic. Rs.. Beijos. _

_Jéssy Helsing__ – Olá! Acho minha fic criativa? Que bom! Eu queria fazer algo diferente e então resolve escrever com esse tema já que não o tinha visto em nenhuma outra história. Ah! Rin e Sesshy também são um de meus casais favoritos. Obrigada pelo review. Beijos._

_Soi__ – Olá! Que bom que está gostando! E é claro que respondo suas perguntinhas. 1) Pretendo, mas não prometo. 2) Não gosto desse tipo de texto, então não terá. Sorry! 3) Ototo-kun quer dizer irmão mais novo. 4) Kisus no Lis quer dizer Beijos da Lis. 5) Para cadastra que te ir à barra azul do site e entrar no Register, depois é só seguir com seus dados. Qualquer coisa me passa seu e-mail que eu te explicou melhor, ok? 6) Não, não estou te xingando muito. XDDD Obrigada por comentar. Beijos._

_Kagome Shinomori__ – Olá! Novamente tenho que agradecer a Shampoo-chan por recomendar minha fic. Que bom que está gostando e obrigada pelos elogios. Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando. E eu também amo Rin/Sesshy, eles são perfeitos juntos. Beijos. _

_Até o próximo capítulo... o/_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Ja ne_


	4. Parte IV

_**Música – **"Restless", Within Temptation._

_

* * *

_

**-**

**-**

**Parte IV**

**-**

Sesshoumaru desceu os degraus de sua casa para ir a cozinha naquela manhã ensolarada a passos lentos. Entrou no cômodo e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver Inuyasha sentado tomando café da manhã. O rapaz olhou o relógio em seu pulso, muito surpreso em ver o irmão acordado àquela hora. Ou ele estava ficando louco ou o irmão mais novo estava doente. Inuyasha sempre estava atrasado e dessa vez estava pronto antes que o irmão mais velho. Isso era estranho... _Muito_ estranho.

– Inuyasha?

– Iie – ele falou, tomando um gole de suco e levando um pedaço de pão a boca, rodando os olhos ao ver o irmão sentar-se a sua frente, acabando com seu sossego. – Claro que é o Inuyasha. Vê outra pessoa aqui?

– É você mesmo – Sesshoumaru respondeu, abrindo o jornal para dar uma olhada nas principais notícias de Tóquio naquele dia, calmamente. Ele não se importou com a aspereza do irmão, estava acostumado com as maneiras grossas nele. – Reconheceria essa sua _'boa'_ educação em qualquer lugar.

– Feh!

– Só estranhei essa hora você já estar acordado – Sesshoumaru falou, sem desviar sua atenção do jornal, passando os olhos rapidamente pelas reportagens a procura de algo que fosse de seu interesse. – É uma situação tão incomum que fiquei surpreso.

– Onde está aquela menina que dormiu esses dias atrás aqui? – Inuyasha perguntou, pegando outro pão para comer e colocando mais suco no copo. Ele, esfomeado, falou de boca cheia: – Aquela que estava desmaiada.

– Como devagar e de boca fechada, Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru falou, vendo o irmão engolir o café da manhã quase que sem mastigar, de modo que qualquer um que visse diria que ele há dias não come nada. – Por incrível que pareça, hoje não estamos atrasados por sua causa e pode comer sossegado.

– Eu como da maneira que quero – ele falou, engolindo mais um pedaço de pão, desinteressado do que Sesshoumaru dizia.

– E eu não sou obrigado a ver comida mastigada graças à sua total falta de educação em não manter a boca fechada enquanto come.

– Pois eu gosto de falar comento e não vou parar – ele falou com a boca cheia, abrindo-a mais para mostrar a comida mastigada para o irmão. Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, impaciente com a infantilidade de Inuyasha.

– Além do mais, eu não vou desengasgar ninguém – Sesshoumaru falou ao perceber que não tinha nada de importante no jornal e dobrando-o para deixá-lo em cima da mesa novamente, olhando para a forma feroz que o irmão devorava a comida. – Vou ficar apenas vendo-o ficar roxo e sofrendo sem oxigênio até morrer. Posso garantir que será uma morte angustiante e dolorosa.

– Kuso! Você me fez até perder a fome – Inuyasha falou, fazendo cara de nojo e deixando o pão que ia comer sobre a mesa, afastando-o de perto de si e olhou para o irmão com uma careta.

– Você fez questão de mostrar seu café triturado em sua boca e eu não perdi minha fome – Sesshoumaru falou. – Então não fui eu que o fez perder a sua, foi o pequeno fato de você já ter comido no mínimo dez pães em menos de cinco minutos.

– Você é irritante – o mais novo disse entre dentes.

– Arigatou, ototo-kun. Também gosto de você.

– Eu não esperada um agradecimento, já que **não** era um elogio – Inuyasha falou, estreitando os olhos dourados na direção do mais velho. – E pare de me chamar assim! É irritante!

– Como você mesmo não se cansa de dizer, eu sou irritante – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, com um sorriso divertido para o irmão. – Não há nada mais natural do que falar coisas irritantes.

– Baka! – Inuyasha rodou os olhos, impaciente com o irmão, resmungando ofensas ao mais velho.

– Eu já disse para não me chamar de _'baka',_ Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos do seu café da manhã e deu um olhar de aviso para o rapaz sentado a sua frente.

– Mas responda minha pergunta – Inuyasha mudou rápido de assunto, desviando os olhos dos do irmão, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira que estava sentado. Sesshoumaru ficava assustador quando dava _aquele_ olhar.

– Que pergunta?

– Você não presta mesmo atenção ao que eu digo, né?

– E você presta ao que eu digo?

– Iie e... Bah! – Inuyasha cruzou os braços frente ao peito, contrariado. – Vamos, Sesshoumaru, responda.

– O que você perguntou?

– Onde está a menina que você ajudou – ele falou, rodando os olhos. Sesshoumaru era irritante demais! E Inuyasha sabia que ele fazia de propósito só para tirá-lo do sério.

– Ah, ela chama Nakayama Rin – ele falou, calmamente. – É nossa vizinha.

– Eu perguntei onde ela está e não como é o nome dela ou onde ela mora.

– Não se faça de imbecil, Inuyasha.

– Eu não estou me fazendo de imbecil!

– Sumimasen – Sesshoumaru falou, simplesmente, colocando chá do bule em sua xícara. – Por um breve momento me esqueci que você **é** imbecil.

– Eu...

– Raciocinar um pouco de vez em quanto é útil, sabia, Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru falou, estreitando os olhos dourados para ele, levando a xícara de chá a boca, achando inacreditável a falta de inteligência do irmão. – Se ela é nossa vizinha, deve estar na casa dela nesse momento. Não acha evidente?

– Feh! – Inuyasha fez uma careta. – Como você sabe? Ela pode estar em outro lugar e...

– Fique calado, onegai – Sesshoumaru levantou uma das mãos, querendo que Inuyasha parasse de falar tantas besteiras. – É algo tão óbvio que imaginei que até mesmo _você_ pudesse deduzir sozinho, mas me enganei.

– Bah! – Inuyasha fez uma careta, envergonhado em estar parecendo um idiota para Sesshoumaru. – Feh!

– Por que quer saber?

– Preciso de motivo para fazer uma pergunta?

Sesshoumaru preferiu se calar a comentar as imbecilidades de Inuyasha e dar brecha para ele dizer mais. Com o silêncio, Sesshoumaru reparou a maneira que o irmão se portava a mesa: os braços cruzados frente ao peito e o olhar bravo em sua direção, parecendo que a qualquer segundo fosse matá-lo. O mais velho não conteve um sorriso ao reparar como era incrível a semelhança das atitudes de Inuyasha com os de Rin _"Muito parecidos"._

– Por que está me olhando?

– Eu que devia perguntar – o sorriso se alargou nos lábios de Sesshoumaru. – Não tirou os olhos de mim desde que parou de tentar se suicidar com o café da manhã.

– Mas eu perguntei primeiro, então responda!

– Você é cansativo, Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru falou, depois de suspirar. – Onde está nosso pai?

– Está no escritório – Inuyasha respondeu como se fosse algo claro e que não precisasse ser perguntado. – Aonde mais ele poderia estar?

– Esqueça – Sesshoumaru falou, levantando-se da cadeira. – Vá pegar suas coisas que já estou saindo.

– Você não manda em mim, Sesshoumaru – Inuyasha falou, ranzinza.

– Então fique e falte no colégio – Sesshoumaru falou em tom sério. – Quero só ver o que vai fazer que repetir o ano _novamente. _

– Bah! – Inuyasha fungou, levantando-se de onde estava e subindo os degraus para ir ao seu quarto pisando duro enquanto resmungava coisas que possivelmente nem ele entendia.

– Mudou de idéia? – Sesshoumaru provocou, pegando no armário da cozinha as chaves do carro.

– Cale a boca, Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha gritou do andar de cima.

Sesshoumaru sorriu com deboche, seguindo para a garagem de sua casa e vendo somente seu carro. Seu pai devia estava no escritório como seu irmão mais novo havia dito e deu de ombros, nem se impressionava com tal fato. Estranharia se Inuyasha dissesse que o pai _não_ estivesse no escritório. Entrou no carro e deu ré, ficando frente a sua casa para esperar o irmão mais novo sair.

Passaram-se alguns segundo e Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, irritado com a demora do irmão. Inuyasha devia estar fazendo de propósito, pois sabia que o mais velho detestava esperar. O rapaz levou a mão à buzina para chamar o irmão, mas assim que ouviu vozes, olhou para a casa vizinha a sua. Ele deu um sorriso ao ver Kikyou acompanhar Rin até a porta e não pode deixar de reparar que a mais velha tinha o rosto vermelho.

– Elas devem ter discutido... – deduziu sem tirar os olhos das irmãs Nakayama, vendo a mais nova beijar a face da mais velha.

Sesshoumaru olhou mais atentamente para a caçula, que mantinha os braços atrás do corpo de maneira infantil e delicada. Os cabelos de fios curtos estavam balançando levemente com a brisa da manhã, assim como a saia plissada verde que usava e os raios de Sol deixaram os fios negros mais brilhantes. Os olhos castanhos dela atentamente voltados para Kikyou estavam um pouco fechados por causa da claridade e, os lábios semi-abertos, esperando para falar alguma coisa para a irmã mais velha.

– Ela é tão bonita... – a frase escapou de seus lábios sem que percebesse e continuou a observar Rin. Por alguns segundo ele ficou admirando a bela face dela, analisando cada traço delicado do ingênuo rosto da garota, tentando adivinhar o que ela pensava no momento.

– Tome cuidado, Rin-chan – Kikyou falou, dando um sorriso ao receber o beijo da irmã. Gostava tanto quando ela demonstrava, ainda que de modo minúsculo, algum tipo de carinho. – Quer que eu vá buscá-la na escola?

– Iie, Kikyou-chan. Arigatou – Rin respondeu, percebendo os olhos vermelhos e o rosto abatido dela. – Aproveite seu dia de folga.

– Quer sair para algum lugar quando chegar? – Kikyou sugeriu, _brincando_ com as mãos, nervosa com uma possível recusa da irmã. – Podemos ir ao cinema. Está passando um ótimo filme de terror.

– Sério? – Rin falou, parecendo ter gostado da proposta e Kikyou sorriu ao perceber isso, parando de mexer as mãos.

– Hai.

– Domo arigatou, Kikyou-chan – Rin falou, dando um passo para frente na intenção de abraçar a irmã, mas conteve-se, limitando-se apenas a sorrir. – Seria muito interessante.

– Então está marcado – Kikyou falou animada, sorrindo satisfeita pela aceitação de sua irmã em sair com ela. – Não demore a chegar em casa, certo?

– Certo – Rin confirmou, afastando-se da casa e andando na calçada, virando-se para olhar a irmã que acenava para ela e acenou também. – Ja ne.

– Ja ne, Rin-chan. Tenha um ótimo dia – Kikyou falou antes de fechar a porta e acenar novamente para a irmã. – Vou ficar esperando para irmos ao cinema.

Rin olhou a porta ser fechada e desfez o sorriso, baixando os olhos e a mão que acenava para Kikyou, suspirando desanimada. Sentia-se tão mal pelas palavras duras que disse no dia anterior para a irmã que nem chegou a dormir direito. Passou a maior parte da noite pensando no que fez, arrependida. Chegou a levantar-se para pedir desculpas para a irmã, mas quando chegou na porta e a ouviu chorar, desistiu. Não queria ter que ver novamente a dor nos olhos dela. E o pior era que mesmo depois de tudo o que fizera com a irmã no dia anterior, Kikyou ainda a tratava com carinho.

Uma brisa sobrou mais forte e Rin levou a mão nos cabelos curtos para tirar a franja que caiu nos olhos, enquanto amaldiçoava novamente seus poderes. A culpa de tudo dar errado em sua vida era dos malditos poderes telecinéticos que possuía. Se não os tivesse, seria uma garota _normal_ que poderia ter uma vida _normal _e agir como alguém _normal. "Impossível", _concluiu ela mentalmente, _"Isso nunca vai acontecer... Infelizmente"._

Sesshoumaru piscou ao ouvir a porta ser aberta e desviou os olhos da garota, somente nesse momento percebendo que permaneceu olhando-a e ouvindo sua conversar com Kikyou. Ele olhou para seu lado e viu Inuyasha entrar no carro, sentando-se no banco de passageiro e cruzando os braços frente ao peito, emburrado como sempre estava toda manhã. Quer dizer, como estava todo o tempo.

– Por que demorou? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, levemente zangado.

– Não te interessa.

– Interessa a partir do momento que tenho que ficar esperando.

– Seu pai ligou e eu estava falando com ele.

– _Nosso_ pai, Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru o corrigiu. – _Nosso_ pai.

– _Seu_ pai ligou e disse que quer vê-lo mais tarde no escritório – Inuyasha falou, puxando o cinto de segurança e prendendo-o.

– O que ele quer?

– Como eu vou saber?

– Não perguntou a ele?

– Devia?

– Você é um imbecil imprestável mesmo – Sesshoumaru xingou, colocando também o cinto e ligando o carro para dar a partida.

Ele olhou para rua e viu Rin caminhar distraidamente na calçada. Com um sorriso travesso ele aproximou o carro dela, sem que a jovem sequer percebesse. Pensativa, a menina andava desatenta com os olhos voltados para o chão, chutando algumas pedrinhas na calçada e as mãos segurando nas alças da bolsa que estava em suas costas.

– O que você...?

– Calado! – Sesshoumaru falou baixo, dirigindo o carro ao lado de Rin e ela não notou. Ele deu um sorriso e levou a mão à buzina, apertando com força, sorrindo satisfeito quando a morena deu um pulo assustada.

– Seu imbecil! – assim que se virou e viu quem era, Rin xingou com um grito estridente, mais irritada por saber que era Sesshoumaru do que pelo susto em si. – Você me assustou, seu baka!

– Bom dia pra você também, Rin – ele sorriu, ignorando o mal-humor matinal dela.

Rin rodou os olhos e virou para frente, continuando seu percurso para a escola, esforçando-se ao máximo para ignorar Sesshoumaru. Ela parou e levou a mão à cintura, encarando o rapaz de olhos dourados, que ainda estava dirigindo bem devagar e ao lado dela, ficando mais irritada quando ele parou o carro também, olhando para ela com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo?

– Dirigindo?

– O que você pensa que está fazendo _me seguindo?_

– Te seguindo?

Rin olhou para ele com uma gota na cabeça e rodou os olhos com a resposta que Sesshoumaru deu a ela. Irritante! Ele é terrivelmente e insuportavelmente irritante! A morena conhecia algumas – várias – pessoas que a irritava, mas nenhuma delas chegava aos pés de como Sesshoumaru a incomodava. E o pior: ele fazia de propósito! Parecia se _divertir_ em vê-la zangada.

– Quer uma carona? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

– Hei! – Inuyasha falou, olhando para fora do carro e reconhecendo a garota de olhos castanhos e apontando para ela. Rin olhou para dentro do carro e o viu, ficando irritada em além de ver logo cedo Sesshoumaru ainda ter que ver o irmão imbecil dele. – Você não é aquela garota que estuda na mesma sala que eu na escola?

– Hai – ela deu um sorriso com um falso tom de animação. – Devia sentir-me contente em saber que fui notada por você? – falou Rin, asperamente, desviando os olhos do carro e continuando a andar pela calçada. Ela bufou, impaciente, quando Sesshoumaru ligou o carro e continuou a dirigir ao lado dela.

– É você mesmo – ele falou, fazendo uma careta, não gostando da resposta dela. – É aquela garota insuportável que fica calada a aula toda e só abre a boca para xingar os outros.

– E você é aquele garoto imbecil que só sabe resmungar e falar idiotices.

– Feh! – Inuyasha virou para frente, fungando quando Sesshoumaru riu de sua cara. – Vamos embora, Sesshoumaru. Deixe-a aí!

– É Sesshoumaru – ela concordou. – Aproveite que seu irmão disse algo útil e vá embora. Pode ser que não viva o suficiente para ver outra proeza assim dele.

– Garota insolente! – Inuyasha virou-se para olhá-la, bufando de raiva e mostrando as garras de sua mão para ela, tentando assustá-la, o que não acontece, já que Rin olhou para o ato dele com indiferença. – Quem você pensa que é para falar assim de mim?

– Alguém que tem mais inteligência que você para dar respostas mais espertas que perguntas repetitivas.

– Inu-kun, acho melhor ficar calado – Sesshoumaru falou, divertindo-se com as respostas malcriadas da garota. – Ela tem razão.

– Isso mesmo, _Inu-kun._

– Olha o que fez, Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha gritou, rangendo os dentes. – Agora a garota está me chamando desse modo imbecil!

– Um nome imbecil para alguém imbecil – Sesshoumaru riu. – Nada mais correto.

– Vou apenas ignorá-lo. Vou ignorar os dois! – Inuyasha disse, olhando para frente, cruzando os braços frente ao peito, irritado em não te respostas para dar a Rin e ao irmão. – Vocês não merecem minha atenção.

– Vamos Rin – Sesshoumaru olhou para a menina. – Vou deixar Inuyasha na escola e a deixo também.

– Não precisa – ela falou, apressando mais o passo, tentando inutilmente livrar-se dele. – Posso ir andando.

– É longe – Sesshoumaru tentou.

– Não faz mal – Rin rebateu. – É bom caminhar.

– Pode se atrasar – ele tentou a convencer de novo.

– Eu ando rápido – ela rebateu de novo.

– Vai se cansar – ele tentou novamente.

– Não tem problema, vou ficar muito tempo sentada na escola e vou ter tempo suficiente para descansar – Rin rebateu novamente.

– Como queira, mas vou ir ao seu lado até o colégio – ele falou, ouvindo a bufar.

– Como você é chato!

– E como você é teimosa.

Ela praguejou quando ele parou o veículo, apontando para o banco de passageiro, querendo que ela entrasse. Rin abriu a porta de trás do carro, olhando para ele pelo retrovisor quando se sentou. Baka! Estava com aquele sorriso vitorioso e irritante nos lábios. Ela fechou o semblante e apoiou o cotovelo no vidro da porta, apoiando o queixo na mão, olhando para a rua para não ter que olhar Sesshoumaru. Como alguém poderia ser tão insistente quando o rapaz de olhos dourados?

– Boa menina.

– Se falar assim de novo, como seu fosse uma criança, vou descer e ir embora a pé – ela falou, estreitando os olhos. – E na primeira oportunidade que tiver, vou furar os pneus de seu carro.

– Não dormiu bem à noite, Rin? – Sesshoumaru falou, ignorando a ameaça dela. Ele a olhou pelo retrovisor com um sorriso satisfeito por ela ter aceitado, ainda que sobre pressão, sua carona.

– O que isso tem a ver com você me dar uma carona?

– Só estou querendo saber. Você está abatida e seu humor está péssimo – ele respondeu, voltando os olhos para a rua, parecendo preocupado com Rin. – Depois você vai desmaiar de novo e não é toda vez que vou estar perto para ajudá-la.

Rin desviou os olhos das árvores da rua que passavam rápido pela janela e olhou para ele. Por que o rapaz a tratava daquela maneira aparentemente tão amigável? Ela estava fazendo o possível e logo começarei a fazer o impossível para Sesshoumaru ficar longe dela, mas mesmo assim ele continuava a tratar bem, apesar, é claro, das implicâncias dele. _"Logo ele se cansa e me deixa em paz...",_ a morena deu um sorriso satisfeito com seus pensamentos.

– Eu não preciso de sua ajuda – Rin falou, desviando os olhos do rapaz e olhando para as árvores como se fossem muito interessantes. – Já lhe disse isso.

– Inuyasha sempre diz a mesma coisa e sou eu quem o livra das encrencas que ele se mete – ele disse, divertido.

– Eu não me meto em encrenca! – Inuyasha retrucou, sentindo-se ofendido pelas palavras do irmão, virando-se para Sesshoumaru.

– E não me compare com seu irmão.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para os lados, parando o carro frente à escola que a vizinha e o irmão estudavam. Os dois eram demasiadamente cansativos, mas mesmo assim Sesshoumaru se divertia com a maneira mal-humorada de ser deles. Ele deu mais uma olhada para Rin antes que ela abrisse a porta e sorriu. Apesar de aparentar uma frieza indescritível e se esforçar ao máximo para parecer _forte,_ ela era apenas uma garota _frágil_ e _indefesa..._

– 'Tá olhando o quê? – Rin grunhiu, empinando o nariz ao perceber os olhos dele postos sobre ela.

"_... Quando está de boca fechada",_ Sesshoumaru suspirou cansado, encarando Rin descer do carro e olhar para ele com um falso sorriso amistoso, afastando-se depois a passadas largas apesar das pernas curtas, acenando levemente sem se virar para se despedir ou agradecer a ele pela carona _"Porque quando abre a boca, toda sua fragilidade some e assusta qualquer um"._

– Vou chegar tarde em casa hoje, Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru avisou, virando-se para o mais novo.

– E daí? – ele deu de ombros com um sorriso. – Melhor para mim que vou ficar sem sua companhia por mais tempo.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para ele antes de sair cantando pneu pela rua, levemente alterado com o irmão. Ele suavizou a expressão ao ver pelo retrovisor o irmão arregalar os olhos com a atitude inesperada dele e riu, passando a mão pelo cabelo prateado. _"Nem sei qual deles me odeia mais", _ele ligou o rádio, passando pelas estações para achar alguma música que gostasse, dirigindo tranqüilamente para a faculdade que estudava.

– Rin e Inuyasha demonstram tão veemente que _'gostam' _de mim que parecem estar fazendo uma competição para saber quem me odeia mais.

**-o-o-o-**

Rin e Inuyasha entravam ao mesmo tempo na sala de aula, trocando olhares de desafio um para o outro. Era praticamente um duelo de olhares. Rin mantinha os olhos castanhos ameaçadoramente frios e Inuyasha mantinha os seus orbes dourados estreitos. A menina parou de andar e se virou, zangada, entreabrindo os lábios para xingar o rapaz, mas foi surpreendida com alguém circulando seu pescoço e a abraçando.

– Ohayo Rin-chan!

Ela rodou os olhos ao ver Kagome abraçada a ela de maneira carinho e beijando seu rosto, parecendo muito feliz em vê-la. _"Eu mereço...",_ pensou a jovem, desolada. O que tinha de errado com as pessoas de Tóquio? Sinceramente, eles não pareciam normais. Fazia pouco tempo que estava morando na capital do Japão e, como fez nas outras cidades que morou, tratou a todos com aspereza, mas pareciam que quando mais ela os tratava assim, mais eles se aproximavam dela.

– Que bom que chegou cedo hoje, Rin-chan – Kagome falou, animada.

– É – ela falou, tentando o mais disfarçado possível tirar a menina que ainda estava abraçada a ela.

– O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

– Vim de carona com Sesshoumaru.

– Sesshoumaru irmão de Inuyasha? – ela perguntou, soltando a amiga.

– Por acaso você conhece outro? – Rin respondeu, hostilmente.

– Iie, mas cadê o...? Inuyasha! – Kagome falou, somente nesse momento percebendo que o rapaz também estava ali e o abraçou também. – Tudo bem com você, Inu-kun?

– Não me chame assim, Kagome – ele falou, sem graça por estar sendo abraçado pela garota.

– Mas Sesshoumaru-sama te chama assim – ela falou, inocentemente.

– Ele é um baka – ele respondeu, xingando mentalmente o irmão por agora as outras pessoas estar o chamando daquela maneira. – E não se deve prestar atenção ao que ele diz.

– Não fale assim de seu irmão – ela falou, sorrindo para ele. – Sesshoumaru-sama é legal.

– De que ângulo? – Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha e Kagome riu.

– Kagome-chan é tão carinhosa – Sango falou, aproximando-se de Rin, olhando para Inuyasha e Kagome conversando.

– Até demais na minha opinião – Rin resmungou, passando direto pela colega de classe e caminhando para seu lugar.

Ela largou-se em seu lugar e cruzou os braços, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, esperando pacientemente pelo início da aula. Seria muito bom ir para casa no fim da tarde, ainda mais que marcou de ir ao cinema com Kikyou. Pelo menos seu dia não ia terminar mal do jeito que começou. Além de ter visto Kikyou tão deprimida, ainda tinha que agüentar um insistente Sesshoumaru. E nem sabia qual era pior. As duas coisas lhe pareciam tão detestáveis. Tirando os pequenos e insuportáveis detalhes que eram Inuyasha, Kagome e Sango. Ela os tratava tão friamente... Por que eles ainda insistiam em conversar com ela?

– Rin-chan! – ela abriu os olhos e afastou um pouco o rosto ao ver Kagome a sua frente, sorrindo e com os olhos azuis brilhando. – Preparada para se divertir bastante no sábado, Rin-chan?

– Sábado? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Divertir?

– Hai – Kagome falou, sentando-se em seu lugar ao lado da cadeira de Rin. – Você não esqueceu que vai à minha casa para passarmos o dia juntas, esqueceu?

– E quando foi que eu aceitei isso? – Rin perguntou, desconfiada.

– Ontem – Sango respondeu, sentada na cadeira frente a Kagome.

"_Não!",_ Rin gritou mentalmente e de seus lábios escapou um pequeno gemido angustiado _"Então era isso que Kagome perguntou quando eu estava querendo me livrar dela"._ A menina segurou para não bater a cabeça na parede de tão irritada que ficou com ela mesma. Como não percebeu que a colega de classe havia perguntado isso?

– Você não vai desmarcar, né, Rin-chan? – Kagome falou com voz chorosa. – Vai ser legal.

– Eu... – Rin tentou dizer que não queria ir, mas Kagome parecia realmente se importar com a companhia dela. _"E desde quando me importo com os outros gostarem ou não de minha companhia?". _– Eu...

– Onegai Rin-chan! – Kagome pediu. – Eu quero que você vá.

– Certo – Rin respondeu, quase inconscientemente e rodou os olhos pela resposta que deu.

– Sugoi! – Kagome sorriu, feliz, levantando-se de seu lugar e dando um beijo estralado na bochecha de Rin. – Tenho certeza que você vai se divertir muito!

– Mas não vai ter muitas pessoas, vai? – Rin perguntou, preocupada. – Eu não gosto de lugares movimentados.

– Iie – Kagome respondeu e olhou para a garota que se sentava na cadeira a sua frente. – Quem vai estar, Sango?

– Bem... – Sango falou, olhando para cima pensativa e contou nos dedos às pessoas que ela tinha convidado. – Seis pessoas. Acho que seis pessoas, Rin-chan.

– É mesmo – Kagome confirmou. – Você, Rin e Miroku já estão confirmados. Inuyasha ainda não respondeu e Sesshoumaru-sama provavelmente vai.

– Sesshoumaru vai? – Rin quase gritou, arregalando os olhos castanhos.

– Acho que sim – Sango respondeu. – Eu já o convidei.

Rin encolheu os ombros e suspirou desanimada, não acreditando na _'maravilhosa'_ sorte que tinha. Se é que ter de passar o sábado todo com várias pessoas e na companhia desagradável de Sesshoumaru fosse uma sorte. Era azar, isso sim! E o maior, mais terrível e mais odioso azar de todos!

– E eu pensei que meu dia não poderia ficar pior... – murmurou Rin, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa para debruçar a cabeça sobre eles na tentativa de esconder o rosto com a expressão totalmente desiludida que estava no momento. – Mas estava enganada...

**-**

**-**

* * *

_**N.A – Olá... Há quanto tempo, não? Er... Sinto muito pela demora, mas somente agora que estou de férias que posso estar escrevendo e publicando. Nhan... Espero que gostem desse capítulo e assim que possível estarei postando o próximo, certo? **_

**_Vamos aos reviews! Agradeço de coração pelos comentários que tenho recebido, ficou muito feliz em saber que estão acompanhando e gostando da fic. Obrigada a Shampoo-chan, Kagome-chan LP, Jéssy Helsing, Jenny-Ci, Kirisu-chan, Layla Hamilton, Kagome Shinomori, Lan Ayath, Soi-chan, Pyoko-chan. Beijos especiais a vocês!_**

_**Kisus no Lis-sama  
**__**Ja ne**_


	5. Parte V

_**N.A** – Dessa vez eu atualizei muito rápido, não acham? Faz apenas uma semana que publiquei o capítulo 4! Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, pois foi o que mais gostei de escrever até agora (Só não sei se gostei porque o escrevi em apenas um dia ou por causa do conteúdo dele XD)._

_Agradeço aos reviews do capítulo passado de Shampoo-chan (Ah! Mudei a cena e usei sua frase, tudo bem?), Layla Hamilto (Provavelmente sim), Rinzinha Hime (Não, não parei a fic e nem está em hiatus, só estou com um tremendo bloqueio ¬¬ e estou querendo colocar Kag e Inu sim), Hika Cheshire, Lan Ayath, Jenny-Ci, Mary Moon, Priscila Marvoloe Kagome-chan LP . Muito obrigada por comentarem minha fic!_

_Ah! Não posso deixar de agradecer a minha amiga Shampoo-chan, que além de revisar a fic para mim, ainda me ajudou com uma cena. E também a Rafinha Himura, minha nova amiga, que me ajudou a encontrar a música para o capítulo. Beijos especiais a vocês, meninas!_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Ja ne_

* * *

_**Música **– "Crawling", Linkin Park_

* * *

-

-

**Parte V**

**-**

No enorme corredor vazio e escuro do prédio que Inokuma Inu no Taisho trabalhava como contador, o filho primogênito dele andava a passadas rápidas. Sesshoumaru estava displicentemente com as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos no fim do corredor onde se encontrava o escritório do pai, sem nem reparar nos bonitos quadros pendurados nas duas paredes.

Depois da aula na faculdade, ele foi ao escritório como o pai queria, ainda que preferisse nunca mais ter de entrar naquele prédio. Sesshoumaru não era uma pessoa de se impressionar com qualquer besteira, mas aquele lugar era extremamente sombrio e com um aspecto tão deprimente que chegava a causar-lhe calafrios intensos.

"_O cheiro de morte ainda está aqui...", _pensou ele, torcendo o nariz, não querendo nem respirar o ar carregado do edifício. Sesshoumaru andou mais rápido para chegar até o pai, na esperança que Inu no Taisho resolvesse tudo o que queria com ele para logo poder ir embora.

Virou à direita, parando na porta e vendo uma secretária de idade avançada sentada atrás de uma mesa com o telefone na mão, preparada para discar alguns números no aparelho. Ela o largou ao ver Sesshoumaru e sorriu para ele.

– Konnichiwa, Sesshoumaru-sama – ela cumprimentou educada, se levantando para fazer uma reverência ao filho do patrão.

– Konnichiwa, Kaede – ele sorriu, acenando com a cabeça para ela. – Tudo bem com você?

– Está tudo bem, sim – Kaede respondeu, perguntando logo em seguida: – O que deseja, Sesshoumaru-sama?

– Vim falar com meu pai. Ele está disponível agora?

– Está com um cliente – ela falou, saindo de trás da mesa e apontando para um luxuoso sofá no canto da sala. – Sente-se um pouco que, assim que ele sair, você entra.

– Hai – Sesshoumaru sorriu, virando-se para sentar no sofá que ela indicou. – Sabe me dizer se vai demorar?

– Acho que não – a senhora disse, incerta. – Já faz um bom tempo que Inokuma-sama está no escritório com esse cliente.

– Então vou esperar.

– Quer alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru-sama? – a prestativa Kaede perguntou. – Água? Café?

– Domo arigatou, Kaede – ele respondeu. – Não quero nada. Pode continuar seu serviço.

Sesshoumaru inclinou-se sobre o encosto do sofá, olhando para algum ponto na parede, sem vê-lo realmente. Tentava não se sentir incomodado com o ambiente que estava, mas era praticamente impossível, ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu ali... O rapaz evitava até fechar os olhos por mais de segundos. Quando fazia isso, toda a cena voltava à mente e...

– Eu não entendo esse escritório – Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos da parede e olhou para a secretária que estava vestindo um casaco por cima do vestido longo que usava. – O dia está quente lá fora e o ar condicionado nem está ligado, mas a temperatura aqui dentro é baixa.

– Deve ser algum problema na circulação de ar – ele sugeriu, apontando para a janela, apesar de saber que aquele não era o real motivo da temperatura dentro do escritório ser baixa. _"Até mesmo Kaede percebeu..."._

– Pode ser – ela olhou pela janela grande e o que viu foi um outro prédio próximo. – São muitos prédios e um próximos aos outros.

– São construções antigas e não tinham os mesmo recursos que temos hoje.

– Tem razão – ela concordou. – Mas, mudando de assunto, diga-me... Como está Inuyasha-sama?

– Está bem – ele não conseguiu segurar uma risada ao ouvir a maneira que ela se referiu ao irmão. Somente Kaede para chamar o idiota de seu irmão daquele modo tão formal. Chegava a soar estranho. – E devo dizer que está imbecil como sempre.

– Inuyasha-sama é meio agressivo e mal-humorado, mas é uma boa pessoa – ela sorriu. – Pena que nunca mais veio aqui.

– Ele tem seus motivos – Sesshoumaru concluiu. – Se eu pudesse também não entraria mais aqui.

O telefone tocou e ela pediu licença para atender, deixando Sesshoumaru sozinho com seus pensamentos novamente. Depois de alguns minutos, ela desligou o telefone disposta a voltar a conversar com o filho do patrão, mas a porta do escritório de Inu no Taisho se abriu e ela se colocou de pé para acompanhar o cliente até a saída.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e bateu levemente na porta do escritório do pai antes de abri-la. Ele entrou, sentindo os pêlos de seu braço ficarem em pé com o calafrio que sentiu ao colocar os pés dentro da sala. Não sabia nem como o pai agüentava ficar a maior parte do dia naquele escritório. Ele mal conseguia entrar na sala, quem dirá passar o dia todo lá.

Ignorando o ar pesado do lugar, ele olhou para o fim da ampla sala e encontrou o pai, sentado atrás de uma majestosa mesa, escrevendo agilmente alguns algarismos em um papel. Sesshoumaru fechou a porta atrás de si sem deixar de olhar para o pai e se aproximou da mesa dele.

– Pensei que Inuyasha não tinha lhe dado meu recado – Inu no Taisho falou, ainda escrevendo e apontou com a outra mão para a poltrona a sua frente querendo que o filho sentasse. – Ele nunca me ouve.

– Ele nunca ouve ninguém.

– Isso deveria ser um consolo para mim? – o velho vestido de terno negro falou, levantando os olhos dourados para o filho e dando um sorriso.

– Se faz o senhor sentir-se melhor, sim – Sesshoumaru falou, estranhando o sorriso dele e sentando-se onde fora mandado. Seu pai não costumava sorrir e era estranho vê-lo daquela maneira.

O senhor deixou o papel ao acabar uma conta e endireitou-se em seu assento, entrelaçando os dedos e pousando as mãos na mesa. Sesshoumaru baixou o rosto um pouco e pôs os olhos em um porta-retrato com a foto de uma linda mulher sobre a mesa. Inu no Taisho seguiu a direção que o filho olhava e suspirou, virando mais o quadro para o rapaz, que tirou os olhos da foto para tornar a olhá-lo.

– Linda essa foto, não? – Inu no Taisho falou num suspiro.

– Hai... – a voz de Sesshoumaru saiu distante e ele não tornou a olhar a fotografia. Depois de respirar fundo, o rapaz resolveu mudar de assunto. – Por que pediu que eu viesse aqui?

– Esses dias atrás Inuyasha deu problemas na escola novamente e eu só fiquei sabendo disso _hoje,_ quando me ligaram da diretoria – Inu no Taisho começou. – O que ele fez dessa vez?

– Brigas. Como das outras vezes.

– E por que não me avisou, Sesshoumaru?

– Não achei necessário – ele respondeu.

– Não achou necessário? – Inu no Taisho arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Seu irmão arruma briga na escola _novamente_ e você não acha necessário que eu soubesse?

– Eu mesmo fui até o colégio e conversei com o diretor – Sesshoumaru respondeu como se fosse algo comum. – O senhor estava no escritório e não quis incomodá-lo.

– Você não pode ficar encobrindo as confusões de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru – Inu no Taisho falou em tom sério.

– Além do mais, Inuyasha ficaria mais bravo se o senhor fosse – Sesshoumaru disse de modo divertido. – Quase que ele me empurrou da escada quando disse que eu resolveria as coisas na escola.

– Inuyasha é um garoto complicado – Inu no Taisho falou depois de dar uma risada. – Se eu tivesse dito que iria, ele seria bem capaz de realmente _me_ empurrar da escada.

– Mas... – Sesshoumaru falou, ficando sério. – O senhor não me chamou aqui apenas para falar de Inuyasha, não é mesmo?

– Claro que não – Inu no Taisho respondeu num gesto de impaciência. – Apenas aproveitei que estava aqui para falar sobre seu irmão.

– Então? O que quer?

– Bem... – o senhor Inokuma disse, soltando os dedos e digitando algumas informações no computador. – Preciso que dê uma olhada em umas papeladas da empresa para mim.

– Hai – Sesshoumaru concordou. – Contando que não demore.

– Vou precisar apenas para semana que vem.

– Melhor, assim posso olhar isso em casa.

Inu no Taisho terminou de digitar e colocou os papéis na impressora, retirando-os de lá quando terminaram de imprimir e guardando-os em uma pasta preta antes de entregá-los ao filho.

– Sinto por tê-lo feito vir aqui, mas provavelmente ainda hoje vou fazer uma viagem para resolver alguns problemas e não sei quando irei encontrá-lo novamente.

– Tudo bem – Sesshoumaru sorriu e se levantou para ir embora. – Estou indo, mas se precisar é só me ligar.

– Certo – Inu no Taisho sorriu. – Domo arigatou, filho.

Parado frente à mesa do pai, Sesshoumaru olhou pela janela, sentindo novamente um imenso calafrio e virou-se para sair da sala. Ele levou a mão à maçaneta, mas parou antes de tocá-la, imóvel. Respirou fundo e o ar carregado de lembranças invadiu suas narinas.

– Pai... – Sesshoumaru virou-se um pouco, e o senhor continuou a digitar algumas informações no computador, apenas acenando com a cabeça para avisar que estava ouvindo-o. – Conheci uma garota que tem poderes paranormais...

– Nani? – Inu no Taisho olhou rápido para o filho, a cor sumindo de sua face, assustado com as palavras repentinas de Sesshoumaru. – O que você disse?

– Conheci uma garota que tem telecinesia – ele falou, parado no mesmo lugar, podendo perceber o nervosismo do pai pela voz.

– Poder muito forte? – Inu no Taisho perguntou com voz trêmula, mexendo nervosamente as mãos sobre a mesa. – Os poderes dela são muito fortes, Sesshoumaru?

– O nível mais intenso – ele respondeu, calmamente. – Eu vi quando os poderes dela se manifestaram e os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos.

– Céus! – o senhor exclamou surpreso e passou os dedos pelos cabelos grisalhos. – E ela tem controle sobre eles?

– Iie – Sesshoumaru maneou a cabeça para os lados.

– Isso é péssimo – ele falou, preocupado. – Então o poder dela é destrutivo.

– Hai – ele falou, voltando os olhos para a janela e vendo a cortina escura que em contraste com os móveis magnos deixavam a sala com a aparência antiga e escura.

– Como aconteceu?

– Eu vi por acaso os poderes dela se manifestando, então não sei se foi por algum motivo especial – Sesshoumaru falou, analisando a situação que presenciou. – E pelo que percebi, ela não fala sobre esse assunto com ninguém.

– Você já contou isso a Inuyasha? – Inu no Taisho perguntou, se levantando para sair de trás da mesa e ficar frente ao filho.

– Iie – Sesshoumaru respondeu a ele em tom cansado. – Nem sei como ou se vou dizer.

– Pois eu acho melhor não dizer – Inu no Taisho falou, a voz voltando ao tom habitual e não parecendo tão nervoso como antes.

– Também prefiro ocultar dele – Sesshoumaru falou, trocou a pasta negra que segurava de mão para passá-la pelo cabelo. – Inuyasha é imprevisível e não sei como ele se portaria nessa situação.

– Pense muito bem antes de dizer isso a ele – Inu no Taisho alertou, levando a mão ao ombro do filho. – Não quero que seu irmão fique mais revoltado.

– Depois eu penso a respeito – Sesshoumaru sorriu para o pai, passando tranqüilidade a ele. – Inuyasha a conhece também e não quero expô-la a reação incerta dele.

– Tome cuidado com essa garota, Sesshoumaru – Inu no Taisho avisou, preocupado com o filho. – Você mais do que ninguém sabe que telecinesia é um dom muito perigoso, ainda mais quando quem a possui não consegue controlá-la.

– Não se preocupe. Eu sei o que fazer.

– Não duvido isso – Inu no Taisho disse com um sorriso, confiante.

– Mas agora preciso ir, pai.

– Por que a pressa, Sesshoumaru? – Inu no Taisho perguntou, voltando para sua mesa e sentando-se. – Algum compromisso ou somente medo do que Inuyasha pode fazer sozinho em casa?

– Vou sair à noite – ele falou com um sorriso contente; nos olhos havia um brilho travesso ao pensar no quer ia fazer.

– Posso saber aonde vai tão alegre assim? – o senhor perguntou, percebendo o sorriso do filho.

– Vou dar uma passadinha no cinema...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

– Você já está pronta, Rin? – Kikyou perguntou, abrindo uma fresta na porta do quarto da irmã e colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro. Rin estava sentada na cama, procurando entre uma pilha de roupas uma calça e sorriu ao encontrá-la. – Rin-chan?

– Quase, Kikyou, quase – ela respondeu, vestindo rapidamente a calça jeans preta que escolheu para colocar aquele início de noite. – Estou quase pronta.

– Hai – Kikyou ironizou, sentando-se na cama bagunçada de Rin. – Então por que você ainda nem penteou os cabelos?

– Porque eu disse que estou _quase_ pronta e não _totalmente_ – Rin falou, correndo de um lado para o outro do quarto somente de calça e sutiã. Kikyou levou a mão ao queixo e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver Rin parar de se movimentar e olhar para ela, perdida. – Você viu minha blusinha preta?

– Qual, Rin? – ela perguntou, franzindo a testa. – Todas suas roupas são pretas.

– Não são, não.

– Não? – dessa vez Kikyou levantou as duas sobrancelhas.

– Esqueceu daquele uniforme ridículo de duende que sou obrigada a usar todas as manhãs?

– Oh, mas acho que você não vai quer ir com ele ao cinema, não é mesmo?

– Claro que não, né, Kikyou? – Rin falou num gesto de impaciência.

– Então ele não conta.

– Feh! – Rin retrucou, voltando a dar voltas no quarto para abrir as gavetas do guarda-roupa à procura da roupa que queria.

– Faça menos bagunça, Rin-chan – Kikyou falou, tirando algumas peças de roupa que estavam no chão e dobrando-as para deixar sobre a cama. – Eu não vou arrumar seu quarto.

– Você viu ou não, Kikyou? – perguntou a menina, não prestando atenção à última frase da irmã.

– Viu o quê, Rin-chan?

– Minha blusinha preta – ela falou, rodando os olhos.

– Qual delas?

– Uma que tem um desenho de um cemitério na frente, Kikyou – Rin falou, tirando as roupas da gaveta e as jogando na cama, vasculhando tudo a procura da blusa.

– Aquela com um desenho horrível de fantasmas ao fundo? – Kikyou fez uma careta, não acreditando que a irmã ia vestir aquela roupa feia.

– Essa mesmo – Rin concordou. – Onde ela está?

– Eu a guardei no fundo da última gaveta... – Rin parou de mexer nas roupas na cama e foi até a gaveta que Kikyou indicou e tirou a blusinha de lá com um sorriso satisfeito. – Na esperança que você não a usasse mais.

– Por que não queria que eu a usasse, Kikyou-chan? – Rin falou, colocando a roupa depressa.

– Não seria por causa do cemitério? Ou seria por causa desses zumbis assustadores atrás dos caixões? – Kikyou disse, segurando para não rir. – Não, acho que deve ser as caveiras com capas que fazem com que eu não queira que você a use.

– Mas você tem que concordar que ela é bonita – Rin falou, parando frente à penteadeira e ajeitando a roupa ao corpo, admirando o desenho dela. Gostava tanto daquela roupa, por que Kikyou não?

– Claro, se você fosse um coveiro – Kikyou disse de modo divertido e Rin virou-se para ela com um sorriso.

– Quem sabe essa não é minha profissão oculta... – Rin falou do mesmo modo que a irmã e Kikyou deu uma risada.

– Espero que você esteja brincando.

– Quem sabe... – Rin brincou, arrancando mais risos de Kikyou. – Pode ser que quando você dorme, eu vá ao cemitério trabalhar de coveiro e mexer com os defuntos...

– Rin-chan, não é que eu esteja te apressando, mas o filme começa em exatamente trinta minutos – Kikyou falou, apontando para o relógio no criado-mudo da irmã. – Acha que dá tempo?

– Hai – ela respondeu, sentando-se para pentear os cabelos. – Dois minutos para pentear os cabelos e três para passar a maquiagem. Acho não mais de quinze minutos para chegarmos ao cinema – Rin falou, virando um pouco o rosto para a irmã. – Ainda teremos dez minutos para comprar pipoca.

– Espero que você esteja certa – Kikyou falou se levantando e aproximando da irmã para vê-la passar maquiagem.

– Não quer passar? – Rin perguntou, afastando-se um pouco da poltrona para dar espaço para Kikyou sentar.

– Eu já estou pronta, Rin-chan – ela falou, sentando-se ao lado da irmã e vendo pelo espelho a menina passar um lápis nos olhos e delineador nas pestanas, ambos negros. – Você borrou... – ela falou, virando o rosto da irmã para ela e passando o dedo numa mancha no olho direito.

– Você me apressou – Rin disse, descontraída. – A culpa é sua.

– Hum... Prontinho – Kikyou falou depois de limpar e encarou os lindos olhos castanhos da irmã. Sorriu ao ver como sua irmã era uma linda jovem e como estava bonita com a maquiagem escura contrastando com a pele clara. – Você está linda, Rin-chan.

– Então vamos que já se passaram os cinco minutos que tínhamos disponíveis para eu acabar de me arrumar.

– Certo – Kikyou acenou com a cabeça, concordando e levantando para sair do quarto. – Leve um casaco, Rin.

– Não precisa, Kikyou – Rin falou a seguindo. – A noite está quente.

– Mas pode esfriar.

– Eu não quero! – Rin falou com jeito mimado.

– Rin... – Kikyou parou de andar e cruzou os braços, esperando que a irmã a obedecesse.

– Bah! – Rin retrucou, chutando o ar. Fazendo caretas e resmungando, ela foi até a cama e pegou um casaco. – Satisfeita?

– Boa menina – Kikyou falou, virando-se para sair do quarto.

– Não fale assim, Kikyou – Rin falou, lembrando de Sesshoumaru ter lhe dito isso mais cedo. Ela desceu os degraus da casa dela logo atrás da irmã, ficando irritada ao lembrar do rapaz que lhe dera carona. – Eu ameacei furar uns pneus de carro porque um imbecil falou assim comigo hoje.

– Você não fez isso, fez? – Kikyou franziu a testa, parando na porta da casa e calçando um sapato de salto que estava lá. – Você não ameaçou alguém, né?

– Antes que brigue comigo, saiba que foi Sesshoumaru quem me irritou – Rin falou, calçando botas negras para sair.

– Sesshoumaru-sama... – Kikyou falou já calçada e abriu a porta caminhando para a garagem. – Onde você o viu hoje?

– Fui para escola com ele.

– Foi?

– Fui – Rin percebeu a sobrancelha arqueada de Kikyou e fechou o semblante. – Algum problema, Kikyou? Por que está com essa casa?

– Nenhum problema e essa é a única cara que tenho – ela falou e Rin rodou os olhos. Kikyou entrou no carro prata e Rin fez o mesmo. – Mas, vejamos se entendi bem... – ela deu uma pausa para colocar o cinto de segurança e dar partida no carro. – Sesshoumaru-sama lhe dá uma carona gentilmente e como agradecimento você ameaça furar os pneus do carro dele. É isso?

– Não foi _'uma carona gentilmente'! – _Rin retrucou, cruzando os braços frente. – Ele fez só para me irritar.

– Sabia que eu não acredito em você?

– Mas devia.

– Rin, onegai – Kikyou pediu, séria e Rin olhou para ela. – **Não **é para você furar os pneus do carro dele.

– Eu não vou fazer isso, Kikyou! – ela respondeu, e deu um sorriso trocista. – Só se ele me provocar...

– Rin!

– 'Tá bem! 'Tá bem! – ela falou a contragosto. – Eu prometo que não vou cumprir minha ameaça.

– Assim está melhor.

Kikyou tirou o carro da garagem e seguiu na direção do _shopping_ de Tóquio mais próximo de sua casa. Ela deu um sorriso, feliz em estar saindo para passear com a irmã caçula. Há quanto tempo não fazia isso? Provavelmente há anos Rin não aceitava sair para algum lugar, nem com ela ou com outra pessoa.

– Rin-chan, sábado você terá aula?

– Iie.

– Sábado vou trabalhar – ela falou, desviando por alguns segundos os olhos da rua e olhando para a irmã. – Não quero que fique sozinha em casa.

– Sábado vou sair.

– Sair? – Kikyou estranhou. – Para onde você vai?

– Higurashi Kagome, uma garota de minha sala, me convidou para ir a casa dela fazer sei lá o quê.

– E você aceitou? – Kikyou quase gritou de tão surpresa que ficou.

– Fui enganada e pressionada.

– ... – Kikyou não tinha nem palavras para descrever o que acabará de ouvir da irmã. Nem acreditava direito que ela ia para casa de uma colega de sala. Era a primeira vez desde que seus poderes se manifestaram que isso acontecia.

– O que vão fazer lá?

– Eu não faço a mínima idéia.

– E posso saber por que está parece tão irritada com isso?

– Eu não gosto de estar com outras pessoas e você sabe disso, Kikyou – ela falou. – E, para piorar a situação, adivinhe quem vai estar lá?

– Deixe-me ver... – Kikyou não precisou nem pensar. – Sesshoumaru-sama?

– Agora entende por que estou irritada?

– Entendo – a mais velha deu um sorriso e olhou no relógio, dirigindo mais rápido por estar achando que estava atrasada.

– Não precisa correr – Rin falou ao perceber a velocidade do carro aumentar. – Ainda temos, segundo meus cálculos, nove minutos antes de comprarmos pipoca.

**-o-o-o-**

Como era um dia de semana, e a maioria das pessoas é ocupada demais com o trabalho e outros afazeres para ir ao cinema, a sala estava vazia. E Rin agradecia mentalmente por não ter muita gente ali. Bem, na verdade somente tinha Kikyou, ela, um casal aos beijos nos últimos bancos e uma velhinha com cara de assassina, que estava sentada algumas fileiras à frente do lugar nos quais as irmãs Nakayama estavam.

– Quer pipoca, Kikyou? – Rin murmurou, estendendo o saco para a irmã.

– Estou de regime, Rin... – Kikyou falou, vendo os trailers passando na telona.

– Pena, não? – Rin provocou, colocando o saco perto do nariz dela e Kikyou mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir o maravilhoso cheiro da pipoca. – Está uma delícia...

– Menina má!

– Hummm... – Rin pegou o refrigerante e o sugou pelo canudo, chegando até a fazer barulho. – Muito bom mesmo!

– Você sabe quantas calorias tem isso que você está ingerindo?

– Não e nem quero saber – ela deu de ombros, enchendo a mão de pipoca e levando a boca. – Contar calorias é para pessoas desocupadas.

– Está me chamando de desocupada? – Kikyou estreitou os olhos, virando o rosto para a irmã.

– Iie – ela balançou a cabeça para os lados. – Estou dizendo para você parar com isso, pois _não_ é desocupada.

– Contar calorias não é para pessoas desocupadas, e sim para pessoas que se preocupam com sua nutrição e...

– Você não vai querer mesmo? – Rin perguntou de novo, interrompendo o discurso da irmã, que levou a mão para pegar a pipoca, não resistindo ao cheiro. – Se você ficar muito gorda, eu te mando para um Spa.

– Boba! – Kikyou falou, ajudando a irmã a atacar a pipoca e o refrigerante. – Realmente, Rin-chan, está muito gostosa.

– Eu disse, mas você achou que eu estava só querendo que você saísse do regime – Rin falou com falso tom de voz inocente. – E não era nada disso.

– Além de má, é cínica – Kikyou riu.

As primeiras cenas do filme começaram a serem exibidas e as duas ficaram caladas para prestarem atenção. Dez minutos depois, Kikyou estava de olhos arregalados com as cenas horríveis do filme de terror e pensando com a irmã caçula conseguia gostar daquilo. Ela mal conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos de tanto medo que ficou do que viu.

– Muito bom... – Rin murmurou, os olhos atentos a todos os massacres que aconteciam no filme e tudo em apenas dez minutos. – Quer mais pipoca, Kikyou? – ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

– Iie... – ela falou, cobrindo os olhos para não ver a cena de uma mulher sendo degolada.

– Eu quero.

– Tome – Rin estendeu o saco para uma voz ao seu lado esquerdo, concentrada no filme. – Quer refrigerante?

– Quero sim.

Depois de servir alguém que estava na sua cadeira vizinha, Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha. Espera um pouquinho... Na sala só tinha cinco pessoas, não? Ela arregalou os olhos, pensando ser a velhinha com cara de assassina que estava ao lado dela e apertou com força o saco de pipoca na mão.

– Domo arigatou, Rin – ela se virou lentamente e seus olhos ficaram mais arregalados ainda. – Rin?

– **SESSHOUMARU? **– Rin berrou, fazendo Kikyou pular na poltrona que estava. O casal parou de se beijar, assustados, e velha quase engoliu a dentadura junto com os chicletes que mascava. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Assistindo a um filme de terror – ele sorriu, pegando mais pipoca no saco dela. – O que mais eu poderia estar fazendo em uma sala de cinema?

– Seu baka! – ela gritou de novo, afastando o saco de pipoca de perto dele.

– Fale mais baixo – ele falou em tom de repreensão, fazendo um aceno com a mão. – Além de estarmos em uma sala de cinema, ainda estou ao seu lado e não há necessidade de você gritar.

– Quero que saia daqui **agora!**

– Que eu saiba, o cinema é público e eu paguei para estar aqui.

– De todos os _shoppings_ de Tóquio, de todos os cinemas e de todos os muitos lugares vazios nesta sala, por que tinha que sentar logo ao meu lado?

– São apenas coincidências – ele sorriu, pegando refrigerante e dando um gole.

– _Grrrrr..._ – Rin respirou fundo, baixando o tom de voz. – Quer mesmo que eu acredite que não está me seguindo?

– Rin... – Kikyou virou-se para a irmã e o rapaz que conversavam. – Com quem está gritando?

– Adivinha?

– Não sei... – ela olhou para o rapaz. – Sesshoumaru-sama?

– Kikyou-san, tudo bem?

– Hai – ela sorriu para ele. – Que coincidência estar aqui.

– Isso que eu estava dizendo sua irmã – ele também sorriu e falou cinicamente: – Mundo pequeno, não?

Rin rangeu os dentes e voltou os olhos para a tela, irritada, xingando Sesshoumaru mentalmente de todos os adjetivos degradantes que conhecia. Por que isso acontecia com ela? Será que o destino não tinha outra pessoa para pregar peças ou ela era a vítima preferida dele?

O dia começou péssimo ao ver a irmã triste. Logo depois encontra Sesshoumaru e o tonto do irmão dele. Muito azar? Não, ainda estava pouco, o pior estava por vir: descobriu que combinou – ainda nem se lembrava direito de com tudo aconteceu – de ir a cada de Kagome para passar o sábado todo com ela e outras pessoas. Acabou por aí? Não! Sesshoumaru estaria lá também... Quando, finalmente, Rin acha que seu dia pelo menos terminaria melhor ao ir ao cinema com Kikyou, quem, misteriosamente – ou não –, aparece ao seu lado? Sesshoumaru!

"_Maldição!"_, pensou a jovem, levando mais pipoca a boca e nem olhando para seu lado para não ter de ver Sesshoumaru _"O que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso?". _

– Eu quero pipoca, Rin – ela sentiu o rapaz cutucando seu braço e virou para ele, os olhos castanhos assustadoramente, ameaçadoramente e terrivelmente estreitados na direção dele.

– Quer pipoca? – ela perguntou com falso tom doce na voz. – Então, toma pipoca!

Rin encheu a mão de pipoca e tacou no rosto Sesshoumaru que piscou duas vezes ao ver o que ela fez. A menina se preparou para fazer isso novamente, mas o rapaz segurou os pulsos dela e a puxou para perto de si, deixando o rosto dela muito próximo ao dele. Rin sentiu as bochechas corarem pela proximidade do rapaz e tentou se soltar.

– Rin... – ele falou com a voz fria e sem emoção. – Sabe o que vou fazer agora?

– I-iie... – a voz dela falhou e sentiu um calafrio percorrer as costas ao ouvir a voz dele daquela maneira. Ele soltou os braços dela com um sorriso perverso nos lábios e ela fechou os olhos, pensando no que ele faria. Será que passaria dos limites agora?

Ela piscou suas vez ao sentir alguma coisa cair em sua cabeça e logo depois o cheiro de pipoca invadiu suas narinas. Ele não fez isso... Ele não pode ter feito o que ela pensava e não queria abrir os olhos para confirmar... Suas suspeitas foram confirmas quando ouviu Kikyou explodir em gargalhadas ao seu lado e pode jurar que também ouvia a velhinha com cara de assassina rir também. Ele fez o que ela pensava! Maldito!

– Você... – ela falou, abrindo lentamente os olhos e vendo sobre seu colo muitas pipocas e levou a mão à cabeça. – Você... – ela gaguejou ao sentir o saco de pipoca em sua cabeça e o tirou. – Você virou esse saco de pipocas na minha cabeça?

– Hai – ele respondeu, sério, como tivesse feito nada de errado.

– Você jogou **pipoca** na minha cabeça! – Rin quase gritou.

– Ora... – Sesshoumaru deu de ombro. – Você jogou no meu rosto e eu não estou dando escândalo.

– Seu imbecil! – ela falou, jogando o saco vazio nele e virando-se para Kikyou que estava rindo. – Quer fazer o favor de parar de rir de mim?

– Gomen ne, Rin-chan – Kikyou falou, segurando para não rir e voltando os olhos para a tela, levando a mão à boca para esconder o riso.

– Por que virou a pipoca em mim, Sesshoumaru? – Rin perguntou, virando-se para ele, os olhos estreitos em sinal de aviso.

– Achei que ficaria legal esse saco na sua cabeça – ele falou, sério, pegando o saco que ela jogou em seu colo e aproximando de Rin para colocar na cabeça dela novamente.

– Não ouse fazer isso... – Rin falou entre dentes, empurrando as mãos dele de perto de si e jogando o saco de pipoca no chão.

– Como queira – ele falou, indiferente, pegando o refrigerante da mão da garota para tomar e se virando para a tela do cinema. – Agora, se não se importa, vou acabar de ver o filme, e você devia fazer o mesmo.

Rin se levantou, olhando para o rapaz com ódio e percebeu que algumas pipocas começaram a levitar ao seu redor. Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar e saindo da sala quando sentiu que seus poderes não ia se manifestar. Era melhor sair antes que percebesse a cabeça e além de tentar cometer um homicídio ao tentar estrangular Sesshoumaru, ainda destruir a sala de cinema com sua telecinesia.

A menina caminhou pisando duro pelo cinema, chamando a atenção de pessoas curiosas por causa das pipocas presas no cabelo e pelo cheiro de manteiga que estava nela. Assustando qualquer um que permanecesse olhando-a ou que fizesse menção de rir, Rin mantinha um olhar tão frio que fazia a Era Glacial parecer um continente Tropical.

"_Ele estragou minha manhã, estragou minha tarde e sem se contentar com isso, Sesshoumaru estragou minha noite também!"._ Rin já não gostava de Sesshoumaru, agora não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro com pedras de diamantes presas nos olhos e vestido com roupas de dólares!

**-**

-


	6. Parte VI

**Ensina-me a amar**

_By Palas Lis_

_**

* * *

** _

**Música **_**–** "Calling all Angels", Lenny Kravitz._

* * *

-

-

**Parte VI**

-

Ainda não havia passado das dez da noite quando Kikyou estacionou o carro na garagem de sua casa. Ela abriu a boca para falar com a irmã, mas antes que tivesse tempo que dizer alguma palavra, Rin saltou do veículo, batendo a porta com violência e andando rápida em direção da casa. _"Rin resmunga como uma velha rabugenta",_ pensou ela, percebendo como era necessário ter muito paciência com a irmã caçula _"E age como uma criança mimada"._

Kikyou suspirou, descendo do carro também e fazendo o mesmo percurso pela casa que irmã, pisando duro e gritando xingamentos a Sesshoumaru, fizera. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, dando uma risada ao lembrar da cena da pipoca. Realmente, Rin merecera aquilo do rapaz. A mais nova já tinha algumas vezes feito coisas parecidas com outras pessoas – como quando moravam em Osaka e Rin jogou tinta colorida em um garoto que mexeu com ela –, mas ninguém nunca chegou a revidar as atitudes rebeldes dela.

O sorriso aumentou no rosto delicado de Kikyou. Quem sabe agora Rin aprendia que nem todos são amedrontados com o olhar frio dela ou com suas maneiras mimadas e caprichosas. Certamente ela nunca mais vai tentar algo assim com Sesshoumaru, pois sabe que ele não vai deixá-la impune.

Kikyou arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver Rin gritar ameaças como se Sesshoumaru estivesse na frente dela. É, talvez estivesse errada. A menina provavelmente tentaria fazer algo contra ele novamente.

Relembrou quando Rin era apenas uma criança e começara agir assim. Quando moravam com os pais – e não tinha noção nos poderes telecinéticos que possuía – Rin era doce e meiga, nunca xingava ou brigava. Depois que os pais foram embora e que as duas passaram a morar sozinha foi que a caçula ficara tão mimada _"Kami! Onde foi que eu errei?"._

A morena puxou o longo cabelo preso, deixando-o pender sobre o ombro direito coberto por um casaco._ "Talvez a culpa de Rin hoje ser tão mimada e achar que pode fazer tudo o que quer seja minha...", _Kikyou passou a mão na franja para tirá-la dos olhos castanhos. _"Fiz um mau trabalho na educação dela"._

Fora muito protetora com a irmã por achar que ela era _especial_ devido seus poderes. Sempre a deixava fazer tudo o que queria com medo da irmã se afastar dela e a acabar perdendo-a de uma vez. _"Eu devia ter feito tudo diferente..."._

– Baka! Imbecil! Idiota! – Rin xingava entrando na casa, despertando Kikyou de seus devaneios com os gritos estridentes que deu.

– Rin-chan – Kikyou a chamou, subindo os degraus logo atrás dela.

– Sesshoumaru, você me paga! – Rin falou, nem prestando atenção ao que a irmã dizia, fechando a mão em pulso e pensando em mil formas de se vingar do rapaz. – E vai pagar caro!

– Rin-chan – Kikyou a chamou de novo, rodando os olhos ao ver que ela ainda falava sozinha e nem reparava na sua presença.

– Tonto! – Rin gritou, dando um chute na porta do banheiro para abri-la como se estivesse dado o chute no próprio Sesshoumaru. – Quem ele pensa que é para jogar pipoca em mim?

– Rin! – Kikyou a repreendeu, quase perdendo o resto de paciência que ainda lhe restava. – Não quero que fique agindo desse modo grosseiro!

– Se você tivesse me deixado ter me vingado do Sesshoumaru lá no cinema, eu não estaria chutando a porta! – Rin falou se virando para Kikyou, entrando no banheiro. A menina ouviu Kikyou suspirar cansada e deu de ombros, tirando a roupa suja de manteiga e sal da pipoca com uma careta.

– Você viu o estado que meu cabelo ficou por causa dele? – ela falou, passando os dedos pelos fios negros e curtos, sentindo-os pegajosos.

– Rin, preste atenção... – Kikyou falou, passando a mão pelo cabelo para tentar se manter calma, vendo Rin entrar no _box_ e o fechar antes de ligar o chuveiro, dando um xingamento quando a água caiu gelada em seu corpo. – Está na água fria, Rin.

– Agora não precisa mais avisar – ela falou mal-humorada e colocando o chuveiro na água quente. – Eu já percebi.

– Depois você vai pegar essas roupas e vai jogá-las máquina de lavar, viu? – Kikyou falou, encostando-se a parede do banheiro e olhando para as roupas de Rin jogadas chão. – Eu não vou ficar limpando suas bagunças.

– Depois eu faço isso – ela resmungou.

– Será que agora eu posso continuar?

– O quê, Kikyou? Vai defendê-lo novamente? – Rin falou, fechando o semblante e a outra rodou os olhos. – **Eu **sou sua irmã e você tem que ficar do **meu** lado!

– Sinceramente, Rin, me diga uma coisa: você acha mesmo que não mereceu o que ele fez? – Kikyou perguntou.

– Acho! – ela falou, tentando limpar o cabelo e tirando algumas pipocas que ainda estavam presas nos fios.

– Não era exatamente o que eu esperava que respondesse.

– Ele nem devia ter ido ao cinema!

– Rin, entenda uma coisa... – Kikyou falou, calmamente, como se a irmã tivesse cinco anos de idade. – Você age como uma garotinha birrenta e quer que todos a tratem como uma mulher.

– Eu não ajo como uma garotinha birrenta! – Rin quase gritou, abrindo a porta do _box_ e olhando para a irmã com os olhos estreitos, com o cabelo cheio de espuma.

– Hai... – ela ironizou. – Muito maduro de sua parte jogar pipoca no rosto dele.

– Então ele é mais infantil do que eu já que jogou o saco todo na minha cabeça!

– Eu não acredito que você está medindo a maturidade de Sesshoumaru-sama pela quantidade de pipoca que ele jogou na sua cabeça.

– Viu? Novamente está apoiando Sesshoumaru!

– Rin, eu...

– Ele faz de tudo para implicar comigo e você acha que eu sou errada!

– Os dois estavam errados, Rin – ela falou, calmamente. – Mas eu não posso repreendê-lo... Você é minha irmã e não ele.

– E você riu de mim! – Rin falou num tom infantil. – Não devia ter dado gargalhadas de mim!

– Ora, Rin, foi engraçado! – Kikyou se defendeu.

– Pois eu não achei! – Rin falou, irritada.

– Sumimasen, mas não consegui agüentar.

– Certo – Rin rodou os olhos, esfregando com mais os cabelos para tirar a manteiga da pipoca, que estava difícil de tirar. – Ele vai me pagar. Vou mostrar para Sesshoumaru quem é Nakayama Rin!

– Rin, não quero que faça nada – Kikyou falou em tom de aviso. – Você jogou nele e ele em você. Estão quites.

– Não venha com essa historia de _'estão quites'!_ – Rin falou, irritada. – Ele vai me pagar e ponto!

– Eu não sei o que você tem contra Sesshoumaru-sama – Kikyou falou, cansada das maneiras da irmã. – Ele é tão educado.

– Muito educado da parte dele virar um saco de pipoca na minha cabeça – ele falou entre dentes. – Eu estava mesmo querendo tomar um banho de pipocas.

– Estava? – Kikyou brincou ao perceber o tom sarcástico da irmã, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Estão pare de reclamar que ele fez o que você queria.

– Eu estava sendo irônica, Kikyou.

Kikyou levou a mão à boca para esconder um sorriso. Rin desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou em um roupão antes de sair Parecendo mais irritada ainda, a mais nova foi até o espelho e passou os dedos nos cabelos, dando um sorriso ao perceber que os fios estavam limpos.

– Às vezes, acho que a culpa de você ser tão mimada é minha – Kikyou revelou com um suspiro cansado.

– Sua? – Rin se virou para ela, confusa.

– Hai – Kikyou acenou com a cabeça, saindo do banheiro e caminhando para seu quarto.

– Eu não entendo...

– Se eu não tivesse feito tanto suas vontade, você não seria assim – ela falou, abrindo a porta do quarto e entrando. – E seria uma pessoa mais fácil de se lidar.

– Isso não tem nada a ver com você, Kikyou – Rin falou entrando trás da irmã e a vendo sentar-se na cama. – Tem a ver comigo e com o idiota do Sesshoumaru.

– Rin...

– Ele que me irrita, não você! – Rin falou, gesticulando.

– Então eu não te irrito? – Kikyou perguntou com um sorriso.

– Não freqüentemente – ela falou, fazendo Kikyou rodar os olhos.

– Talvez eu devesse ter feito as coisas de outra maneira e...

– Quem me irrita é **Sesshoumaru** – Rin falou, zangada, cortando a irmã. – Você viu a maneira que ele ficou quando jogou pipoca em mim? Ele ficou _sério e frio_ como se não estivesse feito nada!

– Eu não consigo te entender, Rin, não consigo mesmo – Kikyou falou. – Eu dei risada e você ficou irritada. Ele ficou sério e você ficou irritada do mesmo jeito!

– Feh! – Rin bufou, cruzando os braços frente ao peito. – Eu retiro o que disse. Você me irrita, sim!

– Rin, você não devia ter jogado pipoca no rosto dele, assim como ele não devia ter virado o saco de pipocas na sua cabeça – Kikyou falou ao se levantar, ficando frente à irmã, que levantou os olhos castanhos para olhá-la.

– Ele estragou tudo, Kikyou! – Rin falou de modo agressivo.

– O que estragou tudo foi esse seu jeito caprichoso.

– Eu perdi a pipoca, o refrigerante e o filme! – Rin quase gritou. – E tudo por culpa dele!

– Isso não é motivo para você ficar tão irritada – Kikyou falou, calmamente, colocando uma mecha do cabelo de Rin atrás da orelha. – Outro dia eu a levo ao cinema novamente.

– Eu queria passar um tempo com você... Queria pedir desculpas por tudo o que disse para você, mas ele apareceu e estragou tudo... – Rin falou, a voz diminuindo gradativamente até não passar de um sussurro e ela abaixou a cabeça, encarando os próprios pés descalços.

– Você não tem nada o que se desculpar, Rin – Kikyou falou, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela e a balançando levemente.

– Tenho sim... Eu disse coisas horríveis a você, Kikyou.

– Você estava só desabafando – Kikyou deu um sorriso divertido. – De uma maneira grosseira, mas apenas desabafando.

– Sumimasen, anee-chan... – Rin murmurou.

– Você não me chama assim desde que tinha dez anos, Rin-chan – Kikyou falou, surpresa ao ouvir novamente a maneira carinhosa que a irmã a chamava quando criança. – Nem parece a adolescente rebelde que conheço hoje.

– Então não falo mais! – Rin falou, fazendo uma careta.

– Agora sim parece a Rin malcriada e arrogante que conheço – Kikyou falou, rindo.

– Bah!

– Bem, agora acho melhor você ir vestir uma roupa e dormir. Amanhã você tem a escola – Kikyou falou, tirando a mão do ombro da irmã e fazendo um gesto para ela sair do quarto.

– Kikyou-chan... – Rin começou. – Eu não posso...?

– Não, não pode. – Kikyou falou, já sabendo o que a irmã ia pedir. – Você não vai faltar ao colégio amanhã.

Rin fez um som de desagrado, fechando o semblante e Kikyou sorriu.

– Oyasumi nasai, Kikyou-chan – Rin falou, virando-se para sair do quarto, contrariada em não poder faltar no colégio.

– Oyasumi nasai, aka-chan...

– Não me chame de _'aka-chan'_, Kikyou! – Rin falou, parando na porta e olhando para a irmã. – Eu **não** sou mais um bebê!

– Claro que não...

– Eu vou ignorar seu tom irônico e vou para meu quarto – Rin falou antes de sair do quarto e puxar a porta.

Kikyou sorriu e sentou-se na cama, olhando para a porta como se ainda pudesse ver a irmã. Rin não era uma pessoa ruim, só estava assustada com tudo o que já havia acontecido em sua vida, e não importasse o quanto fosse assim, a irmã mais velha sempre estaria junto com ela. Nunca ia fazer o mesmo que seus pais fizeram e abandonaria Rin, ainda que muitas vezes a caçula desses mil motivos para isso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Na loja de artigos femininos que ficava bem localizada no centro de Tóquio, a gerente dela entrou pela grande porta de vidro. Nakayama Kikyou cumprimentou as funcionárias e seguiu para a sala no andar de cima.

Estava trabalhando ali desde que pediu transferência de Chiba e, por sorte, conseguira uma casa não muito longe da escola da irmã e nem de seu serviço.

– Chegou cedo hoje, Kikyou – uma morena a cumprimentou.

– Ohayo, Kagura – ela respondeu, tirando a chave da bolsa para destrancar a porta. – Rin não se atrasou hoje e consegui chegar mais cedo.

– Você ainda nem trouxe sua irmãzinha para conhecermos, Kikyou – Kagura falou, seguindo a gerente para dentro da sala. Ela olhou a foto de Rin na mesa de Kikyou e a pegou. – Muito bonita.

– Não daria certo Rin nessa loja.

– Por que diz isso, Kikyou?

– Ela ia dizer que estava tendo um ataque epilético com tanta cor rosa dos enfeites que temos aqui – Kikyou balançou a cabeça, nem querendo imaginar.

– Ela parece ser tão boazinha – Kagura riu com a descrição da gerente, colocando a foto no lugar.

– É um amor... – Kikyou ironizou. – Quando está calada.

– Mas mudando de assunto... – Kagura deu um sorriso, que fez Kikyou arquear uma sobrancelha. – Adivinha quem ligou umas dez vezes para você?

– Para mim? – Kikyou estranhou, puxando sua cadeira e sentando-se.

– É, Kikyou, para você – Kagura sentou-se na mesa, cruzando as pernas que ficaram mais amostra pela saia curta que usava e apontou para a amiga.

– Não faço idéia, Kagura.

– Como você não faz idéia do moreno alto, de olhos claros que te ligou? – Kagura quase gritou.

– Moreno alto, de olhos claros? – Kikyou arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não estou lembrada de ninguém com essa descrição.

– Você não se lembra daquele homem maravilhoso? – Kagura falou de forma exagerada, surpresa. – Como consegue não reparar em criatura tão bela?

– Eu não sei de quem está falando, Kagura – Kikyou falou, abrindo a agenda sobre a mesa e folheando para ver o compromisso do dia.

– O nome Manzo Suikotsu não te diz nada?

– Manzo Suikotsu...? – Kikyou pensou um pouco. – Ah! Você está falando daquele representante da empresa de perfumes?

– Hai! – Kagura exclamou. – Ele não é lindo?

– Bem... – Kikyou levou a mão ao queixo. – Eu nem tinha reparado que ele tinha olhos claros.

– Kikyou, em que planeta você vive? – Kagura saltou da mesa, fazendo a gerente rir da maneira extrovertida dela.

– Eu não tenho muito tempo para esse tipo de coisa, Kagura – Kikyou falou com um sorriso.

– Você devia sair um pouco mais, Kikyou – ela fez um gesto expansivo com as mãos. – Divertir-se!

– Sabe que não posso, Kagura.

– Céus! – Kagura exclamou. – Posso saber por que não?

– Tenho que trabalhar, cuidar da Rin – ela falou, deixando agenda e apenas olhando para a amiga. – Não posso me dar ao luxo de deixá-la sozinha para sair.

– Kikyou, você é muito protetora.

Kikyou sorriu.

– Minha irmã diz a mesma coisa.

– Pode me dizer uma coisa? Quando foi a última vez que saiu com um homem para se divertir?

– A última vez? – Kikyou franziu a testa.

– Hai.

– Acho que... – Kikyou deu um suspirou. – Nunca.

– Viu? – Kagura se aproximou dela.

– Mesmo assim, Manzo-sama quer falar comigo, mas deve ser apenas para tratar de negócios.

– Qual é, Kikyou? Não vai me dizer que nunca reparou a maneira que ele a olha?

– Não...

– Ele vai te convidar para sair – ele falou, apoiando o cotovelo em uma mão e apontando o dedo da outra para Kikyou.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Kikyou perguntou.

– Eu nunca me engano – ela respondeu, com ar de oráculo. – Já acertei três casamentos.

– Será? – Kikyou perguntou, incerta.

– Aposto que ainda hoje ele te liga, te convidar para jantar, com a desculpa esfarrapada que quer falar de negócios – Kagura falou. – Pode anotar o que eu estou dizendo.

– Kagura, acho que você está redondamente enganada e... – Kikyou parou de falar quando o telefone tocou. Olhando para Kagura, ela tirou o telefone do gancho. – Nakayama Kikyou falando.

– _Kikyou-sama?_ – ela ouviu uma voz masculina e pela primeira vez reparou como era atraente. – _Aqui é Manzo Suikotsu._

– Manzo Suikotsu...? – Kikyou falou, fazendo Kagura pular a sua frente e se aproximar, colocando o ouvido próximo ao fone para ouvir a conversar. – Ohayo.

– _Ohayo, Kikyou-sama. Tentei te ligar ontem, mas uma senhora disse que não estava._

– Senhora? – Kagura falou, fazendo Kikyou afastar o telefone de perto dela. – Ele está me chamando de velha?

– _O que está acontecendo, Kikyou-sama?_

– Nada, Manzo-sama... Espere só um segundo – ele tampou o fone e olhou para Kagura. Falou muito baixo, apenas para a amiga ouvir: – Sente-se e fique calada.

– Diz que velha é a mãe dele – Kagura falou, raivosa, sentando-se e cruzando as pernas. – Cara desaforado! Eu sou uma senhorita!

– Sumimasen, Manzo-sama – Kikyou pediu. – O que gostaria?

– _Quero resolver os últimos acertos para sua loja pegar os perfumes. _

– Claro – ela sorriu. – Quando quiser.

– _Estava pensando em sairmos para jantar e resolvermos isso. O que acha?_

– Sair para jantar...? – Kikyou repetiu.

– _Hai. Será só um jantar de negócios. Tudo bem formal._

– Tenho que ver meus horários – Kikyou respondeu, evitando olhando para uma Kagura que balançava a cabeça para cima e para baixa, dizendo para ela aceitar. – Posso te ligar depois?

– _Claro._

– Ainda hoje eu ligo e confirmo – Kikyou falou. – Ja ne.

– _Ja ne._

Kikyou desligou o telefone e ficou olhando para o aparelho, confusa. Será que Manzo Suikotsu estava realmente convidando-a para sair ou era apenas uma das muitas loucuras da mente insana de Yamamoto Kagura?

– Manzo Suikotsu me chamou para jantar – ela olhou para a amiga.

– Eu disse, eu disse – ela falou, séria. – E por que não aceitou, hein? Se fosse comigo, não perderia tempo, ainda mais com um homem tão bonito como ele.

– Ele disse que era apenas um jantar de negócio, Kagura.

– Querida, é apenas um truque – Kagura falou. – Confie no que digo. Nessa matéria eu sou especialista.

– Não sei...

– Aposto que ele disse até que seria tudo bem formal para envolvê-la – Kagura balançou o dedo indicador.

– Como você sabe que ele disse isso? – Kikyou piscou, duvidosa.

– Esse truque é muito velho – ela estalou os dedos, demonstrando tempo.

– Então ele pode mesmo estar querendo sair comigo... – Kikyou falou, pensativa. – O que eu faço, Kagura?

– Ligue para ele e diga que vai – ela disse, simplesmente.

– Mas... E Rin?

– Ela já está bem grandinha e sabe se cuidar. – Kagura falou. – E é apenas uma noite.

– Tenho que ver... Não estou bem segura quanto a isso.

– Bom, agora tenho que ir trabalhar – Kagura falou ao se levantar e andando para a porta. – E, se fosse você, não perdia essa oportunidade com Manzo Suikotsu.

– Vou pensar – Kikyou falou, assentindo com a cabeça.

– Se decidir que não quer ir, pode dar meu telefone a ele que faço esse _sacrifício_ por você – Kagura sorriu antes de fechar a porta.

Silêncio se fez na sala da gerência da loja. Kikyou ficou olhando o telefone, pensando o que faria. Desde que seus pais deixando a casa e ela passou a cuidar da irmã – há quase nove anos – nunca mais saiu com ninguém. Desde então sua vida era exclusivamente dedicada a Rin.

Seria muito bom ter alguém para dividir momentos, mas... Será que estava preparada para isso? Após tantos anos sozinha, será que conseguiria se envolver com alguém? Claro que sentia falta de companhia, mas parecia algo tão _estranho_ e _errado._

Ficou em dúvida. Queria poder sair com o Manzo Suikotsu e se divertir um pouco, mas ficava pensando em Rin. Não poderia deixá-la sozinha em casa. E o que ela pensaria quando soubesse desse encontro? Será que reagiria bem?

Só tinha um jeito de descobrir...

– Não custa nada tentar... – Kikyou falou, tirando o telefone do gancho e abrindo a agenda para pegar o telefone de Suikotsu, o discando depois. – Manzo-sama?

_  
_**-o-o-o-**

– Tem certeza que ficará bem, Rin? – Kikyou perguntou, preocupada.

– Se eu tiver que responder isso mais uma vez, eu vou enlouquecer, Kikyou – Rin falou, deitada no sofá da sala; os olhos voltados para a televisão. – Você já me perguntou isso exatamente _quinze_ vezes.

– Ok. Não vou perguntar mais – Kikyou falou, olhando-se no espelho e ajeitando o vestido preto que usava. – Esse vestido ficou bem em mim?

– Quanta insegurança só pra um jantar de negócios – Rin riu, desligando a televisão e levantando do sofá.

– Er... É que... – Kikyou ficou corada.

– Eu sei, Kikyou-chan – Rin falou. – Não sou mais uma criança. Sei que é um _encontro._

– Oh?

– O que tem isso de mais? – Rin cruzou os braços frente ao peito. – Você é uma mulher bonita e solteira. Não há mal algum em sair com alguém.

– Pensei que você pudesse não gostar... – Kikyou falou.

– Você já perdeu tanto tempo de sua vida cuidando de mim – Rin falou, baixando os olhos castanhos. – Merece um tempo para você.

– Não quero que fale como se você fosse um fardo para mim – Kikyou falou, tocando no rosto da irmã para ela a olhar. – Você sabe que isso não é verdade.

– Hai – Rin sorriu.

– Mas, desde quando você é uma garota tão madura assim? – Kikyou franziu a testa.

– Sempre fui – Rin falou, séria.

– Hai...

– Por que você tem que ser tão irônica?

– Aprendi com minha irmãzinha – Kikyou falou de modo divertido. Ambas olharam para a porta quando a campainha soou e a mais velha sorriu. – É ele.

Kikyou aproximou-se da porta e a abriu, sorrindo ao ver o homem a sua frente. Realmente, todos os elogios – e não eram poucos – que Kagura fizera a Suikotsu não eram meros exageros. Era um homem muito bonito. Kikyou sentiu um estranho frio no estômago e piscou, balançando a cabeça para os lados. Nem no primeiro encontro dela – muitos anos atrás – sentiu tal sensação.

– Manzo-sama – ela fez uma reverência.

– Kikyou-sama – ele retribuiu outra.

– Quero te apresentar minha irmã – ela puxou Rin pelo braço. – Essa é Nakayama Rin.

– Não precisava me apresentar, Kikyou – Rin resmungou e Kikyou sorriu. A mais nova estava gentil demais para ser verdade. – Preste atenção... – ela apontou para Suikotsu. – Se fizer minha irmã sofrer, terá que se ver comigo – apontou para si; os olhos castanhos estreitos. – Eu não só ameaço, como também cumpro minhas ameaças.

– Rin! – Kikyou deu uma cotovelada no braço dela, sem graça.

– Não se preocupe, mocinha – Suikotsu achou engraçado e sorriu. – Tenho a melhor das intenções para com sua irmã.

– É bom mesmo... – ela estreitou mais os olhos.

– Acho melhor irmos – Kikyou falou, saindo fora da casa e virando-se para Rin. – Não abra a porta para ninguém. Não saia de casa. Não durma tarde... – ela começou a despejar um monte de recomendações. – Não...

– Konbanwa, Kikyou – Rin a cortou, rodando os olhos. – Vou ficar bem.

– Konbanwa, Rin-chan – ela beijou a testa da irmã antes de fechar a porta.

– Divirta-se, Kikyou-chan – sua voz saiu melancólica e se virou para subir para o quarto. – Aproveite que você é uma pessoa _normal..._

Kikyou ficou olhando por alguns segundos a porta, somente depois olhou para Suikotsu. Caminhou ao carro importado dele, olhando para o chão, e entrou no veículo assim que ele abriu a porta. Ela apertou com força a mão na alça da bolsa, tirando-a do ombro.

– Você está bem, Kikyou-sama? – ele falou, gentil, vendo-a olhar para a direção da janela do quarto da irmã.

– Hai...

– Não precisa se preocupar com ela – ele sorriu, dando a partida no carro. – Ela ficará bem.

– Eu sei... – Kikyou suspirou. – Eu sei...

**-o-o-o-**

Rin estava deitada na cama, olhando para algum ponto no teto escuro. Mantinha o braço esquerdo embaixo da cabeça e ouvia músicas rock com o volume máximo. Desde que Kikyou saíra, ficara ali, perdida em pensamento, imóvel sobre a cama.

Pela primeira vez se dava conta que Kikyou nunca se divertia. Dedicava-se ao trabalho, a casa e a ela. Como pudera ser tão egoísta – mesmo que inconsciente – com sua única família? Sempre exigia tanta atenção da irmã e nunca imaginou que ela precisava de alguém.

No instante que uma música parou de tocar para começar outra, ela ouviu um carro estacionar frente à sua casa e desligou o som, levantando-se da cama para se aproximar da janela e puxar a cortina. Viu Suikotsu dar a volta no carro e abrir a porta para a irmã. Não conseguiu conter sorriso. Era bom ver que ele estava a tratando bem.

– ... Rin sempre foi muito inteligente desde pequena – pôde ouvir a irmã falar dela com orgulho e sorriu. – E sempre teve uma personalidade muito forte.

– Ela é uma garota encantadora – Suikotsu falou, parando junto a Kikyou na frente da porta e Rin ainda pôde vê-los pela janela.

– Sumimasen, Manzo-sama... – Kikyou falou, sem graça. – Fiquei a noite toda falando de minha irmã.

– Não se preocupe. Gosto de ouvi-la – ele sorriu. – Você gosta muito de Rin, não é mesmo?

– Hai – Kikyou concordou. – Ela é minha família.

– E eu já disse para você me chamar de Suikotsu – ele falou, aproximando-se dela, ficando a poucos passos dela. Kikyou levantou os olhos castanhos para ele, envergonhada. – Gostei muito de sair com você, Kikyou.

– Eu também – ela sorriu, passando nervosamente a mão pelo cabelo solto. – Pelo menos resolvemos a entrega dos perfumes.

– Não estou falando disso – ele deu mais um passou para perto dela, fazendo o coração de Kikyou bater descompasso. – Gosto de você, Kikyou. Desde o primeiro instante em que a vi.

– Nani? – Kikyou piscou duas vezes com as bochechas geralmente pálidas coradas.

– Quero ficar com você... – ele falou, colocando a mão na cintura dela e a puxando para perto de si, colando o corpo ao de Kikyou.

A mais velha arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a atitude dele e sua respiração arfou. No momento que abriu a boca para dizer algo, Suikotsu colou os lábios aos dela num beijo ardente. Kikyou sentiu um turbilhão de sentimentos e deixou o homem envolvê-la com seu beijo, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Rin colocou a mão no vidro, abaixando o rosto para não ver o que estava acontecendo com os dois. Ela colocou a outra mão nos lábios, inconscientemente, com mil pensamentos invadindo a mente.

As pernas bambearam, não agüentando o peso do corpo e caiu de joelhos no chão; a mão ainda na janela, encostando a testa no braço esticado.

Não estava entendo o que estava acontecendo. Nunca se sentiu tão... Agoniada. Somente agora se dera conta que nunca poderia se envolver com ninguém... _"Estou condenada a viver eternamente sozinha...", _ela suspirou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Ouviu Kikyou se despedir de Suikotsu e o carro dele se afastar, antes que a irmã entrasse na casa e subisse as escadas a passos lerdos, levantou-se do chão e deitou, puxando o lençol para se cobrir, não querendo estragar a noite da irmã com outros problemas.

Nunca se importou de ficar sozinha – muito pelo contrário, sempre gostou –, mas naquele momento sentiu uma dor profunda e aguda no coração. Percebendo que estava _sentindo,_ ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos castanhos para se acalmar e não fazer os poderes dela se manifestarem.

"_A única coisa que me conforta é saber que pelo menos Kikyou poderá ser feliz...",_ ela deu um sorriso fraco, esfregando os olhos com a costa da mão para não chorar. _"Ela é **normal**..."._

**-**

**-**

* * *

_**Notas da autora –** Olá... Er... Faz tempo, né? Pois é, eu sei que dessa vez fiquei muito tempo sem atualizar. Sabem como é... Volta às aulas é uma correria sem fim. Desculpem-me, acabei atrasando mais do que eu previa, mas não fiz de propósito ¬¬._

_Antes de tudo, quero agradecer a **Shampoo-chan**, que revisou o capítulo para mim. Beijos especiais pra você, amiguinha!_

_Well... Quanto a esse capítulo, eu tentei demonstrar um pouco o que Kikyou e Rin sentem em relação ao amor. Esse capítulo – segundo meus planos para a fanfic –, dará início a uma segunda face da história. Espero que gostem e digam o que acharam, ok?_

_Agradeço de coração aos gentis reviews que recebi. Muito obrigada a Shampoo-chan, Pyoko-chan, Denise, Jéssy Helsing, Hika Cheshire, K-chan, Camis, Jenny-Ci, Gabriela, Layla Hamilton, Rafinha Himura (Amei seu gigantesco reviews!), Mitsuki Nakao, MitZrael Girl, Mock-kun (Priminho!), Haki-chan, Soi-chan, Raissinha e Bruna._

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Ja ne_


	7. Parte VII

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **"The Voice Within", Christina Aguilera._

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Parte VII**

-

– Maldito dia! – Rin praguejou pelo que devia ser a milésima vez desde que entrara naquele carro, dedilhando as unhas pintadas com esmalte preto no painel do veículo, olhando para o céu azul e límpido naquela manhã de sábado. – Por que não amanheceu chovendo?

– Por favor, pare de reclamar, menina! – Kikyou falou, cansada de ouvir a mesma coisa da irmã, dirigindo em direção da casa de Kagome para deixar Rin antes de ir trabalhar. – Por que não ficou em casa?

– Não seria porque a Kagome me ligou umas _dez vezes_ para certificar que eu iria a casa dela?

– Era só dizer que não queria ir.

– E ter de agüentá-la me ligando mais algumas dez vezes? – Rin perguntou.

– Você não quer agüentar a menina Higurashi e eu não estou querendo agüentá-la!

– Tudo bem – Rin falou parando de dedilhar e cruzando os braços. – Sesshoumaru vai estar lá, depois não venha brigar comigo se eu o xingar!

– Você **não** vai ser mal-educada com ninguém naquela casa e **não** vai xingar Sesshoumaru – Kikyou falou, séria; os olhos estreitos em sinal de aviso. – Você me entendeu?

– Entendi, só não sei se vou obedecer.

– Rin! – Kikyou falou, brava. – Você me entendeu?

– Hai – ela falou a contragosto. – Vou fazer o possível...

– Quero que faça o impossível.

– Quero que faça o impossível – Rin remedou a irmã, fazendo diversas caretas.

– Não faça isso, Rin – Kikyou falou, rodando os olhos com a falta de maturidade da irmã. – Não fique me remedando.

– Não faça isso, Rin – ela a remedou de novo. – Não fique me remedando.

– Pára!

– Pára!

– Você é cansativa, menina!

– Você é cansativa, menina!

– Rin é uma garotinha infantil e boba.

– Rin é uma garotinha infan... – Rin começou a remedar, mas fez uma careta ao reparar na frase que estava dizendo.

– Te peguei! – Kikyou riu, ouvindo a irmã bufar.

– Feh!

– Onde é a casa dessa menina, Rin? – Kikyou perguntou, olhando para os lados à procura do lugar onde ia deixar a irmã.

– É nessa rua – Rin falou, olhando na placa com o nome. – Siga direto que Kagome falou que estaria na frente da casa para me esperar.

– Então deve ser aquela que está ali – Kikyou falou, apontando para uma garota que acenava de maneira extravagante para a direção do carro das irmãs Nakayama.

– Só pode ser ela – Rin falou, revirando os olhos, quase batendo a mão na testa ao ver a maneira exagerada da garota.

– Ohayo, Rin-chan! – Kagome cumprimentou, aproximando-se do carro com um sorriso.

– Então você é a amiga...?

– Colega – Rin cortou a irmã para corrigi-la. – Não tenho amigos.

– Você que é a colega de Rin? – Kikyou rodou os olhos e depois perguntou, sorrindo para a simpática menina.

– Hai. Eu sou Higurashi Kagome. – ela sorriu.

– Nakayama Kikyou – a mais velha se apresentou também.

– Nakayama-sama, não gostaria de entrar e tomar um chá? – Kagome falou, fazendo uma reverência.

– Que menina gentil – Kikyou deu uma cotovela na irmã. – Seria tão bom se _certas pessoas_ se comportassem assim.

– É bom você não estar se referindo a mim – Rin falou, abrindo a porta do carro. Depois que a fechou, abaixou-se para falar à irmã. – Não gosto que fique me comparando as outras pessoas.

– Arigatou, menina Higurashi – Kikyou sorriu para Kagome. – Agradeço o convite, mas não poderia aceitar. Estou indo trabalhar.

– Entendo. – ela falou, aproximando-se de Rin e passando o braço pelo dela, puxando-a para a calçada.

– Já vou para meu trabalho, Rin-chan – Kikyou olhou para a irmã com um estreitar de aviso. – Comporte-se e lembre-se do que lhe disse.

– Claro. Você sempre repete tantas vezes que seria impossível eu esquecer. – Rin falou ranzinza.

– Mais tarde eu passo para buscá-la. – Kikyou falou.

– Como quiser. – Rin falou.

Segundos depois, elas viram Kikyou sumir de vista na rua e se viraram para ir à casa de Kagome. Murmurando todas as ofensas que conhecia, Rin subiu os muitos degraus da casa da família Higurashi. Além de não querer estar ali, ainda tinha que subir aquela escadaria.

– Rin-chan, vai ser muito legal! – Kagome falou, ainda segurando no braço de Rin, subindo as escadas a passos rápidos. – Agora só faltam Inu-kun e Sesshoumaru-sama.

– Ele vem mesmo? – Rin fez uma cara de desgosto.

– Hai. Já liguei para eles e confirmei.

– É... Que pena.

– Ah! Você vai conhecer o meu primo – Kagome falou, alegre.

– Eu nem sabia que você tinha um.

– Pois é, tenho sim.

– Bom pra você – Rin falou, séria.

– Ele chama Higurashi Miroku, mas... – ela ficou apreensiva. – Ele é meio...

– O quê, Kagome? – Rin falou, esperando o pior.

– Ele é meio... – Kagome bateu o dedo indicador nos lábios, pensativa. – Como eu posso dizer?

– Diga de uma vez, ora!

– Ele é meio _hentai..._

– Hentai? – Rin repetiu. – Não entendi.

– É, ele não consegue se controlar muito bem quando vê uma garota bonita...

– E por que está me falando isso? – Rin falou, olhando para frente e percebendo que faltava apenas mais um lance de degraus.

– Você é uma garota bonita. – Kagome falou.

– Não diga bobagens, Kagome – Rin falou. – Se ele querer algo comigo, vai se arrepender do dia que nasceu.

– Oh! – Kagome piscou. – Então está bem.

Acabaram de subir os últimos degraus e saíram na parte plana da casa. O quintal era enorme, onde Rin pôde ver uma casa ao fundo e um templo mais no canto. Piscou ao sentir algo emanar do quintal, mas ignorou tal sensação.

– Vamos! – Kagome falou, arrastando a menina pelo braço. – Vou te apresentar para minha família.

– Eu não gosto que me apresentem, Kagome. – Rin falou, nem sendo ouvida pela amiga.

– Kaa-san! – Kagome gritou, abrindo a porta principal da casa. – Minha amiga chegou!

– Colega! – Rin falou em tom baixo, entre os dentes. – Eu já disse que sou apenas sua colega!

– O que foi, minha filha? – uma jovem senhora apareceu na sala, secando a mão no avental que vestia, com Sango ao lado dela.

– Que bom que veio, Rin-chan. – Sango sorriu para ela.

– Essa é minha amiga Nakayama Rin. Estudamos na mesma sala e veio há pouco tempo de Chiba.

– Prazer. – ela fez uma reverência e Rin retribuiu outra (ainda que a contra gosto). – Entre e sinta-se em casa, menina Rin.

– Vou trazer alguma coisa para você comer – Kagome conduziu Rin até o sofá para ela sentar-se. – Você fica aqui sozinha só um pouquinho?

– Não se preocupe, pode demorar – Rin sorriu.

– Já volto! – a garota disse, saindo da sala sua mãe e Sango.

Rin cruzou a perna direita sobre a esquerda, balançando o pé e olhando ao seu redor com receio. Todos ali pareciam serem tão felizes. E isso era muito estranho. Viver sempre em uma casa onde essa palavra não existe, parecesse tão comum que Rin até achou esquisito o ambiente da casa Higurashi.

– Que garota linda... – ela ouviu a voz masculina ao seu lado e virou o rosto, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver o rapaz com um enorme sorriso. – Você deve ser a amiga de Kagome, Nakayama Rin, não é?

Rin voltou a olhar para frente, rodando os olhos. O que aquele imbecil queria com ela?

– Sou Higurashi Miroku. – ele sorriu, segurando uma das mãos dela.

– Não olhe para mim. Não fale comigo. E, de preferência, finja que eu não existo – Rin falou, muito séria, tirando a mãos de junto das de Miroku.

Miroku piscou sem reação.

– Você me entendeu?

– H-hai... – ele falou, tocando no ombro dela e deslizando a mão para o pescoço. – Demo...

– Tira. Mão. Agora! – ela quase gritou; os olhos castanhos assustadoramente estreitos.

– Rin-sama, eu... – ele tentou falar, mas foi interrompido por um tapa no rosto, que estalou alto e deixou a marca vermelha da pequena mão de Rin. Ele esfregou o lado atingido. – Como alguém tão lindinha pode ter a mão tão pesada?

– Se quiser, eu dou do outro lado para você descobrir – ela falou, levantando a mão. – Quer?

– _Non, non!_ – ele pulou do lugar que estava, sentando-se depressa do outro sofá, não querendo mais se sentar ao lado da morena enfezada. – Posso ficar aqui? – ele perguntou com medo.

– Desde que finja que eu não estou aqui, sim.

– O-ok... – ele falou, sorrindo.

Um minuto depois, Miroku voltara para o sofá que Rin estava sentada – apesar de não sentar ao lado dela.

– O que você quer agora? – ela perguntou, virando-se para ele.

– Conversar. – ele sorriu.

– Eu não quero conversar com você.

– Demo...

– Deixe-me em paz! – ela levantou-se do lugar e caminhou ágil em direção a porta, sob o olhar espantado do primo de Kagome.

– Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, aparecendo antes que ela abrisse a porta e saísse. – Aonde vai?

– Estava querendo me livrar do seu primo.

– Miroku! – Kagome repreendeu-o, segurando Rin pelo braço e a levando para a cozinha. – Gomen ne, Rin-chan. Ele é meio estranho, mas é boa pessoa.

– Se quer que ele continue vivo, é melhor deixá-lo longe de mim.

– Er... Tudo bem. – Kagome sorriu sem graça.

Entraram na cozinha e Kagome empurrou suavemente Rin pelos ombros para que ela se sentasse.

Sango e Kagome estavam preparando alguma coisa para comer que Rin não se importou em querer ajudar, nem em perguntar o que seria. Não queria estar ali, então de pirraça não iria fazer nada.

Rin, depois de Miroku ter tentado ser amigo dela, estava sentada à mesa, com os braços cruzados e uma cara de tédio direcionada à janela aberta da cozinha; os olhos castanhos dela observando o céu sem nuvens.

Que vontade que tinha de poder ir para casa e ficar sozinha no quarto... É, seria muito bom ir para casa e ouvir música ou assistir a um filme, mas não seria possível tão cedo...

– Rin.

A garota estrangulou um grito quando ouviu seu nome ser falado ao pé do ouvido e levantou-se de uma vez da cadeira, derrubando-a no processo. Estava distraída e se assustou, estreitando os olhos ao virar-se.

– Sesshoumaru, você me assustou, imbecil! – ela falou entre dentes, vendo-o levantar a cadeira que derrubada.

– Fico impressionado com seu humor matinal – os lábios nele se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso. – Acho que é até mais _'agradável'_ que o de Inuyasha.

– O que está falando de mim, hein? – Inuyasha falou, entrando na cozinha junto com Miroku, que se escondia atrás dele para não ficar perto de Rin.

– Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama! – Kagome e Sango fizeram uma reverência ao rapaz.

O rapaz desviou os olhos de Rin e olhou para as meninas com um sorriso e depois para a mãe de Kagome que preparava algo em uma panela no fogão.

– Que bom que todos chegaram. – Kagome sorriu, virando-se para acabar de preparar o doce. – Vou acabar aqui e podemos nos divertir um pouco.

– Você ainda não me disse o quê vamos fazer, Kagome. – Rin falou.

– Vamos passar o dia juntos – ele sorriu, virando um pouco o rosto para ela. – Nos divertindo.

– Isso eu sei – ela revirou os olhos. – Quero saber o que seria exatamente essa diversão.

– Filmes.

– _Filmes?_ – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Hai. Alugamos alguns filmes.

Rin quase sorriu. Pelo menos ia fazer algo que gostava: ver filmes. Só esperava que não fossem filmes melosos, cheio de tolo sentimentalismo, que deixava as pessoas com as emoções à flor da pele, e no final sempre termina com um beijo apaixonado do casal protagonista.

– Não sabia que estaria aqui, Rin – Sesshoumaru falou, chamando a atenção da garota para si.

– E eu **não** queria que **você **estivesse aqui.

– Bom saber que aprecia tanto assim minha companhia – ele sorriu, virando-se para ir à sala. – Kagome, vou me sentar na sala, ok?

– Sinta-se à vontade, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Ele assentiu e sumiu da vista de Rin.

– Acho que agora pode ficar lá na sala também, Rin-chan – Sango empurrou-a pelos ombros. – Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha chegaram e não vai ficar sozinha com o _hentai_ do Miroku-sama.

– Ei! Eu... – o rapaz tentou se defender.

– Calado! – Sango e Rin gritaram juntas.

Miroku obedeceu, encolhendo-se com o grito delas.

– Pode ir, Rin. – Kagome falou.

– Ou prefere nos ajudar? – Sango sorriu.

– Prefiro ficar na sala – ele resmungou.

Pisando duro, retrucando e xingando, Rin caminhou em direção a sala. Entrou no ambiente e olhou os dois sofás que tinham lá. Um estava sentado Sesshoumaru e no outro Inuyasha.

"_Maravilha... Agora onde vou sentar?". _Sem opção de um lugar só para ela, preferiu sentar-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru a ficar ao lado de Inuyasha, mas somente por falta de alternativa.

– O que aconteceu aquele dia no cinema, Rin? – Sesshoumaru falou, fazendo a garota rodar os olhos. – Nem acabou de ver o filme.

– Não seria porque você virou um saco de pipoca na minha cabeça? – ela falou, brava. Ele tinha que lembrar isso agora? Já tinha até se esquecido daquele fato lastimável.

– Você perdeu o final. Nem viu que o serial killer era aquela velhinha aparentemente indefesa.

– _Grrrr... _– ela fechou a mão em punho, irritada. – Eu ainda ia ver o filme, seu imbecil!

– Ah, agora já sabe o final – ele deu de ombros. – E daí?

– E que graça tem ver um filme já sabendo o final?

– Você arruma confusão por tão pouco – ele suspirou, desanimado.

– Esquece de mim, Sesshoumaru! – ela vociferou, virando-se para frente e cruzando os braços, exatamente do mesmo jeito que Inuyasha estava no outro sofá.

– Que filme trouxe, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Kagome perguntou, entrando com uma bandeja em mão, na qual tinha as coisas que preparara para assistirem ao filme.

– Se não se importa, eu trouxe um de terror – ele olhou Rin pelo canto dos olhos. – Rin não gosta de outro tipo de filme.

Sem palavras, a morena virou-se para Sesshoumaru, surpresa. Ele se preocupava com o gosto dela a ponto de alugar um filme só porque ela gostava? Mesmo depois de tratá-lo tão mal, com grosserias e xingamentos?

Voltando à expressão impassível, Rin deu de ombros. Provavelmente Sesshoumaru queria apenas irritá-la, como era o habitual dele.

– Eu não pedi que você alugasse nada para mim.

– Eu sei. Aluguei porque quis.

– Pois não devia ter alugado.

– Você preferia ver o romance que a Kagome quis trazer?

– Não.

– Então não reclame.

– Eu nem queria estar aqui.

– Aposto que ninguém a arrastou até aqui. Então está porque quis.

– Não, mas eu fui pressionada e enganada!

– Acho melhor tentar outra desculpa que essa não me convenceu. – ele sorriu, debochado.

– Não é uma desculpa! – Rin enfezou-se, o que fez aumentar o sorriso de Sesshoumaru. – Acha mesmo que se tivesse opção estaria aqui com você?

– Acho.

– Você é muito idiota para acreditar nisso, então!

– Idiota ou não, você está aqui e não está amarrada, o que pressupõe que quer ficar.

– Eu detesto você, Sesshoumaru! – ela ficou emburrada, virando-se para frente. – Odeio mesmo!

Ficou ele olhando o rosto contraído dela, deixando um sorriso formar-se em seus lábios. Como era divertido implicar com ela, ainda mais que ela _sempre_ caía nas provocações dele.

– Sangozinha... – Miroku se encolheu ao lado dela. – Eu posso ficar sentado ao seu lado?

– Por quê? – ela quis saber.

– Sabe como é, eu não gosto muito de filmes de terror... – ele coçou a lateral do rosto, sem graça. – Posso?

– Se manter essas mãos atrevidas longe de mim, sim – ela falou, percebendo um sorriso agradecido iluminar o rosto dele.

Fechando a janelas para o lugar ficar escuro, todos se sentaram em semicírculo na frente da televisão, esperando Kagome colocar o DVD e o filme começar.

Logo depois que colocou o filme, apareceu um garotinho – que Kagome chamou de Souta –, sentando-se no sofá junto com Sesshoumaru e Rin, fazendo-a ter que ficar muito próxima ao rapaz de olhos dourados.

"_Que bom... Colocaram um filme de ação", _ela pensou com um sorriso nos lábios ao ver a primeira cena.

Não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de colocarem uma comédia e acabar gargalhando, ou simplesmente rindo. Além de destruir a casa de Kagome, ainda poderia machucar todos que estavam ali. E isso não seria nada bom.

O sorriso dela foi murchando até ficar tristonho.

Souta moveu-se no assento, fazendo Sesshoumaru chegar ainda mais perto de Rin. Ela desviou a atenção da tela para o jovem sentado ao seu lado, que estava _bem_ próximo a ela.

Nunca tinha reparado, mas sob a pouca luz da televisão, percebeu que Sesshoumaru era muito bonito...

"_Bah! Ele é irritante!", _ela fez uma careta e voltou a olhar a televisão, afastando-se o máximo que pôde dele. Toda aquela proximidade estava deixando-a brava.

Terminado o filme, Rin estava zonza e não havia prestado atenção alguma. O interesse dela voltado à pessoa que estava ao lado. Sesshoumaru estava _perto demais _dela... E isso não era nada bom, apesar de estar sendo agradável ficar perto dele e...

Meneou a cabeça para os lados quase de maneira frenética, não gostando dos próprios pensamentos. Onde já se viu: pensar nele, Sesshoumaru, a quem odiava com todas suas forças, daquela maneira? Só podia estar enlouquecendo de vez!

Levantou-se de um salto, querendo ficar longe. Passara tempo demais perto de Sesshoumaru. Caminhou a passos obstinados à porta, decidida a deixar a casa.

– Rin?

– O que quer, Sesshoumaru? – a voz dela saiu cansada. – O que você quer agora?

– Aonde vai?

– Não interessa. – ela murmurou, levando mão à fechadura.

– Se não interessasse, eu não estaria perguntando, não acha?

– Sesshoumaru, vai...! – virou-se para ele, mordendo a língua para não deferir contra ele algum palavrão. – Você tem sorte que estamos na casa da Kagome.

Sem esperar por uma resposta dele, ela abriu a porta e saiu. Parou um instante e pôde ouvir o som das vozes dos colegas se perguntando o que tinha acontecido a ela...

"_Nem mesmo eu sei...", _ele suspirou. _"Só não quero ficar perto dele..."._

Uma brisa suave de primavera soprou, levantando seu cabelo negro e curto, junto com a saia e a blusa igualmente pretas que usava. Estava um dia muito agradável e arrependeu-se de ter colocado aquelas botas escuras, seria melhor colocar uma sandália.

Fitou o céu quando deu um passo em direção à escadaria levava à saída da casa Higurashi.

No meio do caminho parou subitamente, e virou o rosto, notando no quintal uma imensa árvore, percebendo que a estranha emanação que sentia vinha dela.

Misteriosamente – de maneira quase mística –, sem conseguir controlar as pernas, moveu-se em direção da árvore, com os olhos colados nela.

Era quase como se pudesse senti-la...

Parou frente à majestosa árvore, sentindo a esquisita força que emanava dela ficar mais forte.

Tocou a ponta dos dedos no tronco da árvore, que, por estar na primavera, estava florida. Não gostava e não ligava para flores, mas deu um pequeno sorriso ao inalar o perfume suave delas. O cheiro era muito parecido ao de sua irmã Kikyou, que gostava muito de flores.

Seus dedos deslizaram até a palma de sua mão tocar na superfície escura e rústica da árvore.

Era quase como se pudesse senti-la pulsar também...

Fechou os olhos, contemplando a paz interior que aquele contado com a árvore lhe proporcionará. Estava neutra e isso era confortante, pois sabia que assim seus poderes telecinéticos não se manifestariam.

Era estranho e não conseguia entender como uma simples árvore pudesse deixá-la tão calma. A menos que fosse uma árvore diferente... Uma árvore sagrada.

Silêncio. No quintal estava um silêncio absoluto. A mente só conseguia ouvir o som da brisa em contato com os galhos mais finos da árvore, provocando um som maravilhoso. Uma sinfonia aos ouvidos, ajudando a completar o estado de calmaria que estava presenciando.

Estava sozinha...

Espremeu os olhos firmemente, sem tirar a mão do tronco. Estava calma quando não estava pensando, mas quando mentalizou a solidão, voltou a sentir-se agoniada. Tentou novamente a concentrar-se na satisfação que o contato com a madeira lhe proporcionava...

Impossível. Não conseguiu mais.

Tirou a mão da árvore e abriu os olhos, levantando-os para olhar as flores rosadas no topo sendo balançadas pelo vento, que ficou mais forte.

Há poucos dias – depois de presenciar Kikyou com Suikotsu – ficou angustiada de uma maneira que nunca antes havia ficado. Que terrível destino teria, e uma única palavra poderia descrevê-lo: solidão.

Solidão...

Seria sempre a pessoa inacessível. Que nunca fora tocada, abraçada ou beijada. Como poderia amar se não podia _sentir_? Como poderia ser amada se a pessoa nunca poderia fazê-la ter_ sentimentos_? Era impossível amar e ser amado sem ter _emoções._

"_Eu não consigo entender, droga!". _A menina fechou a mão em punho, ignorando a dor aguda que foi provocada pela unha ferindo a pele a ponto de quase sangrar. _"Nunca me importei de ficar sozinha... Por que agora?"._

Socou a árvore como se estivesse socando a pessoa que a havia dado aquele maldito dom da telecinesia. Era como se estivesse tentando descontar todo sentimento e toda emoção que tinham que ficar trancados e lacrados dentro de si.

Baixou os olhos, apertando as mãos fechadas junto ao corpo. Sentiu a dor do soco na mão direita e um filete de sangue escorreu pelos dedos até pingar no chão.

– Por que você está fugindo, Rin?

Ela nem se espantou com Sesshoumaru, parado ao lado dela. Novamente esteve distraída.

– Eu não estou fugindo de nada, Sesshoumaru – respondeu, parada no mesmo lugar, sem sequer mover um músculo, fingindo que ele não estava ali.

– Kagome vai colocar o filme de terror que eu trouxe – ele deu um passo na direção dela, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– Quero apenas ficar sozinha. É pedir muito?

– Desde que te conheço, você me pede isso.

– Qual é a sua, hein, Sesshoumaru? – Rin virou-se para ele; os olhos castanhos estreitos, mas não em sinal de aviso, e sim em sinal de desespero. – Por que não percebe que eu não quero, não posso ficar perto de outras pessoas?

– Eu percebo – ele sorriu e ela pôde jurar que era um sorriso zombeteiro. – Apenas acho divertido incomodá-la.

– Pois não está sendo nada divertido para mim!

Encarou a morena e percebeu que a mão que a viu socar a árvore sangrava. Deu mais um passo e segurou a pequena mão de Rin para trazê-la para perto do rosto e olhá-la.

– O... O q-que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele titubeou, puxando a mão que ele segurava.

– Está sangrando – ele falou, parado a poucos centímetros dela, fazendo Rin levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Não devia ficar socando árvores indefesas.

– Por que você tem que ser tão implicante?

– E por que você tem que ser tão complicada?

– Eu vou embora. – ela falou, cansada, virando-se para descer os muitos degraus que a levaria à rua. – Não vou gastar meu tempo discutindo com você. – falou em tom de desprezo.

– Vai fugir novamente? – ele perguntou. Sorriu ao notar que a perguntar fez efeito: Rin parou, virando apenas o rosto para olhá-lo.

– Já lhe disse que não estou fugindo de nada!

– Não parece.

– Olha, Sesshoumaru, eu não me importo com você, com suas imbecilidade e quero que você fique longe de mim! – ela quase gritou. – Eu...

Tentou falar de novo, mas foi interrompida quando Sesshoumaru segurou novamente a mão machucada e subiu lentamente os dedos pelo braço, até alcançar seu ombro.

Os castanhos olhos fitaram os dourados dele, quase se perdendo na intensidade dos orbes. Sesshoumaru pousou a mão no ombro dela, deslizando a ponta dos dedos no pescoço delicado de Rin.

Rin sentiu o toque inocente dele e estremeceu. Abriu a boca e a fechou novamente algumas vezes, sem conseguir falar nada. Queria gritar para que ele parasse, mas não conseguia nem pensar direito. Inerte, estava inerte.

Algo estranho estava acontecendo. Nunca sentira antes e agora aquilo... As mãos estavam suadas e trêmulas, as pernas bambas, o estômago dava muitas voltas e a face queimava, fazendo-a ter certeza que estava corada.

– Maldição! – a voz dela não passou de um murmúrio ao tentar se afastar dele e suas pernas travarem.

– Não entendo porque está fugindo de mim... Eu só quero ajudá-la.

– Não... – o único movimento que conseguiu fazer foi balançar a cabeça para os lados. – Você não pode...

– Eu poderia tentar.

– Eu não quero que tente.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, abaixando o rosto lentamente para ficar com os olhos na mesma linha que os dela. Estavam extremamente próximos, podendo sentir o hálito fresco e ouvir a respiração ofegante dela. Ela estava nervosa.

Rin estava aturdida. Tudo parecia fora de foco e só conseguia ver Sesshoumaru. Ele estava em frente a ela, os lábios quase tocando os dela... A tremura do corpo dobrou com o toque das mãos quentes dele nos ombros nus pela regata e no pescoço.

"_Ele não pode me fazer ficar tão confusa com apenas um toque...", _ela pensou, entrando em desespero pelo que estava acontecendo.

O coração estava descompassado, batendo sem ritmo certo no peito, parecendo que a qualquer segundo fosse sair pela boca. Os lábios secos ficaram entreabertos, sem conseguir emitir um único ruído.

"_Eu estou sentindo!". _A mente reagiu no momento que ele aproximou mais os lábios, e antes que se tocassem, Sesshoumaru percebeu o olhar dela ficar frio e o brilho avermelhado surgir.

Rin levou a mão ao rosto, virando-se de costas. Fechou os olhos, não querendo ver o que vinha a seguir. Não queria olhar o estrago que a mente produziria com a telecinesia. Não queria ter de olhar Sesshoumaru e vê-lo com medo dela.

Ouviu o trincado de galhos e logo depois alguns caíram pesadamente no chão. Os olhos fechados encheram-se de lágrimas e agachou no chão, sem saber o que fazer.

– Rin-chan! Sesshoumaru-sama! Onde vocês estão?– ouviram de longe.

– É Kagome – Rin levantou-se de uma vez e olhou na direção em que a garota vinha, juntamente com todos os outros colegas que estavam na casa. – Eu não quero que eles se machuquem e nem que descubram... – falou tão baixo que nem Sesshoumaru pôde ouvir.

– Fique calma. – Sesshoumaru ficou atrás dela, colocando as mãos na cintura de Rin e puxando-a para encostar as costas dela no peito dele.

– O quê...? – ela piscou, tremendo.

– Feche os olhos – ele praticamente ordenou. Sem saída de como parar os poderes e não querendo que ninguém descobrisse, ela o obedeceu. – Inspire e respire lentamente. Concentre-se no seu batimento cardíaco. Precisa apenas ficar calma.

Fez o que ele mandou, por alguns segundos. Para a surpresa dela, os estalos pararam. Notou que os poderes não estavam mais se manifestando e que os olhos provavelmente não estavam mais vermelhos.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, num misto de surpresa e confusão, sem que ele tirasse as mãos de sua cintura. Encarou os olhos dourados por alguns segundo, antes de tirar as mãos dele de si e afastar-se alguns passos.

Era a primeira vez que conseguia controlar seus poderes... Em toda sua vida e foi com a ajuda dele...

– C-como sabia o que eu precisava fazer? – a surpresa ainda estava presente na face que empalideceu.

– Dedução – ele respondeu, simplesmente.

– Então você sabe o que eu...

– Hai. – ele foi simples novamente.

O chão desapareceu aos pés e as mãos gelaram. Aproximou-se da árvore e recostou-se nela. Sentia que a qualquer momento pudesse desmaiar. A respiração quase parou. Não queria que ele descobrisse. Não queria! Novamente teria que se mudar de cidade e ficar longe dele... _"Ora, o que eu estou pensando?"._

– Você não é a primeira que passa mal por estar perto de mim. – ele disse de modo divertido.

Rin ouviu o que ele dissera, voltando à razão, e olhou para ele. Ele quis dizer que conhece outras pessoas que têm telecinesia?

– Como?

– Eu estou dizendo que você não é a primeira garota que quase desmaia quando vou beijá-la.

Os olhos dela quase saltaram para fora ao ouvir o que ele dissera.

– Beijar-me? – ela repetiu.

– Por qual outro motivo você ficaria tão nervosa? – ele continuou com o mesmo tom divertido, ocultando o pequeno fato de que sabia sobre os poderes dela.

Rin soltou o ar, como se estivesse prendendo-o desde que viu Sesshoumaru ali, e deu um suspiro aliviado. Então ele não vira e não sabia da telecinesia, sua maldição ainda era um segredo e pretendia que continuasse assim... Para sempre...

– Se não quer ver o filme, eu quero – Sesshoumaru falou, como se não tivesse acontecido nada perto da árvore da família Higurashi.

– Ei! – Rin gritou brava, o que fez Sesshoumaru virar-se para ela. – Que história é essa de tentar me beijar?

– Ora...

– Quem você pensa que é para tentar me beijar, hein? – ela aproximou-se dele e colocou o dedo indicador no tórax dele.

– Eu não ia te beijar. – ele falou, sério.

– Ah, ainda bem – ela falou, um pouco sem graça. – Nunca mais ouse se aproximar tanto assim de mim, ouviu?

– Como queria, Rin – ele sorriu, voltando a andar.

– Rin-chan – Kagome chegou até eles. – O que faz aqui?

– Estava vendo essa árvore – ela falou, sem tirar os olhos das costas de Sesshoumaru que parou para falar com o irmão. – Senti algo estranho emanando dela.

– Ah, essa é uma árvore sagrada, por isso deve ter sentido algo dela – Kagome falou, fazendo todos olharem para o topo da árvore. Sorriu ao completar – Você dever ter um dom muito especial para senti-la.

– Dom especial? – Rin piscou, desviando os olhos para Kagome.

– Hai – ela sorriu, começando a andar. – Meu avô disse que esta árvore é muito especial e que apenas pessoas que têm algum tipo de dom podem senti-la – Kagome deu uma piscadela para Rin. – Você é uma garota muito especial.

Rin ouviu as últimas palavras de Kagome e lembrou-se das palavras da irmã. Kikyou sempre lhe falava que era uma garota especial.

– K-chan e Rin-chan... Vamos logo! – Sango acenou para elas, se afastando com Miroku, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

– Você não vai embora, né, Rin-chan?

A garota maneou a cabeça para os lados.

– Mas só com uma condição.

– Qual?

– Mantenha Sesshoumaru longe de mim.

– Bem... – Kagome coçou a cabeça, passando o braço pelo de Rin, enquanto caminhavam em direção a casa. – Não posso prometer nada.

– Então pelo menos coloque uma cadeira longe dele, o mais longe possível.

– Hai! – Kagome falou, soltando o braço dela e correndo na frente. – Vem, Rin-chan!

A morena com poderes telecinéticos sorriu e depois olhou as próprias mãos. Um dom especial... Será mesmo?

Ficou muito confusa com a atitude de Sesshoumaru e em como o corpo reagiu a ele. E também nunca pensou que poderia parar os poderes. Eles só paravam quando ela não tinha mais energia para manifestá-los ou quando desmaiava. Tudo era muito obscuro e não conseguia entender nada.

Rin viu Kagome abrir a porta e acenar para ela. Correu na direção da colega, não querendo pensar mais pensar naquilo.

Estava muito confusa e precisava distrair-se com alguma coisa, e nada melhor que um bom filme de terror para isso.

Sorriu ao entrar na casa e Kagome fechar a porta.

-

-

* * *

_**Notas da autora –** Minna-san... Aqui está mais um capítulo da fanfic /o/. Dessa vez, não vou nem comentar a demora com o capítulo, vai que ninguém nem reparou nesse pequeno detalhe, né? ¬¬"._

_Agradecimento especial a Shampoo-chan, que revisou o capítulo para mim._

_Algumas pessoas falaram que o Sesshy não apareceu no capítulo passado, mas aqui está ele, para a felicidade geral XD. Miroku também deu o ar da graça na fanfic /o/.  
_

_Espero, sinceramente, que gostem desse capítulo, pois eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo. Ficarei imensamente feliz se me deixassem um review do que acharam, ok?_

_Muito obrigada aos comentários. Agradeço a Hika Cheshire, Jaque-chan, Layla Hamilton, Raissinha, Rafinha Himura, __Garota Anônima__, Lan Ayath, MitZrael Girl, Jenny-Ci, Kk-chan, __Shampoo-chan__, Haki-chan, Blug, Kikyou Priestess, Kagome Shinomori, Gabriela e Soi-chan. Beijos especiais a vocês!_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Ja ne_


	8. Parte VIII

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **"In the Shadows", The Rasmus._

* * *

-

-

**Parte VIII**

-

O dia amanheceu mais quente que os outros dias de primavera em Tóquio, e, como de costume, Sesshoumaru acordou cedo para mais uma vez ir à faculdade.

Porém, diferente do demais dias, esse não estava disposto como os outros. Sentia-se cansado, estranhamente cansado.

Viu a mesa toda preparada para o café da manhã, mas não sentia fome no momento. Olhou no relógio para saber às horas. Era muito cedo e resolveu ir até à biblioteca.

Estava vazia. O cheiro de mofo por ficar muito tempo vazia e fechada entrou nas narinas de Sesshoumaru, fazendo o torcer o nariz levemente.

Entrou e observou a cadeira de balanço que ficava no canto do ambiente espaçoso e bem decorado. Aquele ambiente não lhe trazia as melhores decorações, mas era ali que a mãe sentava-se para ler a Inuyasha e ele... Há anos ela fazia isso, todos os dias...

Um pequeno sorriso, quase fraco, se formou no rosto do rapaz. Ainda que nunca expressasse seus sentimentos ou comentasse com alguém, sentia falta da mãe e da presença marcante dela.

Quase podia ouvir a voz dela os chamar, como fazia todas as noites antes de colocá-los para dormir...

* * *

– **Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, venham cá – uma voz doce os chamou. Olhou para a porta, esperando os filhos pequenos entrarem na biblioteca e acrescentou: – Vou ler para vocês, meninos.**

**Segundos depois os dois estavam ali, sentados aos pés da bonita mulher de longos e lisos cabelos e negros. Os olhos dela eram calmos e transmitiam muito amor a quem os encarassem. Estava sentada com um livro infantil aberto na primeira página sobre o colo, pronta para lê-lo. **

– **Kaa-san – um menino de dois anos falou, embolado. Estava aprendendo a falar e muitas palavras ainda saiam erradas. – Quelo a histólinha do hanyou. Conta essa, kaa-san, conta.**

– **Iie. Não quero essa. – o irmão mais velho que ele dois anos falou, sério, balançando a cabeça para os lados. – Toda vez kaa-san lê o que você quer. Hoje quero ouvir outra história. Quero sobre os youkai's.**

– **Kaa-san! – Inuyasha se levantou para sentar no colo da mulher, fazendo biquinho; a voz infantil saindo mais mimada que o normal. – Sesshy bligou comigo!**

– **Querido – a mulher falou calmamente. – Ele não brigou com você. Somente pediu para eu ler outra história.**

– **Bebê chorão. – Sesshoumaru fez uma careta para o caçula.**

– **Não sou bebê cholão!**

– **É um bebê chorão que nem sabe falar direito – o mais velho provocou. – É "chora", e não "chola".**

– **Kaa-san! Põe o Sesshy de castigo, põe, kaa-san! – ele falou rápido, fazendo Izayoi levar a mão aos lábios dele. – Quelo que ele fique de castigo!**

– **Querido, se falar dessa maneira, não consigo entender nada. Fale devagar. – ela falou, pacientemente. – Não há necessidades de colocar seu irmão de castigo, porque ele estava apenas brincando com você, Inu-kun.**

– **Não estava, não – Sesshoumaru falou, tranqüilo como sempre. – Estava falando a verdade. Inu-kun é chorão e fala errado.**

– **Viu, kaa-san? – Inuyasha falou, tentando chutar o irmão, mas a mãe segurou a perna dele. – Sesshy é baka! – ele mostrou a língua para o irmão.**

– **Não me chame de _'baka',_ seu chorão. – o mais velho estreitou os olhos.**

– **Sesshy e Inu-kun, quero que os dois parem com isso, agora – apesar de ser uma repreensão, a voz dela saiu com a mesma doçura costumeira. Ela colocou Inuyasha sentado ao lado de Sesshoumaru para falar – Ou vão deitar sem que eu leia a vocês. Estão entendendo, crianças?**

– **Hai, kaa-san. – eles concordaram para não ficarem sem ouvir as emocionantes histórias e lendas que a mãe conta a eles.**

**Izayoi sorriu-lhes ao notar que pararam de brigar. **

* * *

Foi naquele dia que aconteceu... Sesshoumaru sentiu um calafrio ao lembrar-se do que acontecera naquela noite. Olhou as prateleiras de livros, quase podia rever o que havia presenciado junto com a mãe e o irmão... E essa visão não lhe agradava em nada.

Ocorreu tudo tão de repente que o irmão, a mãe e ele próprio não entenderam. Só conseguiram entender quando o mesmo veio a suceder pela segunda vez, alguns dias depois... Novamente e de novo, inúmeras vezes após aquela fatídica noite...

* * *

– **Comece a ler, kaa-san – Sesshoumaru pediu. – Onegai.**

– **Tudo bem, meu filho – sorrindo Izayoi abaixou os olhos para as páginas coloridas do livro. – Era uma vez...**

**A mulher parou abruptadamente de ler, pois o livro começara a levitar em seu colo. Os olhos dela se arregalaram, muito surpresa. **

**Os seus filhos levantaram-se de uma vez e ficaram em pé. Sesshoumaru não parecia surpreso – afinal, nunca demonstrava o que sentia –, mas Inuyasha começara a chorar, amedrontado. **

**Izayoi jogou o livro no chão e saiu do sofá para abraçar os filhos, tentando acalmar o mais novo.**

– **O que aconteceu, kaa-san? – Inuyasha perguntou, escondendo o rosto no pescoço da mãe, fungando. – Eu não quelo mais que leia esse livlo... Ele voa!**

– **Quem fez isso? – Izayoi perguntou, trêmula, notando que Sesshoumaru permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, imóvel.**

**Para o desespero deles, não somente o livro no colo de Izayoi que levitava, mas todos os outros que estavam nas prateleiras. A mãe puxou Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, para protegê-los dos livros que estava sendo arremessados contra eles.**

– **Kaa-san – Inuyasha choramingou, tremendo de medo. – Eu não fiz nada, kaa-san!**

– **Eu sei, querido, eu sei – ela falou, segurando para não chorar. – A culpa não é sua... – a voz dela foi ficando mais fraca, pois não tinha certeza disso, não sabia quem estava fazendo aquilo.**

**A mulher segurou-se para não gritar quando um livro acertou em sua testa com força, causando um corte que escorreu um filete de sangue na lateral da cabeça, deixando o filho mais novo com mais medo ainda.**

– **Eu 'tô com medo, Sesshy – Inuyasha falou, puxando a manga do pijama do mais velho; os olhos dourados escorrendo lágrimas. – Sesshy! Como faz pla palar? **

– **Não se preocupe, já vai parar. **

– **Kaa-san está machucada, Sesshy! – ele disse, entrando em desespero ao ver sangue na testa da mãe pingar em seu pijama. – Sesshy!**

**Os livros se movimentaram com mais intensidade, no momento que Inuyasha se desesperou, Izayoi sentiu-se zonza por causa do machucado em sua cabeça e Sesshoumaru levantou o rosto para olhar os livros se agitando em círculos sobre suas cabeças, com uma imensa velocidade.**

– **Kami! Quem está fazendo isso? – Izayoi quis saber. Olhou para a porta, forçando a mente a pensar como sair dali, mas, para seu desespero, a prateleira próxima a ela virou, impossibilitando que ela fosse aberta. – Não temos como sair daqui!**

– **Sesshy, faz palar! – Inuyasha encolheu-se mais nos braços da mãe. – Quelo tou-chan!**

– **Logo vai parar – o mais velho falou, olhando para o menininho com um sorriso confiante, como se tivesse tudo sobre controle. – Só precisamos nos acalmar... **

* * *

Sem perceber, Sesshoumaru sentou-se na poltrona de sua falecida mãe. Fora ali que tudo começou, e terminou em um lugar não muito diferente.

Naquele dia descobriram que um membro da família Inokuma tinha poderes paranormais, denominamos pela parapsicologia de telecinesia. E as vidas deles nunca mais foram às mesmas. Apesar de nunca ninguém ter desconfiado de nada, dentro da casa nunca mais foi da mesma maneira...

Não estava pensando exatamente em Izayoi quando entrou na biblioteca, e sim em outra pessoa, mas acabou por lembrar-se da mãe e de tudo o que aconteceu no lugar que estava agora.

Pensava em Rin...

No sábado, quando fora à casa de Kagome, tentou beijar Rin – com a intenção de fazê-la sentir, já que sabia que ela _não_ podia. Seu intuito a princípio era que o poder dela se manifestasse para saber qual era sua verdadeira intensidade.

Entretanto, acabara por _gostar_ da proximidade dos lábios dela dos seus. Rin era muito bonita e acabou por se importar, mais do que queria, com a pouca distância que se formou entre eles. _"Patético, caí em minha própria isca", _pensou Sesshoumaru, com um sorriso transparecendo no rosto.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, levantando-se de uma vez. Deu um passo para sair da biblioteca, afinal, nem sabia o porquê de estar ali. Parou assim de foi dar o segundo passo, para ouvir a discussão formada do lado de fora da sala.

"_Eles estão discutindo, novamente", _pensou Sesshoumaru, ouvindo os gritos de Inuyasha e Inu no Taisho.

Ouviu o pai bater a porta da frente da casa e Inuyasha entrar feroz na biblioteca. Aquele lugar também o fazia lembrar-se da mãe, e como todas a brigas com o pai eram relacionadas a Izayoi, procurou refúgio ali.

Sesshoumaru viu o mais novo bater a porta e recostar a testa nela, rangendo os dentes, colérico.

– Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru chamou, parado no mesmo lugar.

– Sesshoumaru? – ele virou-se uma vez somente desse momento dando conta que o irmão estava ali, surpreso. – O que faz aqui?

– O que _você_ faz aqui seria a pergunta correta – Sesshoumaru falou. – Detesta bibliotecas.

– Não me irrite, Sesshoumaru. Não estou com cabeça para suas respostas evasivas.

– Estava novamente discutindo com nosso pai?

– Ele não é meu pai! – Inuyasha vociferou.

– Inu-kun, já conversamos sobre isso. – Sesshoumaru explicou.

– Não me chame assim e não estou nem aí para o que você diz! Você está do lado dele!

– Inuyasha. – a voz de Sesshoumaru ficou séria.

– Se, depois de tudo o que ele fez, ainda quer ser filho dele, o problema é todo seu, mas eu não aceito!

– Ele não fez nada, Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru ainda se mantinha sério.

– Pare de tentar encobrir o que ele fez!

– Não estou encobrindo nada, Inuyasha – o mais velho não se intimidou com os gritos de Inuyasha. – Pois ele _não fez nada._

– Então a culpa foi de quem, hein? Minha?

– Foi um acidente.

– Acidente? – Inuyasha gritou a plenos pulmões, segurando Sesshoumaru pela gola da camiseta e o empurrou contra a parede. – Dane-se você e seu maldito pai que o enganou com essas mentiras!

– Inuyasha, tire suas mãos de cima de mim, antes que eu as arranque. – os olhos de Sesshoumaru ficaram frios, apesar de sua voz sair incrivelmente calma.

– Como acha que me sinto com tudo o que aconteceu, Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha soltou o irmão para socar a parede ao lado do rosto dele. – Eu não pude impedir, droga!

– Ninguém pôde impedir, Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru aproximou-se do irmão quando ele deu um passo para trás. – Foi inevitável. Você tem que entender isso e superar.

– Superar? – Inuyasha falou, estreitando os olhos. – Está pedindo para eu superar?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu.

– Como você acha que vou superar o que aconteceu? – Inuyasha berrou.

– Do mesmo modo que eu. – Sesshoumaru continuou impassível. – Continuando a viver. Era isso que ela queria.

– Vá para o inferno você junto com sua maldita vida! – Inuyasha tornou a gritar. – Aposto que você nem se importou com a morte dela, não é?

– Cale essa sua boca grande, Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru alterou-se um pouco, e deu um passo na direção do irmão mais novo. – Você está transtornado e não sabe o que diz, então é melhor ficar calado.

– Eu sei muito bem o que digo – Inuyasha continuou a falar; a voz contendo muito ódio. – Você não estava lá quando tudo acontecendo porque não se importava com ela, nunca se importou!

– Inuyasha... – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos em sinal de reprimenda.

– Eu ouvi tudo! – Inuyasha gritou, ficando fora de si, chutando uma cadeira e virando a mesa depois, derrubando todos os livros que estavam sobre ela no chão. – Ele não a ajudou em nada!

– Pare de dizer merdas, Inuyasha.

– Vocês dois queriam se livrar dela... A culpa é sua também!

– Calado! – Sesshoumaru gritou, deferindo um soco certeiro no queixo do irmão, querendo silenciá-lo.

Inuyasha recebeu o golpe e caiu para trás, batendo as costas no armário com livros, sentindo imediatamente a dor causada pelo baque. Olhou para o irmão e se assustou. Sesshoumaru tinha um brilho de raiva nos olhos, deixando-os apavorantes.

O mais novo levou a mão no local atingido para confirmar se não tinha deslocado o maxilar. Não tinha, mas a pancada deixou um grande hematoma e cortou o lábio inferior, que sangrava. Ele passou a costa da mão na boca, sem desviar os olhos do mais velho.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo, abrindo a mão que ainda estava fechada em punho. Voltou à expressão impassível. Nunca perdera o controle de si, mas Inuyasha estava dizendo tantas idiotices que ficou alterado e de alguma maneira tinha que fazê-lo ficar calado.

– Você disse que ouviu tudo, pois... – Sesshoumaru parou frente Inuyasha, que levantou os olhos para vê-lo. –, vou lhe contar uma coisa: eu _vi_ tudo.

Os de Inuyasha olhos dourados dele se arregalaram – tamanha sua perplexidade.

– C-como?

– Você acha que sabe tudo o que aconteceu, somente porque _ouviu,_ mas eu _vi_ tudo. E posso garantir que foi bem pior que ouvir.

– Eu não... Entendo, Sesshoumaru – Inuyasha falou. – Como estava lá? Pensei que estivesse na escola.

O mais velho estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar. Inuyasha ainda tinha os olhos encarando os do irmão, mas segurou na mão dele para se levantar. Ficou de pé, entorpecido, na frente ao irmão.

– Vou te contar tudo o que aconteceu. – Sesshoumaru falou, mais sério que o comum. – Sem ocultar nada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O dia estava quente, mas no momento Inuyasha não estava ligando para o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, muito menos com a temperatura do ambiente em Tóquio.

Sua mente estava transtornada com outra coisa...

Tudo o que Sesshoumaru lhe contou estava entalado em sua garganta. Não conseguia engolir e nem colocar para fora. Estava preso.

Passara parte de sua vida acreditando em uma coisa, e acabara de descobrir que fora estúpido, que sempre estava culpando o pai, e ele não tinha nada a ver com o que aconteceu com sua mãe.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo, respirando fundo, tentando decidir o que fazer de sua vida.

Depois Sesshoumaru o deixou sozinho para ser arrumar para ir a faculdade, ficou por uns alguns minutos na biblioteca. Decidido a dar uma volta, seguiu direto para aquela praça vazia. Não queria ficar em casa. Respirar ar fresco iria lhe fazer bem. Precisava ficar sozinho e pensar um pouco, para tentar assimilar as palavras do irmão.

Estava sentado em um banco de praça, olhando para a rua pouco movimentada, apenas alguns carros passaram por ela.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando o céu, ficando cego momentaneamente pela claridade dos fortes raios solares.

A mão direita passou pelo braço esquerdo, sentindo a deformidade formada pela queimadura séria que teve no lugar. Já fazia dez anos que tinha acontecido o ferimento, mas ainda estava ali para lembrá-lo que fora nesse dia que a mãe morreu. Era como um lembrete que nunca conseguia apagar.

Sentiu o gosto de ferro na boca, e passou a língua pelo lábio. O ferimento que Sesshoumaru causara pelo golpe tornou a sangrar.

– Inu-kun?

Ouviu a voz feminina conhecida e se virou. Kagome estava parada atrás do banco; as mãos juntas na frente do peito e um sorriso doce no rosto. A franja do cabelo negro, liso e longo caindo na face.

Se fosse em outra ocasião, teria admirado a beleza dela, ou pelo menos reclamado por ela ter usado seu apelido de infância para chamá-lo. Porém, no estado que estava, preferiu ficar calado.

– Posso me sentar com você? – ela perguntou ao dar um passo para perto dele.

Inuyasha não disse nada, apenas assentiu, dando espaço no banco para Kagome sentar. Seria bom estar na companhia dela.

Kagome sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dele.

– Como me encontrou?

– Estava indo para a escola e te vi andando pra cá – ela sorriu sem graça. – Espero que não se importe de eu tê-lo seguido.

Não comentou o que ela fez. Devia estar muito desconcentrado para não notar alguém o seguindo. Isso não era algo corriqueiro.

– E o que faz aqui, Kagome? – ele perguntou, olhando para frente, em algum ponto na parede de uma casa.

– Estava preocupada com você, Inu-kun. – ela falou, virando-se para ele e piscando quando notou o hematoma arroxeado no maxilar dele e o lábio com um corte sangrando. – Você está machucado! – tocou no rosto dele, para olhar melhor o ferimento.

– Não é nada. – ele falou, mas não afastou o rosto do toque dela.

– O que aconteceu?

– Eu briguei com Sesshoumaru e ele me acertou. – Inuyasha falou, sem dar muita importância a isso.

– Sesshoumaru-sama te agrediu? – Kagome estava incrédula. – O quê...?

– Eu mereci. – Inuyasha falou num segredo. – Falei que ele não se importava com a morte de nossa mãe.

– Oh! – Kagome exclamou. Abriu a bolsa escolar que estava com ela e tirou um lenço, limpando o machucado de Inuyasha.

O silêncio se fez entre eles.

– Vocês brigaram?

– Hai.

Novamente silêncio, enquanto Kagome limpava o machucado dele. Ela terminou e colocou o lenço na mão dele.

– Se voltar a sangrar, passe esse lenço. – ela sorriu.

Inuyasha fechou a mão com o lenço e o guardou no bolso as calça, murmurando um agradecimento.

A garota ficou olhando-o, percebendo que os lábios dele se abriram e fecharam algumas vezes até que conseguiu falar:

– Kagome... – Inuyasha começou.

– Hai?

– O que faria se descobrisse que se enganou e culpou alguém que não tinha realmente culpa?

– Por que quer saber isso, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou, sem entender.

– Apenas me responde: o que você faria?

– Bem, eu pediria desculpas. – ele falou, virando-se para frente, olhando o lindo dia de primavera. – Acho que é a única coisa que se pode fazer numa situação assim.

– Mesmo sendo um erro de anos?

– Hai. – ela enfatizou sua resposta com um aceno de cabeça. – Quer me contar o que aconteceu? Vai sentir-se melhor.

Inuyasha ficou calada e Kagome suspirou, entendendo que o silêncio dele era um _'não'._

Não queria contar, mas precisava desabafar, e ninguém melhor que Kagome.

– Eu sempre pensei que a morte de minha mãe foi culpa de meu pai, mas Sesshoumaru me contou hoje que não foi. – Kagome o ouviu dizer. – Ele falou que não me contou na época porque eu era muito novo.

– Inuyasha... – Kagome tocou o ombro dele, tentando confortá-lo.

– Desde a morte de minha mãe, eu o tenho culpado, e está sendo muito difícil entender a verdade.

– Eu imagino. – ela aproximou-se dele, passando o braço pelo pescoço dele. – A morte de uma pessoa querida já é difícil, eu sei porque quando perdi meu pai pensei que não ia conseguir viver. – ela deu um sorriso fraco. – Descobrir que culpava alguém inocente dessa morte deve ser mais ainda.

– Não sei o que fazer, Kagome – ele se virou para ela. – Eu o odiei por dez anos.

– Peça perdão, se isso o fizer sentir-se melhor – ela aconselhou, tocando de leve na mão dele que estava apoiada no banco. – Tenho certeza que só de você voltar a conversar normalmente com ele já será o suficiente para seu pai te desculpar.

– Acho... Que você tem razão. – ele sibilou, abaixando os olhos para analisar as marcas de queimadura no braço. Kagome tirou a mão de junto da dele, e Inuyasha alisou a pele do braço, passando os dedos nos machucados cicatrizados.

– Inu-kun, eu...

– Sabe por que não gosto que me chamem assim? – Inuyasha perguntou.

– Iie.

– Minha mãe quem me chamava assim quando eu era criança. – ele sorriu. – Depois que ela morreu comecei a odiar esse apelido.

– Gomen ne. – Kagome levou o nó do dedo aos lábios. – Eu não sabia.

– Tudo bem – ele falou; a voz saindo muito baixa. – Não me preocupo mais com isso.

O vento sobrou para forte e Kagome subitamente abraçou Inuyasha. Ele não reclamou ou retrucou como sempre fazia, apenas deixou-se envolver pelo cálido abraçado dela. E gostou de estar junto à morena. Ela lhe fazia senti-se bem, como há dez anos não se sentia.

– Eu... Sempre estarei aqui para te ajudar, Inu-kun... – ela falou, passando os braços delicados pela cintura de Inuyasha, deitando depois a cabeça no ombro dele. – Sempre estarei com você.

– Eu sei – ele a abraçou também, encostando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. – Eu sei, Kagome. Sei que posso sempre contar com você.

**-o-o-o-**

Rin saíra de casa naquela manhã para ir ao colégio. Abriu a porta da frente da casa e colocou apenas a cabeça para fora antes de sair. Queria se certificar que o vizinho não estava por perto.

Olhou em direção da casa dele e depois para o outro lado. Suspirou aliviada. Felizmente ele não estava.

Saiu na calçada e andou a passos apressados, aproveitando que Sesshoumaru não estava saindo de casa ou na rua para ir ao colégio.

Não queria encontrar tão cedo o rapaz. Estava morrendo de vergonha pelo _quase_ beijo entre eles.

Suas bochechas coraram ao se lembrar.

Ao ouvir o som de carro, pensou ser ele e se escondeu atrás da primeira árvore que encontrou. Esticou a cabeça para olhar a casa de Sesshoumaru e suspirou aliviado quando viu que não era ele.

– Ainda bem que não era ele. – Rin falou sozinha, passando a mão na testa em um gesto de alívio.

– "_Ele"_ quem, Rin?

– O tonto do meu vizi... – ela parou de falar e se virou, vendo Sesshoumaru com um sorriso para ela dentro do carro. Levou a mão ao coração assustada, segundo para não gritar. – Por que sempre tem que ficar me seguindo, seu tonto?

– É impressão minha ou você estava se escondendo de mim? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– É impressão sua. – ela falou, corada.

– Quer uma carona? – ele perguntou, já imaginando o chilique que ela daria. – Acho que Inuyasha não vai hoje ao colégio, mas passo para deixá-la.

– Hai... – ela falou, dando a volta no carro e abrindo a porta de passageiro para entrar.

– Você aceitou? – ele olhou para ela com a testa franzida.

– Eu disse que sim, e estou dentro do carro, acho que isso significa que aceitei. – ela falou, rodando os olhos. – Vamos longo que não quero chegar atrasada.

– Sem xingamentos, gritos, reclamações e murmúrios? – Sesshoumaru ainda estava descrente. – Apenas aceitou?

– É, Sesshoumaru, é. – ela falou entre dentes.

– Não está com febre, menina? – Sesshoumaru falou, colocando a mão na testa dela para ver se não estava febril. – Ou com algum tipo de doença terminal?

– Eu estou perfeitamente bem – ela tirou a mão dele de sua testa com um tapa. – Só não estou com vontade de ir a pé. Kikyou está de folga no serviço.

– Muito estranho. – Sesshoumaru ligou o carro, olhando para Rin pelo canto dos olhos. – Você não está brava por causa do beijo, está?

– Quase beijo, _quase!_ – faltou pouco para ela gritar. – Sim, ainda estou brava com isso.

– E não está brava a ponto de levar uma bomba caseira na bolsa e deixá-la dentro do meu carro quando descer, né?

Rin olhou para ele com uma gota na cabeça.

– Espero que esteja só brincando.

O rapaz sorriu.

– Rin? – Sesshoumaru a chamou. – Está mesmo brava?

– Caramba, Sesshoumaru, já disse que estou! – ela ficou irritada.

– Bem, é que qualquer garota em seu lugar teria gostado e...

– E eu não sou qualquer garota, por isso não gostei – ela completou a frase dele. – Pare de falar nisso. Não quero mais saber desse _quase_ beijo.

Sesshoumaru tornou a sorrir.

Foi o curto percurso da casa até o colégio em silêncio.

Sesshoumaru parou frente à escola da garota e viu na calçada Inuyasha e Kagome andando. O mais novo parou ao ver o irmão e depois se aproximou do carro dele.

– Você está bem, Inuyasha? – ele perguntou, percebendo o olhar vazio dele.

– Por que não estaria? – ele deu de ombros, indiferente.

– Rin-chan! – Kagome a abraçou. – Vamos para sala, vamos? Precisamos conversar.

– Hai. – Rin falou, virando-se para trás onde os dois irmãos conversavam.

– Até depois, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou. – Quem sabe depois acabamos o _quase_ beijo.

Rin estreitou os olhos, tirando o sapato e o arremessou depois na direção da cabeça dele. Ele pegou o objeto jogado contra si no ar e o entregou a dona, com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. Ela ficava mais linda ainda quando estava zangada, por isso gostava tanto de incomodá-la.

– Eu devia mesmo ter colocado uma bomba no carro, seu baka – ela falou, calçando o sapato. Um sorriso maligno surgiu nos lábios dela. – Mas nunca é tarde para isso...

Sesshoumaru achou graça e sorriu, vendo Rin se afastar e mostrar o dedo do meio para ele enquanto caminhava ao lado de Kagome para a entrada do colégio. _"Ela não tem jeito",_ ele sorriu.

Voltou depois à atenção a Inuyasha, ficando sério.

– E o maxilar, está bem? – Sesshoumaru apontou para o local atingido, notando que devia ter usado mais força do que pretendia.

– Feh! – ele fez uma careta, dando à volta no carro e entrando. – Isso não foi nada.

– Você devia estar na escola e não nesse carro.

– Eu fico onde bem entendo. – ele cruzou os braços frente ao peito.

– Sempre tão _'educado'. _– ele falou, saindo com o carro. – Onde pretende ir, Inu-kun? – o mais velho usou o apelido que Inuyasha não gostava, mas para sua surpresa ele não reclamou.

– Preciso resolver um assunto pendente.

– Assunto pendente? – Sesshoumaru não conseguiu segurar uma risada. Primeiro Rin aceita sua carona sem reclamar, agora Inuyasha, além de não ligar de ser chamado pelo apelido de infância, ainda parece alguém responsável. O que aconteceu com esses dois? – Que assunto pendente?

– Preciso falar com _nosso_ pai.

-

-

* * *

_**Notas da autora –** Minna-san... Aqui está mais um capítulo da fic, e dessa vez eu acho que não demorei muito /o/. Nunca coloco notas tão grandes, mas dessa vez foi necessário... Tem coisas importantes, então leiam tudo, por favor. Prometo que no próximo capítulo não falarei nada T-T._

_Well, eu comecei a contar um pouco do passado de Sesshoumaru, mas somente ficará mais claro com decorrer da história. Ah, para quem queria ver, nesse capítulo tem uma cena com a Kagome e o Inuyasha... Acho que colocarei mais em outro(s) capítulo(s), se quiserem. _

_Agradecimento especial a **Shampoo-chan**, que revisou o capítulo para mim. Também quero agradecer a **Rin-chan**... Somente por ela existir e ser minha amiga XD. Lis-sama gosta muito de Rin-chan e Poo-chan!_

_Ah! Vocês foram tão gentis comigo com o tanto de comentários, que resolvi adiantar a publicação do capítulo (Eu só postaria quando terminasse minhas provas da faculdade, em **Dezembro** ¬¬"). Espero que gostem e comentem, assim me animo e apresso a atualização :-D_

_Oh! Tenho dois avisos importantes: _

_**Primeiro:** Respondi a todos os review por e-mail, já que não podem ser colocados aqui. Somente não respondi a Soi-chan e a Hô-chan (Meninas, deixem seus e-mail que responderei a review, mesmo atrasado), que não deixaram e-mail. A partir de agora, estarei respondendo a **todos** os review dessa maneira, então, por favor, deixe-os. Assim, quando publicar capítulo novo, mando e-mail com as respostas dos reviews e com o link do capítulo, certo?_

_**Segundo:** Quando comecei a escrever a fic, não tinha noção do que eu queria para ela, mas, agora que tenho, resolvi reescrever a Parte I da história – o que venho querendo fazer há semanas. **Não** é necessário ler, já que não alterei nada que mude a continuação da fic ou os outros capítulos, apenas acrescentei algumas coisas. Na minha opinião, e também de algumas pessoas que mostrei, ficou bem melhor. Fiquem a vontade para ler – ou não – e também para mandar review – ou não. _

_Acho que é só isso... Então, até mais o/_

_Kisus,  
__Lis-sama_


	9. Parte IX

**_Notas da Autora – _**_Olá, pessoal... Não, eu ainda não morri o.o". Desculpem-me a imensa demora... Faculdade acaba com qualquer um, ainda mais época de provas, mas, graças a Deus, estou de férias e umaestudande de Direito do segundo ano... I am happy /o/. (Mais desculpas pela demora, lá em baixo, e eu tenho uma ótima XD)._

_Agradecimentos a Shampoo que revisou o capítulo e a Rin-chan, que foi a centésima review /o/. Isso mesmo, chegamos aos 100 reviews, e eu só tenho que agradecer a vocês, que lêem e comentam... Muito obrigada! E continuem comentando XD._

_Oh, agradecimento também às pessoas que me ouviram reclamar e me ajudaram a procurar a música para o capítulo... Em especial a Bella Lamounier! E me desculpem por tê-las atormentado tanto T-T._

_Esse capítulo é meu presente de Natal para vocês, crianças /o/. Espero que se divirtam com ele, ok? Boas festas de Natal e Ano Novo... Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo... Nada de abusos, crianças, e sejam muito felizes /o/. _

_Eu acho que tinha digo na nota do capítulo passado que não ia falar nada nesse... Oh, sorry! No próximo eu não falo nada... Ou pelo menos vou tentar o/._

_Kisus,  
Lis-sama_

**

* * *

**

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **"Emotions", Mariah Carey._

_

* * *

_

**-**

**-**

**Parte IX**

-

O sol começara a sumir no horizonte, indicando que o expediente de Kikyou naquele dia estava para terminar. Ela olhou o relógio no pulso, mas parecia que não estava realmente vendo-o, pois nem se mexera na poltrona para arrumar as coisas e ir embora.

Os sempre observadores olhos castanhos estavam distraídos naquele dia, muito distraídos mesmo. Não percebera o telefone tocar, as batidas em sua porta ou alguma cliente em especial falar com ela. Nem Kagura com seu jeito espevitado conseguiu chamar-lhe a atenção.

Suspirou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa de sua sala e o queixo nas mãos; os olhos olhando algum ponto na porta de madeira pintado em um tom rosáceo.

- Suikotsu... – o nome dele escapou-lhe de seus lábios sem que percebesse.

Estava tão confusa. Por que ele mexera tanto assim com ela? Somente um beijo não devia deixá-la tão encantada, tão enfeitiçada... Não é mesmo? Mesmo se estivesse demasiadamente carente não poderia se apaixonar com um simples beijo.

Se bem que de simples aquele beijo não tinha nada. O beijo dele a fez sentir um turbilhão de sentimentos. Ainda podia sentia o gosto dele, ainda lembrava-se com exatidão a boca macia dele em contado com a dela, as mãos dele percorrendo as costas e...

"_Eu não acredito que estou assim por causa de um beijo...", _Kikyou pensou; a autocrítica falava alto. _"Pareço uma adolescente tola quando se apaixonada pela primeira vez". _

Adolescente apaixonada... Nunca tivera essa etapa em sua vida, porque foi justamente nessa época que passara a ser pai e mãe da irmã. Essa foi a escolha dela e não se arrependera de nada - e se preciso fosse, faria tudo novamente -, mas acabou por pular a fase de adolescente apaixonada.

No começo – antes da noite que saíra com Manzo Suikotsu e ele a beijara –, pensou que estava apenas empolgada com ele por causa dos elogios excessivos de Kagura. Mas depois disso ficou mais forte o que sentia e tinha certeza que nada tinha a ver com o que Kagura lhe dissera.

O problema era: não sabia o que sentia. Tudo era novo para ela e não conseguia desvendar os mistérios de seu próprio coração.

É, realmente estava muito confusa. Seria mesmo o que estava sentindo uma paixão?

Além de Suikotsu ter todos os adjetivos que Kagura falara, ainda era muito carinhoso, educado e gentil. E tanta qualidade fez a irmã de Rin sonhar acordada com ele.

Kikyou suspirou. Suikotsu era o homem perfeito.

Um barulho fora da sala fez Kikyou endireitar-se no assento e ajeitar a coluna no encosto da poltrona. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir a voz conhecida reclamar alterada.

- _Eu não vou esperar nada _– a voz ficou mais irritada. – _Quero ver Kikyou, agora._

_- Ela já vai sair, mocinha _– uma das funcionárias falou, tentando não perder a paciência. – _Não pode entrar assim na sala de Kikyou-sama._

- _Posso, sim! _– o tom mimado era percebível a qualquer um e Kikyou suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo longo.

- _Não, não pode. _– a funcionária estava ficando nervosa.

- _Posso e vou entrar!_

"_Não acredito que ela esteja fazendo isso aqui". _A gerente da loja se levantou para ver o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora de sua sala. _"Essa menina me mata de vergonha"._

Não precisou nem ir até lá fora, a porta se abriu e uma Rin brava passou por ela, fechando com violência a madeira rosada na cara da funcionária. Kikyou balançou a cabeça para os lados, _"Rin não tem jeito"._

- Rin, o que faz aqui? – Kikyou falou, cansada, voltando para seu lugar e sentando-se.

- Que mulherezinhas mais chatas que trabalham aqui, Kikyou-chan – Rin falou, virando-se para a irmã e sentando-se em frente a ela. – Não queriam me deixar entrar na sua sala.

- Eu pedi para não deixarem mais ninguém entrar aqui. – Kikyou explicou.

- Mas eu sou sua irmã. Posso entrar em sua sala quando quiser.

- Essa foi à educação que eu lhe dei, Rin? – Kikyou perguntou. – Eu alguma vez a ensinei a destratar as pessoas assim?

- Eu não destratei ninguém, Kikyou. – Rin se defendeu. – Apenas pedi, de maneira mais _áspera,_ que ela me deixasse entra aqui.

Kikyou rodou os olhos.

- É a mesma coisa, menina.

- Não, não é. – Rin disse. – E se eu não tivesse falado assim, não estaria aqui conversando com você.

- É, mas precisava bater a porta no rosto dela?

- Detalhes, detalhes. – Rin deu de ombros.

Kikyou suspirou. Passou a mão na franja, deixando-a cair novamente em seus olhos e puxou o cabelo preso para ajeitá-lo. Fez isso para tentar se acalmar e não brigar com a irmã, ainda que estivesse merecendo uma bela bronca pela falta de educação que demonstrou.

- Quando sair dessa sala, quero que peça desculpas a todas as funcionárias que você falou _'asperamente',_ entendido?

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas à loja toda! – Rin fez uma careta.

- Você brigou com a loja toda? – os olhos castanhos de Kikyou se estreitaram. – Não acredito que fez isso...

Rin deu um sorriso sem graça e Kikyou tornou a revirar os olhos.

- Vamos, Rin, diga o que faz aqui. – ela não comentou mais o comportamento da irmã e perguntou, cansada.

- Eu estava andando no centro da cidade para comprar um livro e aproveitei para pegar uma carona com você até em casa – ela falou, tirando com um sorriso o livro de uma sacolinha e estendendo-o para mostrá-lo Kikyou. – Eu estava louca para ler esse.

Kikyou leu o título, fazendo cara de desagrado.

- _"A Noite dos Mortos"_?

- Hai.

- Que diabo é isso?

- É um best-seller, Kikyou-chan. – ela pegou o livro da irmã e o guardou de novo. – O melhor livro de terror já lançado esse ano.

- Eu acho que você devia mesmo estar trabalhando no cemitério de coveira. – Kikyou falou, divertida.

- Acho que você devia ler, é interessante.

- Acho que para você ser um zumbi falta pouco. – Kikyou riu.

- Engraçadinha. – Rin mostrou a língua para ela. – Melhor se vestir só de preto e ler esses livros de terror a ter de trabalhar cercada por coisas rosadas. – Rin fez uma careta e abriu a boca para colocar o dedo indicador mostrando que queria vomitar.

Kikyou sorriu, achando graça. Estava demorando a Rin reclamar da loja com enfeites femininos. Tinha certeza que quando ela entrasse na loja, ia fazer algum tipo de crítica.

- Se eu passar mais que dez minutos aqui, vou ter uma convulsão.

- Pensei que ia dizer um ataque epilético. – a mais velha provocou.

- Isso eu já tive quando vi todos aqueles ursinhos, lacinhos, bichinhos, enfeitinhos, nojinhos e tudo mais que tem _"inho" _lá em baixo. – escutou Kikyou soltar uma gargalhada. – Como consegue ficar aqui sem ter problemas de glicemia? O teor de açúcar aqui é elevadíssimo.

- Rin-chan, você já disse baboseiras demais, acho melhor irmos embora. – ainda rindo, a mais velha se levantou e pegou a bolsa para sair do escritório. – Já estava no meu horário.

- Ainda bem. – Rin se levantou de um pulo. – Se ficar mais um minuto sequer aqui, vou realmente ter uma convulsão.

- Menina exagerada.

- Não é exagero, é realidade.

As duas saíram da sala. Rin ia reclamando do excesso de feminilidade da loja e Kikyou ria dela. Desceram as escadas, com Rin ainda criticando todos os acessórios rosas que se podia imaginar. Ela falou desde os tapetes aos corações que enfeitavam a parede.

Rin estancou no último degrau da escada ao ver as duas figuras masculinas olhando algumas coisas na parte de perfumes. Ela tentou subir os degraus correndo, mas a irmã a segurou e se aproximou dos rapazes com um sorriso, levando-a junto.

- Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kikyou o cumprimentou se curvando numa reverência – Há quanto tempo.

- Hai. – ele sorriu. Olhou para trás de Kikyou ao perceber a irmã dela tentava se esconder. – Rin?

- O que é? – ela cruzou os braços frente ao peito, já rabugenta por ele tê-la visto.

- Já está emburrada, menina? – Sesshoumaru falou.

- Você _novamente_ está me seguindo, como queria que eu estivesse?

- Dessa vez eu não a estava seguindo. – Sesshoumaru falou.

- _"Dessa vez"_? – Rin estreitou os olhos.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- O que quis dizer com isso? – os olhos dela ainda estavam ameaçadoramente estreitos. Quando ele não respondeu, Rin falou, brava: – Por que, inferno, insiste em me seguir?

Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado.

- Kikyou, tudo bom? – o outro rapaz falou, com um sorriso satisfeito ao vê-la.

- Hai. – ela corou. – E você, Suikotsu?

- Sentindo sua falta. – ele falou próximo ao ouvido dela, ação que a fez estremecer. – Tentei te ligar, mas não tenho o telefone de sua casa e no escritório ninguém atendia.

Kikyou escondeu um sorriso sem jeito. Então era Manzo Suikotsu que tentava ligar e estava tão distraída pensando _nele_ que só conseguiu pegar o telefone quando a ligação caiu.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Sesshoumaru percebeu que os dois conversavam.

- Eles já são quase namorados. – Rin falou, sem muita importância.

- Rin! Fique de boca fechada! – Kikyou a cutucou; a cor vermelha intenso tingindo seu rosto. – Não dêem atenção a ela.

- Eu disse algo de errado? – ele se defendeu. – Eu vi quando você se beij...

- Quieta! – Kikyou levou as mãos à boca da menina e deu um sorriso sem graça para os dois.

- Pare com isso, Kikyou! – Rin falou, tirando a mão da irmã da boca. – Esta tentando me matar, é?

- Bem que você merece, mas não é nada disso!

- Ora, o que eu fiz de errado?

- Por favor, Rin. – Kikyou falou entre dentes. – Somente fique calada.

- Bah!

- Eu não sabia que vocês dois se conheciam. – Kikyou tratou de mudar logo de assunto, deixando Rin de lado para falar com Suikotsu e Sesshoumaru.

- A contadoria de meu pai trabalha para a empresa de Suikotsu. – Sesshoumaru explicou.

- Ah, entendi. – Kikyou sorriu para Suikotsu, segurando-se para não suspirar.

Os dois, Kikyou e Suikotsu, ficaram olhando-se, tentando adivinhar um o que o outro estava pensando, não precisavam dizer nada: sabiam que queriam ficar juntos só pelo olhar.

Rin percebeu o olhar de peixe morto deles e rodou os olhos, se afastando com uma careta.

- Que melação. – ela murmurou. – Ninguém merece.

- Está reclamando do quê, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, voltando a olhar os perfumes.

- Você é muito intrometido, sabia?

- E você é muito malcriada, sabia?

Ela mostrou a língua para ele. Por que sempre Sesshoumaru tinha que ter uma resposta pra dar a ela? Era um _baka_ mesmo!

Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo cheirar os perfumes femininos.

- Não sabia que você era... – ela sorriu, desmunhecando o pulso e fazendo posse duvidosa. Não conseguiu resistir à tentação de provocá-lo. – Quem diria, né?

- E não sou. – ele falou, sério, estreitando os olhos pela brincadeira que ela fez. – É pra minha namorada.

- E desde quando você tem namorada? – Rin colocou a mão na cintura.

Os lábios dele se curvaram num pequeno sorriso.

- Você tem namorada? – a voz dela ficou séria e tirou a mão da cintura.

Ele não respondeu e dessa vez as duas sobrancelhas dela se levantaram.

- Tem?

- Isso não lhe diz respeito. – ele continuou a olhar os perfumes.

- Responda. Agora!

- Agora a pouco você estava reclamando da minha intromissão, não acha que está fazendo o mesmo comigo?

- Tem ou não? – ela ficou brava.

- Por que quer saber?

- Pare de ser evasivo e responda!

- Algum problema se eu tiver?

- _Grrrr... _– ela rangeu os dentes e uma veia salientou-se em sua testa.

- Está com ciúmes? – ele provocou, prepotente.

- Não seja insolente, Sesshoumaru! – ele fechou a mão em punho e a levantou na altura do rosto. – Por que eu estaria com ciúmes de _você?_ – falou em tom de desprezo.

Kikyou e Suikotsu olharam os dois discutindo. Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados, levando a mão à testa, sentindo-se envergonhada com a imaturidade da irmã. Suikotsu pigarreou para chamar a atenção dos dois.

- Por que não vamos tomar um sorvete, nós quatro? – Suikotsu sugeriu, trazendo sobre si dois pares de olhos. – Há uma sorveteria aqui perto.

- Eu adoraria. – Kikyou sorriu.

- Não. Não quero e não vou. – Rin fez uma pequena pena, cruzando os braços frente ao peito e batendo um pé no chão.

- Você vai gostar, Rin. – ele tentou de novo.

- Não.

- Então...

- Não. Eu não quero nada. – Rin continuou na mesma posição. – Quero só ir com minha irmã pra casa.

- Não seja chatinha, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou em tom de fim de conversar. – Vamos tomar sorvete, sim.

- Desde quando você decide as coisas pra mim? – ela se virou para ele, desfazendo a pose birrenta que estava.

- Desde que você é infantil demais para decidir sozinha.

- Infeliz! – ela deu um gritinho histérico, batendo no braço dele com a mão fechada. – Eu não sou infantil!

- Claro que não. – Kikyou falou, levando a mão à boca para esconder um sorriso.

- Podemos ir? – Suikotsu perguntou e Kikyou assentiu com um aceno.

- Vou ficar.

- Como queira. – Sesshoumaru falou.

- Rin-chan, pára com isso. – Kikyou tentou convencer a irmã. – Vamos lá.

Sesshoumaru não esperou a mais nova responder, segurou Kikyou pelo cotovelo e a conduziu até a porta, sendo seguidos por Suikotsu. Sem entender, ela piscou.

- Deixe-a aí, Kikyou-san. – ele sorriu, olhando para a menina. – Ela não quer ir mesmo.

Rin deu de ombros várias vezes. Não ia a soverteria com Sesshoumaru! Ele era muito chato e implicante!

- Preste atenção e aprenda como se lida com crianças, Kikyou-san – Sesshoumaru falou baixo.

- Oh! – ele exclamou. – Como sabe?

- Dessa maneira que lido com meu irmão.

- Eu nem queria ir mesmo. – Rin falou, fingindo não ligar quando eles passaram pela porta de vidro da loja.

Descruzou os braços ao ver os três atravessando a rua e entrando em uma loja. Não estavam _mesmo_ indo sem ela, estavam? Como podia fazer isso com ela? Eles a deixaram para trás!

Rin saiu da loja e foi atrás deles, irritada, entrando na sorveteria como um foguete. Parou em frente ao balcão de sorvete no momento em que escolhiam os sabores.

- Vocês me deixaram para trás! – Rin fez birra.

- Pensei que não queria vir. – Sesshoumaru falou e Kikyou sorriu, percebendo que a idéia dele funcionara direitinho.

- E não quero. – ela mentiu. – Só vim por causa do sorvete.

- Hai... – ele falou, entregando a ela um sorvete. – Tome, é pra você.

- Como sabia que eu viria? – ela perguntou, seguindo-os à mesa.

- Você é igual ao meu irmão – ele falou. – São duas crianças que só fazem as coisas quando se pede para **não** fazê-las.

- Eu já falei que não sou criança!

- Então por que age como uma?

- Eu não ajo como uma criança!

Sesshoumaru segurou-a pelo braço e a levou até uma outra mesa, afastada da que Suikotsu e Kikyou estavam sentados. A mais velha percebeu e sorriu em agradecimento. Seria quase impossível conversar com Suikotsu com uma Rin revoltada por perto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela tentou tirar a mão dele de seu braço para voltar a ficar junto com a irmã. – Solte-me!

- Sente-se. – ele a empurrou levemente pelos ombros. – Eles querem conversar sozinhos.

- Não era mais fácil me dizer isso do que me arrastar até aqui? – Rin falou, acomodando-se na cadeira.

- Eu não a arrastei até aqui. – ele respondeu, sentando-se em frente a ela.

Estavam os dois ali, sentados em uma mesa, parecendo um casal. Rin ao perceber isso baixou os olhos, corada. Levou o sorvete à boca, querendo não pensar nisso. Onde já se viu pensar no chato do Sesshoumaru e ela como um casal?

Continuou a tomar o sorvete e levantou um pouco os olhos para olhar Sesshoumaru, disfarçadamente. Ele era bonito...

- Rin, preste atenção ao que está fazendo.

- Hã? – ela piscou três vezes ao ser tirada de seus pensamentos.

- No que estava pensando para ficar tão distraída? – Sesshoumaru aproximou um guardanapo da boca dela e limpou o canto sujo de sorvete.

- Hei! – ela afastou o rosto, mas ele já tinha limpado o local. – O que está fazendo?

- Limpando sua boca?

- O que o faz pensar que não sei fazer isso sozinha? – ela se irritou ao perceber novamente a sensação de seu coração bater mais rápido.

- O fato de você estar tão distraída que nem percebeu que sujou sua roupa também?

- Oh? – Rin pisou e olhou a blusa que Sesshoumaru apontou. Deixou a taça do sorvete sobre a mesa para pegar guardanapos e limpar a camiseta preta com gotas de sorvete derretido – Kuso!

Sesshoumaru deu uma risada ao ver a menina tentar limpar a roupa, que ainda ficou manchada.

- Não ria, Sesshoumaru. – ela ainda esfregava o guardanapo na blusa.

- Acho melhor deixar assim. – ele continuou a tomar seu sorvete, tranqüilamente. – Está ficando pior.

- Não te perguntei nada!

- E seu sorvete está derretendo.

- Kuso! – ela deixou a roupa de lado e se concentrou tem tomar o sorvete – Tudo culpa sua!

- Minha? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você me distraiu!

- Distraí? – ele levantou a outra sobrancelha. – Posso saber como fiz isso?

- Eu estava pensando em vo... – Rin parou de falar, mordendo a língua ao falar de mais. Sentiu o rosto queimar e pediu mentalmente que ele não tivesse percebido o que ela ia falar.

Sesshoumaru percebeu o tom vermelho do rosto dela e não quis comentar o que ela disse, ainda se soubesse muito bem o que era. Um sorriso formara em seu rosto normalmente impassível. Gostou de saber que ela pensava nele.

- Rin-chan? – Kikyou chamou, parando frente a ela. – Não acredito que você se sujou, menina.

- Fala como se fosse o fim do mundo. – Rin retrucou. Rodou os olhos quando Kikyou pegou guardanapo e limpou a roupa dela. – Pára de me tratar como se eu tivesse cinco anos!

- Pare de se comportar como se tivesse cinco anos. – Kikyou falou no mesmo tom da caçula. Terminou de limpar a roupa e sorriu.

- Feh!

- Rin-chan, se importa de ir embora com Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Hai. – foi a resposta curta e grossa dela. – Eu me importo, sim.

- Kikyou e eu precisamos conversar. – Suikotsu sorriu. – Será rápido.

- Se vai ser tão rápido assim, então conversem aqui mesmo. – Rin respondeu; um sorriso esperto do rosto.

- Rin-chan... – Kikyou fungou.

- Podem ir. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – Eu tomo conta de Rin.

- Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kikyou agradeceu, inclinando-se para beijar a face da irmã. – Comporte-se, Rin-chan.

- Demo... – Rin não teve tempo de responder, Kikyou deu as costas e se afastou com Suikotsu – Kuso!

- Está reclamando de novo. – Sesshoumaru suspirou. – Você não quer sua irmã fique com Suikotsu?

- Não me importa que Kikyou fique com ele, só que eu não queria ficar aqui com _você._

Sesshoumaru não comentou.

Ficaram por um momento em silêncio, até Rin terminar o sorvete.

- Podemos ir? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ao ver a menina deixar a taça vazia sobre a mesa.

- Eu tenho opção?

- Por que você sempre responde com uma pergunta?

- E por que você faz a mesma coisa?

Sesshoumaru riu e Rin deu um sorriso.

Saíram da sorveteria e andaram pela calçada um longo percurso até chegarem onde Sesshoumaru havia estacionado o carro esporte dele. O dia - que começara quente - estava esfriando e Rin abraçou o próprio corpo para se esquentar de uma corrente fria que soprou.

Olhou confusa para Sesshoumaru no instante que ele colocou sobre os ombros dela o casaco que vestia.

Sem relutar, ela vestiu o casaco, não sentindo mais frio. Sua bochecha corou e ficou com vontade de agradecê-lo. Ele foi gentil com ela, não? Ou estava apenas querendo irritá-la?

- Sua namorada não vai gostar de saber que está emprestando o casaco para outra garota. – Rin abriu a boca agradecer, mas o que saiu foi uma frase irônica.

- Eu não tenho namorada.

Rin não confessaria nem sobre tortura, mas ficou aliviada por ouvir isso dele.

- Quer dizer que estava mentindo pra mim?

- Hai. – ele riu, levando as mãos ao bolso da calça.

- Então você é...? – Rin desmunhecou a mão, com uma expressão estranha.

- Iie. – ele respondeu, maneando a cabeça para os lados para enfatizar sua resposta.

- Pra quem estava olhando perfumes femininos? – Rin quis saber. – Pra sua mãe?

- Minha mãe morreu há dez anos, Rin.

- Eu não... Sabia. – ela percebeu o tom infeliz que ele usou e ficou sem graça. Sabia muito bem o qual doloroso era não ter mãe. Apesar de sua mãe ainda estar vida, ela a havia abandonado, o que não era muito diferente de estar morta.

- Meu pai me pediu para comprar um presente para Kaede, a secretária dele. – Sesshoumaru falou em seguida. – É aniversário dela na semana que vem.

O rapaz parou frente ao carro e desligou o alarme, abrindo depois a porta para Rin educadamente. Ela entrou no carro e ele deu a volta no mesmo, sentando-se no banco de passageiro. Ela olhou para a rua, com as mãos e o livro no colo.

- Sinto muito – Rin falou, não olhando para ele. – Não devia ter falado de sua mãe.

- Não se preocupe. – Sesshoumaru deu a partida – Já faz muito tempo.

- Sinto muito, mesmo.

- Esqueça isso. – ele desviou os olhos da rua movimentada e olhou a menina.

Um longo tempo de silêncio se fez entre eles.

- Não vai reclamar de nada? – Sesshoumaru falou para fazê-la esquecer o assunto.

- Devia?

- Você reclama de tudo e ainda não fez nenhuma reclamação – Sesshoumaru disse. – Achei estranho.

- Você fala com se eu fosse a reclamação personificada. – Rin rodou os olhos.

- E não é?

- Se você não sabia, eu não reclamo toda hora.

- Claro, pára quando dorme.

- Baka! – Rin gritou. – Você é muito, muito, muito chato!

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas estacionou o carro frente à casa vizinha. Rin abriu a porta e, antes que descesse, ele falou:

- Quer que eu a acompanhe até a porta?

- Acha que não posso fazer isso sozinha?

- Ok, ok. – ele suspirou, cansado. – Você pode achar o contrário, mas eu me importo com você.

Rin olhou para ele; a boca entreaberta. Ouviu mal, ou Sesshoumaru – implicante e chato – disse que se importava com ela?

- Ainda mais que se acontecer alguma coisa a você Kikyou-san vai culpar a mim. – ele riu em afronta.

- Imbecil! Idiota! Tonto! – ela o xingou, saltando do carro e fechando a porta com força. Deu um passo em direção a casa, quando se lembrou que estava com o casaco dele. Rodou os olhos, dando meia volta e jogando o casaco pelo vidro aperto. – Nunca mais se aproxime de mim, viu?

Viu-o sorrir, saindo com o carro e entrando na garagem da casa dele.

Rin pegou a chave da casa do bolso e não viu o carro de Suikotsu parar na porta de casa. Entrou reclamando, pensando como foi boba em achar que ele se importava com ela.

"_Baka! Estava apenas me irritando!", _pensou Rin e levou a mão ao peito, sentindo o coração bater apressado. _"Então por que eu me senti tão bem ao ouvir aquilo dele?"._

Não sabia a resposta e preferia ignorar o que ele fez.

-

-

* * *

****

_**Shampoo: **(Recado da revisora para os leitores deste fic: fui eu a culpada, não ela u.u). _

_**Lis:** Viram? Foi culpa da Shampoo o atraso com a atualização, não minha! Se quiserem tirar satisfação e bater em alguém, que seja nela! Eu dou o endereço dela e até ajudo a bater, se for o caso XD._


	10. Parte X

_Oh, antes de tudo quero dizer que a Lis-sama gosta muito da Rin-chan e da Shampoo-chan! Amo muito as duas o/._

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

_**

* * *

**_

_**Música –** "I Must Be Dreaming", Evanescence._

* * *

-

-

**Parte X**

**-**

Há quanto tempo já estava em Tóquio? Não se preocupava em saber em outras cidades, mas na capital do Japão era diferente. Sabia certinho quando tempo estava ali: seis meses e alguns dias. Passara mais rápido que nas outras localidades que morou.

Era começo de verão, a estação que Rin menos gostava. Era terrível usar roupas pretas com a temperatura altíssima. Porém, não gostava de outra cor e tinha que suportar o calor. Sorte que logo estaria de férias e poderia ficar em casa.

Gostava de estar naquela cidade – apesar de ser muito movimentada. Kikyou conhecera alguém especial e, desde que saíram à primeira vez, estavam juntos. Só esse fato já valera a pena morar em Tóquio. Depois de tanto anos de abdicação por ela, Kikyou merecia ser feliz.

Outra coisa era diferente em Tóquio e que não acontecia em outras províncias que morou: não era mais uma pessoa tão sozinha... Sempre tinha algum _estorvo_ perto dela para incomodá-la e deixá-la irritada.

Rin fez uma careta, afinal, isso não era _exatamente_ muito bom.

Não estava se dando muito bem com os amigos... _Colegas_ que encontrou, mas mesmo assim era um lugar bom de se morar. Ainda mais que nenhum deles tinha noção da maldição que ela tinha.

Kagome estava sempre por perto dela, assim como Sango, e já não se importava muito com a presença delas, mas não poderia dizer que gostava. Miroku sempre que podia tentava alguma coisa pervertida, mas Rin sempre dava uns sopapos nele. Inuyasha e ela mal se falavam. E tinha também Sesshoumaru... Ainda viviam brigando e ele fazia de tudo para irritá-la.

"_Sesshoumaru...",_ involuntariamente soltou um suspirou e corou ao pensar no rapaz de bonitos olhos dourados.

Toda vez que pensava nele, e não foram poucas vezes desde que ele quase a beijou – apesar de que _jamais, _nem mesmo sob grave tortura admitiria isso –, sentia algo estranho, mas que não sabia ao certo o que era. Nunca sentira nada igual. Não era bom, nem ruim... Era indecifrável.

Levou a mão aos lábios, tocando neles de leve. Quase deu seu primeiro beijo... _Nele..._

"_Droga! Não seja estúpida, Rin",_ xingou-se mentalmente. _"Eu não quero pensar nele e nem no maldito quase beijo!"._

Às vezes, se pegava pensando como teria sido ao tocar os lábios dele. O que teria sentido? Bem, de duas, uma: ou teria gostado e tudo ao seu redor seria destruído, ou ficaria brava e daria um tapa nele.

Preferia ficar pensando como seria se não tivesse os poderes telecinéticos... Teria sido algo muito especial...

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos.

Certamente teria gostado, iria ver borboletas voando, sons de pássaros e...

Ela fez uma careta.

Ora, desde quanto era uma garota tão sonhadora? Nunca!

E também não devia estar pensando essas coisas de Sesshoumaru! Odiava-o... Não é mesmo?

Movimentou a cabeça para os lados e o cabelo caiu-lhe no rosto.

Maldito Sesshoumaru! A culpa de estar tão confusa era dele e do meu maldito quase beijo!

Tentando tirar os pensamentos do rapaz, concentrou-se no quadro que estava em seu colo. Estava tendo uma aula de arte e no momento tinha que fazer um desenho que a professora pediu. Aproveitou o intervalo quando todos estavam ocupados e sentou-se recostada em uma árvore para aproveitar a sombra dela.

O jardim do colégio era um ótimo lugar para ficar. O dia estava quente e a brisa que sobrava refrescava o ar abafado.

Deu mais uma pincelada de tinta rosa na tela, mudando a posição da cabeça para ver como sua pintura estava ficando. Olhou para frente, onde estava seu modelo para o trabalho. Sorriu. Pelo menos estava ficando bom. Muito parecido com o jardim da escola.

Nem acreditava que estava mesmo pintando um jardim. Tempo atrás, estaria fazendo um cemitério... Se bem que ainda não era tarde para isso. Poderia fazer dois quadros.

Rin sorriu. É, ia fazer um cemitério depois e colocá-lo pendurado no seu quarto. Kikyou ficaria irritada. O sorriso aumentou. Sempre era muito bom contrariar a irmã.

- Ohayo, Rin.

Aquela voz...

Virou-se depressa e encontrou Sesshoumaru sentando ao seu lado. Quando ele chegou que nem o notou?

O rapaz sorria para ela... Um lindo sorriso...

Sorriso lindo? Qual é! É o sorriso de _Sesshoumaru_ e não tem nada de lindo nele... Somente os olhos, os lábios, a voz e...

Rin rodou os olhos.

"_Não acredito que estou pensando nesse infeliz dessa maneira!", _Rin ficou indignada com consigo mesmo.

Tudo o que sentia quando pensava nele, ficava mais forte quando ele estava perto. Seu coração batia mais forte, ficava corada e sentia as pernas bambas. _"Inferno! O que está acontecendo comigo?"._

- O que faz aqui? – Rin perguntou.

- Vim lhe fazer companhia.

A garota rodou os olhos, novamente, ao sentir as mãos suadas. Além de estar irritada com ele, ainda estava irritada consigo mesmo por ficar tão... _Estranha_ com a presença dele.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que não gosto de companhia, ainda mais a _sua_, hein, Sesshoumaru? – Rin perguntou já irritada.

Viu-o sorriu e recostar-se ao tronco da árvore.

- Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que me incomodar?

- Sinceramente, não. – ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não esperava uma resposta para essa pergunta.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Saí mais cedo da faculdade e não tenho nada pra fazer em casa, nem no escritório de meu pai. Inuyasha está fazendo um trabalho escolar. Kagome e Sango estão ocupadas com o ensaio do coral da escola, e Miroku... Sem comentários.

- E eu com tudo isso? – ela fez uma careta.

- Como vê, não sobrou ninguém que eu possa incomodar. – ele riu, divertido. – Somente você.

- A cada dia você está ficando mais bobo.

- E a cada dia você está ficando mais intolerável.

- Pois vá arrumar algo útil pra fazer e me deixe sozinha. – ela fez um gesto com a mão que segurava o pincel. – Quer saber? Procure algo _inútil_ mesmo. Quero ficar **so-zi-nha.**

Sesshoumaru notou o pincel na mão dela e se aproximou mais para olhar o quadro que estava em seu colo. Então quer dizer que aquela menininha mimada e malcriada sabia fazer desenhos e pinturas. Isso era realmente impressionante, pois o desenho estava muito bonito e bem feito.

- Não sabia que desenhava tão bem. – ele falou, admirando a pintura.

- Eu tento.

- Ainda mais que pintava jardins floridos. – ele não agüentou e a provocou. – Achava que só gostava de coisas tenebrosas.

- E só gosto mesmo de coisas tenebrosas. – ela falou, voltando a pincelar na tela a tinta rosa. – Mas depois que o professor der nota, vou dar de presente para Kikyou-chan e ela não vai gostar nada de colocar na sala um quadro de um cemitério, não acha?

- Kikyou-san gosta de você – Sesshoumaru falou, olhando para frente. – Então, o que lá der de presente, tenho certeza que ela vai gostar.

- Céus! – Rin exclamou, levando a mão à boca, não conseguindo resistir à vontade de soltar uma ironia. – Você disse algo aproveitável!

- Espero também presenciar algum dia uma proeza assim sua. – ele sorriu, vitorioso quando Rin estreitou os olhos, não gostando da resposta dele.

- Some daqui, vai! – ela retrucou.

Sesshoumaru riu.

- Sinceramente, Sesshoumaru, eu não consigo entender porque você vive me seguindo. – Rin contou num desabafo. Voltou a pintar o desenho para terminá-lo antes que tivesse de ir para sala.

- Eu me divirto com você.

- Você não se diverte comigo, você se diverte às minhas custa. – ela falou, ouvindo-o rir depois. – Se já se divertiu o suficiente, pode ir embora.

- Eu estou falando sério, eu realmente acho você uma pessoa divertida.

- Acha? – Rin se virou para ele.

- Principalmente quando responde de maneiras _"delicadas"._

Rin balançou a cabeça para os lados. Não ia retrucar, não no momento. Tinha que terminar o desenho e estava perdendo tempo com Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru-sama. – uma mulher se aproximou dos dois.

A garota que pintava o quadro ouviu a voz doce da mulher e levantou o rosto para ver quem era. Ela estreitou os olhos castanhos ao perceber o olhar que ela lançava a Sesshoumaru. Era idêntico ao que Kikyou lançava a Suikotsu, e Rin não gostou nada disso.

Além do mais, era muito bonita: usava um vestido rosa, brilho nos lábios, cabelos soltos, jeito meigo e sorriso gentil. Rin fez uma careta. O que aquelazinha estava querendo com Sesshoumaru?

- Sara? – Sesshoumaru sorriu-lhe, o que fez Rin estreitar mais os olhos. – O que faz aqui?

- Eu precisava falar com você, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela deu um meio sorriso. Olhou para Rin e sorriu simpática. – Mas está acompanhado.

- Essa é Nakayama Rin. – ela apontou para a morena. – Rin, essa é Kato Sara.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Rin-chan. – ela sorriu, curvando-se numa reverência, educada.

- É. – Rin se limitou a fazer uma careta. _"Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo",_ pensou, irritada.

- Podemos conversar agora, Sara. – Sesshoumaru se levantou e parou frente a ela. – Está na hora do almoço, gostaria de ir a algum restaurante?

- Hai. – Sara ficou feliz com a proposta dele. – Seria ótimo.

- Oferecida! – Rin falou baixo, entre dentes.

- Rin, até mais. – Sesshoumaru virou o rosto para falar, antes de se afastar com Sara.

- Já vai tarde.

- Rin-chan. – Sara faz outra reverência para a morena e depois seguiu Sesshoumaru até o carro dele.

- Ela é idiota, ele é imbecil! – os olhos de Rin acompanharam o carro atravessar a rua. – Maldição!

Deu a última pincelada no quadro e guardou as coisas que usara em uma maleta de pintura. Trilhou o caminho até a sala de aula com o semblante fechado, contraído em raiva.

Por que ele tinha que sair com ela? Não gostara de ver Sesshoumaru ir embora junto com aquela Kato alguma coisa. Parecia até que estava com ciúmes e...

"_Era só o que me faltava: ficar com ciúmes dele!",_ Rin rodou os olhos, impaciente consigo mesma. _"Devo ter tomado algum tipo de entorpecente, ou estou ficando louca"._

**-o-o-o-**

Os quatro – Rin, Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha – estavam sentados ao redor de uma mesa quadrangular na sala de estudo do colégio. Elaboravam um trabalho de grande peso da nota final e precisava ser muito bem feito.

Principalmente Inuyasha, que não era um estudante exímio e precisava muito de nota para não repetir o ano. Se quisesse ir para o último ano colegial tinha que se esforçar, e muito, para isso.

Introspectiva como sempre, Rin se concentrava em elaborar a parte gráfica do projeto, enquanto os outros se encarregaram da pesquisa e discutiam o tema.

Rin suspirou, apagando o gráfico que fazia, pela milésima vez. Não conseguia se concentrar. Depois que Sesshoumaru foi embora com Kato Sara, o humor estava pior que de costume. Discutira com um professor, quase agredira um aluno que se aproximou dela, xingou a faxineira, chutou uma cadeira e foi parar na diretoria.

Kikyou não iria gostar nada de saber daquele comportamento.

A única explicação viável seria que estava com ciúmes de Sesshoumaru e... _"Eu não estou com ciúmes dele!", _ela gritou mentalmente.

Nunca admitiria que ficou _incomodada _– leia extremamente, profundamente e gravemente incomodada – de Sesshoumaru estar junto a Sara.

"_Que ela faça bom aproveito dele! Eu nem ligo", _ela deu de ombro com o pensamento, fechando mais o semblante, de maneira a assustar qualquer um.

- Você está bem, Rin-chan? – Sango perguntou; uma sobrancelha levantando ao ver Rin ficar mais invocada.

- Hã? – Rin ouviu Sango falar e percebeu que os três a olhavam. Baixou os olhos para papel que tinha metade de um gráfico feito e voltou a fazê-lo. – Hai. Por que não estaria?

- Você está estranha. – Kagome sorriu.

- Ela não **está** estranha, ela **é** estranha. – Inuyasha falou. Ele tinha a expressão irritada no rosto, as mãos que seguravam um livro agora estavam com os braços cruzados.

- Ninguém te perguntou nada, então se contenha em sua insignificância. – Rin nem levantou os olhos do papel para falar.

- Bah! Garota estúpida! – Inuyasha retrucou.

- Está ficando tarde, minna – Kagome falou após olhar o relógio analógico na parede da sala. – Acho melhor deixarmos isso para depois.

- Tem razão, Kagome-chan. – Sango se levantou e espreguiçou-se. – Estamos quase no fim do trabalho e podemos deixar isso para amanhã.

- Ainda bem, não agüentava mais ficar nessa sala. – Inuyasha se levantou e jogou, literalmente, os livros dele na mochila.

- Espere, Inu-kun – Kagome pediu quando Inuyasha caminhou em direção a porta e se apressou em arrumar suas coisas. – Vai embora com Sesshoumaru-sama?

Rin ouviu o nome do rapaz e fez um som que lembrava muito um _rosnado._

- Iie. – ele falou. – Ele vai ficar até mais tarde na faculdade com Kato.

O dessa vez _rosnado_ de Rin foi audível pelos colegas, trazendo sobre si três pares de olhos curiosos.

- E depois vai levá-la na casa dela, do outro lado da cidade.

Rin quase latiu ao ouvir Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru imbecil! Por que tem que levá-la até em casa? E ela é uma oferecida! Por que tinha que aceitar que ele a levasse?

Continuando a desenhar o gráfico, Rin quase perfurou o papel com tanta pressão que colocava no lápis. Só podia estar com ciúmes e... _"Não estou, não!". _

- Rin-chan? – Kagome colocou a mão no ombro dela.

- O que é? – ela gritou, nervosa, virando-o rosto para a colega.

Kagome sentiu a hostilidade de Rin e tirou a mão do ombro dela de uma vez.

- O que foi, Kagome?

- Eu só queria saber se não vai embora. – ela perguntou. – Nakayama-sama virá te buscar?

- Kikyou vai ficar trabalhando até mais tarde e vou embora sozinha.

- Venha conosco, Rin-chan. – Kagome chamou. – Sango vai ficar casa e Inuyasha é seu vizinho.

- Vou ficar até tarde. –Rin falou.

- Não é perigoso ficar andando a essa hora sozinha, Rin-chan? – Sango perguntou, preocupada.

- Eu sei muito bem me defender. – Rin respondeu, secamente. – Se não se importam, eu queria ficar sozinha para acabar esse maldito gráfico.

- Já estamos indo. – Sango falou, apressando-se sem sair da sala com Inuyasha. Rin estava insuportável naquele dia e era melhor ficar longe dela. – Ja ne, Rin-chan.

- Ja ne, Rin-chan. – Kagome deu um beijo na bochecha dela e correu para alcançar Inuyasha e Sango. – Matte yo!

Finalmente estava sozinha. Rin estava tão irritada naquele dia que ela mesma estava começando a se incomodar com seu humor de tão desagradável que estava. E tudo por culpa de Sesshoumaru...

Rin rodou os olhos.

Pensava, pensava e seus pensamentos sempre voltavam à mesma pessoa: Sesshoumaru. Como isso era irritante!

Deixou a caneta cair de sua mão e debruçou sobre a mesa; os cabelos presos em um rabo caindo sobre o rosto e a franja cobriu os olhos. Fechou-os por alguns momentos, aproveitando do silêncio do lugar.

Não queria pensar em Sesshoumaru, então por que pensava tanto dele?

O coração bateu mais rápido.

E por que sentia-se tão _estranha_ por causa dele?

Maldito Sesshoumaru que a fazia ter coisas que nunca tivera antes!

Duas semanas depois que se mudara para Tóquio, conhecera Inokuma Sesshoumaru. Desde então ele parecia segui-la por toda parte. Ele insistia em dizer que era apenas coincidência, mas, por favor, tanta coincidência assim é muito suspeito.

As recordações voaram até o dia na casa da Kagome – mais de cinco meses atrás. Depois daquele dia infeliz e do infeliz quase beijo que começara a pensar tanto em Sesshoumaru.

"_Viu? É tudo culpa dele! Se ele não tivesse tentando me beijar eu não estaria assim!", _Rin pensou, invocada. Um suspiro saiu dos lábios dela, _"Mas o que é essa coisa estranha que acontece quando penso nele?"._

Ficou ali, sentada, os olhos fechados, distraída, por longos minutos. Quando se deu conta, já estava muito tarde e precisava ir embora antes que Kikyou chegasse em casa.

Arrumou suas coisas e saiu a passos lentos – quase arrastados – em direção ao corredor central da escola. Parou a alguns passos da porta ao se lembrar que tinha que pegar o livro do seu armário. Apressou-se em chegar até onde deixava seus pertences. Soltou a mochila preta no chão e levou a mão para abrir o armário.

- O que faz aqui a essa hora, Rin?

- Kami! – Rin deu um pulo e se virou depressa. Para sua grande surpresa, Sesshoumaru estava se aproximando dela. Ela estava brava com ele, e se virou para o armário, calada.

- Não está um pouco tarde para estar aqui, Rin? – Sesshoumaru parou ao lado dela.

- Eu fico aqui até a hora que eu quiser, e você não tem nada a ver com isso. – Rin falou, procurando em sua bagunça no armário seu livro.

- Seu humor está horrível hoje – ele fez uma careta.

- E o que você faz aqui? – Rin falou, resmungo ao tirar várias tranqueiras do armário para achar o livro. Viu-o no último compartimento do armário e esticou-se para pegar o livro de capa vermelha. Bufou quando ele foi mais pra trás e não o alcançou.

- Vim ver se Inuyasha já tinha ido embora. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, pegando o livro e entregando a ela.

- Ele foi embora há algum tempo. – ela pegou o livro e o guardou na bolsa, fechando a porta do armário com um chute. – Você não devia estar com Kato?

- Como sabe disso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Então é verdade? – Rin estreitou os olhos.

- Estávamos preparando um projeto para a faculdade. – ele simplesmente respondeu.

- E tinha que levá-la até em casa? – Rin indagou, começando a andar pelo corredor pouco iluminado e longo que a levaria até a saída da escola.

- Do que está falando, Rin? – Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

- Ela poderia muito bem ir de trem, mas você é tão imbecil que se ofereceu para levá-la para casa, não é mesmo? – Rin parou a alguns passos dele e se virou.

- Eu não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar com isso, Rin. – Sesshoumaru ficou muito sério, do modo que Rin só tinha visto quando jogara pipoca nele no cinema.

- Deixe-me em paz e vá incomodar a Kato! – Rin voltou a andar. – Daquele jeito sonso dela é bem capaz de não se importa.

- Rin. – a voz dele saiu em tom de repreensão.

- Não quero mais falar com você, Sesshoumaru.

- Rin.

- Não estou te ouvindo! – ela colocou a mão nos ouvidos e continuou a andar. – _Lá, lá, lá!_ – cantarolou para não dar atenção a ele.

- Pare de agir como uma criança mimada, Rin. – Sesshoumaru a alcançou facilmente e a segurou pelo braço, forçando Rin a olhá-lo.

- Eu não estou agindo como uma criança mimada, Sesshoumaru! – ela vociferou. Tentou tirar a mão dele de seu braço, mas não conseguiu e bufou. – Tire sua mão de mim que está me machucando.

- Por que está tão brava assim, menina? – Sesshoumaru afrouxou um pouco a mão no braço dela, mas não o soltou.

- Você e essa Kato... – ela fez uma careta. – Você dois são...?

- Vocês o quê? – ele segurou para deixar seus lábios moverem-se num sorriso, entendendo o que a incomodava tanto.

- Vocês são... Estão namorando? – Rin perguntou, baixando os olhos.

- Isso que está te deixando mal-humorada? – um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele, sem que conseguisse evitar.

- Você está louco se pensa mesmo que vou concordar com isso. – Rin falou, infantilmente.

Sesshoumaru riu.

- Ela é apenas uma amiga.

Rin deu um suspiro aliviado, disfarçadamente.

- Não precisar ficar com ciúmes. – Sesshoumaru falou em tom divertido.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes de você! – ela quase gritou, levando os olhos para encará-lo.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas sorriu, e a expressão dela suavizou.

Os olhos castanhos dela encontraram os dourados dele. Suas bochechas ruborizaram, e seu coração palpitou a ponto de poder ouvi-lo.

Sesshoumaru a olhou e tirou a franja que caía nos olhos dela. Deu um passo para perto da menina, sem desfazer o contado visual. Levou as mãos à cintura de Rin. Ela tremia e a bolsa que segurava em uma das mãos caiu no chão, sem que ela tivesse reação, abrindo-se e deixando tudo tombar para fora.

O rapaz a trouxe para junto de seu corpo, segurando-a com os braços fortes. Rin levou as mãos ao tórax dele na intenção de empurrá-lo e fazê-lo se afastar, mas não conseguiu.

- O... O q-que você está...? – a voz dela saiu um fio e os lábios ficaram secos.

- Estou tentando terminar o que começamos na casa de Kagome. – ele falou, inclinando o rosto para ela, ficando a milímetros de distância.

Como um raio a acertando, ela entendeu o que ele queria e gelou.

- Não pense em saber isso e...

- Não estou pensando, vou fazer. – ele falou.

Rin não teve tempo de protesta, Sesshoumaru colou os lábios no dela, roçando-os ligeiramente. Automaticamente fecharam os olhos e ele a segurou mais forte em seus braços.

O coração da garota parecia que ia sair pela boca de tão rápido que batia. Se Sesshoumaru não tivesse a segurado pela cintura, cairia de tão bambas que suas pernas ficaram.

Sesshoumaru entreabriu a boca macia de Rin e adentrou-a com língua ávida pelo gosto dela. Rin não relutou, estava entorpecida. Deixou-se ser conduzida pelo prazer exultante que aquele momento que Sesshoumaru lhe proporcionava.

Quantas e quantas vezes fantasiara depois do que aconteceu na casa de Kagome? Já perdera as contas, mas, sem dúvida, era muito melhor que em pensamentos...

Podia sentir o gosto da boca dele junto a dela e ouvir a respiração também ofegante do rapaz. Sentiu o coração dele bater sobre as mãos pousadas timidamente e trêmulas no peito de Sesshoumaru.

As mãos de Rin apertaram a camisa dele entre os dedos finos e delicados quando o beijo foi se tornando mais rápido e impetuoso.

Sesshoumaru mordeu levemente o lábio inferior de Rin para depois mudar a posição da cabeça e beijá-la com mais ardência, procurando a língua dela de modo frenético.

As mãos de Sesshoumaru percorriam as costas de Rin. Os dedos dele subiram pelo pescoço até alcançar os cabelo dela e afundarem-se nos fios negros e macios.

Rin era inexperiente e não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, mas circulou o pescoço de Sesshoumaru com os braços, amparando-se no corpo do rapaz, sentido-se mais conectado a ele que antes.

Afastaram-se para tomar ar por alguns segundos, mas Sesshoumaru não deu tempo a Rin e uniu os lábios nos dela de novo, procurando a língua dela de maneira quase selvagem. Abraçou mais a jovem, percebendo que ela tremia e arfava.

A jovem não pensava. Toda a razão e autodefesa esvaeceram-se. Apenas sentia o que estava acontecendo. Sentia o gosto da boca quente de Sesshoumaru e da língua em sua boca. Sentia o coração dele batendo mais forte, assim como o dela. Sentia cada parte do corpo arrepiar-se em contato com o dele.

Os olhos de Rin se abriram de uma vez, com a boca ainda junto com a dele, quando seu corpo vibrou e percebeu o que fazia. Como foi se envolver tanto com Sesshoumaru? Não poderia ter deixado isso acontecer... Agora estava _sentindo!_

Afastou-se dele e levou as mãos aos lábios inchados e vermelhos. O rosto estava muito corado com a vergonha do que acabara de passar entre os dois. Também estava com medo do que pudesse acontecer... Droga! Não queria que ele descobrisse seus poderes!

Sesshoumaru não tirou a mão da cintura dela, e a olhava atentamente.

Os poderes paranormais dela causaram uma explosão. As ondas cerebrais de Rin estavam tão agitadas com as emoções, sentimentos e sentidos aguçados, que fizeram as portas dos armários abrirem, uma a uma, até todas estarem escancaradas.

As lâmpadas sob a cabeça deles começaram a trincarem e o barulho foi insuportável. Os dois olharam para o alto no instante que isso aconteceu e os cacos de vidros quebrados começaram a cair sobre corpo dos dois.

Rin arregalou os olhos; a coloração deles atingiu um vermelho intenso nunca antes visto, brilhando em tom de fogo.

Não viu quando Sesshoumaru a puxou contra a parede para não se machucar com os vidros quebrados, mas acabou por causar um corte profundo na mão esquerda com um dos estilhaços.

As faíscas de fogo causadas pelas lâmpadas quebradas fizeram o alarme incêndio disparar e logo depois água do teto começou a cair. O sistema automático de segurança entrara em ação, liberando água no caso de fogo.

Tudo estava um pandemônio.

Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin e sentiu o corpo dela amolecer nos braços em fração de segundos. Ela perdeu subitamente muita energia com o ataque telecinético desenfreado e estava fraca.

- Sesshoumaru... – ela sibilou; a voz saindo arrastada. – A-ajude-me... N-não c-consigo... Parar...

- Estou aqui, Rin. – ele falou baixinho, tocando no rosto pálido dela. – Não se preocupe, estou com você.

A garota piscou e os olhos ficaram castanhos de novo; lágrimas escorreram pela lateral do rosto. Tentou manter-se consciente a todo custo, mas seus olhos foram ficando sem brilho e a íris dilatou-se, com a pupila negra quase cobrir toda a região.

- S-sesshoumaru... – murmurou o nome dele antes de perder os sentidos e mergulhar numa profunda escuridão; a cabeça pendendo no tórax dele.

Sesshoumaru olhou ao redor quando tudo parou de se mover, e ficou surpreso com a situação do lugar. Os armários estavam com as portas abertas e tudo que tinha dentro foi jogado no chão; os bocais estavam faiscando a ponto de quase ocorrer um curto-circuito, e lâmpadas estavam espatifadas no chão.

Pegou Rin no colo e caminhou para o meio do lugar, virando o corpo 360 graus para ver todo o ambiente. Os poderes dela eram mais fortes do que imaginou. Eram, como o pai deduzira, destrutivos e perigosos.

A água ainda caía sobre eles e deixou-os ensopados.

Os olhos dourados voltaram-se para a menina desfalecida nos braços. Estava pálida e gelada, com o cabelo, agora solto, caindo sobre o rosto deitado no peito dele. Achou melhor tirá-la dali e caminhou em direção ao carro estacionado na rua.

Iria chamar o responsável pelo colégio para aproveitar o fim de semana e mandar arrumar tudo. Sorte o diretor ser um grande amigo de seu pai e não precisaria dar grandes explicações. Ninguém deveria sabe o que aconteceu ali, ou todo o poder telecinético de Rin seria descoberto e ela seria exposta a adolescentes preconceituosos.

Abriu a porta do carro e a colocou sentada do banco, tirando o cabelo do rosto dela. Deu a volta no veículo, entrando para dar partida, saindo pelas ruas de Tóquio cantando pneu, em alta velocidade.

Estava preocupado com a situação da menina e iria conversar com Kikyou. Precisavam urgentemente ajudar Rin, ou temia que o pior acontecesse e ela acabasse se machucando gravemente com o descontrole telecinético...

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para os lados. Não queria nem pensar em perdê-la... Não ia permitir que ela morresse... _"Preciso e vou ajudá-la",_ pensou Sesshoumaru, decidido, _"Somente eu sei como fazê-la controlar seus poderes..."._

-

-

* * *

_**Notas da Autora – **Olá, crianças! Como vocês estão?_

_Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei que demorei uma eternidade pra postar o capítulo, mas não estou tendo tempo disponível pra escrever e publicar. Sinto muito mesmo pela demora._

_Eu gostaria de ter postado no dia 26 de Fevereiro, quando a fic completou 1 ano de publicada, mas passei o Carnaval todo fora de casa e não deu. Peço mil desculpas, e espero que entendam, ok?_

_Ah, por favor, não deixem de comentar. Pode não parecer, mas esse capítulo foi muito difícil pra escrever, ainda mais que não sei descrever beijos, então preciso de muito reviews pra saber o que acharam, tudo bem?_

_Hum, outra coisa: eu não respondi aos reviews do capítulo passado, mas tentarei essa semana fazer isso. Novamente peço desculpa, e aguardem que logo terão resposta dos comentários, eu prometo!_

_Agradeço a Shampoo-chan por revisar o capítulo. Ah, também agradeço a Rin-chan, porque se não fizer, ela vai ter um ataque de ciúmes XD._

_Well, acho que é somente, então até o próximo capítulo._

_Beijos,  
Lis_


	11. Parte XI

_**Notas da Autora – **Olá, pessoal! Poxa, que demora, não? o.o É, eu sei que demorou, mas eu não tive tempo para publicar. Além das aulas na faculdade, eu também estava estagiando num Juizado Federal. Sinto muito por fazê-los esperar. T-T_

_Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar, ok? Sem reviews, nada de atualização... XD_

_Ah, outra coisa, eu atualizei hoje porque é um dia muito especial para mim: meu aniversário! Hoje eu faço exatamente 20 aninhos... Weeeeee! Esse capítulo é meu presente para vocês, assim como o capítulo de "Dake wo Aishite". /o/_

_Agradeço a Dany por revisar o capítulo. Muito obrigada, menina!_

_Oh, não posso esquecer de deixar beijos especiais para três pessoas importantes para mim: Rin-chan, Shampoo-chan e Mitz-chan! Lis-sama gosta muito de vocês. _

_Oh, também não posso deixar de agradecer aos gentis review que recebi. Obrigada Cindy-shan, Pyoko-Chan, Lan Ayath, Hinata-chan, Mitzrael Girl, Raissinha, Bellynha, Lillyth, Nanda Higurashi, kanna, sangohigurashi, Clr!Cë, Taize Cassuce, Kagome-chn LP, Hys., Akane Mitsuko A.S.T., Rin-chan (Fofinhaaaa, eu te amo!), Mari Moon, Srta. Kinomoto, Jéssica, Mila "Mangá", Rafinha Himura, Fernanda, soi-chan, The Girl of The Shadow, jalineb, Juli&Ana, Clarice, Cathy, Mah-Sama, Kyouyama Anna, Mahzinha e Hiwatari Satiko. Beijos a todos vocês que me alegraram muito com os comentários. :-D_

_Ahhhh, quase me esqueci de uma coisa muito importante: só para constar, eu **não** vou desistir de nenhuma de minhas fanfics. Não se preocupe, posso demorar um pouco – ou muito ¬¬" – para atualizar, mas não vou deixar de publicar o final de nenhuma de minhas histórias. Fiquem tranqüilos quanto a isso. ;-P_

_Hum... Acho que é somente isso. O.o_

_Até o próximo capítulo. o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

_

* * *

_

_**Música – **"Faint", Linkin Park._

* * *

-

-

**Parte XI**

-

Manhã calma, passarinhos cantando em um ensolarado dia de final de Verão. Poucas nuvens no céu e um vento agradável para refrescar o tempo quente.

Dia perfeito, não?

Seria, obviamente, se não tivesse que estar com aquela roupa de malha justa e ridícula de ginástica em uma maldita quadra de voleibol para uma maldita aula de Educação Física, com um maldito sol escaldante sobre sua cabeça.

As férias de Verão tinham passado mais rápido do que Rin – e a maioria dos alunos – queriam. Naquela mesma semana começaram as aulas do último ano colegial da irmã caçula de Kikyou.

Dentro da quadra, Rin tentou pegar a bola antes que ela acertasse o chão, mas não conseguiu – esportes nunca foi seu forte – e resmungava maldizeres ao inventor daquele esporte inútil. Porque, que utilidade tinha um esporte que se resumia a não deixar uma bola tocar o chão?

Ela ficou um momento na reserva quando o professor mandou, ao errar mais aquela jogada. Encostou-se na grade e cruzou os braços. Era um jogo imbecil e agradeceu mentalmente por ser tão má atleta que foi colocada fora da equipe.

Levou os dedos direitos à mão esquerda, passando-os numa fina cicatriz que se formara ali. Ganhara-a no dia que deu seu primeiro beijo... Em Sesshoumaru...

Não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido para machucar mão a ponto de deixar uma cicatriz. Tudo o que se recordara era que estavam se beijando e... Depois acordara, quase duas semanas depois, em sua casa, parecendo que um trator tinha passado sobre seu corpo.

Ficou curiosa para saber o que tinha acontecido, mas nunca perguntaria nada a Sesshoumaru. Morria de vergonha do beijo entre eles. Kikyou lhe disse que ela havia desmaiado na escola e que machucara a mão quando caiu.

Passada as duas semanas que ficou inconsciente, não foi à escola devido às férias. Todos os dias que ficara de folga do colégio foram passados em casa, fugindo de ver Sesshoumaru, e funcionara. Viu-o apenas uma vez, pela janela de seu quarto.

Queria saber se seus poderes haviam se manifestado ou não, mas não conseguia se lembrar. Tudo se tornou escuro e vago em sua cabeça. Mesmo se esforçando, não conseguia se lembrar.

Acreditava que por ter _sentido_ intensamente as sensações do beijo sua mente não suportou tanto poder telecinético e se apagou, exausta. Isso explicaria o fato de passar muito tempo inconsciente.

A única coisa que se lembrava com exatidão – mais do que queria – era do beijo... Ele a beijara tão intensamente...

Rin corou e levou os dedos a boca, sem graça.

Não queria admitir a si mesma, mas tinha gostado _muito_ de beijá-lo.

Mordeu o canto da boca.

Queria beijá-lo de novo e...

"_Ora, o que eu estou querendo?",_ ela pensou em desagrado. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, não querendo mais pensar no beijo. _"Ele é um imbecil!"._

Uma corrente mais forte de ar soprou e o cabelo dela – agora mais comprido e pegando no meio das costas – balançou-se e fez alguns fios soltarem-se da trança que estavam presos. Ela levou as mãos aos cabelos e soltou os fios, deixando-os cair nas costas.

Ouviu o som de carro e olhou para trás, segurando com as mãos a grade da quadra ao reconhecer o carro preto esporte. Era o carro _dele..._

Um rapaz desceu do veículo ao estacioná-lo e Rin o reconheceu imediatamente, ficando vermelha de vergonha; o coração batendo mais rápido, o estômago dando muitas voltas, as pernas bambas e...

"_Maldição! Por que toda vez que penso ou o vejo, fico assim?", _Rin pensou, raivosa, levando a mão a uma mexa do cabelo que caiu no rosto e a colocando atrás da orelha. _"Que droga! Não quero ficar assim por causa **dele**!"._

Da quadra que estava, ela seguiu Sesshoumaru com os olhos castanhos. Fez uma careta e cruzou os braços frente ao peito.

Apostava que assim que ele a visse iria incomodá-la... Ela estreitou os olhos quando Sesshoumaru olhou na direção que ela estava e...

Rin descruzou os braços ao ver Sesshoumaru entrar no colégio.

O que aconteceu? Ele não quis falar com ela? Nem incomodar ou fazer piadinhas? Não ia deixá-la irritada com suas ironias? Apenas... Ignorou-a?

"_Mas, que diabos, aconteceu com ele?", _Rin pensou, confusa._ "Será que tem a ver com o...?"._

Os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos por uma bola que passou pela rede de voleibol e acertou em cheio a cabeça de Rin, fazendo-a piscar uma, duas, três vezes, distraída.

As outras meninas que jogavam se encolheram nos lugares que estavam, fingindo não ter acontecido nada, assustadas. De todas as pessoas que aquela bola poderia ter acertado, sem duvidas, acertava na menos aconselhável... Rin era uma garota extremamente grosseira e não ía perdoar quem lhe havia acertado...

Ela levou a mão à cabeça e continuou pensativa, nem percebendo o que havia acertado-a. Se fosse em outro momento, furaria a bola e teria feito a menina que acertou comer o que sobrasse dela, mas estava com os olhos voltados para onde Sesshoumaru entrou...

Que estranho... Ele nem falara com ela...

- Você está bem, Rin-chan? – Kagome e Sango se aproximaram da garota rapidamente.

- Hai... – ela ainda olhava para a direção que o rapaz passou.

Um amontoado de alunas se formou em torno de Rin, preocupadas com o estado dela. Para a menina não ter respondido, xingado, discutido ou dado um escândalo e chiliques, a bolada que recebeu tinha de ter fraturado gravemente seu cérebro.

- Dê espaço para ela respirar. – o jovem professor de Educação Física falou, afastando as garotas de Rin.

- Hakudoushi-sensei, eu posso levar Rin-chan para tomar um pouco de água? – Kagome pediu, abanando os braços, preocupada. – Ela não me parece bem.

- Hai. Leve Rin a enfermaria, para darem uma olhada no ferimento. – Hakudoushi levantou a franja da menina e viu o lugar avermelhado. – Acho que vai ficar roxo.

Kagome e Sango acompanharam uma Rin ainda distraída até o pátio da escola, parando frente à sala da enfermaria e bateram na porta. Segundos depois uma moça bonita abriu a porta, sorrindo para elas.

- O que foi, meninas? – ela perguntou.

- Kanna-san... – Kagome começou. – Rin-chan levou uma bolada na cabeça!

A enfermeira sentou a garota no banco da sala e deu uma olhada no ferimento, vendo o estrago que a bolada causou pegando depois uma bolsa térmica e colocando alguns cubos de gelo dentro.

- Vou pegar mais gelo, meninas. – Kanna falou, entregando a Kagome a bolsa térmica. – Coloque levemente no ferimento.

"_Ele não falou comigo...",_ Rin pensou, sem saber o que tinha acontecido e não percebendo o que estava acontecendo a sua volta.

Piscou quando Kagome colou em sua testa a bolsa com cubos de gelo dentro e Sango lhe estendeu um copo com água, olhando-a preocupada. Fez uma careta ao sentir a bolsa gelada e sua testar arder.

- Itai! – ela levou a mão à testa, sentindo um pequeno calombo se formar. – O que diabos você fez em minha cabeça, Kagome?

- Você está bem, Rin-chan? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Tirando minha testa dolorida, sim.

- Que bom. – Kagome suspirou aliviada. – Você não gritou ou xingou, pela bolada que levou na cabeça e eu fiquei com medo de ter sido algo grave.

- Bolada? – ela tirou a mão da testa e estreitou os olhos.

- Er... Estávamos na quadra e o time adversário ao nosso acertou a bola na sua cabeça. – Sango de um sorriso sem graça.

Rin piscou de novo. Estava tão distraída pensando no porquê de Sesshoumaru não ter falado com ela que nem percebeu.

- Ora! – Rin retrucou, irritada, levantando, de uma vez, do lugar que estava. – Diga-me agora mesmo quem fez isso que eu vou tacar a bola na cabeça dela também!

- Oh, não! – Kagome a sentou de novo, colocando o gelo na cabeça dela. – Você precisa ficar sentada.

- Eu preciso me vingar e... – parou de falar ao ver Sesshoumaru passar com o diretor da escola frente à sala que elas estavam e sair pela porta central. Ela baixou os olhos e ficou calada.

Droga! Desde que se mudara para Tóquio, há muitos meses, queria se livrar dele e que ele não a seguisse mais... Porém, agora que ele não estava dando-a atenção ficou... _Aborrecida._

"_Aborrecida que nada! Eu consegui me livrar dele", _ela pensou em satisfação. _"Tenho é que agradecer!". _

Esperou Kagome cuidar de seu machucado até Kanna chegar para colocar um curativo e tomou a água de um gole; um sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto. O sorriso não ficou muito tempo e murchou até sumir completamente dos lábios dela.

Tinha se livrado de Sesshoumaru... Então por que sentia-se tão... _Vazia_?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kikyou estava preparando um jantar para Suikotsu, Rin e ela na cozinha da residência. Ela tirou a franja dos olhos com a costa da mão e deixou a panela para cortar alguns legumes na pia.

Ainda de costas para a entrada da cozinha, ouviu os passos arrastados da irmã mais nova e ouviu algumas murmurações dela. Kikyou rodou os olhos quando Rin pôs-se a andar em círculos com a mão no queixo, pensativa.

A mais velha suspirou... Será que tinha a ver com o que aconteceu no colégio quando Sesshoumaru a trouxe para casa inconsciente?

Depois daquela data, Rin ficara muito estranha: parecia extremamente distraída e Kikyou a pegou várias vezes suspirando pelos cantos.

"_O que será que aconteceu no colégio aquele dia...?", _Kikyou pensou. _"Sesshoumaru-sama não entrou em detalhes..."._

Ele chegou, aquele dia, na casa dela com Rin desfalecida nos braços, deixando Kikyou desesperada. Rin tremia de frio e estava toda molhada. Depois de aquecê-la com vários cobertores, deixaram-na em seu quarto, enquanto conversaram.

Sesshoumaru lhe contava que os poderes telecinéticos de Rin tinham se manifestado e, muito surpresa, Kikyou o ouviu. Ele não lhe disse como aconteceu, mas alertou que os poderes dela estavam ficando muito perigosos.

Contou também do estrago do colégio e que ia usar da influência de seu pai para mandar arrumar tudo, antes que outras pessoas ou mesmo Rin, visse. Não queria que ela descobrisse, por enquanto, que ele sabia dos poderes dela. Precisava antes que ela tivesse disposta a deixá-lo ajudá-la.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama já passou por coisas parecidas",_ Kikyou lembrou-se do que ele lhe contou e deu um pequeno sorriso. _"Ele pode ajudar Rin-chan..."._

As duas semanas que Rin estava inconsciente, Sesshoumaru a visitara constantemente, querendo saber do estado dela. Ele parecia preocupado, mas não dizia nada. Sempre se mantinha impassível.

Rin bufou ao lado dela e a fez despertar de seus pensamentos. Kikyou virou um pouco o rosto e viu a irmã ainda andando em círculos e deu um suspiro cansado.

- O que foi, Rin-chan?

- Nada... – ela respondeu simplesmente, sem parar de andar em círculos.

- Então pare de ficar andando em círculos, que vai acabar furando o chão.

- Deixe-me em paz, Kikyou! – ela reclamou. – Estou tentando pensar!

- Você não podia me fazer o favor de ir pensar lá na sala e me deixar terminar esse jantar?

- Feh! – Rin marchou invocada até a sala, jogando-se no sofá. – Você é muito chata, Kikyou!

- Ter uma irmã como você deixa qualquer um chato. – Kikyou brincou, ouvindo Rin bufar.

- Não enche, Kikyou!

A mais velha rodou os olhos. Não daria cinco minutos e ela estaria ali na cozinha, andando de um lado para o outro, incomodada com alguma coisa... Kikyou só não sabia exatamente _o que_ seria.

- Kikyou-chan... – Rin entrou na cozinha com as mãos atrás do corpo; no rosto tinha uma expressão doce que fez Kikyou arquear uma sobrancelha.

- O que você aprontou, menina? – Kikyou colocou a mão na cintura e deixou a panela para olhar Rin, com uma cara desconfiada.

- O que a faz crer que eu aprontei alguma coisa?

- Essa sua carinha doce não me engana, Rin-chan. – Kikyou balançou o dedo indicador para ela. – Vamos, diga, agora, o que fez.

- Eu não fiz nada, Kikyou! – Rin bateu o pé direito no chão, fazendo birra.

- Tem certeza? – Kikyou ainda duvidou, levando a outra sobrancelha também.

- Se eu tivesse feito, acha que estaria aqui para ouvir uma bronca sua? – Rin fez uma careta.

- Bem... – Kikyou olhou para cima, pensando. – Acho que não... Você estaria trancada no quarto.

Rin rodou os olhos.

- Quer me dizer o que está acontecendo com você estes dias? – Kikyou perguntou ao voltar a mexer a comida na panela. – Você anda muito estranha.

Rin ficou calada e Kikyou não a pressionou a falar. Deixaria ela falar quando quisesse ou se quisesse... Como sempre faria.

- Kikyou-chan... – Rin usou o tom mais casual e desinteressado que conseguiu. Encostou-se próximo ao fogão e olhava a irmã preparar a refeição. – Sabia que eu gosto de morar em Tóquio?

- É, Rin-chan? – Kikyou sorriu. – Eu também.

- Pois é, tirando o fato de Sesshoumaru me incomodar – ela falou, ainda no tom desinteressado. – Que, por falar nele, há alguns dias que eu não o vejo... Ainda bem...

Kikyou sorriu... Então era isso. Rin deu uma imensa volta apenas para tentar esconder da irmã que queria saber de Sesshoumaru. Seria bem mais fácil ela chegar e perguntar dele, não?

Rin voltou a sentar. Estava sem lugar. Todo canto que ia ficava incomodada, mas não ia admitir que gostaria de saber porque Sesshoumaru não falou com ela há três dias na escola e que no outro dia deu as costas para ela na porta de sua casa. Não se importava, não é mesmo?

- Realmente, faz tempo que eu não o vejo. – Kikyou falou.

- É... – Rin continuou, enquanto passava a ponta do dedo indicador na mesa, fazendo alguns desenhos. – Será que ele morreu e ninguém me avisou para eu fazer uma festa?

- Não, ele ainda está vivo. – Kikyou riu. – Eu vi o pai dele, Inokuma-sama, e ele me disse que Sesshoumaru-sama não está muito bem de saúde.

Uma sobrancelha de Rin se levantou e ela parou de desenhar para olhar a irmã.

- Sério?

- Hai.

- Demo... Será que é algo... Grave?

Kikyou sorriu, fingindo não ter percebido o tom preocupado de Rin.

- Isso eu não sei informar. – Kikyou falou. – Conversamos rapidamente... Ele estava perguntando se você tinha melhorado.

- Melhorado? – Rin estranhou.

- Quando você ficou mal aqueles dias, Sesshoumaru-sama vinha em casa para vê-la. – Kikyou falou.

Rin entreabriu a boca, surpresa. Ela não sabia disso. Passado o susto inicial, e ignorando o coração disparar no peito, Rin voltou à expressão impassível.

- Perguntei de Sesshoumaru-sama e Inokuma-sama falou que ele estava febril há dias, mas que era teimoso demais para ir ao médico. – Kikyou completou com um sorriso.

- Bem feito. – Rin deu de ombros várias vezes. – Eu nem ligo.

- Posso saber por que toda essa curiosidade sobre Sesshoumaru-sama? – Kikyou deu um sorriso provocativo, virando um pouco o rosto para olhar a expressão de Rin.

- O que está insinuando com isso, Kikyou? – ela estreitou os olhos levemente.

- Ora, só estou querendo saber. – Kikyou falou. – Ele é um rapaz bonito...

- Eu não acho. – Rin se fez de difícil e cruzou os braços. – Ele é irritante, chato e implicante.

- Você nunca reparou como os olhos dele são dourados e intensos? – Kikyou começou a provocá-la, em tom sério, disfarçando o sorriso zombeteiro.

- Iie. – Rin mentiu. Como não repararia nos olhos dele? São lindos! E... Rin balançou a cabeça para os lados. Não devia ficar pensando essas coisas de Sesshoumaru! – Não perco meu tempo com isso.

- Ou como ele é forte e tem a voz sensual?

- Kikyou-chan, não precisa apelar, né? – Rin fez uma careta. – Por favor.

- E se eu não estivesse com Suikotsu eu... – a mais velha continuou a falar, sem se importar com Rin.

- Não ouse terminar essa frase, Kikyou! – Rin ordenou, levantando as mãos em defensiva. – Meus tímpanos são sensíveis demais para isso.

- Você é tão dramática. – Kikyou riu, divertindo-se com Rin.

- Não acredito que você disse que ficaria com Sesshoumaru... – Rin recuou um passo, fazendo uma cara estranha no rosto de traços suaves.

- Por que não?

- Eu não quero que ele fique com ninguém, kuso! – Rin quase gritou e piscou sem graça ao perceber o que disse, levando a mão à boca para tampá-la. – Eu...

- Você não está com ciúmes do Sesshoumaru-sama, está? – Kikyou encarou a irmã.

- Claro que não! – ela mentiu veemente, abanando a cabeça para os lados. – Por que eu teria ciúmes _dele_?

- Não se importaria se eu o beijasse...?

- Eu vou contar tudo isso que você está falando para Suikotsu. – Rin a cortou e ameaçou com os olhos estreitos. – Viu?

- Não sei... Quem sabe, eu não deixo o Suikotsu e fico com o Sesshoumaru-sama... – Kikyou perguntou em tom baixo, com a intenção de provocar a mais nova.

**-** **O quêêêêêêê! **– o grito de Rin fez Kikyou dar um pulo no lugar que estava em pé e quase pôde ser ouvido na rua. – Nunca mais repita uma loucura dessa, ou mando interná-la em um manicômio para tratamento a choque!

Kikyou não agüentou e gargalhou.

Rin se afastou, contrariada, e jogou-se no sofá. Pegou o controle remoto e ficou pulando de canal em canal; o rosto contraído com a petulância de Kikyou em dizer que estava com ciúmes de Sesshoumaru.

Não estava, não é mesmo?

Ouviu o som de carro e deu um pulo do sofá, correndo para a janela e vendo Sesshoumaru descer do veículo. Debruçou-se na janela aberta e olhou-o, sentindo a pele da face queimar, o que a fez ter certeza que estava corada.

- Sesshoumaru... – ela sussurrou e arregalou os olhos quando ele virou-se para onde ela estava.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e deu as costas para ela. Rin recuou e só parou quando as pernas bateram na mesinha do centro da sala, fazendo-a equilibrar-se para não cair sentada nela.

Por que ele estava ignorando-a? Por que estava doente ou por causa do beijo...?

Rin baixou a cabeça.

Ele parecia tão abatido e pálido... Devia estar mesmo doente...

Mordeu o nó do dedo.

Será que era algo muito grave? Estava com febre há dias, segundo Kikyou...

Rin contraiu o rosto, preocupada.

Rapidamente Rin tirou as sandálias e calçou os sapatos que estavam na entrada da casa, abrindo a porta com força e estancando quando Kikyou pousou a mão no ombro dela.

- Aonde vai, menina? – a mais velha quis saber.

- Eu... – Rin engasgou ao tentar explicar. – Vou dar uma volta.

- Dar uma volta? – Kikyou franziu a testa.

- Não posso ficar na cozinha porque você me expulsou de lá – Rin falou, brava. – Vai querer me impedir de sair também?

- Iie – Kikyou sorriu, tirando a mão do ombro da caçula. – Apenas não se atrase pro jantar, sim?

Rin acenou com a cabeça que _'sim'_ e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Olhando para trás, ela começou a caminhar na direção contraria a da casa de Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou viu e se escondeu, vendo que Rin, ao notar que ela não estava mais olhando, correu na direção da casa do rapaz, tentando não ser percebida pela irmã.

Nakayama Kikyou sorriu e foi acabar de preparar o jantar. Essa Rin não tem jeito, sempre gostando de complicar as coisas... Não seria mais fácil dizer que ia à casa de Sesshoumaru?

Rin parou frente à porta do vizinho e olhou para porta de sua casa, suspirando aliviada quando achou que Kikyou não percebeu que ela estava ali. Ela não precisava saber que estava preocupada com Sesshoumaru, né?

Apertou a campanhia e levou as mãos atrás do corpo, sem graça.

Por que tinha que estar na porta da casa dele? Que idiotice!

Ela deu as costas, querendo ir embora antes que alguém atendesse a porta. Sua tentativa de fugir fui interrompida assim que a porta foi aberta e uma voz masculina e grossa falou:

- Pois não?

- Oh! – Rin se virou e encarou o senhor Taisho. – Eu...

- Você deve ser Nakayama Rin. – o senhor sorriu. – Vamos, entre.

Rin piscou e fez uma reverência ao homem, entrando depois na casa dele.

- Como o senhor sabe quem sou? – Rin quis saber.

- Sesshy já me falou de você.

Rin piscou novamente. Não sabia qual das duas coisas lhe pareceu mais estranha: Sesshoumaru ser chamado de _"Sesshy"_ ou ele já ter falado dela para seu pai...

- _"Sesshy"_? – Rin deu um pequeno sorriso debochado.

- É o apelido de infância de Sesshoumaru. – Taisho sorriu abertamente.

Que idiota deixaria que alguém o chamasse de _"Sesshy"_? Um sorriso divertido surgiu nos lábios Rin... Deixe só Sesshoumaru começar a implicar com ela que usaria aquele apelido...

- O que deseja aqui, moça?

- Minha irmã disse que seu filho não está bem de saúde... – Rin começou. – E me mandou vim ver como ele está... Não queria, mas ela insistiu _tanto..._ – Rin mentiu, mordendo o canto do lábio inferior. Claro que não admitiria que ela mesma que estava preocupada com Sesshoumaru!

- Ah, sim. – o senhor sorriu, percebendo o tom mentiroso da garota. – Ele está no quarto. Pode subir, se quiser.

- Domo arigatou, Inokuma-sama. – Rin falou, fazendo uma reverência antes de subir as escadas para o andar de cima.

Ela terminou de subir os degraus e parou ao ver um das portas se abrirem, e dela sair Inuyasha, que parou e a encarou, surpreso.

- Rin?

- Que é?

- O que faz aqui?

- Não te interessa.

- Você está na _minha_ casa. Claro que me interessa!

- Não estou aqui por sua causa. – ela fez uma careta, terminando de subir os degraus. – Onde é o quarto de seu irmão?

- Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha achou esquisito ela querer visitar o irmão.

- Por acaso você tem outro? – Rin rodou os olhos.

- O que quer com ele?

- Quero ver como ele está, ok? – Rin falou em tom cansado, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Poderia, por favor, me dizer qual é o quarto dele.

- Não me engane, garota! – Inuyasha apontou o dedo para ela. – Diga o que quer!

- 'Tá bom, você descobriu. – Rin rodou os olhos. – Vim colocar uma bomba no quarto dele, então me mostre agora mesmo qual dessa malditas portas vai da no quarto do imbecil do seu irmão.

Inuyasha sorriu vitorioso. Agora parecia a Nakayama Rin que estava acostumado.

- É aquela ali. – ele falou, apontando para a esquerda e depois entrando no seu próprio quarto. – Se precisar de ajuda para implantar a bomba, pode me chamar.

Rin achou graça e sorriu, antes de aproximar-se do quarto e bater levemente na porta. Ouviu uma voz rouca do lado de dentro dizer que a porta estava aberta e levou a mão à maçaneta, girando-a lentamente.

Abriu um pouco a porta e entrou no quarto escuro, clareado apenas pelo abajur ligado ao lado da cama, onde Sesshoumaru estava sentado, lendo um livro, concentrado.

Ele levantou os olhos dourados e pareceu muito surpreso ao ver Rin parada na porta, olhando-o. Ajeitou-se na cama e sorriu, colocando um marca página no livro e o deixando sobre o criado-mudo.

- Rin? – ele falou, levando a mão fechada na boca para tossir.

- Sesshoumaru... Eu... – ela baixou os olhos, corada e sem graça por estar frente a ele. Depois que se beijaram, nunca mais se aproximou dele. – Eu...

- Veio me ver, é? – ele brincou. – Não esperava sua visita.

- Ora, se quiser eu vou embora, então! – ela falou, rudemente.

- Eu não disse que não gostei, apenas que não esperava.

Rin ficou calada, sem graça.

- O que você tem, hein? – Rin falou, aproximando-se dele, esforçando-se para manter-se indiferente. – Kikyou me obrigou a vir ver como você estava.

Sesshoumaru achou graça ao notar o tom mentiroso que ela usou.

- Não sei. – ele respondeu simplesmente. – Deve ser uma gripe.

- Foi ao médico, pelo menos? – ela perguntou.

- Não.

- Devia, né! – Rin falou, aproximando-se dele e levando a costa da mão na testa dele, querendo parecer impassível. – Kami! Você está queimando de febre!

- Logo passa. – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e levou o livro que estava lendo e abrindo-o na página que parou.

- Você não pode ficar lendo! – Rin exclamou, tomando o livro das mãos dele e empurrando-o pelos ombros para fazê-lo deitar-se. – Você precisa ficar deitado!

- Rin, eu...

- Quer morrer, é? – ela falou, puxando o cobertor para cobri-lo.

- Eu estou bem e... – ele parou de falar para tossir e voltou a falar depois, rouco: – Estou bem.

- Você quase expeliu seu pulmão e vem me dizer que está bem? – ela o encarou, levando a mão à cintura. – Kikyou sempre prepara um chá quando fico assim... – Rin falou, levando o dedo ao queixo. – Já volto!

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando a porta por onde ela saiu e acomodou-se na cama. Realmente, não estava nada bem. Ele respirou fundo e sentiu as costas doerem, de tanto que estava tossindo nos últimos dias.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir gritos no andar de baixo e panelas caindo. Ouviu também Inuyasha descer os degraus correndo e gritar com Rin na cozinha. Claro, Rin não ouviu calada: gritou também!

- Ela vai destruir a cozinha da casa... – Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para os lados, levando depois a mão a fronte ao sentir a cabeça doer.

O silêncio reinou no andar de baixo e Sesshoumaru franziu a testa. Ou Inuyasha e Rin tinham se matado no andar de baixo, ou ela tinha acabado de preparar o chá.

- É mais provável a primeira opção. – Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro.

Segundos depois, Rin entrou no quarto, fechando a porta trás de si com força.

- _Sua infeliz, você bateu a porta na minha cara! _– Inuyasha gritou do lado de fora do quarto, socando-a.

- Vá dormir, Inu-kun! – Rin gritou, ouvindo-o fungar.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Isso o quê? – Rin se virou para Sesshoumaru e caminhou até ele, entregando a xícara com chá.

- Isso. – ele olhou para o chá.

- Porque eu quis?

Sesshoumaru riu.

- Tome de uma vez, homem. – Rin retrucou, sentando-se na poltrona que ficava no canto do quarto, cruzando os braços.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o chá e depois para ela, levantando uma sobrancelha, moldando no rosto impassível uma expressão desconfiada.

- Não tem veneno aqui, né? – ele perguntou.

Rin fez uma carranca.

- Sempre trago arsênico no bolso, mas dessa vez esqueci em casa. – ela falou de modo sarcástico. – Se quiser eu posso ir buscar...

- Engraçadinha. – Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Não tem veneno aí, não. – Rin falou, fazendo gesto de impaciência com a mão.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela e voltou os olhos para o chá. Levou a xícara aos lábios e tomou, estranhando ao perceber que o gosto era bom. Deixou a xícara vazia ao lado da cama e se virou para Rin.

- Domo arigatou.

- Não me agradeça – Rin fez um caretinha. – Só estou aqui porque fui obrigada.

- Hai... – ele foi irônico.

Rin fez um som de desagrado com a garganta e o viu ajeitar-se na cama, ainda tossindo. Não passou muito tempo e o rapaz dormiu, cansado.

Ela aproximou-se da cama e o observou dormir, respirando lentamente. Levou a mão ao rosto pálido dele e ficou preocupada ao notar que estava quente demais. Ela puxou o cobertor cobre o corpo dele e desligou o abajur, deixando o ambiente escuro.

- Durma bem, Sesshoumaru... – ela murmurou, inclinando-se para beijar a testa dele. – Melhore logo, sim?

Ele mexeu-se na cama e Rin afastou-se dele, abrindo a porta delicadamente, olhando para o corpo imóvel na cama antes de tornar a fechá-la.

"_Eu devo está mesmo enlouquecendo...", _Rin pensou, recostando-se a porta fechada e olhando o chão, colocando a mexa do cabelo que caiu no rosto atrás da orelha. _"Primeiro fico com ciúmes dele, depois gosto do maldito beijo e agora me preocupo com ele"._

Rin suspirou cansada e desceu os degraus depressa.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo, Kami?", _ela pensou, confusa. _"Por que ele provoca tantas coisas em mim?"._

Ela abriu a porta e acenou para o senhor Inokuma que estava sentado no sofá, assistindo televisão. Caminhou confusa em direção a sua casa; na face uma aparência de dúvidas.

"_Eu o odiava tanto, por que agora fico tão...",_ ela levou a mão no peito, sentindo o coração pulsar depressa, _"Estranha quando estou perto dele?"._

-

-


	12. Parte XII

_**Dedicatória – **Hum... Quero dedicar esse capítulo a minha amiguinha Carol. Aqui está, fofa. Espero que goste, Carolzinha. Muitos beijos! \o/_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **"She", Green Day._

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Parte XII**

-

Sesshoumaru andava no meio dos muitos alunos da faculdade, no término das aulas. Quer dizer, ele quase se arrastava. Depois quase duas semanas de uma gripe – pelo menos era o que ele acha ser – forte, ainda não estava muito bem. Queria chegar à lanchonete para comer alguma coisa antes de ir embora descansar.

Ele sorriu espontaneamente, deixando o rosto pálido um pouco mais iluminado.

No dia anterior, Rin havia ido a casa dele e lhe fizera um chá misterioso, o que o ajudou a conseguir levantar para ir à faculdade naquela manhã. Ele _nunca_ esperou por aquela atitude dela... Foi algo tão surreal que, até o presente momento, não conseguia acreditar no que aconteceu. Era surpreendente demais para achar uma lógica para o ato da garota.

A intenção de Sesshoumaru ao se aproximar da garota era somente por seus poderes telecinéticos. Somente. Queria descobrir até que ponto eles chegavam e se eram poderosos como pareciam ser, mas...

Ele suspirou cansado e passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

Rin era tão linda e gostava do jeito rude dela...

Sem contar o beijo que dera nela. Já tinha beijado diversas garotas – _muitas mesmo _–, mas nunca havia sentido o que sentiu com ela. Sempre que se envolvia com uma garota, era por puro prazer, porém, ao beijar Rin, não foi somente por isso... Queria ficar com _ela... _Queria _ela... _

"_Realmente, Rin é uma garota muito interessante...",_ ele lembrou-se de seus primeiros pensamentos a respeito da jovem e percebeu que não errara. Com um sorriso ele pensou nos atuais também e em como ela mexia com ele. _"Quem diria que me envolveria tanto assim com ela?"._

Sesshoumaru olhou para frente e arqueou as duas sobrancelhas de uma vez, moldando uma expressão surpresa, no rosto geralmente impassível, ao ver Rin – que tentava ao máximo se esconder atrás de uma parede no fim do corredor. O rapaz estancou no lugar, surpreso.

- O que essa garota faz aqui? – ele perguntou-se e caminhou até ela; um sorriso de satisfação, ao vê-la, formando-se no canto dos lábios.

Não contaria a ela, mas gostou muito de sua vinda à faculdade. Gostou de vê-la. Apesar de tê-la visto no dia anterior, já sentia _saudades_ dela. O rapaz segurou-se para não balançar a cabeça para os lados. Ele, Inokuma Sesshoumaru, estava tão interessado em uma garota que chegava a sentir saudades dela. Isso era algo extraordinário.

Percebeu que Rin, ao notar que ele se aproximava, virou-se de costa e fingiu olhar para alguns quadros na parede, falsamente distraindo-se com eles. Ela tentou se esquivar para correr pelo corredor quando ele se encontrava a poucos passos dela, mas Sesshoumaru foi mais ágil e a segurou pelo pulso antes.

- Sesshoumaru? – ela simulou uma expressão de surpresa, tanto na voz como no rosto. – Nossa! Não esperava que fosse vê-lo por aqui... Que estranha coincidência, né?

Sesshoumaru segurou para não rir da cena que Rin estava fazendo. Como ela conseguia mentir daquele jeito descarado? Como alguém poderia ser tão fingida? Não era mais fácil dizer que estava ali por causa dele?

"_Garota complicada...", _Sesshoumaru pensou, sem desviar os olhos dos castanhos de Rin. _"Garota extremamente complicada..."._

- O que faz aqui, Rin? – ele perguntou, segurando-a pela mão e puxando-a para a saída da faculdade, imaginando o possível _ataque_ que ela daria se continuassem ali.

- Vim ver o campus, ora! – ela falou, tirando a mão dele da sua, levemente corada. – Algum problema com isso? Não posso vir aqui, é? É isso que está dizendo? Pois eu—

- Rin... – ele a cortou.

- Que é? – ela foi grossa.

- Diga a _verdade._ – Sesshoumaru a pressionou. – Não seja dissimulada.

- Oh! Eu não sou dissimulada e... – Rin abriu a boca para xingá-lo, mas a fechou sem pronunciar uma única palavra. – Está bem, eu digo: vim ver se você tinha melhorado.

- Boa tentativa. – Sesshoumaru riu. – Mas eu disse que queria a verdade.

- Não entendo porque ninguém acredita em mim quando digo a _verdade. ­_– Rin passou a mão pelo cabelo e respirou fundo.

Sesshoumaru achou graça. Sabia que ela tinha falado a verdade, mas não queria que ela soubesse. Onde estaria sua diversão e alegria se não tivesse motivos para incomodar, atormentar, irritar e implicar com Nakayama Rin? Bem, ainda tinha seu inútil irmão, mas não era a mesma coisa.

- Você está bem, Sesshoumaru? – Rin esticou-se e tocou no rosto dele, levemente. Piscou duas vezes ao sentir o corpo dele perto demais do seu e afastou-se de uma vez, envergonhada. – Não tem febre, mas ainda está pálido.

- O que colocou naquele chá? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Por quê? – Rin respondeu com uma pergunta. – Ainda está achando que coloquei veneno?

- Claro que não. – Sesshoumaru riu, levando a mão à boca para conter a vontade de tossir. – A menos que seja um veneno com efeito extremamente retardado.

- Bobo. – Rin achou graça, mas ainda permaneceu com a expressão impassível.

Andaram até o último andar do prédio universitário, em direção à rua. Naquele dia, Inuyasha preferiu – já que tinha tirado a carteira de habilitação recentemente – levar e buscar o irmão. Ainda que o mais novo dissesse que era apenas para sair com o carro do mais velho, Sesshoumaru sabia que estava _preocupado_ com ele e era orgulhoso demais para dizer... Assim como Rin.

Não era para menos a preocupação de Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru raramente ficava doente e, quando ficou, parecia um zumbi de tão debilitado.

- Está preocupada comigo, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, simplesmente.

- Claro que não! – ela negou veemente. – Não diga tolices!

Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Quer me dizer, então, o que está fazendo aqui, na universidade que _eu_ estudo?

- Já disse que vim conhecer o campus. – Rin gesticulou, nervosamente. – Apesar de você ser muito egocêntrico, saiba que você não é o único aluno aqui.

- Não tinha uma desculpa mais convincente?

- Não é uma desculpa, seu baka!

- Você, por acaso, está querendo me dizer que saiu de seu colégio, em pleno sábado, as... – olhou o relógio no pulso. – Onze e trinta e oito da manhã, para vim ver o campus que _coincidentemente _eu estudo?

- Hai. – Rin continuou afirmando cinicamente.

Os dois continuaram a andar até um dos bancos do prédio e Sesshoumaru sentou-se. Uma crise de tosse o atacou, fazendo-o ficar momentaneamente sem ar; as costas doeram de tanto que tossiu. Rin olhou para ele e contraiu o lábio, tentando não parecer preocupada.

- Você está bem mesmo, Sesshoumaru? – Rin perguntou, inclinando o corpo para frente e pousando a mão no ombro do rapaz.

- Hai. – ele respondeu, ao parar de tossir. – Depois que me deu aquele chá, eu melhorei bastante. Só estou com tosse.

- Que bom. – Rin falou, aliviada.

Sesshoumaru se encantou ao vê-la sorrir e pronunciar de maneira meiga aquelas duas palavras. Nunca – em meses que a conhecia – a ouvira falar daquela maneira ou sorrir daquele jeito. Gostava dela grosseira, mas daquele jeito meigo ela ficava fascinante.

- Se quiser, eu posso fazer um chá para sua tosse melhorar. – Rin falou, tirando a mão do ombro dele e puxando as pernas para o banco, sentando em posição de lótus.

- Dessa vez não irá levar arsênico?

- Cara, como você é chato! – Rin reclamou, dando um tapa no braço dele. – Eu tento ser gentil e você vem implicar comigo?

- Não estou implicando com você. – Sesshoumaru a fez rodar os olhos com tais palavras.

- Você é insuportável! – Rin retrucou. – Nem sei por que vim aqui te ver!

- Me ver? – Sesshoumaru sorriu.

Rin corou e abaixou os olhos, sem jeito. Por que tinha que se atrapalhar toda quando estava perto dele e acabava dizendo o que não queria dizer?

- Você veio me ver, é? – Sesshoumaru tornou a perguntar.

- Bem... Er... Deixe-me explicar! – Rin tentou desconversar, mas deu um suspiro cansado. – Eu estava pensando que depois que você... Nós...

- Hai. – Sesshoumaru sabia o que ela queria dizer.

- Você tem me ignorado e...

- Pensei que era isso que queria.

- Era isso que eu queria...

- _"Era"_? – Sesshoumaru reparou o tempo verbal que ela usou. – Não quer mais?

- **É** isso que quero! – Rin gritou, perdendo a paciência com ele.

- Então por que está reclamando?

Ela bufou, rosnando com um cachorro que vê alguém pegar sua tigela de comida. A morena cruzou os braços frente ao peito, irritada com Sesshoumaru. Por que, maldição, tinha que cabular aula e ir à universidade que ele estudava? Rin rodou os olhos, impaciente com suas próprias atitudes. _"Definitivamente, eu estou enlouquecendo", _ela pensou em desgosto.

Ele era um chato que só implicava com ela, mas há alguns dias, Sesshoumaru tinha evitado-a... Isso estava deixando Rin _intrigada. _Por isso que estava no _campus:_ descobrir o porquê dessa indiferença de Sesshoumaru – ainda que não admitisse nem sob tortura.

- Por que você tem me evitado ultimamente, hein? – o tom de voz de Rin denunciava que estava preocupada.

- Por que pergunta isso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, rouco.

- Tem alguns dias que você tem me dado às costas, não tem implicado comigo e... – Rin parou de falar, quando Sesshoumaru virou-se para ela com um sorriso encantador. – Por que, diabos, está sorrindo?

- Eu apenas não queria que pegasse gripe ou qualquer outra coisa que está me deixando doente. – Sesshoumaru falou, simplesmente, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Quer dizer que eu estava achando que finalmente tinha me livrado de você e era apenas porque você está doente?! – Rin quase gritou ao levantar do banco, irritada com ela mesma e com Sesshoumaru. – Eu não sei quem é mais imbecil: você ou eu.

- Posso garantir que não sou eu. – Sesshoumaru sorriu, trocista.

- Então está dizendo que eu que sou imbecil, é? – Rin virou-se para ele; os olhos castanhos assustadoramente estreitos.

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu.

- Olha aqui, Sesshoumaru – Rin chegou bem perto dele e segurou-o pela gola da camisa, num gesto hostil. –, nunca mais se aproxime de mim! Entendeu?

- Não fui eu que fui até seu colégio ou que agora está segurando-a pela roupa...

Rin olhou os lábios dele se movendo enquanto ele falava e uma louca vontade de roçar seus lábios nos dele apossou-se dela. Nem prestou atenção ao que ele falava, só conseguia pensar em beijá-lo. Estava tão perto dele e isso fez seu coração disparar mais uma vez no peito... Diabo, por que isso acontecia com ela quando estava perto dele?

- Rin, você está me ouvindo?

- Nani? – Rin piscou e se afastou dele de uma vez, antes que cedesse a tentação de beijá-lo... Droga, mas por que queria beijá-lo se o odiava?

- Inuyasha chegou, podemos ir embora. – ele se levantou e Rin ficou de costa para ele para não deixá-lo ver suas bochechas coradas. – Rin?

- Quem disse que vou embora com você? – ela sentiu que a cor do rosto voltou ao normal e olhou para Sesshoumaru com desdém.

- Vai embora do quê, então, menina?

- Isso não lhe diz respeito. – Rin saiu andando em direção ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo. – Meta-se com sua vida, que da minha eu mesma cuido.

- Como quiser. – Sesshoumaru deu uma última olhada em Rin e virou-se para o carro.

- Pare de ficar conversando com essa garota e entre logo nesse maldito carro, Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha falou, rabugento como sempre. – Se está achando que sou seu motorista particular, está muito enganado.

Sesshoumaru apenas rodou os olhos e entrou no carro. Inuyasha saiu cantando pneu, passando direito por Rin. O mais velho lançou um último olhar para ela antes de virar a esquina; um sorriso curvou seus lábios.

Mentira para ela. Não havia se afastado por causa de uma reles gripe, e sim pelos poderes dela. Não tinha medo da telecinesia dela – pois já tinha passado por coisas terríveis devido aos mesmos poderes da garota –, mas o que lhe preocupava era que ela perdesse o controle deles novamente e quase morresse, como aconteceu quando a beijara.

Não queria perdê-la... Não como aconteceu há dez anos com...

Não queria nem lembrar o que acontecera, então balançou a cabeça para os lados, querendo afastar tais pensamentos de sua mente.

Não a deixaria ter um final trágico. Não a perderia, de maneira alguma... _Gostava _dela e não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse à garota.

O carro passou direto por Rin e ela mostrou a língua para Sesshoumaru e ele apenas sorriu em despedida; os olhos dourados sem desviar da pequena figura feminina. Ela era tão linda... Nunca pensou que pudesse se apegar tanto assim a alguém que só sabe resmungar e reclamar.

Bem, tirando o seu irmão, que era _obrigado_ a gostar, já que era _seu_ irmão e não teve a oportunidade de escolher outro no lugar, pois, se tivesse, não pensaria duas vezes e...

- Feh, que garota estúpida! – Inuyasha retrucou, já no segundo quarteirão da universidade do irmão.

- Não fale assim da Rin, Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, com os braços cruzados frente ao peito e fechando os olhos, sentindo a cabeça começar a doer de novo.

- E desde quando você se importa tanto assim com os outros? – Inuyasha fez careta. – Nunca se importou nem com seu irmão.

- E quem disse que eu nunca me importei com você?

- Seria o pequeno fato de você viver implicando comigo? – o mais novo levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, é divertido. Não consigo evitar.

- Ou o fato de você viver me xingando sem motivos? – Inuyasha arqueou a outra sobrancelha.

- Eu nunca te xinguei sem motivos, baka.

- E o que está fazendo agora, feh? – ele rosnou.

- Eu disse _sem motivos,_ e você está me mando um agora, _como sempre._ – Sesshoumaru sorriu de canto. – Não tenho culpa se você sempre me dá motivos para eu xingá-lo.

Inuyasha limitou-se a rodar os olhos.

- E você não me respondeu por que tanto interesse nessa garota.

- Eu gosto dela. – Sesshoumaru falou. – Preciso de motivo para me interessar por uma garota?

- Feh, você já saiu com mulheres mais bonitas. – Inuyasha fez mais caretas. – Por que logo essa menina mimada?

- Ela é especial, Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, num suspiro cansado, abrindo os olhos e olhando para a rua movimentada.

- Pois a única coisa que ela tem de especial é língua afiada e o jeito sombrio.

Sesshoumaru limitou-se a rodar os olhos.

- Você não entenderia.

- Pois tente. – Inuyasha falou, pela primeira vez na vida, de maneira séria, sem parecer um velho resmungão.

Sesshoumaru olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos e abriu a boca para falar, pensando se deveria ou não contar o segredo de Rin. Inuyasha poderia auxiliá-lo a ajudar Rin, já que ele também passou por situações complicadas por causa de telecinesia... Ou poderia colocar tudo a perder, com seu jeito revoltado.

O que fazer? Confiar no seu irmão imbecil ou não?

- Bem... – Sesshoumaru decidiu o que fazer e falou simplesmente: – Ela tem poderes telecinéticos.

Segundos depois o carro foi parado com uma pisada abrupta no freio e derrapou mais de um metro no asfalto, fazendo os pneus cantarem e o cheiro característico de borracha queimada ser sentido. No rosto de Inuyasha a surpresa era visível, além de a cor sumir totalmente da pele, da boca seca e os olhos muito arregalados.

- Você está ficando louco, é? – Sesshoumaru quase gritou, alterado, ajeitando-se no banco do carro. Sentiu na hora o ombro dolorido pelo baque que o carro deu e o cinto o segurou de ser arremessado pelo vidro. – Ou quer me matar?

- O-o que você... Disse? – Inuyasha gaguejou, olhando fixamente para o irmão. – Rin o quê...?

- Não acredito que quase bateu esse maldito carro por causa disso. – Sesshoumaru falou entre dentes; os olhos estreitos em ameaça para o irmão.

- Você disse que ela...? – Inuyasha estava pasmo.

- Hai, Rin tem poderes telecinéticos. – Sesshoumaru respondeu num rosnado, alisando o lugar que estava dolorido. – Você quase desloca meu ombro, seu imbecil.

Inuyasha sentiu até a vista escurecer e as mãos tremerem no volante. A surpresa foi tão grande que apenas olhava para o irmão, com cara abobalhada. Levou a mão na testa e relaxou no banco, assimilando lentamente o que lhe fora revelado tão subitamente. Ficou alguns minutos nessa posição, quase horrorizado.

Sesshoumaru tocou no ombro do caçula, preocupado. Talvez não devesse ter contado assim, do nada. Inuyasha parecia tão... _Assustado_ no momento. E isso o deixou ainda mais preocupado. Preocupou-se com o estado dele e com Rin. O que ele faria quando a visse?

- Você está bem, Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru parecia realmente preocupado com o mais novo. Quando não obteve resposta, chacoalhou o irmão de leve para chamar sua atenção. – Inuyasha?

- H-hai... – seus lábios tremerem levemente ao falar. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo. Alguns palavrões saíram de seus lábios, como num desabafo. – Eu não sei o que dizer, Sesshoumaru.

- Não diga nada. Apenas dirija. – Sesshoumaru apontou para trás.

Inuyasha olhou pelo retrovisor e viu alguns motoristas buzinando incessantemente para fazê-lo mover-se de seus caminhos. Como que despertando de um sonho, ele engatou a primeira marcha e deu a arrancada no carro, chegando a cantar pneu. Parecia bastante transtornado com o que acabara de descobrir. Tentou recuperar o controle, mas ainda tremia com a descoberta.

A mente de Inuyasha trabalhava a mil por hora, analisando a menina desde quando a conhecera. Então devia ser por isso que evitava a todos... Devia ter alguma ligação com seus poderes...

Esses pensamentos não eram agradáveis, pois lembrava de seu passado e de tudo que sofrera há alguns anos. Voltou os olhos para o braço com feias e definitivas marcas de queimadura e estremeceu; desviou os olhos depois rapidamente para a rua.

- Por isso ela é assim? – Inuyasha rompeu o silêncio para perguntar.

- De que diabos está falando?

- Rin.

- O que quer saber?

- Por isso ela é tão... Estranha? – Inuyasha olhou de soslaio para o irmão.

- Kikyou-san me contou que os poderes dela são manifestados por sentimentos. Ela não pode sentir, então você pode imaginar como é a vida dela. – Sesshoumaru explicou pausadamente. – Ela tem medo de machucar as pessoas, então procura afastar-se de todos.

Inuyasha compreendia os motivos dela.

- Você já viu... – Inuyasha hesitou em perguntar. – Digo, presenciou os poderes dela se manifestando?

- Hai.

Inuyasha estremeceu com a resposta.

- São parecidos com os...

- Superiores.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça para os lados. Sentia pena de Rin, muita pena mesmo. Só de imaginar o quanto ela devia ter sofrido com os malditos poderes telecinéticos o deixava revoltado. Sabia como a vida era transformada em um inferno por causa disso... Todos na família Inokuma sabiam perfeitamente isso...

- Maldição! – Inuyasha socou o volante, rangendo os dentes de raiva. – Quando aconteceu com ela?

- Com seis anos. Os pais a deixaram. – Sesshoumaru começou a falar, não deixando transparecer o ódio que sentia por isso. – A única família que tem é Kikyou-san.

- Cretinos. – Inuyasha não gostou daquilo.

- Por isso ela veio morar em Tóquio. Quando as outras pessoas descobriam seus poderes, a maltratavam. Então elas tinham que mudar de cidade. – Sesshoumaru respirou fundo.

- O que pensa em fazer a respeito? – Inuyasha quis saber.

- Vou ajudá-la. – o mais velho respondeu, convicto. – As duas vezes que vi seu poder se manifestando, achei que ela iria morrer.

- Tão poderosos assim?

- Os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos e na última vez tudo ao nosso redor foi destruído.

Dessa vez Inuyasha ficou de queixo caído, soltando um palavrão. Assustava-se cada vez mais com a história de vida de Nakayama Rin. Sentia até remorso de ser tão grosso e estúpido com ela.

- Espero que não conte nada para ninguém, muito menos para ela, Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru alertou, tirando o cinto de segurança no momento que Inuyasha estacionou o carro na garagem.

- Não se preocupe. – Inuyasha respondeu, com um sorriso triste. – Não quero mais problemas para ela do que já tem.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e desceu do carro, seguido pelo irmão.

Felizmente Inuyasha não era tão imaturo quando o mais velho achava. Não sabia se teria sua ajuda, mas pelo menos ele não iria atrapalhar seus planos. Isso já era um bom começo. Um ótimo começo.

Sesshoumaru entrou na casa e tirou o casaco para deixar sobre o braço do sofá, antes de sentar-se. Colocou os pés na mesinha de centro da sala e novamente a dor nas costas o fez mexer-se desconfortavelmente. Voltou a ter uma crise de tosse, chamando a atenção do pai e do irmão.

- Você ainda não melhorou, meu filho? – Taisho perguntou preocupado, entrando na sala.

- Que nada, otto-san. Esse imbecil não quer ir ao médico. – Inuyasha respondeu pelo irmão, jogando-se no sofá também.

O mais velho estranhou o caçula chamar Taisho de pai. Não que isso fosse algo ruim, pelo contrário. Não ver os dois brigando e até conversando civilizadamente era algo muito agradável. Contudo, depois de anos de tratamentos indelicados por parte do mais novo, ainda não se acostumara com o novo tratamento.

- Se me chamar de imbecil de novo, vou arrancar sua língua. – Sesshoumaru falou de maneira agressiva.

- Sesshy, se não melhorar até o fim de semana, vou levá-lo ao médico. – Taisho falou. – Estamos entendidos?

Inuyasha riu da cena e Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos, concordando com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu já preparei o almoço. – o senhor Inokuma avisou, caminhando para a cozinha. – Venham comer antes que esfrie.

Os dois seguiram o homem e os três sentaram-se à mesa. Conversaram como uma família, como não faziam há anos. Chegaram até a rirem juntos. A campanhia soou e Inuyasha – mesmo resmungando – se prontificou a abri-la.

- Quem é? – ele abriu a porta e pareceu petrificado quando viu a garota na porta. – Rin...

- Por que está me olhando assim? – ela retrucou.

- Não é... Nada. – ele desviou os olhos e respirou fundo, lembrando-se de tudo que seu irmão havia lhe contado. – O que deseja?

- Entregue isso para seu irmão. – ela passou para ele uma jarra de cerâmica com chá quente dentro. – Fale pra ele beber várias vezes por dia.

- Entre e entregue você. – Inuyasha abriu mais a porta.

- Não quero falar com ele. – ela respondeu, grossa. – Você vai entregar ou não o chá?

- Vou, mas...

- Domo arigatou. – ela não o deixou falar e correu em direção a sua casa.

- Rin! – Sesshoumaru chegou à sala a tempo de vê-la agradecer a Inuyasha. Foi até a porta, mas ela já tinha fechado a porta de sua casa. – O que ela queria, Inu-kun?

- Trazer esse chá pra você. – Inuyasha mostrou a jarra e empurrou para o irmão. – Ela pediu para te entregar e disse para tomar várias vezes ao dia. – ele rodou os olhos. – Agora até ela acha que vou seu empregado.

Sesshoumaru não falou nada e Inuyasha voltou à cozinha.

O rapaz mais velho olhou para a jarra e depois para casa de Rin. Sentia _falta_ de ficar perto dela. Falta da época que a seguia sempre.

Ele sorriu divertidamente.

Nunca era tarde demais para voltar aos velhos hábitos...

Ele fechou a porta, antes de voltar ao seu almoço em família.

-

-


	13. Parte XIII

_**Notas da Autora –** Olá, pessoal! \o/_

_Sinto muito pela demora em publicar... Estou com esse capítulo há semanas, mas minhas aulas começam no mês passado e não consegui tempo para publicar. Sorry! T-T_

_Eu quero agradecer a todos os reviews que recebo, passamos dos 200! \o/ \o/ \o/ Poxa, vocês não têm idéia de como eu adoro ler cada um deles. Fico muito feliz. ;-P Apenas peço desculpas por não estar respondendo todos como sempre faço. :-( Beijos especiais para todos que comentam. \o/_

_Ah, esse mês faz dois anos que eu publico esse fic. o.o Bastante, né? XD Farei o possível para terminar antes de completar três anos. u.u"_

_Agradecimento também para Mitz-chan, que revisou o capítulo rapidamente para eu publicar. XD Amo muito você, fofa. :-D_

_Até o próximo capítulo. /o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **"I've Been Thinking About You", Mariah Carey._

* * *

-

-

**Parte XIII**

-

Quem não gosta de fim de semana?

Praticamente todos gostam.

Rin não era uma exceção.

Especialmente _naquele_ fim de semana.

- **KIKYOU!!! **– Rin gritou a plenos pulmões por sua irmã mais velha, parada na porta de sua casa. Rodou os olhou quando ela não deu nem sinal de vida. Gritou mais duas vezes e nada de Kikyou aparecer. – Maldição, Kikyou! Que demora, caramba!

Ela caminhou até o carro e recostou-se na porta de passageiro, cruzando os braços frente ao peito; o rosto franzido dava a impressão de haver chupado limão. O carro estava próximo ao meio-fio, com várias malas no bagageiro. Rin queria sair logo ali. Queria pegar logo a estrada.

A mais velha teria uma reunião de trabalho em Shinjuku, no sábado e domingo. A dona da loja não poderia ir, então estava enviando sua gerente. Kikyou pensou até em desmarcar, para não ter que deixar Rin sozinha em casa, mas, para seu espanto, a caçula gostaria de ir junto.

Nem fora ao colégio naquela sexta para saírem mais cedo de casa. A expectativa daquela pequena viagem que faria com Kikyou a deixara empolgada. Rin estava ansiosa para aqueles dias fora de seu bairro. Poderia, finalmente, voltar a ficar totalmente isolada dos outros.

Kikyou se enfiaria em um escritório o fim de semana todo e não conheceria ninguém naquele lugar, então passaria todas as horas do fim de semana da maneira que mais gostava: sozinha. Isso seria muito agradável, já que desde que chegara a Tóquio, o que menos tinha era privacidade. Parecia que todos a perseguiam – onde ela estava, tinha sempre algum _colega_ atrás.

Olhou para a casa ao lado da sua. Nenhum dos dois carros da família Inokuma estavam na garagem, presumiu que não havia ninguém na casa.

A Nakayama caçula deu um sorriso.

Seriam ótimos aqueles dias longe de Sesshoumaru. Quem sabe assim, quando voltasse, ele não havia sumido da vizinhança...

O sorriso dela aumentou.

É, seria muito maravilhoso chegar e ver que ele havia desaparecido misteriosamente do bairro...

- O que está fazendo olhando para casa de Sesshoumaru-sama? – Kikyou perguntou, trancando a porta da casa e olhando para Rin.

- Pensando como seria bom chegar e saber que ele foi embora para sempre daqui... – o sorriso de Rin chegava a ser sádico.

- Não seja tola, Rin-chan. – Kikyou ajeitou a roupa e andou até o carro, sorrindo animadamente. Estava feliz com a viagem que faria, apesar de não gostar de ter que ficar aqueles dias longe de Suikotsu e de ter que ir a trabalho. Suspirou apaixonada antes de dar a volta no carro e abrir a porta, jogando a bolsa no banco de trás. – Não sei por que essa implicância com Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Eu não gosto dele, então nada mais natural do que implicar com ele. – Rin rodou os olhos e entrou no carro.

- Isso não é um motivo válido, Rin-chan.

- Pra mim é!

- Não vou discutir isso com você.

- E por que você demorou tanto?

- E por que você gritou tanto?

- A minha pergunta é a resposta da sua.

Kikyou olhou para ela e estreitou os olhos, suspirando cansada depois. Passou os dedos pela franja, jogando-a para trás para fazê-la cair novamente na testa. Rin não tinha jeito mesmo.

- Eu estava tentando falar com Suikotsu... – ela respondeu, dando partida no carro e virando a esquina de sua casa. – Mas não consegui.

- Suikotsu, Suikotsu... Deixe-o para lá! – Rin fez caretas e cruzou os braços. – Não basta vê-lo quase diariamente?

- Não, não basta.

- Eu já enjoei da cara dele... É um milagre isso ainda não ter acontecido com você.

- Rin, você é uma menina muito implicante.

Rin abriu a boca para responder, entretanto, Kikyou levantou a mão para impedir que ela falasse. Olhou para trás ao ouvir a música característica do toque de seu telefone móvel.

- Rin, meu celular está tocando! – Kikyou falou, olhando para a bolsa no banco de trás, onde o aparelho estava. Olhou para a rua movimentada e não tinha como parar ou pegar a bolsa.

- E daí? – a caçula deu de ombros, ignorando o toque irritante do celular da irmã, que parecia aumentar cada vez mais.

- Não dá para eu pegar! – Kikyou quase gritou. – Pegue-o para mim, onegai!

- Tudo eu, tudo eu. – Rin resmungou antes de ter de tirar o cinto e pular para o banco de trás para procurar o celular na bolsa da irmã. – Que saco!

- Quem é, Rin? – Kikyou olhava-a pelo retrovisor. – É o Suikotsu?

- Eu ainda nem abri a droga da bolsa, Kikyou!

- Ah, 'tá. – Kikyou voltou os olhos para rua. – Gomen ne. 

Rin achou o celular e olhou o número na tela. O nome que estava aparecendo junto com o número a fez rodar os olhos. Era _ele,_ o namorado da irmã. Irritante. Ele também a irritava. Claro que gostava de ver a irmã feliz, mas sentia _ciúmes _dos dois juntos. Era irritante ter de dividir a atenção da irmã – que outrora, era somente dela. 

- É ele, o baka do seu namorado.

- Não o chame de baka, Rin. – Kikyou a repreendeu. – Atenda ao telefone que vou parar o carro para falar com ele.

- Ah, claro, agora ainda sou porta-voz. – Rin apertou o botão para atender a ligação. – O que você quer? – ela deu uma pausa para esperar o homem falar. – Ela já vai falar com você.

Kikyou saiu da avenida em que se encontrava e parou o carro em uma rua com menos tráfego. Virou-se e pegou o telefone que Rin deixou estendido para ela. Atendeu ao telefone com um sorriso e ficou alguns minutos conversando com o rapaz, dando detalhes sobre a pequena viagem.

- Que maravilha... – Rin foi irônica, pulando de volta para o banco da frente do carro. Apoiou o cotovelo no vidro e o queixo na mão, olhando para a rua com cara de tédio. – Agora vamos atrasar ainda mais a viagem para ela ficar de namorico no telefone com ele.

- Certo, Sui-kun.

- _"Sui-kun"_? – Rin deu uma risada desaforada com o apelido que a irmã deu para o namorado. – Que pessoa em sã consciência se deixaria ser chamado assim? Ele só pode ser louco.

- Vou ficar com saudades. – Kikyou falou entre risinhos.

- Kami! – Rin fez caretas e deu tapas falsos na própria testa. – Isso está ficando meloso, sabia?

- Um beijo. – Kikyou se despediu e olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Rin, fazendo um gesto com a mão para demonstrar que se a mais nova não parasse, ficaria em uma séria enrascada. – Também gosto muito de você. Ja ne.

- Vocês são pegajosos demais! – Rin falou assim que a mais velha desligou o telefone e o colocou no painel do carro, frente ao banco de passageiro.

- Eu não vou falar nada. – Kikyou levantou as mãos em defensiva. Ligou o carro em seguida, dirigindo para a estrada que a levaria para Shinjuku. – Não quero perder minha paciência e estragar nossa viagem.

- Atitude sábia. – Rin sorriu.

- Engraçadinha.

- Então quer dizer que eu posso aprontar sem me preocupar em levar uma bronca?

- Quer dizer que se você aprontar, vou guardar tudo para brigar quando chegar em casa.

- Hum... Isso é bom ou ruim? – Rin levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, levando em conta que eu chegarei em casa exausta e precisarei trabalhar no outro dia, isso será muito ruim para você.

- 'Tá, eu retiro o que disse.

Kikyou riu triunfante.

- Eu nem olhei sua mala para conferir se você pegou coisas úteis e necessárias...

- Claro que peguei! – Rin exclamou, gesticulando. – Acha que eu esqueceria meu I-Pod com muitas músicas iradas para ouvir e meus livros de terror tenebrosos para ler?!

- Rin, eu falava de escova de dente, roupas íntimas e pijama.

- Ah, Kikyou! – Rin fechou o semblante, irritada. – Eu não sou mais criança!

- É, mas você se lembra de quando fomos para praia?

- Claro que lembro, você não me deixa esquecer.

- Então, você fez o favor de esquecer tudo isso. Tive que rodar aquela cidade atrás de um banco para achar um caixa eletrônico para tirar dinheiro e comprar roupas para você.

- Blá, blá, blá e mais blá!

- Pare com isso, menina.

- Você é irritante com essas recomendações, Kikyou.

- Não sou, não.

- É cansativa e irritante.

- Eu só não pretendo gastar dinheiro a mais do que o necessário.

- Ainda por cima é mão-de-vaca!

Kikyou não agüentou ficar séria com a irmã e começou a rir. Rin olhou para a irmã de soslaio e sorriu.

- Agora, se não se importa, vou ligar o rádio. – Rin falou, ligando o aparelho e trocando as estações para achar alguma música legal. Parou ao ouvir uma de suas músicas favoritas e aumentou o som. – Hum... Essa música é boa.

- Se quer continuar a ouvir, abaixe. – Kikyou resmungou, não se agradando do tipo de som que a caçula gostava. – Não sou obrigada a ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

- Chatinha. – Rin abaixou o som antes que Kikyou desligasse o rádio.

Rin olhou para estrada a sua frente. Pena que ainda faltava muito para chegar ao seu destino. Ai, ai, só de imaginar como seria agradável poder ficar totalmente sozinha novamente a deixava ainda mais ansiosa para chegar. Seria o paraíso para a Nakayama mais nova.

Quase três dias sem Kikyou para lhe dar recomendações cansativas e irritantes, sem Kagome e Sango para atormentá-la com conversas inúteis, sem Miroku para tentar algo indecente com ela, sem Inuyasha para resmungar com um velhote e sem Sesshoumaru para... Para...

"_Sesshoumaru...", _Rin piscou ao pensar no rapaz de lindos orbes dourados. Pensou no rapaz e esforçou-se para mentalizar como seria ótimo ficar longe dele...

Tentou novamente.

Novamente.

Novamente.

E novamente.

"_Maldição!",_ Rin rangeu os dentes. _"Eu não consigo!"._

Irritante. Muito irritante.

Afundou-se no banco do carro, pegando a mochila aos seus pés e tirou um livro grosso de dentro. Ótimo. Uma boa leitura horripilante a ajudaria a voltar à lucidez e poder lembrar-se os motivos de querer ficar longe do Inokuma mais velho... Precisava apenas se concentrar e lembraria-se de muitos...

**-o-o-o-**

As ruas de Shinjuku eram extremamente movimentadas. Pessoas entravam e saíam das lojas. Outras muitas andavam pelas calçadas, apressadas. Uma grande parte da economia do Japão se localizava na região de Kanto, exatamente o local em que as irmãs Nakayama residiriam.

Kikyou parou o carro no estacionamento do prédio da quitinete que ficariam. O céu noturno da capital de Tóquio demonstrava o quando demoraram a chegar. Desceu do carro e espreguiçou-se, cansada de longas horas dirigindo.

Rin fez o mesmo que ela: desceu do veículo e espreguiçou-se. A caçula também arrumou os cabelos presos na nuca, desleixadamente. Resmungou pela viagem longa que fizera e foi para perto de Kikyou.

- Depois que levarmos as malas para cima, o que acha de conhecemos a cidade? – Kikyou falou, abrindo o bagageiro.

- Você paga um sorvete de morango para mim? – Rin falou em tom de chantagem.

- Só depois que você jantar.

- Kikyou, eu não quero comida! – Rin quase fez birra.

- Então nada de sorvete.

- Kikyou! – Rin bateu o pé direito no chão. – Relaxe um pouco, mulher.

A mais velha suspirou ao ouvir sua irmã. Kikyou tirou as duas pequenas malas e fechou o bagageiro, passando a mala da irmã para ela.

- Está bem, Rin-chan. – Kikyou concordou. – Mas não vá se acostumar. É somente hoje, entendido?

- 'Tá, rabugenta.

Kikyou lançou um olhar para a irmã antes de acionar o alarme do carro e caminhar em direção a recepção do prédio. Elas pegaram os cartões de acesso à quitinete e subiram para o andar que ficariam.

- Rin, amanhã terei de sair cedo para a reunião... – Kikyou colocou a alça da mala no antebraço para conseguir passar o cartão na porta.

- E? – Rin não gostou do tom preocupado que ela usou. – Algum problema com isso?

- Não poderei levá-la.

- E nem eu quero ir com você.

- Estou querendo dizer que você terá que ficar sozinha aqui. – Kikyou procurou o interruptor e acendeu a luz, olhando para o lugar que passariam o fim de semana.

- Poxa, Kikyou, vou morrer de solidão. – Rin rodou os olhos.

- Não é disso que estou falando, menina. – Kikyou pegou a mala de Rin e deixou as duas no quarto, voltando apenas com a bolsa. – Vamos procurar uma sorveteria antes que fique mais tarde.

Minutos depois elas cruzavam na avenida para procurar uma sorveteria. Rin se adiantou ao achar uma lanchonete que vendia sorvetes e entrou rapidamente. Depois de fazer seu pedido, Rin esperou Kikyou fazer o seu e pagar.

- O que pretende fazer amanhã enquanto eu estiver na reunião? – Kikyou perguntou ao sentar-se à mesa do local ao lado da mais nova.

- Pegar um livro, o I-Pod e caminhar até uma praça ou algum lugar o mais deserto possível. Depois vou aproveitar os momentos de solidão para ler e ouvir rock. Vou trocar o almoço por lanche e tomar sorvete de sobremesa. – Rin sorriu com satisfação. – Depois vou voltar para a quitinete e ouvir você reclamar da reunião chata que teve.

- Ainda bem que pelo menos uma de nós vai aproveitar.

- Ainda bem que sou eu. - Rin falou com a colher de sorvete na boca.

- Rin...

Rin rodou os olhos. Kikyou usava novamente o tom preocupado que precedia muitas recomendações...

- Não quero que fique andando por aí sozinha. – Kikyou terminou de chupar o picolé e olhou para irmã; a tez franzida mostrava sua preocupação. – Você nem conhece a cidade. É perigoso.

- Kikyou, eu sei me cuidar.

- Não sabe, não.

- Relaxe, mulher. Relaxe. – Rin fez cara de pessoa responsável. – Não vai acontecer nada.

- Você promete que vai tomar cuidado?

- Kikyou...

- Promete ou não?

- Prometo, Kikyou. – Rin rodou os olhos.

- Gomen ne, Rin-chan... Mas tenho medo de perder você...

- Por Kami, Kikyou! – Rin ficou irritada. – Você se preocupa demais. Vai ficar cheia de rugas.

- Isso é sério, Rin.

A caçula olhou nos olhos da irmã e deu um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ela falou, terminando de tomar o sorvete e empurrando a taça para o meio da mesa. – Vou tomar _muuuuuuito_ cuidado, satisfeita?

Kikyou riu, mas depois ficou séria, passando as pontas dos dedos na pele do rosto.

- Hei, você acha que eu estou com rugas?

**-o-o-o-**

Rin acordou no mesmo horário que Kikyou no sábado. Antes das 8 da manhã ficou vestida e arrumada. Queria aproveitar cada segundo de seu dia, então era bom acordar cedo. Tomou o café da manhã com a irmã e pegou sua mochila com seus pertences para sair.

Kikyou só a deixou ir com a condição que a deixaria na praça que ficaria e que não sairia de lá, além de ter de ouvir quase meia hora de recomendações. A contragosto, Rin aceitou. Não tinha outra solução.

Sentada no gramado de uma praça, Rin estava sozinha desde que Kikyou a deixara ali, há algumas horas. O dia acinzentado, com o céu nublado, parecia que a qualquer momento choveria. Contudo, Rin não se importava. Gostava de chuvas pesadas, principalmente quando relampeava.

Deixou o livro que lia ao seu lado e deitou-se na grama verde e fofa. Levou o antebraço à testa e fechou os olhos, relaxando o corpo.

Não estava bem. Passou a semana toda contando que poderia ficar sem ninguém ao seu lado, mas agora na completa solidão naquele canto da praça, sentia-se... _Sozinha._

- Que absurdo. – Rin se enfezou consigo mesmo. – O que está acontecendo comigo?

Ela tornou a sentar e pegou o livro e uma lapiseira, para rabiscar algumas coisas, na intenção de matar tempo.

Tédio. Ficou completamente entediada naquele lugar.

A morena piscou duas vezes e deu um sobressalto ao ver o nome que escreveu no papel e o leu em voz alta, pausadamente:

- Sesshoumaru...

Rin ficou carrancuda ao se dar conta de que escrevera várias vezes o nome dele no livro. Rabiscou todos, até quase furar a folha, querendo apagar totalmente as evidências de que sentia _saudades_ do rapaz...

"_Eu não devia estar pensando nele!",_ a mente de Rin berrou. _"Não devia estar com saudades dele e..."._

- Meu... Deus! – ela assustou-se com os próprios pensamentos.

Não devia estar com saudades dele!

Definitivamente não devia.

Odiava-o!

Sesshoumaru só servia para atormentá-la com sua desprezível presença. Para mais nada.

- Realmente eu devo estar enlouquecendo. – Rin concluiu, ajeitando o fone de ouvido que caiu da orelha no momento que se mexera.

Querendo parar de pensar no Inokuma mais velho, ela voltou os olhos para as letras do livro. Uma leitura fantasmagórica a faria parar de pensar em uma tola suposta saudade de Sesshoumaru.

Leu dois parágrafos e teve de parar.

Não conseguia se concentrar. Tentava, mas era em vão.

E o que mais a deixava irritada era que não se concentrava porque não parava de pensar em Sesshoumaru!

- Inferno! – Rin praguejou, jogando com força o livro dentro da mochila.

Não conseguia entender mais nada do que acontecia com ela. Não conseguia entender por que pensava tanto nele.

- Será que estou sofrendo de esquizofrenia? – Rin se perguntou, levando a mão ao queixo. – É, pode ser... Deve ser por culpa do Sesshoumaru!

Novamente aquela sensação de bem estar que gelava seu estômago e o fazia dar voltas se apossou dela. As mãos suavam e o coração batia acelerado. Era só pensar _nele _que tudo isso acontecia...

- Maldição! – Rin retrucou entre dentes. – Por que fico assim?

- Rin-chan?

A menina deu um grito e colocou-se de pé rapidamente ao sentir alguém tocar em seu ombro, deixando o I-Pod cair de seu colo no processo, junto com os fones de ouvido. Estreitou os olhos depois de piscar duas vezes ao reconhecer a figura feminina, com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas, parada a sua frente.

- Diabos, Kikyou, você me assustou! – Rin voltou a sentar-se.

- Gomen ne. – ela pediu, sentando-se ao lado da irmã, tirando o sapato social de salto alto que usou para reunião. – Foi sem quer.

- Feh!

- Você pode me explicar o motivo de ficar falando sozinha, Rin?

- Eu não falava sozinha. – Rin corou, com vergonha de dizer que era por causa de Sesshoumaru.

- Claro que falava. Eu ouvi.

- Você está ouvindo coisas, então.

Kikyou apenas rodou os olhos, para depois voltá-los para o céu quase noturno.

- Esse lugar é muito agradável, não acha, Rin?

- Hai.

- Pena que Suikotsu não está aqui. – Kikyou lamentou. Arrumou o cabelo num coque e o prendeu. – Infelizmente...

- Você gosta mesmo dele, né?

- Você se incomoda com isso?

- Iie.

- Eu estou apaixonada.

- E se eu falasse _"sim"_?

- Eu falaria: _"eu estou apaixonada"._

- Então por que perguntou se me incomodo? – Rin girou os olhos.

Kikyou deu um longo suspiro, cansada. Rin pensou alguns minutos no que a irmã falou e depois perguntou quase inconscientemente:

- O que é estar apaixonada?

Kikyou riu.

- Inferno, Kikyou, não é engraçado! – Rin vociferou com a irmã.

- Gomen. – ela mordeu o lábio para conter a vontade de dar risadas. – Não sei como exatamente definir isso, mas vou dizer pelo que estou sentindo pelo Suikotsu... – ela fez uma pequena pausa para sentar em posição de lótus. – Ah, eu sinto saudades dele, tenho vontade de beijá-lo, meu estômago dá voltas, minhas mãos ficam suadas... E o principal: meu coração parece que vai sair do peito quando o vejo.

Rin pensou no que a irmã disse e arregalou os olhos.

As descrições que Kikyou falou era o exatamente o que ela passava em relação ao...

- Quero ir para quitinete, Kikyou. – Rin ajuntou suas coisas de uma vez e as jogou dentro da mochila. Ela correu depois em direção ao carro da irmã, estacionado próximo ao lugar em que ela estivera sentada.

Kikyou estranhou a atitude dela e a seguiu, destravando o carro ao notar que a mais nova socou o vidro por não conseguir abrir a porta.

- Eu disse algo de errado, Rin-chan? – Kikyou perguntou.

- Iie.

- O que aconteceu?

Rin virou-se para ela e forçou um sorriso.

- Apenas quero ir embora. Estou com sono.

Kikyou acenou com a cabeça e entrou no carro.

- Como quiser.

**-o-o-o-**

Como as situações poderiam sair tão fora de seu controle?

Rin não sabia, mas era exatamente isso que acontecera.

O fim de semana perfeito que teria acabou se transformando em um terrível pesadelo. Não parava de pensar em Sesshoumaru e isso a deixava demasiadamente assustada. Demasiadamente confusa.

"_Eu não posso... Isso não está acontecendo comigo...",_ Rin respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando se tranqüilizar. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Tudo não passava de um tolo engano. _"Eu o odeio, simplesmente isso"._

- Rin, você está bem? – Kikyou perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro da irmã quando parou o carro na garagem de sua casa, no domingo à noite. – Está me parecendo transtornada... Passou o dia todo assim.

- Estou perfeitamente bem, Kikyou. – ela foi grossa e saltou do carro.

Ela se arrependeu de fazer isso ao ver passando pela calçada de sua casa a razão de todo seu mau-humor e irritação daquele dia: Sesshoumaru.

"_**Ah, eu sinto saudades dele, tenho vontade de beijá-lo, meu estômago dá voltas, minhas mãos ficam suadas...". **_

Rin sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem ao lembrar-se das palavras de sua irmã; a boca secou. Sua expressão era de assombro. Seu sangue pareceu congelar nas veias. O estupor apoderou-se dela.

"_Eu não posso estar...",_ ela tinha medo de continuar o pensamento e cerrou os olhos. _"Não posso... Isso seria uma desgraça..."._

"_**E o principal: meu coração parece que vai sair do peito quando o vejo".**_

O coração disparou quando ele sorriu para ela e fez menção de se aproximar para cumprimentá-la. Era tudo culpa daquele infeliz! Todas as dúvidas que passavam em sua cabeça eram por causa dele!

Porém, Rin correu antes que ele chegasse a ela. Fugiu, literalmente.

A mais nova tomou as chaves da mão da mais velha e abriu a porta, subindo correndo para seu quarto. Correu a escada pulando de dois em dois degraus e fechou a porta com violência, fazendo o barulho se propagar pela casa.

"_Eu não...", _Rin não agüentou mais o peso de seu corpo e caiu de joelhos; os braços pendendo ao lado do corpo e a cabeça baixa. _"Eu estou... Apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru..."._

Finalmente entendeu o que acontecia com ela. Entendeu suas dúvidas e as sensações que tinha perto dele. Tudo agora parecia claro, como se uma cortina negra fosse retirada de sua mente e a fizesse ver com lucidez. Entendia perfeitamente. Estava _apaixonada_ por ele... Apaixonada...

Mas...

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Um pesadelo. Isso. Só podia ser um terrível pesadelo. Precisava acordar, despertar e perceber que tudo não passava de um amaldiçoado sonho. Não era real. Não era, maldição! Não poderia ser!

Rin socou o chão e se levantou de uma vez.

Era real. Nada de pesadelo. Nada de imaginação. Nada de fantasia. Era tudo real. Tudo parte de sua realidade. Tudo parte de sua desgraçada existência.

A morena tirou as caixas de papelão que usara para se mudar para Tóquio e começou a jogar todas as suas coisas dentro dela.

Maldição!

Maldição!

Mil vezes maldição!

Rin não parava de praguejar.

Como deixou que isso acontecesse? Não podia sentir, como poderia estar _apaixonada_ por alguém? Isso seria uma tragédia. Colocaria a vida de todos em perigo com sua telecinesia.

"_Como deixei isso acontecer?", _Rin parou de colocar as coisas em caixas e fechou a mão em punho; a respiração agitada. _"Ainda mais por **ele**!"._

Ela voltou a encaixotar suas coisas ao perceber seu corpo todo tremer freneticamente. Precisava se acalmar para não colocar seus poderes em evidência. Agitada do jeito que estava, se perdesse o controle de seus sentimentos acabaria destruindo a casa toda. Não queria isso. Não precisava de mais esse problema.

- O que você tem, Rin? – Kikyou perguntou ao abrir a porta. Assustou-se ao ver a menina jogar as coisas do quarto dentro de caixas. – O que você está fazendo, Rin? O que está acontecendo com você?

- Eu quero ir embora de Tóquio. Agora.

-

-

* * *

****

**_Notas da Autora –_** _Será que ela vai embora? Ho, ho, ho. XDDD_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo, porque eu adorei escrevê-lo, apesar de achar muito triste. x.x_


	14. Parte XIV

_**Notas da Autora – **Eu aqui de novo. :-D Nem demorei muito dessa vez. \o/_

_Postei hoje como um pequeno presente de Páscoa para vocês, crianças! xD Aproveitem o feriado e comam muito chocolate. \o/ _

_Ah, algumas pessoas perguntaram quantos capítulos a fic terá... Bem, eu achava que teria no máximo 20, mas com o desenrolar da história e para colocar tudo que tenho em mente, não acho que tenha menos de 26 capítulos. o.o Só não sei se isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim... u.u_

_Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram review. \o/ Você deixam uma Lis muito, muito, muito feliz e animada para escrever cada vez mais o fic. Beijos especiais a quem comenta a história! \o/_

_Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo, porque eu adorei escrevê-lo. ;-)_

_Agradecimento a Mitz-chan, minha revisora. Beijos, fofa! Sabe que te amo, né?_

_Shampoo, amo muito você, sua boba ciumenta. u.u_

_Acho que é só... o.o __Até o próximo capítulo. /o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

_**Música –** "Changes", Three Doors Down._

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Parte XIV**

-

No começo da noite em Tóquio, Rin voltava do colégio a pé, sozinha, caminhando lentamente pela calçada estreita. Ela segurava as alças da mochila nas costas, mantendo, o percurso todo, os olhos castanhos voltados para o chão. Chutava algumas pedrinhas para distrair-se durante o trajeto.

Ela levantou os olhou ao ter de atravessar a rua. Passava pela calçada com várias árvores de cerejeira. Foi andando naquela mesma calçada, há meses, que conheceu o motivo de sua frustração... A primeira vez que o viu foi na porta do colégio e a segunda foi ao lado de sua casa...

Rin rangeu os dentes e fechou a mão com força.

Quanto mais Rin pensava o que acontecia com ela, mais se convencia que nunca deveria ter morado em Tóquio. Logo ela, Nakayama Rin, a garota que não poderia sentir, estava _apaixonada._

Que ironia, não?

Uma semana se passara desde que descobriu porque se sentia tão _estranha_ perto do rapaz Inokuma. Uma longa semana. Ficara decidida a mudar-se daquele lugar e, se possível fosse, moraria até em outro país, para ficar mais longe ainda de Sesshoumaru. Sempre quis conhecer a Europa, então não seria uma má idéia mudar-se para lá.

Kikyou não aceitou ir embora de Tóquio, obviamente, pelo menos sem um motivo relevante. Rin não contou o que aconteceu, por vergonha e medo. Tinha medo que a irmã soubesse que ela estava apaixonada e que seus poderes poderiam sair de seu controle a qualquer instante.

Rin voltou a baixar os olhos e suspirou cansada.

O maior medo de Rin era que Kikyou decidisse deixá-la, como os pais fizeram... Não gostava nem de admitir a si mesma, mas só de pensar nisso, sentia-se sufocada. A mais nova também pensou em fugir de casa, mas não queria deixar Kikyou. Amava a irmã e sabia como ela ficaria desesperada.

Rin se irritou e chutou uma pedra maior. Fez diversas caretas ao sentir o pé doer pela força do chute. Pulou em um único pé, esfregando o que machucara na pedra, soltando vários palavrões, como maneira de aliviar a dor.

Voltou a andar em direção a sua casa, não chutando mais pedras para não machucar novamente o pé. A poucos passos do jardim de sua casa, ela viu uma sombra na janela do vizinho e correu para sua casa, querendo entrar o mais rápido que conseguisse.

Tudo para não ver Sesshoumaru...

Rin fechou a porta com força ao entrar dentro de casa, suspirando aliviada por conseguir se desviar do suposto Sesshoumaru da janela.

- Rin? – Kikyou apareceu na porta da cozinha, olhando a menina, preocupada com o barulho que a porta fez ao ser fechada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela não abriu a boca para falar, apenas balançou a cabeça para os lados em resposta. Não olhando para a irmã, ela subiu de dois em dois degraus a escada da casa, deixando uma Kikyou muito aflita para trás.

Há uma semana Rin estava daquele jeito. Não falava, nem para dar uma resposta malcriada em alguém. Saía do quarto para ir ao colégio e para comer, somente. O resto do dia ela passava trancada dentro do dormitório, ouvindo suas músicas malucas e lendo seus livros horripilantes.

Não foi diferente naquele começo de noite.

Rin entrou no quarto e rodou a chave na fechadura. Tirou a mochila das costas e a jogou no chão bagunçado do quarto. As caixas com os pertences que Rin colocara para mudar-se ainda permaneceram no canto do quarto com suas coisas dentro, não havia nem as tirado com esperança que Kikyou decidisse se mudar sem saber a razão.

Antes de jogar-se na cama de costa, ela ligou o rádio e puxou os fones de ouvido. O som era tão alto que não ouvia mais nada. Ficava completamente isolada do resto do mundo, contudo, não se sentia bem assim.

Rin achava que gostava de estar sozinha, mas naquela semana de exclusão percebeu que não era isso que queria... Queria _companhia... _Estar acompanhada de outras pessoas. Sentiu falta de Kikyou enchê-la de recomendações, de Kagome abraçando-a carinhosamente, de Sango querendo ajudá-la com tudo... Sentia falta principalmente de...

- Sesshoumaru... – o nome do rapaz saiu involuntariamente de seus lábios. Virou-se na cama, ficou de bruços e colocou o travesseiro na cabeça, para sufocar o grito que queria dar. – Como isso pôde acontecer?

A resposta não veio, então ela soltou o palavrão que Kikyou menos gostava que ela pronunciasse.

- Isso tinha que acontecer? – Rin tornou a perguntar para si mesmo.

Nenhuma resposta.

- E logo por _ele_? – a morena disse o pronome masculino com cara de nojo. – Eu devia odiá-lo!

Rin pressionou mais o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, bufando. Rodou os olhos ao notar o que fazia. Parecia uma louca desvairada escondendo-se em um travesseiro e perguntando coisas idiotas que ela não tinha resposta e sabia que não acharia uma que lhe agradasse.

- Inferno. Minha vida é um maldito inferno. – Rin suspirou desanimada, soltando o travesseiro, mas não o tirou de cima de sua cabeça. – Já não bastavam os problemas que tenho, ainda tinha que me apaixonar?

Ela apoiou as mãos no colchão para conseguir levantar o corpo e ficar de joelhos na cama.

A janela no quarto foi deixada aberta e o vento que entrava balançava as cortina, deixando o fecho de luz das luzes dos postes de eletricidade da rua entrar no aposento escuro.

O olhar vago de Rin parou por um momento na janela.

- _Rin?_

A voz da irmã foi ouvida no instante que a música terminou. Isso a fez piscar e olhar para a porta. Kikyou bateu levemente na madeira e Rin tirou os fones do ouvido antes de levantar-se para abrir a porta. Abriu apenas uma fresta e ficou olhando a mais velha, esperando o que ela queria falar.

- O jantar está pronto. – Kikyou anunciou. – Venha comer.

Rin acenou com a cabeça e entrou no quarto, tirando o uniforme escolar verde que usava e colocando calça com botas de combate e uma camiseta larga, ambos os itens na cor preta.

Kikyou a esperou e desceu a sua frente na escada. Sentaram-se à mesa, no total silêncio. Rin colocou comida no prato e começou a comer, apesar de estar sem fome ela se forçou a comer; Kikyou apenas _brincava_ com o _hashi _na comida.

Deixando o hashi de lado, a mais velha voltou os olhos castanhos cheios de preocupação para a mais nova.

- Rin...

Ela tirou os olhos da comida e olhou para Kikyou.

- Eu estou preocupada com você.

"_Grande novidade",_ Rin pensou, mas não respondeu.

- Você poderia me dizer o que aconteceu? – Kikyou tocou na mão da irmã e ela a puxou.

"_Claro, querida irmãzinha: eu estou apaixonada por Sesshoumaru",_ Rin quase rodou os olhos com seus próprios pensamentos e voltou a comer. "_Pode sair correndo com medo de mim agora, ou desmaiar. Você pode escolher"._

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Rin. – Kikyou tinha lágrimas nos olhos ao afundar os dedos nos longos e sedosos cabelos negros. Seu ato demonstrava que a qualquer instante entraria em desespero por causa de Rin. – Quero te ajudar, mas... Seu silêncio não colabora.

Nesse momento a mais nova percebeu o quanto era egoísta: o coração pesou com o remorso que sentiu de estar fazendo aquilo com a irmã.

Porém, como contaria a Kikyou que estava _apaixonada_? Só de pensar essa palavra sentia-se desnorteada... Então o que Kikyou pensaria dela?

- Onegai, Rin-chan... – Kikyou quase implorou, sem olhar para a mais nova. – Onegai...

Rin respirou fundo e entreabriu os lábios, pensando se contaria ou não.

- Quer mesmo saber? – ela perguntou, decidida a contar tudo.

Kikyou tirou as mãos do cabelo quando a mais nova falou e olhou para Rin.

- Hai. – ela enfatizou sua resposta com um aceno de cabeça.

Rin largou o _hashi_ e olhou seriamente para a irmã, dentro de seus olhos.

Realmente, precisava falar com alguém o que acontecia com ela, antes que enlouquecesse... Mais ainda do que achava que estava. Depois arcaria com o resultado, ainda que fosse Kikyou deixá-la.

- Eu estou apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru.

Rin esperava todas as atitudes de Kikyou depois de sua frase. Um acesso de raiva. Um grito de pavor, saindo correndo depois ao perceber que sua irmã era ainda uma aberração pior do que pensava. Ou um desmaio com a surpresa. Ou até quem sabe querer deixá-la em um manicômio.

Esperava todas essas e ainda muitas outras coisas do gênero, menos uma... _Crise de risos._

Rin foi pega de surpresa pela atitude da mais velha e ficou paralisada, sem palavras; seu queixo caiu, literalmente. Kikyou só poderia ser louca para rir numa situação daquelas. Quem deveria ser internada no hospício era ela, foi a única coisa que passou pela cabeça de Rin.

- O que eu falei de tão engraçado assim? – Rin mantinha-se séria.

- Ai, Rin... – Kikyou limpou a lágrima que se formou no canto de seus olhos e respirou fundo para respirar normalmente. – Gomen ne, eu não queria rir...

Rin olhava para ela, incrédula.

- Pode me explicar o motivo de você estar rindo de minha desgraça?

Kikyou conseguiu se controlar e levantou-se, puxando a cadeira para sentar-se à frente da irmã.

- Fiquei apenas aliviada. – Kikyou sorriu docemente. – Pensei que tivesse acontecido algo grave com você.

- Se isso não é uma coisa grave, o que seria, então? – Rin rodou os olhos.

- Eu pensei que você odiasse Sesshoumaru-sama.

- É... – o jeito que Rin usou as palavras continha um tom de profunda decepção. – Eu também...

- Rin, isso não é uma desgraça, querida. – Kikyou falou para tentar acalmá-la.

- Para alguém que _não_ pode sentir,isso é imenso problema.

- Como assim? – Kikyou piscou.

- Meu Deus, Kikyou. – Rin perdeu a paciência e quase gritou. – Eu gosto dele, conseqüentemente quero estar _junto_ com ele...

- E daí?

- Meu Deus, Kikyou, tem certeza que Suikotsu não sugou sua inteligência com beijos?

- Não seja boba, Rin. – Kikyou corou e fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão. – Eu apenas não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar.

- Pense, mulher, pense. – Rin segurou a vontade de dar um tapa na testa da irmã para ver se pegava no tranco. – O que você acha que vai acontecer se eu estiver perto dele e começar a _sentir_ alguma coisa?

Kikyou pensou alguns segundos. Quando finalmente percebeu a gravidade do assunto levou as mãos às lábios para esconder uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Por isso você queria se mudar daqui? – Kikyou perguntou, compreendendo a atitude estranha da irmã.

- Hai.

- E por que não me contou antes? – Kikyou segurou a irmã pelos ombros quando ela baixou os olhos. – Por quê?

- Eu fiquei... – Rin respirou fundo antes de falar. – Fiquei com medo de você finalmente notar que eu sou uma bomba relógio que a qualquer minuto pode explodir, mas que o detonador foi ativado e a explosão poderá ser pior...

- Rin-chan... – Kikyou não ligou para o que a menina falaria, apenas puxou-a para abraçá-la. Apertou Rin com força entre os braços, lembrando-se como era bom fazer isso antes de tudo acontecer e a irmã tornar-se tão fria. – Eu **nunca** te deixaria, Rin. Eu te amo e nunca vou te deixar... Jamais esqueça isso, sua pequena cabeça-dura.

Rin não abraçou Kikyou de volta, mas também não a impediu de abraçá-la. Deu apenas um pequeno sorriso, aliviada em saber que a irmã não a deixaria. Também se lembrou de quando não tinha os poderes e vivia abraçando a irmã. Era uma dolorosa recordação... Há quase dez anos _não_ abraçava ninguém.

- Eu estou preocupada com isso, Kikyou. – Rin não conseguiu segurar as palavras. – O desastre pode ser bem maior... Quando eu fiquei dias inconscientes, foi porque... Bem, foi porque...

- Nani? – Kikyou afrouxou o abraço e olhou para a caçula.

Rin tomou fôlego para contar, corada.

- Foi porque eu _senti... _

Como um raio a atingindo, Kikyou arregalou os olhos ao entender o porquê do estado que Rin chegou em casa e como ficou o colégio que ela estudava... Os poderes telecinéticos de Rin eram realmente _assustadores_.

- Sesshoumaru me _beijou_ e eu senti tantas emoções de uma única vez que minha mente apagou...

- Oh! – Kikyou ficou pasma com a confissão de Rin.

- Não me lembro de mais nada. – Rin colocou a mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha e baixou os olhos para as mãos fechadas no colo. – Por isso me preocupo... Não quero machucar ninguém, muito menos... _Ele..._

- Rin, vai dar tudo certo. – Kikyou sorriu em confiança, abraçando novamente a caçula. – Eu prometo, minha pequena irmã. Eu vou te ajudar.

Mentira. Rin não acreditou nela. As coisas não dariam certo. Sabia que não dariam. Sabia que não teria como resolver aquela situação. Definitivamente, a bomba explodiria a qualquer segundo...

- Eu preciso de um pouco de ar, Kikyou. – Rin pediu, afastando-se dos braços de Kikyou e levantando.

- Aonde você vai?

- Não sei. – Rin foi sincera. – Quero apenas pensar um pouco.

Kikyou não queria que ela fosse e andasse sozinha, mas, com aquele problema, Rin precisava daquele momento a sós. Jamais pensou que a irmã contaria algo tão sério para ela. A Nakayama mais velha ficou feliz com isso. Sempre quis participar integralmente da vida da mais nova.

No instante em que Rin deixou a casa e caminhou sem direção certa pela rua, Kikyou foi para sala e pegou a agenda de números telefônicos.

Depois dessa descoberta, percebeu que precisava urgentemente de auxilio para conseguir ajudar Rin. Não queria que sua irmã se machucasse... Muito menos que morresse... Só de pensar nisso, Kikyou sentiu-se agoniada.

Ela pegou o telefone sem fio e discou o número depois de olhar na agenda de telefones. Esperou algumas chamadas antes de ouvir a voz masculina do outro lado da minha atender.

- Inokuma-sama?

**-o-o-o-**

Quase duas horas depois Nakayama Rin andava pelas ruas dos quarteirões próximos a sua casa. Parou frente a uma casa com todas as luzes apagadas, demonstrando que seus morados não estavam ali.

Silêncio e vazio: tudo que a rua tinha a lhe oferecer. Nada de pessoas vagando pela rua, carros, movimentos ou barulhos. Um ótimo lugar para se pensar e refletir um pouco.

Rin sentou-se no meio-fio e abraçou os joelhos, recostando o queixo neles e baixando os olhos para o asfalto.

Será que fizera uma coisa boa contar para Kikyou o que acontecia com ela?

Não devia ter contado, sabia disso. Não precisava deixá-la preocupada com seus problemas pessoais. Porém, era sufocante guardar tudo unicamente para si. Apesar de ainda achar que não deveria ter contado, sentia-se mais leve, como se tivesse tirado uma mochila cheia de pedras das costa.

Kikyou a ajudaria no que fosse possível. Certamente ajudaria. Sempre soube disso, mas nunca quis envolvê-la em sua vida. O medo de machucá-la sempre foi maior que seus problemas com os poderes telecinéticos.

A dificuldade é que _não_ havia _como _ajudar... Mesmo que Kikyou desejasse, não havia um jeito de ajudá-la com sua _maldição._

Rin suspirou, decepcionada.

Não percebeu quantos minutos ficou ali, sentada sob a luz do poste de eletricidade. Bem, só sabia que já estava mais do que na hora de voltar para casa, então se levantou. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e caminhou vagarosamente para direção de sua casa.

Assim que virou a esquina, ouviu passos atrás de si e rodou os olhos. Era bom demais para ser verdade, então alguém tinha que estragar chegando para atormentá-la. Ela andou mais rápido, quase correndo. Não estava a fim de encontrar com ninguém.

- Matte yo, Rin!

A voz conhecida a fez parar e se virar para trás, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Fez uma careta visível ao ver a bela figura masculina a sua frente.

Ele.

Era _ele. _

Rin não queria ficar perto dele – por motivos mais do que evidentes –, então se virou calada e preparou-se para correr dali. Tinha que dar um jeito de fugir dele. Porém, o máximo que conseguiu foi afastar-se alguns metros, antes de Sesshoumaru segurá-la pelo braço.

- Você tinha parado com esse hábito de me seguir. – Rin falou, séria, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Olhava para todas as direções, menos diretamente para ele. – Então por que, diabos, tinha que voltar a fazer isso?

- Eu também estava com saudades de você. – Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Você é a pessoa mais irritante que conheço.

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você.

- Baka! – Rin vociferou. – Deixe-me em paz!

O sorriso dele se apagou e ele ficou muito sério.

- Posso conversar com você?

- Posso não responder?

- Eu pensava em um _diálogo._

- Eu só posso oferecer um _monólogo. _

Sesshoumaru deu um fraco sorriso.

- Rin...

- O quê? – ela foi ríspida.

- Você está com algum problema?

- Hai. – Rin respondeu, finalmente olhando-o nos olhos. – _Você _é meu problema.

Literalmente o rapaz era seu problema, mas sua intenção ao dizer a frase era de maneira figurativa. Sesshoumaru não precisava saber que ela estava apaixonada por ele, não é mesmo? Isso seria vergonhoso. Ridículo, patético e idiota.

- Posso saber por que eu sou o seu problema?

- Não, não pode.

- Rin... Eu quero ajudá-la. – Sesshoumaru ponderou, tocando o braço dela.

- **Ninguém** pode me ajudar, seu imbecil! – Rin gritou, tirando a mão dele de cima de seu braço com um tapa.

Sesshoumaru engoliu em seco... Essas mesmas palavras já haviam sido ditas, há anos... Ele viu toda a cena se repetir em sua mente. Doloroso. Não gostava de se lembrar disso. Era excessivamente doloroso.

- Eu posso. – ele segurou-a pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto de si.

- Largue-me agora! – Rin ordenou e tentou libertar-se dos braços dele antes que suas pernas fraquejassem.

Ele levou a mão ao rosto dela e o acariciou. Aproximou os lábios dos dela lentamente, tocando-os com os seus. Assim que tentou aprofundar o beijo, Rin sentiu a mesma vibração interior que acontecia sempre que seus poderes estavam para ser manifestar e empurrou-o com toda sua força.

Ela respirou fundo para manter-se neutra; sem sentimentos ou emoções por ele. Era difícil... _Extremamente_ difícil, mas conseguiu.

- A culpa de tudo o que estou passando é sua! Unicamente sua! – Rin gritou em desabafo, colocando o dedo indicador no tórax dele. – Você poderia fazer como as outras pessoas e ficar afastado de mim... Mas não! Você sempre tem que estar perto de mim!

Sesshoumaru apenas ouvia.

- Eu não precisava de ninguém... Não queria ter ninguém perto de mim... – Rin engoliu em seco. – Até você aparecer!

- Rin, eu... – ele tentou chegar perto dela, mas ela se afastou.

- Não toque em mim! – Rin gritou quando ele tentou de novo. – Por que faz isso comigo?

Ele continuou a ouvir; o semblante sério.

- Que inferno, Sesshoumaru! – ela deu tapas e socos no peito dele, o mais forte que conseguiu, para descontar sua frustração, ainda aos berros. – Responda! Por que você faz isso?

Ele ficou impassível, imóvel, apesar dos tapas dela.

- Porque eu _gosto _de você. – ele olhou nos olhos dela e respondeu simplesmente.

Rin ficou paralisada com as súbitas palavras dele; os lábios levemente entreabertos de surpresa. Como teve vontade de ser uma pessoa normal e pular nos braços dele para abraçá-lo apertado e dizer que também gostava dele, mas não podia... Não podia! Não podia...

- **E eu te odeio! **– ela berrou a plenos pulmões, dando as costas para ele e caminhando em direção a sua casa.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru olhou-a pelas costas. – Eu sei sobre você.

Rin parou de andar, mas não olhou para trás.

- Sei porque é assim.

Rin estremeceu com a possibilidade.

- Sei o seu segredo...

Sesshoumaru cruzou o pequeno espaço que se formou entre eles com largas passadas. O rapaz parou atrás dela e pousou a mão em seus ombros, sentindo que ela tremia bastante. Cabisbaixa, Rin virou-se para ele.

- Você é um maldito mentiroso! – as palavras duras dela não passaram de murmúrios de medo. – Não sabe nada da minha vida!

- Sei mais do que você pode imaginar... – ele subiu a mão pelo ombro dela e chegou até o pescoço.

- Você está blefando! – Rin se virou para correr para longe dele, mas ele a segurou.

- Eu sei sobre os seus poderes. – ele baixou a boca na direção do ouvido dela para falar de maneira sussurrada.

Rin sentiu-se zonza com as palavras dele e seus olhos se arregalam no momento que os levantou para encarar Sesshoumaru. Parecia que um buraco havia se formado sob seus pés, pronto para sugá-la para dentro. O corpo tremeu totalmente. Não conseguia nem sentir as pernas direito.

- Eu... Eu não sei do que você está falando... – Rin tentou desconversar.

- Você é uma telecinética, Rin. – ele a viu estremecer.

- É mentira! – ela levou as mãos à cabeça e balançou-a para os lados, diversas vezes.

Ele não disse nada, apenas aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a. Rin estancou em choque; os olhos dela ficaram completamente vagos, sem brilho ou sentimento. A morena estava absolutamente desolada.

Como ele poderia saber de seu segredo? Como descobriu?

Lembrou-se da vez que desmaiou na frente da casa dele. Ele tinha dito que não vira nada, mas vira. Agora sabia disso. Também devia ter acontecido quando eles se beijaram e Sesshoumaru preferiu não contar. Como foi idiota em pensar que ele não sabia de nada. Ou será que ela apenas queria _acreditar _que ele não sabia?

- Por que não me falou antes? – Rin perguntou, presa nos braços dele.

- Sabia que sua reação não seria das melhores.

- Então por que falar agora? – ela quis saber.

- Porque você precisa de ajuda e eu posso te ajudar.

Rin mordeu o canto do lábio inferior.

- Eu já disse que ninguém pode me ajudar... Você é um chato irritante!

- _Eu posso. _– Sesshoumaru afirmou com certeza na voz. – Quero que saiba que pode confiar em mim.

- Você não entende... – Rin afastou-se, apesar de querer muito continuar envolta pelos braços de Sesshoumaru, e se colocou a andar. Ela completou, sem nem ao menos dar ao trabalho de virar-se para trás: – Só vou pedir mais uma única vez: fique _longe_ de mim.

- Mas, Rin...

- Chega, Sesshoumaru. – Rin levantou a mão para que ele se calasse. – Isso já foi longe demais. Você nunca deveria ter nem se aproximado de mim.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, frustrado.

- É tudo um... Um grande engano... – Rin continuava a falar com voz embargada e lutava com todas suas forças para não chorar. Ela virou apenas o rosto a tempo de vê-lo fechar a mão com força, deixando as juntas esbranquiçadas. Num sussurro sofrido, ela confessou: – E eu não quero machucá-lo, Sesshoumaru... Não quero.

Ela calou-se e saiu correndo de perto dele.

Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes de raiva e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, caminhando na direção contrária de Rin.

Por que isso tudo tem que acontecer?

Por que não poderia ser normal e ficar com a pessoa que gostava?

Por que tinha de ser privada de rir ou chorar?

Por que tinha de ser privada de amar?

Por quê?

"_Por que comigo?",_ Rin pensou, sentindo as pernas repuxarem ao correr, mas mesmo assim prosseguiu sua corrida sem rumo. Foi parando de correr ao perder o fôlego e perceber que ele não a seguia. Recostou-se em um poste de luz e abraçou o próprio corpo, num ato de total solidão. _"Desculpe-me, Sesshoumaru, mas não posso ficar com você... É para seu próprio bem..."._

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

_**Notinha da Autora –** Viram como sou boazinha? Ela nem foi embora. XD_

_Outro capítulo muito triste. x.x Mas eu adorei, achei tão... Lindo. XD_


	15. Parte XV

_**Notas da Autora –** __Olá, pessoal! Sentiram minha falta? o.o Sei que sentiram (XDDD), então aqui estou com mais um capítulo para vocês!!! \o/_

_Sinto pela demora, mas mês que vem tenho provas da faculdade, por isso não estou numa época boa. u.u Como o próximo capítulo já está pronto e só precisa ser revisado, prometo que na semana que eu terminar minhas provas (final de Junho), eu publicarei o capítulo, tudo bem? Sei que vai demorar, mas não poderei fazer isso antes. Sorry! T-T_

_Poxa, fiquei tããão feliz com os reviews que recebi no capítulo passado, muito feliz mesmo. :-D Agradeço de coração a Mitzrael Girl (Amo você, sua boba. :-D), Sakura Mars, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Myttaro, Raissinha, Hinata-chan, Fernanda Higurashi, Hiwatari Satiko, Mai Amekan (Dean está muito bem, maninha! XD), Carolzinha, Kath, Manu Higurashi, Naninhachan, July-chan, Mystical Higurashi, Cris, Bella Tayoukai, Mc-Chan, Clarice, Nanda, Marin du Lion, Kikyou Priestess, Rin Nana Chan, Dama 9, Naty Trajano, Sah Rebelde, Relena-chan, Mylle Evans e Fernanda (Poxa, muito obrigada!). Ufa, acabei! XD Beijos especiais a todas vocês. Muito obrigada mesmo. \o/_

_Oh, não posso deixar de agradecer a __Mitz-chan__ por revisar o capítulo para mim. Obrigada, florzinha! ;-P_

_Até o próximo capítulo. o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **__"__Away From Me__", __Evanescence_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Parte XV**

-

Outono não era a estação do ano preferida de Nakayama Rin, mas a precedia. Ela sempre adorou mesmo o Inverno, ainda mais quando nevava intensamente. Contudo, aquela época do ano estava muito atípica: costuma ser tempo seco e fresco, porém, era o contrário que acontecia. O tempo permanecia chuvoso e frio há dias. A irmã de Kikyou também gostava de dias assim: nublados e feios, principalmente se tivesse tempestades. Era muito bom ficar olhando a chuva cair, assim como os flocos de neve quando nevava...

O despertador tocou no criado-mudo do quarto de Rin, aumentando o som gradativamente, fazendo a menina puxar o travesseiro para cima da cabeça, na intenção de abafar o barulho. O som irritante ainda invadia sua mente e a fez desejar jogar o despertador pela janela, mas sabia que Kikyou ficaria brava caso fizesse isso, então, apenas tateou o criado ao lado da cama à procura do objeto que a despertara. Seus dedos alcançaram despertador e desligaram-no, pronta para voltar a dormir.

Bem, se não fosse uma pequena _intervenção _em seus planos...

- 'Tá na hora de acordar, Rin. – Kikyou parou ao lado da cama para falar.

- Kikyou? – Rin tirou um pouco o travesseiro do rosto e olhou a mais velha, depois para o relógio que a despertou; a voz saindo mole de sono. – O que você quer aqui uma hora dessas?

- Rin, são quase 6 horas da manhã. – a mais velha rodou os olhos.

- Ainda é madrugada! – Rin ajeitou-se na cama e dessa vez puxou o edredom para cima do corpo, cobrindo até mesmo o rosto. – Acorde-me depois do meio-dia...

- Rin, você vai se atrasar.

- Atrasar para o quê, mulher? – Rin choramingou, sonolenta. – Hoje é sexta-feira e não tem aula.

- Esqueceu do passeio de hoje?

- Ah, não quero saber de passeio. – ela quase pegou no sono, ainda falando. Kikyou quase não ouvia o que ela falava, murmurado e contido pelo edredom. – Quero saber de cama e dormir, somente isso...

- Rin, seus amigos estão na sala te esperando. – Kikyou anunciou ao colocar a mão na cintura. – Quer que eu os mande embora?

- Como é?! – Rin sentou-se de uma vez na cama, como se tivesse levado um choque de muita potência. – O que você disse?

- Você se esqueceu que seus amigos vão para um sítio hoje?

- Kami! – Rin deu um salto da cama e correu para o banheiro para tomar banho, recordando do passeio que teria naquele fim de semana. – Kikyou, por que não me acordou mais cedo?

- Eu não mandei você ficar até de madrugada assistindo filmes.

- Inferno!

- E não fale desse jeito comigo, menina.

- Feh!

- Ande logo que vou descer para falar com seus amigos.

- Bah!

- Pare de ficar bufando. Que coisa feia.

- Blá!

Kikyou balançou a cabeça para os lados e desceu para sala, deixando Rin sozinha, não ligando para o péssimo humor matinal da caçula. Rin costumava ser mal humorada normalmente, mas quando acordava – ainda mais se dormira pouco, como naquele dia –, a situação ficava crítica e era melhor não ficar muito perto da mais nova. Havia se acostumado com aquilo, pois quase todas as manhãs eram a mesma cena.

Rin entrou no banheiro afoita, ligando o chuveiro e gritando palavrões quando a água gelada caiu sobre o corpo quente, tirando os resquícios de sonolência que ainda tinha. Inferno! Por que Kikyou teimava em querer tomar banho com a droga do chuveiro na água fria? O pior era que nem mudava de novo para a água quente. Antes que congelasse com a água fria, Rin mudou a temperatura e conseguiu começar o banho.

Ela colocou _shampoo_ na mão e começou a ensaboar o cabelo escuro. O corpo estava no banheiro, mas sua mente pensava em sua vida...

Sentia-se _diferente._ Não era uma diferença enorme, mas podia ser considerada _significativa. _Entretanto, isso era um grande progresso. _Enorme _progresso. Conversava de forma mais aberta com a irmã, apesar de nunca tocar no fato de gostar de Sesshoumaru – ela se envergonhava por se apaixonar por ele. Então simplesmente preferia _fingir _que não gostava dele. Era mais fácil para ela lidar com aquilo fingindo que não gostava de Sesshoumaru.

Há duas semanas tivera _aquela _conversa com Sesshoumaru. Ele sabia de seus poderes, sabia de tudo a seu respeito, tudo. E, o que mais chamou a atenção de Rin, era que ele não tinha _medo _dela.

Um pequeno sorriso foi dado por Rin. Ele era realmente um rapaz _especial._

Claro que havia enfatizado que era para ele ficar longe dela, mas quem disse que Sesshoumaru sequer se lembrava do que ela falara? Ele nem ligara por ela ter falado que o odiava. Rin ficou pensando se ele era idiota demais ou se fazia isso porque _sabia _que ela gostava dele. Ela preferia a primeira opção.

Alguns dias depois Sesshoumaru foi até a sua casa para incomodá-la, como sempre. Rin o colocara para fora, gritando. Ele era irritante e a irritava. Parecia sentir um prazer mórbido ao vê-la zangada, mas Rin gostava de saber que ele fazia tudo para ficar perto dela, não ligando nem mesmo por ser constantemente xingado, maltratado e similares. É, Inokuma Sesshoumaru era um rapaz incrível, não poderia negar.

Ela também relutou um pouco para ir naquele passeio com os amigos, mas acabou cedendo... Depois de quase uma semana de Kagome e Sango atormentando-a incessantemente para convencê-la a passarem o fim de semana juntas. Se fosse em outros tempos, Rin _jamais_ teria aceitado, mesmo que sua vida dependesse de tal ato...

Ela deu outro sorriso, fechando os olhos para tirar a espuma branca do cabelo e passar o condicionador.

Verdadeiramente, ela havia mudado e não estava _assustada _com essa mudança.

Kikyou chegou à sala e olhou para o grupo sentado no sofá de sua casa: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha e... Sesshoumaru. Rin não ia gostar nada disso, nada mesmo. Apesar de estar se dando melhor com a irmã e os amigos, sua implicância com o rapaz parecia ter triplicado. O que não implicava com os outros, ela descontava em Sesshoumaru.

A mais velha tinha certeza que essa era uma forma de amenizar o sentimento que nutria por Sesshoumaru e evitar que seus poderes reagissem. O rapaz concordara com Kikyou, em uma de suas conversas. Ele não ligava para isso, gostava dela _independentemente _de seu jeito mal-educado, grosso e irritado – essas _qualidades _até o divertiam.

Kikyou admirava muito Sesshoumaru por isso e tinha esperanças que ele fosse ajudar sua irmã. Também queria muito que ficassem juntos, afinal, sabia que se gostavam, apesar de não ter contado a Sesshoumaru que Rin estava apaixonada por ele. Claro que ele havia percebido; ele não era ingênuo, ainda mais de não perceber algo que Rin escondia _pessimamente._

- Gomen ne, minna-san. – Kikyou pediu, fazendo uma reverência aos presentes. – Rin foi se arrumar agora. Acabou de acordar. – ela fez uma cara de decepção, mas logo deu um sorriso doce. – Ela não tem jeito mesmo.

- Não tem problema, Kikyou-sama. – Sango sorriu e ajeitou a bolsa em seu colo. – Daqui para o sítio de minha família são poucas horas.

- Quando vocês vão voltar? – Kikyou quis saber. – Rin disse que não sabia.

- Provavelmente no domingo à noite... – Kagome respondeu. – Mas ainda não temos certeza. Está chovendo bastante, então não sei se aproveitaremos o passeio.

- Ah, entendo. – ela sorriu.

Todos se viraram para a porta quando ouviram passos rápidos, barulhentos e sem um pingo de delicadeza, vindo das escadas. Rin surgiu na porta da sala com os cabelos molhados e vestida – para o _assombro_ completo de todos – uma camiseta _vermelha_ com desenho de uma caveira negra na frente – suas estampas favoritas. Eles piscaram, sem desviar os olhos dela. Rin estava vestida de... Vermelho! Meu Deus, **vermelho**!

- Ohayo. – Rin cumprimentou, um pouco rabugenta por ter dormido menos de quatro horas naquela noite. Ela estreitou os orbes castanhos ao perceber a surpresa na face deles, com vários pares de olhos a observando como se fosse um fantasma. – Estão olhando o quê, droga?

- Nada... – eles responderam em uníssono, ainda surpresos.

Kikyou espantou-se e seu queixo chegou a cair, literalmente. Há anos Rin só se vestia de preto ou com cores escuras. Vê-la de vermelho, de livre e espontânea vontade, chegava a ser um tanto quanto... _Bizarro. _Além disso, Kikyou nem sabia que Rin tinha uma camiseta daquela cor. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que a mais nova usava uma roupa vermelha... Era surreal!

Para não deixar totalmente suas rotineiras roupas pretas de lado, Rin vestiu também uma calça e um casaco aberto na frente na cor preta, assim como os coturnos. Em suas costas, uma grande mochila com os pertences para passar o fim de semana no sítio, que foram jogados minutos atrás dentro da mochila, desleixadamente.

A mais nova das irmãs Nakayama passou os olhos pelo pessoal sentado nos sofás da sala. Ela fez várias caretas ao ver o rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados sentado ao lado de Miroku, num porte altivo que somente ele possuía. Um porte altivo e lindo... _"Inferno, lá vamos nós de novo com esses pensamentos idiotas...", _Rin quase rodou os olhos.

- Não acredito que você está aqui.

- Ohayo, Rin. – ele cumprimentou, ignorando os modos dela. – Seu humor matinal é espantoso.

- Por que você tem que ir com a gente, hein?

- Seria porque a dona do sítio me convidou para ir?

- Hei, não jogue a culpa em mim! – Sango se defendeu.

- Aposto que você que se ofereceu. – Rin mostrou a língua para ele.

- Rin, pare com isso! – Kikyou deu uma cotovelada nela.

- Viu, seu baka? Ela brigou comigo por sua causa!

- Ela brigou porque você é malcriada.

- Eu não sou malcriada!

- É, sim.

- Não sou!

- É.

- Eu disse que não sou, não!!!

- Rin, fale baixo. – Kikyou pediu, levando a mão aos ouvidos. – Ninguém aqui tem problemas auditivos para você ficar gritando.

- Feh! – Rin cruzou os braços frente ao peito, emburrada. – Todos vocês me irritam, todos.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango, que só ouviam a discussão, ficaram com uma gota na cabeça. A morena de olhos azuis colocou-se de pé e pigarreou, para chamar a atenção de todos.

- Bem, acho que é melhor irmos... – ela propôs com um sorriso. – Está ficando tarde.

- É mesmo! – Sango se levantou e caminhou em direção à saída da casa, seguida por Miroku.

- Isso, isso! – Kagome falou e puxou um Inuyasha resmungão para fora da casa. – Vamos!

Sesshoumaru levantou-se calado e saiu da casa.

- Rin, quero que se comporte.

- Eu sempre me comporto...

- Não vou comentar isso.

- Então não comente.

- Rin... – Kikyou estreitou os olhos.

A mais nova rodou os olhos e fez uma careta, antes de se virar para sair.

- Não vai dar nem um abraço em sua irmã? – Kikyou fez cara de choro. – Vai passar o fim de semana todo fora e não vai ficar com saudades de mim?

- Iie. Iie.

- Nani? – Kikyou ficou confusa.

- _"Não"_ para as duas perguntas.

- Baka! – Kikyou sorriu e puxou a irmã para abraçá-la e deu um beijo estralado em suas bochechas. – Vou sentir sua falta.

- Poxa, eu queria tanto dizer o mesmo para você...

- Você é irritante.

- E você é chata.

Rin e Kikyou sorriram e saíram da casa. Os outros estavam acomodados na _van_ que alugaram para o passeio. Depois de _dezenas_ de recomendações – de todos os tipos possíveis – da mais velha, Rin pôde virar-se para o automóvel para acomodar-se e dormir até chegar ao sítio. Pelo menos isso ajudaria melhorar seu mau-humor.

- Hei, hei! Que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

- O que foi, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, frente ao volante do carro.

- Não quero sentar ao seu lado! – Rin esperneou ao ver que Sango e Miroku sentaram-se nos últimos bancos, Inuyasha e Kagome nos do meio, sobrando para ela somente o banco ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Entre logo nesse carro e não reclame, Rin. – Inuyasha se manifestou, revirando os olhos quando Kagome segurou mais forte em seu braço para abraçá-lo. – Kagome, está com medo que eu fuja?

- Iie. – ela piscou, inocentemente confusa.

- Então por que você não me larga um pouco? – ele não foi muito delicado.

- Baka! – ela deu um tapa no braço dele e se afastou, emburrada. – Grosso!

Inuyasha rodou os olhos.

- Seu hentai! – um grito estridente de Sango seguido de tapas fez todos olharem para o casal de recém-namorados no último banco da _van._ – Se ousar fazer isso de novo, eu vou arrancar suas mãos e dar para os bichos comerem!

- Foi sem quer, Sangozinha... – ele se defendeu, alisando o rosto atingido. – Eu sou um incompreendido.

- Não tenho o dia todo para esperar você entrar nesse carro, Rin. – Sesshoumaru preferiu ignorar os dois casais nos bancos de trás.

- Não acredito que estou vindo viajar com um bando de insanos... – Rin entrou no veículo e fechou a porta para acenar para Kikyou.

- Espero que não esteja me incluindo nisso.

- Claro que não... Você não faz parte do bando: é somente o _líder_ deles. – Rin não escondeu o tom irônico na voz. – Nem preciso dizer que isso significa que é o pior de todos, né?

Sesshoumaru olhou-a pelo canto dos olhos e deu a partida no carro.

Rin fez o mesmo e depois voltou os olhos para frente.

Ela deixou a mochila entre os dois, para fechar os olhos em seguida e tentar dormir um pouco. Claro que foi meio difícil conseguir, com um bando de alucinados gritando nos bancos de trás da _van,_ mas sentia tanto sono que logo adormeceu, com a cabeça encostada na janela e os braços cruzados diante do peito, parecendo um anjinho que dormia tranqüilamente. Quem sabe quando acordasse seu humor melhoria um pouco...

**-o-o-o-**

O tempo continuava frio e chuvoso desde que o grupo chegara ao sítio da família Kawashi, há algumas horas. Kagome não perdeu tempo e quis aproveitar para entrar na piscina aquecida da casa e arrastou todos os outros com ela, como sempre fazia sempre que tinha uma idéia genial. Dentro da sala da piscina o clima era agradável e a água, morna. O sítio era um lugar muito bonito e todos adoraram, mas o que mais gostaram foi a piscina aquecida e a sauna.

Miroku, Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha jogavam bola no centro da piscina, enquanto Sesshoumaru ficou sentado na cadeira na mesa ao canto do ambiente, olhando pela janela o tempo lá fora, admirando os cavalos no pasto, atentamente. Ele gostava de cavalos, ainda mais de raça pura. Era uma pena que o pai nunca se interessara em ter um haras.

Rin, emburrada, ficou sentada na beira da piscina, com os pés dentro dela, balançando-os com cara de tédio. Os braços cruzados frente ao peito e o rosto virado para o outro lado – nem para o grupo jogando bola, muito menos para Sesshoumaru. Seu humor era insuportável, pois além de dormir pouco, ainda foi praticamente _obrigada _a vestir aquele maiô de Sango.

Que irritante! Sentia-se idiota com o maiô marcando seu corpo. Ainda mais que era _rosa._ Detestava essa cor, mais do que as outras. Nunca antes se vestira daquela maneira, ainda mais com outras pessoas perto. Também não gostava muito de piscinas. Lembrava-se de ter entrado em uma apenas quando era criança e não fora a melhor sensação do mundo. É, ela tinha que se lembrar de nunca mais aceitar esses passeios doidos com os amigos.

Os olhos castanhos dela se voltaram para o rapaz sentado à mesa. Mesmo sentindo o rosto queimar e ter certeza de estar completamente corada, não desviou o olhar. Ele era _tããão_ lindo que não conseguia evitar olhar para ele e suspirar apaixonadamente... Gostava muito de olhá-lo, mas só de pensar em alguém descobrindo isso, tinha vontade de esconder-se.

- Por que você está olhando para Sesshoumaru-sama? – a voz de Miroku, a sua frente, fê-la se assustar e soltar um grito estridente.

- Diabo! – Rin deu alguns tapas nele. – O que pensa que está fazendo me assustando assim?

- Itai, Rin-sama! – Miroku se defendia como podia, sentindo os locais atingidos arderem. – Sango, socorro!

- Ora, ninguém mandou mexer com Rin-chan. – Sango continuou a jogar, ignorando o apelo do namorado. – Venha jogar e deixe Rin olhando Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Eu não olhava para Sesshoumaru! – Rin gritou, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes para si. Ela corou violentamente pelo que dissera. – Er... Bah! Deixem-me em paz!

Sesshoumaru levantou e caminhou até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado, com um sorriso de lado pelo que a ouvira dizer aos berros. Ela não percebeu e continuou a olhar feio para Miroku... Inferno! Que vontade de torturá-lo até a morte por fazê-la dizer aquelas coisas na frente de todo mundo! Se as outras pessoas descobrissem que gostava de Sesshoumaru, ela realmente colocaria os pensamentos sádicos em prática...

Assim que se virou e percebeu o rapaz ao seu lado, segurou-se para não dar outro grito.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Estou sentado ao seu lado.

- Isso eu sei.

- Então por que perguntou?

- Não se faça de idiota.

- Não estou me fazendo de idiota.

- Claro, age assim naturalmente.

- Hai, com mais freqüência depois que te conheci. – ele sorriu de canto. – A convivência nos influência de maneira muitas vezes indesejada.

- Baka! – Rin afastou-se dele e ficou ranzinza.

- Você não vai entrar na piscina?

- Iie.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não quero.

- E por que não quer?

Rin olhou para ele e rodou os olhos.

- Vá atormentar outro. – Rin fez um gesto com a mão. – Tem outras pessoas na piscina, por que eu tenho que ser sua vítima?

- Fazer o quê se você é minha vítima preferida?

Rin soltou um palavrão.

- Você é sempre tão grossa. – Sesshoumaru suspirou.

- A convivência nos influência de maneira muitas vezes indesejada. – Rin devolveu num sorriso malcriado.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e levou a mão peito nu, pois vestia apenas bermuda. Rin tentou evitar, mas acabou por olhar o bonito tórax definido e forte do rapaz... Meu Deus, Sesshoumaru _daquele _jeito era uma tentação! Com as bochechas vermelhas, ela desvirou os olhos e levantou-se, sem graça pelos pensamentos que teve a respeito dele. Era melhor ficar longe de Sesshoumaru... O mais longe possível e, no momento, isso seria do outro lado da sala.

- Aonde vai? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, em pé atrás dela.

- Alguém já falou que você é muito irritante?

- Não sem temer ficar sem a língua.

- Ora, quem teria medo de você? – Rin colocou a mão na cintura com desdém.

- Você? – ele falou, aproximando-se mais dela.

- Não seja insolente! – Rin grunhiu. – Não tenho medo de você!

- Então por que está fugindo de mim? – ele falou em tom baixo.

- Eu não... – ela prendeu a respiração ao sentir a mão dele tocar seus dedos. – Estou fugindo... De você...

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou, sorrindo quando ela recuou um passo e não se afastou mais porque ele a segurou pela mão. Ela não respondeu e ele sorriu mais. – Rin?

- Eu...

- Você...

Rin se exaltou e deu um empurrão no peito dele com toda sua força, não gostando do efeito que as palavras e os atos dele faziam com ela, deixando-a com as pernas tremendamente bambas. Maldição, detestava ficar praticamente zonza quando estava perto de Sesshoumaru! Contudo, para a surpresa de ambos, Sesshoumaru perdeu o equilíbrio com o empurrão e escorregou na beira da piscina, caindo dentro dela.

A menina não teve tempo de reagir: ele a segurava pela mão e a puxou para dentro da piscina também. Os outros quatro amigos se viraram para os dois, gargalhando da situação cômica de ver Rin – sempre tão fria – e Sesshoumaru – sempre tão sério – caírem na água e emergir em seguida, ela abraçada a ele pelo susto que levou. Uma cena memoravelmente hilária e, se não temessem os dois, poderiam tirar sarro deles para o resto da vida.

- Você... _Cof... _Fez... _Cof..._ – Rin tossia, por engolir um pouco de água, trêmula com o susto; as mãos segurando Sesshoumaru inconscientemente. – Fez... _Cof... _De... _Cof..._ Propósito!

- Você está bem? – Sesshoumaru balançou-a pelos ombros levemente, curvando o corpo para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Você... – ela respirou fundo para conseguir falar. – Você queria me matar, é?

- Nem pensei nessa possibilidade. – ele sorriu ao ver que ela estava perfeitamente bem.

- Seu subconsciente deseja se livrar de mim... – Rin falou, ainda com falta de ar. – Faz isso até sem perceber.

- Sabe que eu nunca desejei me livrar de você. – Sesshoumaru sorriu com o exagero dela.

- Pois eu já tentei me livrar de você um monte de vezes. – Rin finalmente conseguiu falar sem perder o ar, mas seu nariz ardia pela água que engoliu e ficou vermelho.

- Estranharia se você dissesse o contrário.

- Eu nunca diria o contrário.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Eu detesto você.

- E eu gosto de você.

Rin piscou e ficou inerte com as palavras súbitas dele. Os olhos castanhos procuraram os dourados, perdendo-se no brilho intenso deles. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir novamente aquela vontade quase incontrolável de tocar seus lábios nos dele. Por um momento ambos esqueceram-se dos demais a sua volta e Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de Rin, lentamente, ruidosamente... As mãos dele na cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto de si; as mãos dela sobre o abdômen dele, de modo tímido... Os lábios quase se tocando...

- Meu Deus, vocês não estão pensando em se beijarem aqui, não é mesmo? – Inuyasha gritou, fazendo caretas de nojo. – Por favor, façam isso em um lugar mais discreto.

- Inuyasha! – Sango e Kagome deram um tapa nele, por atrapalhar um momento tão romântico.

- O quê?

- Você atrapalhou!

- Ora, eu não quero ver esses dois se beijarem!

- Baka! – Kagome ficou brava.

- Depois eu que sou o hentai... – Miroku falou, recebendo um tapa na cabeça, de Sango.

Rin se afastou de Sesshoumaru de uma vez, ao perceber que todos olharam para eles, completamente sem graça pelo que quase fizeram naquela piscina e na frente de outras pessoas. O tom inteiramente rubro de suas bochechas a fez se virar para se afastar sem que notassem esse detalhe. Ela andou até a borda da piscina e tentou sair, falhando miseravelmente quando suas mãos escorregavam na parede lisa. A escada era do outro lado e não queria passar pelos amigos para chegar até ela.

Sesshoumaru segurou-a pela cintura e levantou-a para ajudá-la, recebendo como agradecimento um outro empurrão no ombro. Ele sorriu ao vê-la caminhar para a mesma mesa que ele sentara antes, toda molhada, com os cabelos negros grudados na face e nos braços, pingando.

O rosto de Rin demonstrava toda sua irritação, parecia até que tinha chupado limão. Ela só não sabia se ficara mais irritada por Sesshoumaru ter se aproximado tanto dela ou pelos amigos terem atrapalhado ele de beijá-la. A menina rodou os olhos com a segunda opção, não acreditando que tinha mesmo cogitado aquilo.

É, parecia que seu humor não melhoraria tão cedo.

- Rin, vem nadar com a gente! – Kagome gritou.

- Iie! – a morena não se virou para responder. – Eu não quero!

Kagome não insistiu ao ver a cara enfezada da amiga e voltou a jogar bola com os outros três. Sesshoumaru aproveitou que estava na piscina e deu algumas braçadas, cruzando-a várias vezes sem dificuldade.

Rin olhou para frente quando uma cadeira foi puxada e virou-se pronta para xingar Sesshoumaru. Tinha certeza ser ele. O grito parou na garganta ao ver um menino a sua frente, com bonitos traços, parecido com Sango, com não mais de oito anos. Ele devia ser Kawashi Kohaku, o irmão caçula da amiga que ficava no sítio com os avós.

- Konnichiwa. – ele cumprimentou com um sorriso. – Por que não está com os outros?

- Ah, não quero. – Rin foi educada, _misteriosamente. _– Não gosto muito de água.

- Quer dizer que não gosta de tomar banho?

Se fosse outra pessoa que tivesse falado isso, certamente teria levado uma resposta tão grossa que nunca mais se aproximaria dela, contudo, não faria isso com uma criança... Pelo menos não _ultimamente _que estava mais _dócil._ Deu um sorriso simpático e balançou a cabeça para os lados.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, rapazinho. – Rin bateu levemente o dedo na testa dele, num ato divertido.

- Como é seu nome?

- Nakayama Rin.

- Minha irmã fala muito de você.

- É?

- É.

- Hum... – Rin fez um som com a garganta.

- Ela gosta muito de você, assim como Kagome-san. – ele sorriu.

- Posso te contar um segredo? – Rin aproximou-se dele e falou em seu ouvido, travessa. – Mas tem que prometer não contar a ninguém.

- Eu prometo! – Kohaku se animou.

- Eu também gosto muito delas. – Rin deu uma piscadela com a confissão.

- Sango vai gostar de saber disso. – ele falou com um sorriso.

- Não, elas não podem saber. – Rin lembrou-o. – Você prometeu.

- É mesmo! – ele bateu de leve a mão na própria testa. – Não vou contar nada, Rin-chan!

- Vou confiar em você, Kohaku-kun.

- O que você acha de jogarmos videogame? – ele convidou, esperançoso que ela aceitasse. – Não tem ninguém aqui pra jogar comigo...

- Eu adoro jogos. – Rin gostou da idéia. – Que jogo você tem?

- Eu estou tentando zerar _Fatal Frame 2,_ mas ainda não consegui. – ele falou, desanimado. – Tem muitos fantasmas e eles têm as deformações do tipo de morte que tiveram... – o menino sentiu até um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. – Tenho medo de jogar sozinho.

- Eu te ajudo! – os olhos de Rin brilharam com a descrição do jogo, era exatamente o tipo de jogo que gostava. Ela se levantou e foi ao banheiro trocar o maiô e colocar suas roupas. – Vamos, Kohaku-kun! O que está esperando?

- Certo, Rin-chan! – ele se levantou e foi até ela, segurando em sua mão para levá-la a sala de tevê com o videogame conectado no televisor. – Hoje eu zero o jogo!

De dentro de piscina, os cinco viram a cena com o queixo caído, surpresos demais com a cena. Aquela era a mesma Nakayama Rin que conheciam? Ela pareceu tão diferente ao lidar com Kohaku que não parecia mesma pessoa. Ela sumiu da vista deles, mas todos estavam perplexos com o que viram que não conseguiram deixar de olhar para o caminho que ela seguiu com o irmão de Sango. O fato de Rin não ser grossa com alguém era _atordoante. _Assustadoramente atordoante.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, saindo da piscina em seguida e caminhando para o banheiro. Não poderia perder a oportunidade de ficar perto de Rin durante o fim de semana... _"E de implicar com ela...", _ele pensou, imaginando os ataques de irritação que ela daria quando o visse atrás dela o tempo todo. _"Tão divertido..."._

-

-

* * *

_**Notinha da Lis –**__ Aiii, adoro capítulos que não são tristes! XD Espero que tenham gostado também. \o/ E não tentem matar o Inuyasha. XDDD_


	16. Parte XVI

_Ah, esse capítulo é dedicado a minha nova amiga, a Raissinha! Espero que goste, querida. Adorei te conhecer, viu? Beijos, fofa!_

* * *

_**Notas da Autora –**__ Olá, pessoal! o/ Como estou de férias, vim publicar o capítulo! \o/ Espero que gostem e comentem, certo? n.n_

_Agradecimento especial a __Mitz-chan__ que revisou o capítulo. Amo você, querida. ;-P_

_Muito obrigada a __Mitzrael Girl, Manu Higurashi, Cris, Kagome Juju Assis, Sah Rebelde, Kath, Fernanda, Mi-chan, Mai Amekan, Mylle Evans, Dama 9, Nathy Shia-chan, Raissa Azevedo, __Claudia, Lari-chan, Kagome-chan LP, Elantriel, Hiwatari Satiko, Samy-san, Carol, Angel-san, Taize Cassuce, Neko Lolita, Snake Eye's BR, Sakura-chan, __Tomoyo-chan, __Soi e Maya Yoru__. Agradeço de coração a todas vocês! Beijos especiais a cada uma. \o/_

_Hum... Acho que é só. o.o_

_Até o próximo capítulo. o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **__"__Anytime__", __Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

-

-

**Parte XVI**

-

A claridade da manhã entrava pela janela sem cortinas do quarto; um fecho de luz diretamente nos olhos de Rin. Ela abriu-os, incomodando-se com a iluminação, mas acordara há alguns minutos. Sentou-se na cama e espreguiçou-se, esticando os braços para cima, sentindo-se totalmente disposta depois de uma ótima noite de sono no calmo e agradável sítio da família Kawashi. Sentia até mesmo que o humor seria mais agradável naquele dia, e isso era uma coisa extremamente boa.

As outras camas do quarto estavam vazias, o que demonstrava que Sango e Kagome tinham acordado antes que Rin, como sempre. A Nakayama caçula adorava dormir, ainda mais com dias como aqueles – frios e chuvosos. A morena levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, parou próxima a janela ao ver Sesshoumaru ao longe. Ele olhava distraidamente os cavalos galopando pelo pasto, ainda mais lindo com o vento batendo em seu rosto e o sorriso fraco nos lábios.

Rin admirou o rapaz demoradamente, aproveitando que não havia ninguém ao seu lado para atrapalhar ou descobrir sua paixão por ele. Nem mesmo Sesshoumaru perceberia que ela o olhava, por isso a menina passou mais de dez minutos ali, parada, com os olhos postos no rapaz.

Sesshoumaru era alguém especial para Rin, não somente por estar apaixonada por ele e ter dado seu primeiro beijo nele, mas porque sabia de seu segredo. Cada vez que o olhava, sofria por não poder tocá-lo. Ficar perto dele era cada vez mais difícil. Toda vez que o fazia, sentia uma vontade descontrolada de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. Queria ser alguém normal e poder sonhar um dia ficar junto da pessoa que gostava...

Ela baixou os olhos e entrou no banheiro, jogando a água gelada no rosto para lavá-lo. Aproveitou para trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes, antes de caminhar diretamente para a cozinha para o café da manhã. Seu estômago roncava de fome, pedindo muita comida. E era isso que faria: comeria muitas coisas gostosas do sítio... Quem sabe a comida a faria parar de pensar em Sesshoumaru?

No dia anterior, Rin passava o dia todo jogando com o irmão de Sango. Sesshoumaru fora lá para atormentá-la, mas ela o colocou para fora do quarto e trancou a porta, zombando dele por isso. Depois ela foi cedo para o dormitório para dormir tudo que não tinha dormido na noite anterior. Por isso se sentia tão disposta naquela manhã. Nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolvesse.

Ela entrou na cozinha e o irmão de Sango, que estava sentado ao lado da irmã e de Kagome, levantou-se e a abraçou pela cintura. Rin ficou surpresa com a atitude dele e sorriu, dando depois um beijo na testa dele. Ele era um bom garoto e ficara muito feliz quando conseguiram zerar o jogo no dia anterior.

- Ohayo, Rin-chan! – Kagome e Sango cumprimentaram-na com um sorriso quando a menina sentou-se à mesa com elas.

- Ohayo. – Rin cumprimentou, atacando a comida. – Que delícia...

- Ah, Rin-chan, daqui a pouco vamos andar a cavalo! – Kagome falou, animada, como era o seu habitual. – Você vai vir com a gente, né?

- Eu nunca andei a cavalo. – Rin parou de tomar chocolate quente para falar. – Nem sei como faz isso.

- Ah, eu também não sei. – Kagome sorriu timidamente, balançando uma mão frente ao corpo. – Inuyasha que vai me ensinar.

- E aquele idiota sabe, por acaso, andar a cavalo? – Rin levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Se eu não soubesse, não iria ensinar Kagome. – Inuyasha apareceu na cozinha, sentando-se frente a Rin, com cara fechada, mal-humorado. – E eu não sou idiota.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – Rin zombou. – Aposto que está fazendo isso apenas para ficar perto de Kagome...

- Não diga besteiras! – ele ficou totalmente sem graça, com as bochechas coradas. – Pra que eu iria querer ficar perto dela?

- Ora, seu grande baka! – Kagome gritou e se levantou, dando um tapa no ombro do rapaz, parecendo bastante irritada com o comentário inoportuno dele. – Baka!

- Hei, Kagome, o que foi? – Inuyasha se levantou e olhou para direção que ela saiu. Voltou a sentar, resmungando. – O que eu fiz de errado?

- Perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de ficar calado. – Rin rodou os olhos.

- Você ainda pergunta? – Sango rodou os olhos também. – Você é um rapaz tremendamente insensível.

- Bah! – ele fez um careta e voltou a olhar o caminho que a garota saiu. – Ela que é sensível demais.

- Eu vou ver como Kagome está. – Sango falou, olhando torto para Inuyasha. – Se Miroku aparecer, diga que vou esperá-lo no haras.

Rin e Inuyasha ficaram sozinhos na cozinha. Ela continuava a comer, ignorando-o. Ele a olhava, com um olhar de compaixão. Tinha pena de tudo o que ela passava devido aos seus poderes. Ele suspirou, desanimado, começando a comer para ir falar com Kagome. Agora mais essa: a menina magoou-se com ele por um motivo banal. Não precisava de mais isso para estragar seu dia, não era?

- Rin-chan, vamos para o haras? – Kohaku perguntou, ao ver que a morena terminara de comer. – Vamos?

- Hai. – ela se levantou com um sorriso, deixando Inuyasha sozinho à mesa.

Rin e Kohaku seguiram em direção ao haras. Ele não saía de perto dela e andava segurando em seu braço, afetuosamente. A irmã de Kikyou não era de se apegar às pessoas, mas sentia um carinho especial pelo menino. Sorriu ao pensar nisso, olhando de soslaio para ele. Era estranho gostar de alguém que acabara de conhecer, mas achava Kohaku tão fofo que tinha vontade de levá-lo para sua casa.

- Olha como ele cavalga bem! – Kohaku soltou o braço de Rin e se adiantou para chegar à cerca. – Nossa, melhor que a Sango!

Ela piscou ao ver Sesshoumaru no cavalo marrom. Ele cavalgava muito bem, muito mesmo. Rin deu um suspiro apaixonado, disfarçadamente. Passou a seguir, com os olhos amendoados, o percurso dele, admirando-o; os lábios quase curvados num sorriso. O irmão mais velho era tão perfeito. Não havia coisa alguma que ele não sabia fazer ou não o fizesse corretamente. Simplesmente perfeito... _"Rin, você está começando a ficar idiota como a Kikyou com o Suikotsu",_ ela pensou, revoltada.

- Vai ficar só olhando ou vai querer andar a cavalo também, Rin? – Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da cerca e falou.

- Eu... – ela piscou ao sentir quando Kohaku puxou a manga de sua roupa e voltou os olhos para ele. – O que foi?

- Ah, diga que vai andar a cavalo, Rin. – ele sorriu docemente. – Onegai...

- Eu...

- Onegai...

- Está bem... – ela sorriu para ele. – Vou tentar. Nunca andei nisso.

- Oba! – ele abraçou-a, correndo depois para o estábulo para pedir a um dos empregados que arrumasse mais cavalos. – Volto logo!

- Vocês se deram muito bem.

- Parece que sim.

- Estranho, mas compreensível.

- O quê? – Rin não entendeu.

- Você nunca se dá bem com ninguém, mas é compreensível. – ele sorriu cinicamente. – Crianças sempre se dão bem.

- Hei! – Rin gritou e ele riu. – Não sou criança!

- Claro que não... – ele foi irônico, mas falou em seguida, sério: – Você gostou bastante dele, não é?

- Por que quer saber? – Rin fez uma carranca, totalmente diferente do tratamento que dava para Kohaku.

- Preciso de motivo para fazer uma pergunta?

- Você não está com ciúmes, está?

- E se estiver?

Rin rodou os olhos e bufou. Claro que _gostou_ de saber que ele poderia estar com ciúmes _dela._ Não por pura vaidade feminina, mas porque isso mostrava que Sesshoumaru realmente gostava dela. Um sorriso quase transpareceu nos lábios dela, mas Rin o segurou para o rapaz não ver. Não precisava que ele ficasse sabendo que ela se agradara daquele pequeno e bobo fato, não era mesmo?

Ele sorriu e se afastou dela com o cavalo. Rin debruçou-se na cerca, apoiando-se para olhar. Kagome estava com Miroku e Sango aprendendo a andar a cavalo. Inuyasha ficou apenas olhando para a morena de olhos azuis, querendo uma oportunidade de pedir desculpas. Sesshoumaru sumiu de sua vista. Kohaku se aproximou com um homem que trazia dois cavalos, sem deixar um minuto sequer de sorrir animadamente.

- Aqui, Rin-chan, aqui! – ele bracejou para chamar a atenção dela. – Trouxe o melhor cavalo pra você!

Rin sorriu e abaixou-se para passar pela fresta da cerca. Aproximou do menino com o cavalo e o viu subir nele com muita destreza, como se fosse habituado a fazer aquilo desde muito novo. Ela respirou fundo e foi tentar fazer o mesmo... Inutilmente. Ela resmungou por não conseguir. Tentou uma, duas, três vezes, mas nada. Não conseguia nem subir na droga do animal!

- Maldição! – ela praguejou e fechou a cara no momento em que viu Sesshoumaru se aproximar e descer do cavalo para olhá-la. – Inferno!

- Quer ajuda? – ele perguntou, levando as mãos na cintura dela para colocá-la no cavalo.

- Iie! – ela afastou-se. – Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, seu idiota! Eu posso muito bem me virar sozinha!

- Como quiser, Rin. – Sesshoumaru levantou as mãos em defensiva, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Menina orgulhosa.

- Vá... – Rin falou um palavrão bem feio e Kohaku até tapou os ouvidos, envergonhado. – Ai, Kohaku-kun, gomen ne... – ela virou-se para o rapaz e fez um gesto como quem fosse matá-lo. – Viu o que você fez?

- Não tenho culpe se você tem péssimos modos.

- _Grrrr... _– ela rosnou e virou-se para o cavalo. – Vou apenas ignorá-lo. Isso. Apenas ignorá-lo.

Rin não ligou para a risadinha que Sesshoumaru deu e preparou-se para subir no cavalo. Tentou e... Conseguiu! Nem ela acreditou quando finalmente subiu no animal. Quando o cavalo começou a andar, Rin ficou até zonza. Não gostou nem um pouco de andar sobre aquele animal. O estômago parecia que ia colocar o café da manhã todo pra fora. Céus, que coisa horrível!

- Eu quero descer, quero descer! – ela gritou, com medo, segurando-se para não vomitar. – Alguém me tira daqui!

Sesshoumaru se aproximou e Rin estendeu os braços para ele, querendo sair logo do cavalo. Ele a segurou com cuidado e a puxou. Ela arregalou os olhos e arfou quando colocou os pés no chão, com medo do cavalo. Ele ainda tinha os braços ao redor do corpo dela, protetoramente. Credo, que animal mais horripilante. E Kikyou teimava em falar que seus livros que eram de terror, que coisa.

- Tire as mãos de mim! – Rin percebeu e se afastou, voltando a posição indiferente. – Você não perde uma oportunidade de querer se aproveitar de mim.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você sempre tenta abusar da minha ingenuidade.

- ... – Sesshoumaru levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Fica com essas mãos pervertidas querendo tocar em mim, eca! – Rin apontou acusadoramente para o peito de Sesshoumaru. – Seu hentai!

- Sua ingrata. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos. – Você ficou com medo e eu fui te ajudar.

- Eu não pedi sua ajuda!

- Você disse para _"alguém"_ te tirar de lá... Isso também me inclui.

- Eu quis dizer _"alguém"_ que não seja você.

- Ora, da próxima vez, seja mais específica.

- Da próxima vez que tentar tocar em mim, eu bato em você!

Rin se afastou, pisando duro e ficou próxima de Kohaku. O menino cavalgava e acenava para a Nakayama caçula, animado com a presença da nova amiga. Ela deu um sorriso e retribuiu o aceno. Sesshoumaru ficou apenas a olhando, com um sorriso discreto no rosto. Como Kikyou sempre falava, Rin não tinha jeito mesmo. Sempre seria aquela garota durona e malcriada.

- Ficou com medo, Rin-sama? – Miroku chegou com Sango e Kagome, dando leves tapas no ombro da menina morena.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – ela cruzou os braços frente ao peito. – Feh!

- Você tem medo de cavalo, Rin-chan? – Sango perguntou.

- Não é medo. – Rin se fez de corajosa, deixando o peso do corpo sobre a perna direita e levou a mão à cintura. – É apenas um _receio. _

Eles olharam para ela, duvidosos.

- Ora, apenas não gostei!

- Isso parece medo.

- Isso parece uma mão que vai bater no seu olho esquerdo daqui a pouco. – Rin fechou a mão e levantou-a, rangendo os dentes ao falar com Miroku.

- Calma, calma! – ele se escondeu atrás da namorada, que riu da situação. – Não falei por mal.

- É natural isso, Rin-chan. – Sango sorriu. – K-chan também não se sentiu bem andando no cavalo.

- É... – ela fez cara de lástima. – Ainda mais que uma _certa pessoa _estragou meu dia.

- Espero que não esteja falando de mim. – Inuyasha resmungou, com os braços cruzados frente ao peito, encostado na cerca.

- Sango, você ouviu alguma coisa? – Kagome fez uma careta para Inuyasha.

- Er... – Sango sorriu sem graça. – Você devia pedir desculpas logo para ela, Inuyasha.

- Feh! – ele fungou. – Por que eu deveria?

- Porque você me magoou! – Kagome quase gritou.

- Você disse que não estava me ouvindo.

- Ora seu... – Kagome rangeu, mas depois se virou para Sango. – Ele é um imbecil!

Inuyasha não deu o braço a torcer, mas viu a mágoa estampada nos olhos azuis da Kagome. O rapaz estava sentindo-se culpado antes disso, agora, certamente, ficara mais. Mais uma razão para conseguir uma maneira de se desculpar com a menina. Só não sabia se ela aceitaria...

- Haku, o que foi? – Sango chamou o irmão, ao notar que o cavalo começara a aumentar a velocidade. – Haku?

- Ele não quer parar, Sango! – o menino tinha no rosto uma expressão de medo. – Sango! Kohaku gritou, chamando a atenção de todos. – Sango!

Sango ficou assustada ao ver o cavalo disparar, deixando Kohaku sem reação alguma, pois não esperava aquela atitude do animal. O moreno segurava firmemente nas rédeas do cavalo, tentando não cair dele, mas ficou difícil quando o material se partiu em dois. O treinado tentou parar o cavalo, mas não conseguiu e acabou caindo no chão. Estavam rápidos demais para fazê-los parar.

- Meu Deus! – Sango seguiu com os olhos o irmão caçula; as mãos sobre os lábios.

Rin olhou para Sango. A amiga estava desesperada, com medo que acontecesse alguma coisa grave. Sesshoumaru, ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, foi atrás do menino, na intenção de conseguir tirá-lo do cavalo. Kohaku parecia apavorado, deitando o peito no cavalo para tentar se segurar. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido com ele. O cavalo sempre fora dócil e cavalgava nele desde muito novo. O que acontecera?

Os olhos de Rin brilharam em vermelho ao ver o cavalo passar por ela e Kohaku não conseguir segurar nas rédeas partidas e nem no pescoço do animal, fazendo o corpo pequeno dele tombar para o lado. Ela estendeu a mão na direção dele, como se pudesse segurá-lo. Para a surpresa de todos os amigos, o menino _levitou,_ a centímetros de cair pesadamente na terra molhada, fazendo-o pousar no chão depois, suavemente.

Rin fechou a mãos em punho e olhou para os amigos. Eles olhavam para ela surpresos, quase abobalhados. Ela recuou um passo, esperando a mesma reação que sempre acontecia quando as pessoas descobriam seus poderes: gritos, xingos e humilhação. Ela baixou os olhos. Não queria ouvir isso _deles. _Eram as primeiras pessoas que considerava como _amigos _depois que tudo aconteceu. Seria doloroso demais ouvir insultos por parte deles.

Era a primeira vez que conseguia fazer alguma coisa com seus poderes por vontade própria, sem eles estarem descontrolados. A menina ficou assustada com isso também. Além de ter os olhos de todos os presentes sobre ela, Rin ainda ficou preocupada com o fato de ter usado seus poderes sem nenhum desastre acontecer. O que aquilo significava?

Ela pensou em correr e se esconder, mas não conseguia. Ela ficou estática, com as pernas travadas de medo. A morena ficou tão receosa que o corpo estremeceu visivelmente. Naquele instante, ela sentiu como se a máscara de indiferença e força que usava para não se magoar tivesse caído e agora ficara somente a menina frágil e desprotegida que queria esconder de todos.

- Domo arigatou, Rin-chan! – Kohaku falou, abraçando a cintura dela, ainda trêmulo de medo. – Domo arigatou!

Rin olhou para o menino, sem compreender direito o que ele _ainda _fazia perto dela. Ele não devia ter visto o que ela fizera, por isso a abraçara. Essa era a única razão lógica por ainda ser abraçada por ele. Mas então por que ele estaria agradecendo?

- Rin-chan, muito obrigada por salvar meu irmão! – Sango falou, com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçando a menina quando o irmão a soltou. – Se ele tivesse caído com aquela velocidade, se não morresse, poderia ficar com alguma seqüela grave. Deus, não quero nem pensar nisso!

- Como fez aquilo, Rin-sama? – Miroku falou, ainda perplexo, de queixo caído.

Rin não conseguiu responder. Não conseguia falar.

- Você está bem, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, mas ela apenas levantou os olhos para ele, assustada, procurando algum apoio nele.

- Como ela conseguiu fazer isso? – Kagome perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da menina, assim como todos os outros.

- Rin tem poderes telecinéticos.

Rin fechou a mão e encarou os pés, estremecendo com as palavras de Sesshoumaru. Aquilo era sua passagem de ia para outra cidade, mas ela _não _queria se mudar de Tóquio. Não queria ficar longe deles ou _dele. _Kikyou também não queria que se afastar de Suikotsu. Isso era tão... _Doloroso. _Inferno! Por que tudo isso tinha que acontecer com ela? Tudo que queria era ser _normal._

- Acho melhor a gente entrar. – Sango falou, preocupada. – Rin-chan não me parece bem.

Ela levantou os olhos.

- Vocês ainda querem falar comigo? – Rin falou, sem nem pensar direito; a voz transpassando agonia. – Depois de descobrirem _aquilo._

Todos olharam para ela.

Inuyasha baixou os olhos; sabia por que ela estava falando aquilo.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu impassível, apesar de querer abraçar Rin e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que não precisava se preocupar com nada e que ele estava com ela para protegê-la.

Os outros ficaram _normais,_ como se _nada _tivesse acontecido.

- Há algum motivo para não querermos mais falar com você, Rin? – Kagome perguntou.

- Eu tenho poderes paranormais. – Rin falou, pausadamente. – Quer um motivo maior que esse?

- Ora, e daí? – Sango deu ombros.

- Eu sou uma... _Aberração. _

Nesse momento, os amigos puderam ver os olhos dela brilharem em lágrimas, mas Rin tratou de segurar para não chorar.

- Você é nossa _amiga. _– Kagome abraçou a menina com um sorriso.

- Eu não entendo... – Rin pareceu confusa. – Todos que descobrem isso falam coisas muito... _Feias _para mim.

- Somos seus amigos. – Miroku falou.

- E gostamos de você como você é. – Sango também falou. – Nunca falaríamos nada para magoá-la.

- Vocês só podem estar brincando... – Rin ainda estava abismada. – Ou eu devo estar sonhando...

Eles não falaram mais nada, apenas a levaram para dentro da casa. Sentaram-se na sala, para conversarem enquanto a refeição não ficava pronta. Kohaku não saiu de perto de Rin em nenhum minuto, ainda segurando no braço dela, demonstrando que gostava ainda mais dela. Rin se tornara a heroína dele, praticamente. Sesshoumaru ficou sentado do outro lado da menina, algumas cadeiras de distância.

Rin parecia distante, muito distante. Ainda não acreditava que eles a aceitavam, mesmo tendo _aquele _problema. Ela passou os olhos por cada um deles, discretamente. Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos seus lábios. Eram _realmente _seus amigos, agora sabia disso, agora tinha certeza que poderia chamá-los de _amigos._ Gostavam dela independe de ser diferente, assim como Sesshoumaru.

É, dessa vez Kikyou fizera uma ótima escolha ao decidir se mudar para Tóquio.

**-o-o-o-**

Ao anoitecer, a temperatura caíra ainda mais, deixando-os presos dentro de casa para se aquecerem do frio. A garoa, que era constante toda a tarde, deu uma pausa por alguns minutos. Como acontecera o dia todo, o céu ainda estava repleto de nuvens escuras e carregadas, como se a qualquer segundo fosse cair uma tempestade muito forte. Pelo menos não trovejava ou relampeava, o que atrapalharia ainda mais o passeio.

Na sala de jantar do sítio, os seis amigos e o irmão mais novo de Sango deliciavam-se com uma sopa quente, para esquentar um pouco.

Rin permanecia com os olhos escuros voltados para a tigela com sopa a sua frente. Ainda não acreditando no que acontecera mais cedo, ela brincava com a colher na sopa, levando ocasionalmente o talher a boca. Não prestou nem atenção quando Sesshoumaru fez uma pergunta para ela, por mais de uma vez. Desde aquela tarde, Rin ficara bem aérea.

Era estranho conviver com pessoas que sabiam de seus poderes e _não_ tinham medo dela. Muito pelo contrário, ainda queriam continuar a serem seus amigos. Nunca pensou que isso fosse acontecer. Para dizer a verdade, ela ainda acreditava que estava sonhando e que logo ia acordar. Claro que ela tinha gostado disso – e Kikyou ia gostar ainda mais –, só não tinha se acostumado e possivelmente demoraria um tempo para isso acontecer.

Aquele seria o ponto final. Sem mudanças, sem casas novas, sem colégios novos, sem novas pessoas. Fim. Nada disso mais seria parte de sua história. Poderia ter uma vida _quase_ normal. Para ser normal, só faltava conseguir controlar seus poderes e ficar com Sesshoumaru...

O último pensamento a fez corar violentamente e levantou os olhos para ver o rapaz sentado a sua frente.

- Você vai? – ele tornou a perguntar ao perceber os olhos dela em sua direção.

- Vai aonde? – Rin quis saber ao piscar duas vezes.

- Eu já disse umas quatro vezes.

- Então diga mais uma. – Rin fez uma carranca ao falar.

- Vamos fazer uma fogueira. – ele respondeu, num suspiro. – Quer ir?

- Hai. – Rin falou, desviando os olhos para o prato e levando mais uma vez a colher a boca.

- Eba! – Kohaku gostou de saber. – Vai ser divertido, Rin-chan!

Rin sorriu. Sesshoumaru também.

Após todos terminarem de comer, seguiram para um dos jardins da casa e ali pegaram algumas folhas e gravetos para fazerem uma fogueira, então, sentaram-se ao redor dela. Minutos depois, estavam aquecidos ao redor do fogo, comendo alguns biscoitos que Sango e Kagome fizeram durante à tarde para eles comerem. O céu era noturno e cheio de nuvens que cobriam as estrelas e a Lua.

- Posso sentar aqui, Kagome? – Inuyasha falou, parado frente a ela.

- Por mim. – ela deu de ombros e puxou as pernas para abraçá-las. – Sente-se no lugar que quiser.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas pra você. – Inuyasha foi direito, ao sentar-se ao lado dela. –Sinto muito. Não queria que se magoasse.

- Arigatou, Inuyasha. – Kagome sorriu, pousando o queixo nos joelhos.

- Pelo quê? – ele ficou surpreso.

- Por se desculpar.

- Eu não sou muito bom com palavras, mas queria dizer que... Er... – o mais novo ficou corado, totalmente sem graça. – Ah, você sabe!

- Do que está falando? – Kagome olhou para ele.

- Gosto de você. – ele baixou os olhos, bem envergonhado. – Bem, digo, eu... Inferno!

- Tudo bem, Inu-kun. – Kagome deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, fechando os olhos e sorrindo. – Também gosto de você, há muito tempo.

Inuyasha não disse mais nada, apenas passou o braço pelo ombro dela, num abraço. Ela abriu os olhos a tempo de ver quando ele se aproximou para beijá-la e então tornou a fechar os olhos, aproveitando o primeiro beijo que dava em Inuyasha. Eles se gostavam, como se gostavam, apenas eram teimosos demais para terem admitido antes. Quando se afastaram, coraram ao ver que todos os outros olharam para eles.

- _Huuum..._ – Miroku fez cara de safado, afinando a voz para falar. – Que coisa mais fofa, os namoradinhos!

- Cala a boca, Miroku! – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos, ameaçadoramente e o rapaz se encolheu. – Maldição!

- É, Miroku, não fale essas coisas! – Kagome escondeu o rosto no braço de Inuyasha, sem graça. – Eu fico envergonhada!

- Finalmente esses dois se acertaram! – Sango quase bateu palmas, mas não bateu porque afagava os cabelos do irmão que estava com a cabeça em seu colo. – Bem, já era hora.

Eles ficaram ainda mais corados.

- Sangozinha, que tal a gente namorar um pouco também, hein? – Miroku sorriu de orelha a orelha, colocando a mão no ombro dela e deslizando um pouco... – O que acha?

- Acho bom você não colocar suas mãos onde está pensando em colocar, se não quiser morrer. – ela falou, entre dentes.

- Agressiva.

- Pervertido.

Kohaku riu, divertindo-se com a briga dos dois.

- Agora só falta a Rin-chan e o Sesshoumaru-sama... – Sango soltou, entre risadas, fazendo os outros rirem também.

- É mesmo! – Kagome concordou.

- **Quê?!** – Rin quase gritou, totalmente corada, percebendo que todos sabiam que ela gostava de Sesshoumaru. – Não digam besteiras!

Eles riram e Rin ficou ainda mais sem graça, completamente corada. Sesshoumaru apenas se divertiu com o jeito da menina.

Rin olhava os dois casais juntos e deu um suspiro, ficando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios depois. Era bom vê-los bem e felizes, cada um com a pessoa que gostava. Ela olhou de esguelha para Sesshoumaru ao seu lado e baixou os olhos, desanimada, quase frustrada. Queria poder ficar com ele, como queria isso. Mais do que queria ser uma pessoa normal, mais do que não ter poderes telecinéticos.

- O que está pensando, Rin?

- Nada.

Silêncio.

- Você sabe que eu vou te esperar, não é? – Sesshoumaru lançou, direto como sempre; a voz baixa e rouca.

- Esperar? – Rin voltou os olhos para ele, admirando o belo rosto dele clareado pelas chamas da fogueira. – Do que diabos você está falando?

- Não vou desistir de você.

- S-Sesshoumaru... – Rin não esperava por aquilo e ficou desconcertada, com as bochechas coradas.

- Quero ficar junto com você.

- Sabe que não posso...

- Vou esperar até poder.

- Isso pode nunca acontecer.

- _Vai_ acontecer. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, convicto, passando o braço pela cintura dela para trazê-la para mais perto de si. – Eu garanto.

Rin estava cansada demais para discutir, xingar ou falar alguma coisa. Apenas fechou os olhos e recostou o rosto no peito de Sesshoumaru. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas parou ao ouvi-la ressonar baixo, respiração suavizar e o corpo relaxar em seu braço. O rapaz sorriu e a abraçou mais forte, sorrindo ao olhar o rosto corado pelo calor da fogueira e os lábios entreabertos, enquanto dormia tranqüilamente.

- Sesshoumaru...

O sorriso dele aumentou ao vê-la sussurrar seu nome.

- Seu idiota...

Ele riu ao ver que mesmo dormindo ela brigava com ele.

- Durma, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou, beijando a testa coberta pela franja negra dela, alisando suas costas num ato carinhoso. – Cuidarei de você, sempre.

-

-

* * *

_**Notinha da Lis – **__Esse final do capítulo não foi muito fofo? (Suspirando) Adorei escrevê-lo e espero gostem de lê-lo. :-D_


	17. Parte XVII

_**Notas da Autora –**__ Olá, pessoal! Aqui está mais um capítulo e nem demorei muito dessa vez, não é mesmo? \o/_

_Eu estou publicando hoje porque é um dia muito especial... Meu aniversário de 21 anos!!! \o/ Para quem ainda não sabe, eu a-d-o-r-o fazer niver. XD Feliz Aniversário pra Lis, aê!!! XDDD_

_Agradecimentos especiais para todos os gentis comentários que recebi do capítulo passado. Fiquei muito feliz com todos, todos! Beijos especiais para vocês. \o/ \o/ \o/ _

_Ah, não posso deixar de agradecer a __Mitz-chan__ que revisou o capítulo para mim. Amo você, querida! \o/ _

_Como estou trabalhando e sem tempo para nada, preciso ser rápida aqui. Então, espero sinceramente que gostem e que comentem, certo? ;-P_

_Até o próximo capítulo! \o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **__"You Make Me Real", The Doors_

* * *

-

-

**Parte XVII**

-

No domingo à noite, não chovia mais e o tempo havia melhorado muito. Contudo, o céu ainda continuava cinza e o ar, fresco. O grupo aproveitou a estrada seca para retornarem do passeio ao sítio, pois seria muito arriscado viajar com chuva, ainda mais se ela continuasse forte como nos outros dias.

Sesshoumaru acabara de estacionar a _van _na porta da frente da família Nakayama, depois de deixar Sango, Miroku e Kagome em suas casas. Rin, que ficou no banco ao lado de dele, saltou do carro assim que ele parou, sonolenta e exausta.

Os pés de Rin se arrastavam no chão, com a mochila pendurada no ombro direito, de tão cansada, enquanto cruzava o pequeno espaço da calçada até a porta da frente da casa. Ela não se deu ao trabalho de virar para Sesshoumaru ou se despedir – como era de se esperar –, apenas acenou ao abrir a porta.

Um sorriso discreto se formou no rosto dela ao lembra do que havia acontecido.

É, parecia que finalmente sua existência estava mudando e, quem sabe, agora teria uma _vida. _Claro que ainda não gostava de ter os poderes paranormais, mas se eles não atrapalhassem, não se importaria de tê-los. Pena que isso ainda não era verdade. Ainda tinha o problema com Sesshoumaru.

O sorriso se desfez totalmente.

Isso ainda era um problema, um grande problema, um imenso problema. Queria tanto poder ficar junto com ele, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, sem se preocupar com mais nada. Impossível. Rin tinha certeza que isso nunca ia acontecer. E essa certeza a fazia _sofrer._

Rin seguiu em direção ao seu quarto, em silêncio, procurando nos cômodos por sua irmã. Estranhou o fato de ela não estar na sala para esperar e subiu para o outro andar da casa. Ela deixou a mochila na sua cama e deduziu Kikyou estaria no quarto dela, se não tivesse saído com o Suikotsu.

- Kikyou? – Rin bateu levemente na porta e abriu-a um pouco. O quarto se encontrava vazio. – Onde você está?

- Ah, você chegou, Rin. – Kikyou saiu do banheiro, rapidamente, entrando no quarto. Os olhos estavam vermelhos assim como o nariz e tentava disfarçar a voz de chorosa. – Como foi o passeio?

- Kikyou... – Rin ficou preocupada ao ver que a irmã chorara. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – ela forçou um sorriso e ficou com a luz apagada ao entrar no quarto, não querendo que a irmã visse que havia chorado. – Estou com muita dor de cabeça. Deixe a luz apagada.

- Como quiser. – Rin deu de ombros e sentou-se frente a Kikyou. – Foi bem legal...

- Hum... Você me parece _animada._ – o tom de voz de Kikyou mudou e ela sorriu. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu consegui usar meus poderes, sem eles se descontrolarem.

Mesmo no escuro, Rin pôde notar a expressão totalmente surpresa no rosto da irmã. E não era para menos: desde que descobriu que tinha telecinesia, isso _nunca _havia acontecido. Era compreensível a admiração da mais velha.

- Como foi isso? – Kikyou queria saber. – Conte!

- O irmãozinho da Sango, Kohaku, um menino muito fofo e que passei o tempo todo com ele, perdeu o controle do cavalo e ia cair, mas eu evitei que isso acontecesse com meus poderes. – Rin falou, com um sorriso triunfante.

- Que maravilha, Rin! – Kikyou abraçou a mais nova, colocando mais força que em um abraço normal. – É um grande progresso, não acha?

- Acho que sim... – Rin ficou sem entender o fato de Kikyou ainda estar abraçada a ela, apertando-a fortemente. – Tem certeza que está bem, Kikyou?

- Por que não estaria? – Kikyou tentou segurar, mas acabou caindo no choro, ainda abraçada à irmã. – Rin, nunca mais vou deixar você ficar longe de mim, ouviu bem?

- O que foi, Kikyou? – Rin contraiu o rosto. – Se me apertar mais um pouco, não vou conseguir respirar.

- Gomen ne. – Kikyou pediu, afastando-se e limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. – Não queria machucá-la.

- Então, vai me contar por que está assim? – Rin quis saber.

- Iie.

- Conte.

- Iie.

- Agora.

- Já disse que não.

- Você está parecendo uma criança mimada.

Foi a vez de Kikyou rodar os olhos.

- Vamos, Kikyou, conte. – Rin estreitou os olhos.

- Ah, Rin, não quero. – Kikyou falou ao puxar as pernas para a cama.

- Não foi Suikotsu, né? – Rin estreitou os olhos e fechou a mão em punho. – Porque, se ele fez alguma coisa com você, vou socá-lo.

- Não seja boba, Rin. – Kikyou fez careta. – Ele ficou aqui comigo enquanto você não estava e me tratou muito bem.

- Hei, vocês ficaram aqui sozinhos?! – Rin quase gritou.

- Bem... Er... – Kikyou corou totalmente. – Sim...

- Onde ele dormiu? – Rin parecia a irmã mais velha pela maneira que falava. – Hein?

- Rin, isso não vem ao caso... – Kikyou tentou desconversar. – Fale mais da sua viagem, fale.

- Onde diabos aquele maldito dormiu? – Rin falou entre dentes.

Silêncio das duas.

- Kikyou?

- Eu?

- Fale.

- Hum...

- Agora!

- Bem onde você está sentada... – Kikyou sorriu sem graça.

- Aqui... No _seu_ quarto... Na _sua _cama? – uma veia ficou saliente na testa de Rin.

- Rin... – Kikyou escondeu o rosto nas mãos. – Não faça essa cara.

- Se aquele desgraçado desvirginou minha irmã vou castrá-lo! – Rin gritou, alterada.

- Rin, fale baixo! – Kikyou ficou se joelhos na cama para tapar a boca dela. – Os vizinhos vão ouvir!

- Eu vou matá-lo. – Rin falou em tom assassino. – E jogar os pedaços no rio.

- Rin, esqueça isso. – Kikyou pediu. – Ele não fez nada contra minha vontade.

- Então ele fez mesmo?! – Rin se colocou em pé, parecendo bastante irritada. – Não acredito que fez isso, Kikyou.

Kikyou não acreditava que Rin ficara brava por causa _daquilo._

- Você me decepcionou. – Rin levantou as mãos, como se tivesse sido traída e virou o rosto para o lado. – Que decepção, meu Deus.

Kikyou também não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Não vou culpá-la... A culpa é daquele miserável que a seduziu para... Para... – Rin fez cara de nojo. – Não quero nem pensar o que ele fez.

- Rin, não seja exagerada. – Kikyou falou, girando os olhos. – Suikotsu e eu vamos nos casar.

- Vão? – Rin ficou surpresa. – Como eu não sabia disso?

- Ele me pediu em casamento ontem. – Kikyou sorriu, alegre.

- E por que não contou?

- Porque você estava tão interessada em fazer drama com minha vida sexual – Rin não gostou de ouvir aquilo e fez uma careta enorme –, que não deu tempo de falar.

- Menos mal. – Rin ficou mais calma e tornou a sentar na cama. – Mas assim que eu o ver, vou dar uma bronca nele.

- Rin...

- 'Tá, eu vou me controlar e deixar isso pra lá. – ela falou, carrancuda e tratou de mudar de assunto. – Por que estava chorando?

- Quer mesmo saber? – Kikyou relutou em contar.

- O que você acha?

- Você vai achar que sou ridícula e patética.

- Nada diferente do que já acho.

- ...

- Er... Usei mal as palavras. – Rin tentou amenizar a situação, fazendo um gesto com a mão para Kikyou prosseguir. – Vamos, continue, continue.

- Euestavacomsaudadedevocê.

- Hã? – Kikyou falou tão rápido que Rin não entendeu.

- 'Tava com saudades de você. – Kikyou baixou os olhos para o colo. – Não queria que me visse chorando por isso.

Segundos depois, Kikyou quase teve uma parada cardíaca – tamanha a surpresa pela atitude da garota. Rin sorriu e a abraçou – sim, _abraçou_!Kikyou correspondeu ao abraço da mais nova, segurando-se para não chorar novamente.

- Você é realmente boba, Kikyou.

- Ah, você ficou três dias...

- Tecnicamente, foram dois dias.

- Que seja, dois dias! – Kikyou quase gritou e Rin segurou o para não rir. – Eu fiquei com saudade, oras!

Rin rodou os olhos e se levantou para acender a luz, para depois voltar a sentar ao lado da mais velha.

- Fiquei com medo de não vê-la mais... Eu tive um pesadelo horrível com você na noite passada. – Kikyou falou, não querendo nem lembrar do que sonhara. – Fiquei tão assustada.

- Bah! – Rin sentou ao lado da irmã e Kikyou puxou-a para deitar a cabeça em seu colo. – Eu estou aqui, e muito bem.

- Você está mudando, Rin. – Kikyou falou, afundando os dedos nos cabelos negros da irmã.

- Eu também notei isso. – ela fechou os olhos e aproveitou o carinho de Kikyou. – E isso me assusta.

Kikyou sorriu. Sempre quis ter esse tipo de conversa com a irmã. Saber o que ela pensava e como se sentia com tudo que acontecia em sua vida. Não poderia estar mais contente, ainda mais sabendo que Sesshoumaru ajudaria Rin com seus poderes.

- Não estou tão grossa com as outras pessoas como eu era... – Rin não se orgulhava disso. – Isso não é bom.

- Claro que isso é bom. – Kikyou riu da maneira da mais nova. – Você terá mais pessoas perto de você.

- Isso era para ser bom? – Rin apenas não rodou os olhos porque eles estavam fechados.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Rin? – Kikyou continuou passar os dedos na cabeça da menina. – Você é uma garota doce e meiga, mas se esconde atrás de uma parede de indiferença para não sofrer.

Rin não falou nada. Sabia que era _verdade. _Bem, não era exatamente uma pessoa _doce _e _meiga, _mas se escondia com uma máscara de indiferença, para não se magoar mais. Claro que não contaria isso para a irmã, ela não precisava saber desses detalhes. Onde estaria sua _"bela"_ fama de menina má se descobrissem que no fundo era uma pessoa legal?

- Sabe o que comprei para você, Rin? – Kikyou lembrou-se do presente e sorriu, fazendo a irmã levantar a cabeça e olhar para ela. – Sabe?

- Não me diga que comprou aquele vestido rosa que disse que chegou na sua loja?

- Hum... Isso também. – Kikyou deu um sorriso sem graça. – Ainda tenho esperança que um dia queira usá-lo.

- Uh, você é tão esperançosa, pena que isso _não _vai acontecer. - Rin sorriu. – O que comprou mais?

- Um pote enorme de sorvete de morango! – Kikyou começou a rir quando Rin levantou da cama e correu para a cozinha. – Rin, cuidado para não engasgar!

- Nem 'tô te escutado, Kikyou! – Rin gritou, abrindo a geladeira e se deparando com um belo e suculento pote de sorvete. – _Aiii,_ que delícia!

Kikyou desceu logo em seguida, parando na porta da cozinha e vendo a irmã com o pote de sorvete em uma mão e a colher em outra. Rin comia com tanto gosto que se lambuzava como uma criança. Era divertido vê-la daquele jeito, parecendo que tudo em sua vida estava se arrumando.

- Ah, também peguei filmes de terror pra gente assistir juntas. – Kikyou falou, andando até a sala e colocando o filme no aparelho de DVD. – Venha, Rin!

- _Heeeiii_!!! – Rin chegou à sala segundos depois e apontou a colher para a irmã, com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Quem é você? O que você fez com minha irmã?

- Não seja boba, Rin. – ela rodou os olhos.

- Você está com febre ou algo do tipo? – Rin perguntou de novo, sentando-se e encarando a irmã.

- Você tem razão.

- Tenho?

- Eu preciso relaxar um pouco.

- Hum... – Rin ainda parecia desconfiada. – Acho que Suikotsu devia dormir mais vezes em casa. Acho que vem vez de xingá-lo, eu devia agradecê-lo. Agora sei _qual_ era seu problema...

- Rin! – Kikyou ficou muito vermelha. – Não diga tolices.

- Não me importo mais com isso, Kikyou. – Rin deu um sorriso, sentando-se em sua poltrona favorita. – Ele pode dormir no seu quarto quando quiser.

Kikyou não quis comentar.

- Coloque o filme aí. – Rin falou, mas teve que se levantar quando a campanhia tocou. – Ê, inferno. Quem é o imbecil que veio atrapalhar?

Rin abriu a porta, desajeitada, porque segurava o grande pote de sorvete com a mão e a outra segurava a colher. Ela encarou a figura a sua frente e não sabia se deveria ter pensando que era ele ou se perguntava por que ele estava ali. Ela respirou fundo e voltou para o sofá.

- Quem é? – Kikyou perguntou, entrando no _menu_ do filme para procurar a legenda em japonês.

- Quem você acha?

- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kikyou não precisou olhar para saber quem era ele.

- Boa noite. – ele sorriu e se virou para Rin. – Posso falar com você?

- Você já está falando.

- Algo _importante._

Rin olhou para ele.

- Quer ir ao cinema comigo? – ele falou, sem rodeios, como sempre.

Rin quase engasgou com o sorvete.

- Quê?!

- Ir ao cinema comigo.

- Hã?

- Quer que desenhe para você entender?

Kikyou deixou a televisão de lado e passou a olhar os dois.

Rin não sabia o que pensar.

- Como um _encontro_?

- Algum problema com isso?

Rin piscou e inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, meio perdida. Ela percebeu que a irmã ouvia tudo atentamente e se virou para ela.

- Você poderia dar licença?

- Ah, Rin, deixe-me ver. – Kikyou fez biquinho. – É tão fofo.

- Iie.

- Bah! – Kikyou saiu pisando duro e foi à cozinha. – Estraga-prazer.

Rin voltou os olhos para Sesshoumaru.

- Por acaso você está ficando louco? – ela perguntou, sem parar de tomar o sorvete.

- Eu pareço louco?

- Você não vai querer ouvir a resposta. – Rin sorriu.

- Eu quero sair com você, como um _encontro, _se quiser chamar assim. – Sesshoumaru continuou, em tom de quem vai pedir a alguém uma xícara de açúcar emprestada.

- Não estou interessada. – Rin fez charme. Claro que queria ir!

- Eu estou devendo isso para você.

- Devendo?

- Lembra do saco de pipoca na sua cabeça? – Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso debochado.

Rin estreitou os olhos. Infeliz. Claro que se lembrava aquilo, ficara dias com cheiro de manteiga!

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – Rin se fez de indiferente e voltou a olhar a tevê. – E não vou porque minha irmã não me deixa ir.

- Ah, claro que deixou! – Kikyou apareceu na sala e sorriu sem graça quando os dois olharam para ela. – Er...

- Kikyou... – Rin falou entre dentes. – Sua peste!

- Rin, você não tem mais desculpas e eu sei que você quer ir. – Sesshoumaru falou. – Então por que não aceita de uma vez e começamos a ver o filme que está no DVD?

- Você é tão insuportável. – Rin fez uma careta. – Só vou aceitar porque você me deve isso.

Sesshoumaru e Kikyou riram, fingindo que acreditavam nela.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru falou, assim que Kikyou se sentou e o filme começou a rodar.

- Não vou te dar sorvete.

- Egoísta.

- Eu estou sendo muito boazinha em deixá-lo assistir o filme com a gente. – Rin não tirou os olhos da televisão ao falar.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Rin – para a surpresa de Kikyou –, sentou-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru, deixando sua poltrona – coisa que _nunca _acontecia – para ficar _perto_ do rapaz. Era uma cena que Kikyou gostaria de fotografar para guardar para posterioridade, de tão inacreditável que era. Ainda mais quando Rin estendeu o pote de sorvete para ele se servir.

Rin aproveitou o momento. Ele era único. Estava com as duas pessoas que mais amava. Ela também ficou um pouco aliviada, porque, mesmo estando apaixonada por Sesshoumaru, conseguiu ficar perto dele sem que seus poderes se descontrolassem. Claro que isso requeria muito esforço para ficar neutra, mas valia a pena. Ah, como valia.

Kikyou tinha razão. Ela tinha mudado. Sua vida tinha mudado. Uma mudança positiva e que fazia bem para as duas. Fazia bem para os _três._

Rin sorriu.

Naquele momento, sentada ao lado de Sesshoumaru e Kikyou, ela se sentiu _quase_ normal.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No domingo seguinte, Rin andava de um lado para o outro do quarto. Não queria dizer, mas ficara _nervosa _com o encontro com Sesshoumaru. Fazia-se de durona e indiferente, mas não era bem assim que estava. Claro que Kikyou não esperava que ela confessasse isso e nem Rin ia fazê-lo.

A campanhia soou no andar de baixo e Kikyou subiu para o quarto da irmã para avisar que Sesshoumaru havia chegado. Ela entrou no quarto e não quis nem comentar a situação do quarto de Rin. Parecia, literalmente, que uma bomba havia explodido ali. Pulando entre as coisas no chão, Kikyou aproximou-se da caçula.

- Não vou nem comentar essa bagunça.

- Ainda bem. – Rin nem olhou para ela ao falar. – Não estou com humor para isso.

- E quando você está bem humorada?

- Quando não tenho que sair com um idiota e nem tenho que ouvir minha irmã reclamar.

- Então eu vou ficar calada e não vou avisar que Sesshoumaru chegou.

- Ele já chegou?! – Rin franziu a testa, mas recompôs a postura ao ver o sorriso de deboche da mais velha. – Como se eu me importasse.

- Sim. – Kikyou respondeu, sentando-se na cama e olhando para a irmã com um enorme sorriso. - Está muito bonito.

- Que cara é essa, Kikyou? – Rin perguntou, colocando uma _baby-look _azul escuro sem estampas.

- Você.

- Eu não tenho essa cara idiota.

- Grossa. – Kikyou torceu nariz. – Você é tão desagradável.

- Arigatou.

- É que estou emocionada em ver minha irmãzinha ter um encontro. – Kikyou se levantou e apertou as bochechas dela. – 'Tá virando mocinha!

- Hei! – Rin deu um grito estridente. – Pare com isso!

- Tão fofa! – Kikyou continuou e Rin rodou os olhos. – Desculpe, mas não consigo resistir. É seu primeiro encontro!

- Kikyou, menos, por favor. – Rin colocou a calça e olhou no espelho. – Isso a faz parecer mais louca que o normal.

- Ah, não dá para evitar. – Kikyou suspirou apaixonada. – Você gosta dele. Ele gosta de você. É lindo!

- Então tente se controlar. – Rin resmungou, chutando um punhado de roupas do chão para conseguir um espaço e sentar. – Está me irritando.

- Você sempre está irritada. – Kikyou falou, deixando de sorrir apenas quando a irmã se preparou para colocar aquelas botas de combate que a mais velha detestava permanentemente. – Hei, você não vai calçar _isso,_ vai?

- Algum problema? – Rin perguntou ao se levantar.

- Deixa para lá. – Kikyou fez uma caretinha, mas preferiu não falar nada. – Coloque um casaco e vamos logo. Ele 'tá esperando.

Rin resmungou e concordou em pegar o casaco preto para sair. As duas irmãs desceram logo em seguida, encontrando Sesshoumaru sentando na poltrona de Rin, só para implicar com ela. Ela rangeu os dentes ao ver a cena e, quando abriu a boca para xingá-lo, Kikyou beliscou seu braço.

- Que demora, Rin. – Sesshoumaru colocou-se de pé.

- Não enche, Sesshoumaru. – Rin recebeu outro beliscão da irmã. – E pare com isso, Kikyou!

- Acho melhor vocês irem, antes que fique muito tarde. – Kikyou empurrou a irmã pelos ombros até a porta. – Sesshoumaru-sama, traga Rin cedo pra casa, por favor.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e Rin preferiu não comentar.

Eles entraram no carro e somente nesse momento Rin notou como Sesshoumaru realmente estava bonito. Vestia-se de maneira simples, mas isso não tirava seu chame natural. Minutos depois ele estacionou o carro no _Shopping Center _de Tóquio, o mais conhecido da capital japonesa.

Rin saltou do carro e não esperou por Sesshoumaru para começar a andar em direção as portas automáticas do lugar. Ele a alcançou logo em seguida, com rápidas passadas. Ela mantinha os olhos para frente, tentando não demonstrar o nervosismo; ele se limitou a olhá-la de esguelha, com um sorriso de lado nos lábios.

- Que filme quer ver, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, assim que cruzaram as portas.

- Nem sei os filmes que estão em cartaz. – ela não olhou para ele ao falar. – Ah, mas tem que ser de terror ou suspense!

- Como quiser.

Rin sentiu quando Sesshoumaru entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, suavemente. Ela corou e ele sorriu. E, em momento algum, _sequer_ pensou em tirar a mão dele de junto da sua. Sentia-se protegida com ele ao seu lado.

Era um momento tão romântico... Tão... _Especial... _Era seu primeiro encontro com alguém. Se pudesse, certamente, ficaria _feliz._

Eles continuaram a andar, como um casal de namorados.

Hei, seriam... _Namorados_?, Rin se perguntou.

Blá, não queria pensar naquilo. Queria apenas aproveitar o passeio e ver o filme.

- Você vai querer pipoca?

Rin percebeu o som zombeteiro dele e fechou a cara, tirando a mão de junto da de Sesshoumaru, arrancando risos dele.

- Você é tão chato e desagradável.

- Eu só fiz uma pergunta.

- E eu só fiz uma afirmação.

Encararam-se, rodando os olhos, antes de continuarem a andar e subir três lances de escada-rolante para chegar ao piso do cinema. Aproximaram-se da bilheteria e os olhos de Rin brilharam a ver o filme que estava em cartaz.

- _Ecos da Morte_! – Rin quase gritou. – Achei que esse filme só estaria no cinema ano que vem.

- Quer ver esse, Rin?

- _Haaaiii_!!! – a voz dela chegou a ser doce, em tom cantado. – 'Tava louca pra ver esse filme!

Ele se afastou para comprar os ingressos, voltando minutos depois.

- O que acha de comermos lanches e depois tomar sorvete? – Rin parecia mais tranqüila, sentindo-se menos nervosa e mais à vontade com o encontro.

- Kikyou-san não vai gostar. – ele provocou.

- Bah, quem liga?

Sesshoumaru sorriu e foram para a mesa, depois de comprarem lanches e enormes _sundae's_ para sobremesa no _Mc Donald's_. Mal chegaram na mesa e Rin começou a comer, deliciando-se com o lanche que adorava comer, o famoso _Big Mc._ O melhor lanche que havia comido em sua vida, sem dúvidas.

- Parece que não come esse lanche aqui há anos, Rin. - Sesshoumaru se divertiu ao ver Rin morder o lanche de maneira afoita.

- E faz mesmo! – Rin respondeu, ao engolir o pedaço que mastigava e tomar um gole de refrigerante.

- O lanche não vai fugir. Pode comer mais devagar.

Ela não deu ouvidos e enfiou várias batatas cheias de _catchup_ e mostarda na boca, deliciando-se com o sabor.

- Está parecendo o Inuyasha comendo. – ele comentou, com um sorriso, tomando seu suco.

- Não precisa me ofender também, né? – ela fez uma caretinha e ele riu. – É que Kikyou não me deixar comer esses lanches. Ela é louca e quer me enlouquecer também. Fica falando de calorias, gordura saturada, _trans_ e tal, um monte de baboseira inútil.

Sesshoumaru acabou de comer e apenas admirava Rin comer _outro _lanche que pedira. Ela limpou a boca suja e levou a mão ao estômago, relaxando na cadeira ao terminar de comer.

- Ai, ai, não agüento nem andar agora.

- Então terei de ficar com seu sorvete.

- Se tocar no meu sorvete, arranco seus dedos.

Sesshoumaru riu.

- Você disse que não agüentava mais.

- Eu disse que não agüento _andar,_ não _comer. _– Rin pegou o _sundae _e se levantou da mesa ao ver que estava na hora do filme começar. – Vamos?

- Hai. – ele respondeu, levantando-se com o sorvete na mão.

- Hei, sua cobertura é de caramelo. – Rin ficou olhando o sorvete dele. – Dá um pouco, dá?

- Iie.

- Dá isso logo.

- Tome o seu.

- Mas é de chocolate!

- Você quis de chocolate.

- E quero um pouco de caramelo.

Eles passaram em direção a sala de cinema, discutindo sobre o _interessante _tema: o sorvete.

- Vamos, Sesshy. – Rin usou o apelido para implicar com ele; ele olhou torto para ela. Bingo! Achara algo que o irritava!

- Não me chame assim.

- Então me dá o sorvete.

- Iie.

- Sesshy! Sesshy! Sesshy! – Rin praticamente cantava aos gritos, subindo os degraus da sala de cinema para chegar aos últimos assentos. – _Seeesshyyy_!!!

Ele encheu a colher e levou a boca dela.

- Satisfeita?

Rin sorriu e sentou-se. Ele fez o mesmo.

- Acabou... – Rin fez cara de choro ao acabar com seu próprio sorvete e olhou para ele. – Quero mais.

Ele engoliu o resto do seu sorvete de uma vez para não dar para ela.

- Baka! – Rin cruzou os braços frente ao peito. – Comeu tudo pra não me dar!

- Não faça birra.

- Não 'tô fazendo!

- Não?

- Não!

Ele sorriu e tirou balas do bolso. Rin quase avançou na mão dele para pegá-las.

- Não vou te dar. – ele afastou as balas dela.

- Vai dar, sim! – Rin tentou pegar, quase pulando nele.

- Mas antes vou fazer uma coisa...

- O quê? – Rin piscou, sem entender.

Ele segurou a bochecha dela com uma mão e beijou os lábios dela. Rin grunhiu – totalmente corada – e ele abriu a mão dela para colocar as balas na palma.

- Você faz para me irritar.

- Não. Faço para me divertir.

- E se diverte me irritando!

- Cada um se diverte como quer.

- Pois eu sou me divertir batendo em você! – Rin fechou a mão em punho.

- Fique calada. O filme vai começar.

Rin se endireitou na cadeira e voltou os olhos para a tela. Ele tornou a segurar a mão dela e ela não ofereceu resistência, como da primeira vez. Assistiram ao filme de mãos dadas, como um casal de namorados.

Quando o filme terminou, eles saíram. Rin havia adorado o filme e não parava de fazer críticas das cenas que gostou e das que não gostou. Ele apenas ouvia, já que não era comum Rin falar tanto.

- É melhor irmos embora. – Sesshoumaru falou, caminhando em direção as escadas-rolantes, assim que ela parou de falar. – Kikyou-san não quer que chegue tarde.

Rin assentiu e ficou pensativa. Queria tanto agradecê-lo por tudo... Por não desistir dela, por gostar dela com ela era, por não deixá-la sozinha... Ou simplesmente por estar ao lado dela...

- Domo arigatou gozaimasu... – os lábios dela se moveram, mesmo ainda não tendo a certeza se agradecia ou não. – Por tudo.

Ele sorriu ao passarem pelas portas automáticas.

A noite havia esfriado, mas não era para menos: eram mais de 11 horas na capital japonesa. Contudo, nenhum dos dois se importava com a previsão do tempo. O casal caminhava em linha reta em direção ao lugar que ele havia deixado o carro estacionado. Silêncio. Eles ficaram calados desde que saíram do _shopping center._

Antes de abrir a porta do carro, Sesshoumaru segurou a mão de Rin e ela se virou para encará-lo. Ele a abraçou, carinhosamente. Rin retribuiu, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Gosto de você, Rin. – ele falou, baixo, apertando-a entre seus braços fortes. – Muito.

Rin sorriu, com os braços em torno da cintura dele e o rosto em seu peito. Era tão bom ouvir aquilo... Ela abriu a boca para dizer que sentia o mesmo, mas a fechou, sem conseguir falar nada. Ainda tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer caso os dois ficassem juntos, então era melhor esperar mais um pouco.

Ela afrouxou o abraço, querendo evitar que seus poderes de descontrolassem, mas Sesshoumaru não permitiu, levando os lábios em direção aos dela. Rin percebeu e baixou o rosto, com medo.

- Não... Posso. – ela falou, segurando a camisa dele, confessando em seguida: – _Quero,_ mas não _posso._

- Rin, confie em mim. – ele pronunciou, com os lábios nos de Rin. – Confie em mim.

Ela fechou os olhos. Ele fez o mesmo.

Ele a segurou pela cintura, reduzindo distância entre eles para nenhuma. Seus corpos ficaram literalmente colados. Os lábios de juntaram, num mesmo desejo de sentirem um o gosto do outro, abrindo-se automaticamente. Ele aprofundou o beijou, deixando Rin levemente zonza, enquanto as mãos percorriam o corpo dela e a língua, brincava em sua boca.

Ao se afastarem para tomar fôlego por alguns segundos, Sesshoumaru aproveitou para tocar com seus lábios nos de Rin diversas vezes, de maneira rápida, e, se fosse do feitio dele, poderia se dizer quase _travessa. _Ela sorriu com esse ato, sem abrir os olhos, gostando do que ele fazia.

Rin abriu a boca ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos, querendo falar para Sesshoumaru parar com o beijo – apesar de não _querer _realmente parar, mas o medo era maior do que o desejo. Porém, ele a calou com seus lábios, acariciando o pescoço dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se com os toques dele, forçando-a a fechar os olhos e tornar a beijá-lo.

O beijou, os toques em seu pescoço e costa, os corpos colados prosseguiram dessa maneira por poucos minutos, pois quando Rin percebeu que começara a ficar fora de si, afastou-se, com a respiração ofegante pelo que acabaram de fazer; o rosto corado, os lábios entreabertos e o corpo trêmulo.

Céus, Sesshoumaru queria enlouquecê-la daquele jeito!

O corpo vibrou. Ela sabia o que era _aquilo._ Rin prendeu a respiração, aquietando seus sentimentos, fazendo a vibração interna parar. Ela voltou a respirar normalmente, impassível.

- Se você ficar calma, seu poderes não se manifestam. – ele falou, abraçando-a ao perceber o que ocorrera. – Precisa apenas se concentrar.

Rin comprimiu os lábios. Não, não dava... Quando os poderes não se manifestassem era porque _não_ sentia. Qual era a graça de beijar se não poderia _sentir _nada?

- Vamos embora. – Rin falou, frustrada em não poder _continuar_ o que faziam. Queria tanto poder ficar _daquele _jeito com Sesshoumaru novamente...

Ele acenou com a cabeça e destravou o carro. Entraram e ele engatou a primeira para sair com o carro, colocando em seguida a segunda marcha.

- Não fique assim. – Sesshoumaru consolou-a. – Vou te ajudar a conseguir controlar seus poderes.

Rin afundou-se no banco. Queria, mas não conseguia acreditar que seria possível.

Ela olhou para fora do carro, tentando pensar em outra coisa que não fosse beijar Sesshoumaru. Inferno, como queria poder beijá-lo sem se preocupar com mais nada, além de ficar com ele. Maldição!

Um carro verde escuro passou por eles, estacionando e um casal desceu em seguida. Rin petrificou no lugar, encarando-os como se fossem dragões medievais em Tóquio. Rin tentava saber se era real ou se sua mente lhe pregara uma peça. A boca secou e o coração bateu descompassado; a tontura que sentiu foi amenizada quando se recostou no banco, sem tirar os olhos _deles._

O que _eles _estavam fazendo _ali_?

Ela segurou a respiração, tentando não pirar com a cena. Os dedos trêmulos tocaram o vidro, assim que o carro saiu do estacionamento e o casal sumiu de sua vista. Ela pôde perceber que era _real._ O som que saiu dos lábios dela foi tão baixo que mesmo Sesshoumaru sentado ao seu lado não conseguiu ouvir:

- São meus... Meus... _Pais..._

-

-

* * *

_**Notinha da Lis –**__ Oh... O que acontecerá agora? O.o_


	18. Parte XVIII

_**Notas da Autora –**__ Pessoal, olá! \o/ Vocês estavam com saudades de mim? XD Eu sei que estavam, porque sou uma menina boazinha e adorável. u.u"_

_Nee... Também __sei eu demorei muito dessa vez e sinto muito. T-T Estudar e trabalhar não é fácil... Espero que entendam e não tenham pensamentos homicidas com minha gentil pessoa. T-T_

_Oh, agradecimento especial a __Mitz-chan__ que revisou o capítulo. Obrigada, florzinha! __Amo você muitão! n.n_

_Ah, agradecimentos também às pessoas que deixaram um comentário pra Lis. Obrigada __Mitzrael Girl__ (Não herdei nada de ninguém, sua bobona. u.u), Raissinha, Manu Higurashi, Cris, queenrj, Kagome Juju Assis, Mai Amekan (Obrigada pelo presente, querida! Adorei. :-D), Hiwatari Satiko (Lis-sama adorou o presente! \o/ Lis-sama adora ganhar presente! XD), Sango Higurashi, Gheisinha Kinomoto, July-chan, Neko Lolita, Mai, Dalila K-chan, Hinata-chan, Lari-chan, Uchira Miuke, Sah Rebelde, Lola Sama, Amy Aine, Sakura-chan e Tomoyo-chan, Fernanda Higurashi, DarkSideTM, Minagi Soryu, Thirteenth Key, Hinatinha-chan, Manami-chan, Bella Tayoukai, Miaka Takashi, Rin-Chan, Hime Pammy, Mila-chan, Hacchi Souma, Jéssica e Jeh-chaN. Muito obrigada mesmo por comentarem, pois deixam uma criança muito feliz. XD _

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo. \o/ E também que comentem. __\o/ \o/ \o/_

_Acho que é só. /o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **__"__Welcome To My Life__", __Simple Plan._

* * *

-

-

**Parte XVIII**

-

As horas seguintes foram longas para Nakayama Rin, muito longas... Os minutos se arrastavam e a madrugada demorou o dobro que o normal para passar. Ela tinha certeza que se quisesse que o tempo andasse lentamente, ele voaria, mas como queria o contrário, as horas demoravam a passar. Isso era cruel, torturante.

Desde que chegara do _Shopping Center_ de Tóquio com Sesshoumaru e vira seu pai e sua mãe no estacionamento, ficara em choque. Mal conseguia falar. Para falar a verdade, ela nem conseguia pensar direito. Tudo acontecera tão repentinamente que não conseguia ainda raciocinar direito sobre aquilo. Tudo era tão... _Estranho. _Tão... _Confuso._

Ela se virou na cama e deitou com a barriga para cima, olhando o teto como se fosse algo interessante; o antebraço sobre a testa. Virou um pouco o rosto para colocar os olhos no relógio digital de números azuis: quase 11 da manhã. E ela ainda nem havia conseguido dormir. Ficara a madrugada toda acordada e nem sequer tinha sono.

O rádio estava no volume máximo e tocava _rock _pesado.Rin nem reparava nas músicas, apenas deixava o som invadir o ambiente para tentar esquecer o que vira, mas não conseguia. Nem mesmo o som alto distraía sua mente. O CD que tocava acabou todas as faixas e o quarto ficou em silêncio. Rin nem se moveu para colocá-lo novamente.

Não via os pais há uns sete ou oito anos, não lembrava ao certo – era muito nova na época. A última vez que colocara os olhos nos pais fora no dia que eles foram embora de casa, naquela fatídica noite... Rin contraiu o rosto visivelmente com a lembrança mais horrível que possuía de sua infância – talvez, de toda sua vida.

Contudo, a partida deles ainda estava marcada em sua mente, com mais força agora que os vira novamente... Se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, ainda se lembraria da gritaria entre os pais e Kikyou e da dor que sentira aos vê-los cruzar a porta da frente da casa, para nunca mais voltar...

* * *

**Rin não entendia muito bem o que acontecia com ela, mas sabia que não gostava. Sinceramente, ela detestava tudo aquilo. Era esquisito o fato dos parentes e amigos sumirem e não vê-los mais. Sua casa, outrora cheia, freqüentemente, de visitas, não recebia mais ninguém. Ninguém aparecia na casa nem para falar com os pais, nem Kikyou. Muito menos com ela.**

**Ela estava deitada no chão empoeirado do sótão de sua casa em Narita, em um bairro de classe média alta. Como sempre fazia quando queria ficar sozinha, ela se refugiou ali, olhando o céu noturno cheio de estrelas pela janela aberta. Infelizmente, nem ali estava se sentido bem naquele dia.**

**Com apenas sete anos, sua vida não era mais a mesma, desde que descobrira ter... Como era mesmo que Kikyou falava? Poderes telecinéticos, era esse o nome de sua **_"doença"_** Não sabia exatamente o que eles eram, mas não gostava deles. Queria um remédio para se curar. Até uma injeção ela aceitaria. Queria apenas ser **_normal_** de novo.**

**A pequena contraiu o rosto de traços delicados ao ouvir barulhos no andar de baixo e levantou, não ligando por ter sujado o conjunto branco do pijama. Caminhou a passos leves até a escada e debruçou-se para conseguir ouvir. Ouviu vozes cada vez mais alteradas, quase gritadas.**

**Era Kikyou e os pais discutindo. Não sabia por que ultimamente brigavam tanto, mas daquela vez foi diferente... Ouvira **_seu_ **nome no meio da discussão. Será que estavam bravos com ela? Rin comprimiu os lábios com a possibilidade. Não gostava quando ficavam bravos com ela.**

**- Ela não é uma aberração! – Kikyou gritou, em prantos, enquanto gesticulava. – Ela é apenas... **_Diferente_

**- Kikyou, minha filha... – o pai colocou a mão no ombro dela, tentando fazê-la entender seu ponto de vista. – Olhe como isso aqui está...**

**Ele apontou para a casa toda bagunçada, com vários móveis e objetos jogados pelo chão, além do armário caído no canto da sala. Tudo causado pela pequena Rin, em uma das vezes que seus poderes se manifestaram.**

**A menina encolheu o corpo, sentando no primeiro degrau da escada, olhando para o lugar em que o trio discutia e nem notavam sua presença.**

**- Rin não pode mais rir ou chorar que a casa vem abaixo! – ele parecia cansado de tudo. – Aturamos isso há mais de um ano.**

**- Não agüentamos mais, Kikyou. – a senhora Nakayama falou; os olhos vermelhos de chorar. – É difícil. Eu não tenho estrutura para lidar com tudo isso. Não temos.**

**- É por isso que vocês querem deixá-la em um... **_Manicômio_**?! – Kikyou agora chorava, encarando os pais com ódio. – Que tipo de pais vocês são?**

**Rin sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta com as palavras da mais velha. O que era tudo aquilo que falavam? Por que a deixariam naquele tal de manicômio?**

**- É para o bem dela. – o pai falou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, exasperado. – E não venha querer nos dar lição de moral, menina. Você não tem idade para entender a gravidade da situação.**

**- Não, não é para o bem de Rin! É para o orgulho ferido de vocês! – Kikyou despejou; as lágrimas pingando do queixo. – Só não querem que outras pessoas saibam que Rin é diferente!**

**- Ela é um monstro, Kikyou! – o pai se exaltou, socando a parede, mas a filha mais velha não se intimidou, nem sequer se assustou. – Olhe para você, olhe para sua perna!**

**Kikyou baixou os olhos e encarou o machucado na coxa, coberto por ataduras, causado quando ajudara Rin e se cortara com uma faca, há duas semanas. As mãos se fecharam em punho, assim como os olhos cerraram com força, sem desviá-los dos pais. A mais velha não queria lembrar daquilo.**

**Rin abraçou as pernas, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos; o corpo trêmulo. Kikyou levara mais de vinte pontos na perna por tentar ajudá-la. Tudo por **_sua_** causa. Sentia-se uma verdadeira **_aberração_

* * *

Rin fechou os olhos, apertando as unhas da palma da mão, quase perfurando a pele fina. O coração ficou apertado com as piores lembranças de sua infância, piores até do que as do aniversário de seis anos, quando tudo começara. Com as lembranças que queria esquecer a todo custo, mas ao ver os pais, elas retornaram com força total, como se tivessem sido vividas no dia anterior.

Nem se lembrava daquele detalhe da perna de Kikyou. Aquilo ficara esquecido em sua mente. Até hoje a mais velha não usava mais nada que fosse acima de seus joelhos e deixasse a cicatriz aparecer, para não constranger a mais nova e lembrá-la do fato. Muito menos Kikyou sequer tocava naquele assunto. Kikyou sempre fazia o possível – talvez, até o _impossível _– pela mais nova.

O corpo franzino da mais nova estremeceu visivelmente, não querendo nem trazer à memória como o incidente acontecera, de como os poderes se manifestaram, os talheres da cozinha se agitavam, de como Kikyou sangrava e sentia dor, mas não chorava ou reclamava, para a caçula não se sentir ainda _mais_ culpada...

**

* * *

**

**- Todos nós temos machucados causados por ela... Uma criança normal não feriria sua família. – o senhor Nakayama tentava argumentar.**

**- Eu não me importo de me machucar para protegê-la! – Kikyou ficara rouca com a discussão. – Rin não faz de propósito!**

**- Por isso mesmo queremos deixá-la no hospital psiquiátrico... – ele continuou. – Para isso não acontecer mais.**

**Kikyou não acreditava que aqueles eram os **_pais_**de Rin. Pareciam mais desconhecidos. Os lábios dela tremiam muito, parecendo que a qualquer segundo fosse bater nos pais. Era uma cena horrível; Rin certamente não queria tê-la visto, e se arrependera de ser tão curiosa.**

**- Kikyou, vamos levá-la amanhã cedo. Ponto final. **

**A voz gélida dele fez Rin entreabrir os lábios, amedrontada. Não queria deixar seus pais, sua casa, muito menos sua irmã – que sempre fora como uma heroína para ela. Não queria ficar **_sozinha_** Tinha medo de escuro e em outro lugar não teria Kikyou para deixá-la dividir a cama e cantar para ela até dormir. Não queria, não queria mesmo!**

**- Não, eu não deixarei levarem Rin daqui! Ela é apenas uma criança! – Kikyou gritou. – O que vocês acham que farão com ela naquele lugar?**

**- Tratarão dela.**

**- Um tratamento desumano! – Kikyou sentia a vontade de socar os pais crescer cada vez mais forte dentro dela, mas pelo pouco de respeito que ainda tinha por eles, controlou-se. – Ela só tem sete anos, droga!**

**- Ou **_ela_**sai dessa casa, ou **_nós _**saímos. – a mulher encarou Kikyou, num nítido desafio.**

**Os olhos castanhos de Kikyou olharam para o pai e depois para a mãe. Ambos concordavam com aquela decisão. Rin percebeu que a mais velha tremia de raiva, com as mãos fechadas em punho coladas ao corpo e os lábios trêmulos de ódio. Sabia que a irmã estava a ponto de perder o resto do controle que ainda tinha. Não queria que brigassem mais com Kikyou.**

**- Vocês querem que eu escolha entre vocês e minha... **_Irmãzinha_**? – Kikyou não acreditava que ouvia aquilo. – Vocês são uns cretinos e hipócritas mesmo!**

**Segundos depois, Kikyou levara um tapa no rosto em resposta, fazendo-a levar a mão ao locar atingido e recuar dois passos. Apesar de surpresa com a agressão, ela ergueu a cabeça, decidida; lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto marcado em rubro pelo tapa que o pai lhe dera.**

**Rin segurou para não chorar com o tapa que sua irmã levara.**

**- Eu **_não _**vou deixar Rin, se é isso que está sugerindo. – Kikyou não ligou para a expressão de choque no rosto dos pais. – Vocês querem que eu escolha? Pois bem: podem ir embora. Eu não me importo. Rin ficará melhor **_sem_** vocês. E eu também.**

**Indignados com a filha mais velha e com medo da mais nova, o casal não se preocupou nem em pegar roupas para ir embora, apenas pegaram as chaves do carro e documentos pessoais, deixando tudo mais para trás... Casa, vida, tudo... Inclusive duas filhas – uma criança de sete anos e **_outra _**de dezesseis –, sem o menor remorso.**

**Rin viu os pais saírem e correu até eles, com medo de perdê-los.**

**- Sayonara, Rin. – o pai falou, estendendo a mão para ela não chegar perto dele.**

**- Otou-san... – a voz da criança era de choro. – Kaa-san...**

**- Perdoe-nos. – a mãe pediu, chorando, mas não teve coragem sequer de abraçar a menina; eles tinham **_medo _**dela, quase **_fobia_**. – Sentimos muito. Sayonara...**

**A porta da frente da casa se fechou. O silêncio reinou no ambiente por longos minutos. A única coisa que se ouviam eram os soluços abafados de Kikyou e os ranger de seus dentes.**

**Rin continuou olhar para a porta fechada, esperando que ela voltasse a abrir e os pais entrassem por ela; ela nem ao menos piscava. Isso não aconteceu, para a desilusão da menina.**

**A mais velha se aproximou da mais nova e a abraçou em desespero. Rin não sabia por que ou como, mas entendia que não podia chorar, para não machucar sua irmã ou destruir a casa.**

**- Gomen ne, nee-chan. – Rin suplicou, baixando os olhos castanhos para os pés quando Kikyou ajoelhou-se a sua frente. – É tudo minha culpa... Gomen ne!**

**- Não, não é. – Kikyou segurou as lágrimas. – Eu quis isso. A culpa não é sua, entendeu?**

**- Por que escolheu ficar comigo, nee-chan? – Rin quis saber; a voz infantil chorosa. – Eu não mereço... Eu sou uma... **_Aberração_

**Aberração. Aquela palavra nunca saíra de sua mente. Nunca mais. Era como uma sombra maldita que a seguida para todos os lugares.**

**- Você não é uma aberração, Rin. Nunca diga isso. – ela segurou o rosto da mais nova, obrigando-a a encará-la, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. – Amo você e mesmo nunca deixaria que a levassem para longe de mim. Nunca!**

**A pequena jogou-se nos braços da mais velha, segurando o choro a muito custo. O coração de Rin doía, mas não podia ficar triste. Tinha que ser forte. Forte para não machucar a irmã. Forte para, quem sabe, os pais voltarem... Forte para não ser uma aberração... Forte para não perder a irmã também... Precisava ser forte e fria, então... Então seria.**

**A partir daquele momento, Nakayama Rin passou a não **_sentir_

* * *

Rin reviveu toda a cena; o coração apertado com a mesma impotência de antes. Mesmo com tudo aquilo, sempre teve _esperança _que os pais a aceitassem de novo – ainda que nunca admitisse nem a si mesma. Eles não mereciam seu amor, sua mente lhe avisava, mas seu coração ainda tinha... _Afeto _por eles. Tudo o que queria era estar com sua família completa de novo. Inclusive mais até do que não ter mais aqueles poderes malditos.

Ela abraçou o travesseiro e afundou o rosto nele, fechando os olhos com força, em uma procura desesperada e solitária por apoio.

Kikyou não estava em casa – trabalharia naquela segunda-feira, apesar de ser sua folga, e precisaria passar o resto do dia por lá. Rin agradeceu aos céus por isso... Não queria que a irmã ficasse preocupada ao ver o estado que se encontrava no momento e nem que se zangasse por ela ter faltado no colégio. Qualquer um diria que ia entrar em desespero só de olhar para seus olhos castanhos.

Antes que enlouquecesse, Rin foi rapidamente para o quarto da irmã, para usar a extensão da linha telefônica que tinha no quarto dela. A morena ligou para o serviço de atendimento de clientes para pedir a informação de um telefone...

Ela queria _conversar _com os pais. Queria ir _atrás _deles. Precisava falar com eles, queria isso. E era isso que faria. Se conseguisse o número de telefone, poderia procurar em uma lista o endereço dos pais. Ou quem sabe eles mesmos lhe informariam pelo telefone. Isso seria muito bom.

Rin quase sorriu quando a atendente passou imediatamente o endereço do casal Nakayama. Anotou em um papel que encontrou no criado-mudo da irmã e depois desligou, correndo para seu quarto.

A menina abriu a gaveta ao lado de sua cama e tirou a foto dos pais, escondida entre várias bagunças. Olhou-os longamente. Sorriu de lado, quase docemente. Não conseguia ficar _magoada _com o que fizeram com ela, ainda que quisesse. Ainda eram seus pais. Amava-os, ainda que não merecessem seu amor. Ainda que merecessem seu _ódio _eterno, não conseguia.

Com uma incrível agilidade, ela colocou um vestido de mangas curtas preto e as costumeiras botas que adorava usar. Não ligou a mínima para sua roupa não combinar nenhum pouco. Ela saiu do quarto depois de pegar dinheiro e um casaco para se proteger do tempo incerto daquele dia.

Rin fechou a casa e seguiu em linha reta em direção ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo. A mão direita alcançou no bolso do casaco o papel dobrado com endereço rabiscado. No mínimo, precisaria de dois ônibus para chegar até a casa, mas ela não se importou: chegaria até os pais mesmo que demorasse horas. Estava decidida a revê-los.

A cada passo que dava, sentia o coração pulsar mais forte, mais agitado. Não tinha menor idéia de como seria o reencontro. Tudo queria era que os pais dissessem que tudo não passara de um engano e que, agora que moravam na mesma cidade, poderiam morar todos juntos novamente. Isso seria maravilhoso!

Rin entrou no ônibus e sentou perto da porta, olhando pela janela para não se perder no caminho.

Não acreditava mesmo que estava tão esperançosa... Aquela menininha cheia de sonhos e esperança morrera quando seus pais a deixaram. Bem, talvez fosse por isso que sentia tanta esperança: a presença dos pais.

Quase quarenta minutos depois, ela desceu em um terminal rodoviário e entrou em outro ônibus, mas dessa vez não ficou mais que dez minutos dentro do veículo e desceu no ponto que o motorista lhe informara, seguindo a esquina até chegar à rua certa. O frio no estômago aumentava a cada passo que dava.

Era aquela rua. A rua que a levaria a casa dos pais. O coração pulsou mais rápido; o medo também. Entretanto, agora era uma jovem de dezesseis anos, forte e que enfrentava seus medos. Se chegara até ali, iria até o fim. Não desistiria. Era _forte _e _fria,_ como precisava ser.

Os olhos castanhos procuraram o número da casa, até encontrá-la. Girou o corpo e começou a caminhar, não com a mesma coragem de antes, mas com passo incertos, duvidosos, _medrosos. _A mão tremeu ao levantá-la para tocar a companhia. Antes que fugisse dali, ela encostou o dedo no botão. Não tinha mais volta.

Longos segundos até a voz feminina atender.

- _Quem é?_

Rin tentou reconhecer a voz da mãe, mas não lembrava como era.

- Eu... – ela titubeou, sem saber o que falar. – Gostaria de falar com a senhora Nakayama.

- _Sou eu, pode falar._

O corpo estremeceu com a confirmação.

- Poderia vir... Aqui?

- _Quem está aí?_

- É importante...

Rin duvidou que a mulher aceitaria atendê-la, mas levou as mãos atrás do corpo e esperou ela aparecer. A vista ficou colada no portão de madeira marrom, ansiosa por ele se abrir logo. Ouviu passos, ouviu rodar de chave na fechadura. Sentiu vontade de correr, vontade de ficar. Ela respirou fundo. O portão se abriu. O coração quase parou no peito.

- O que deseja? – a mulher pouco mais alta que Rin, com cabelos longos e negros, magra e bonita, aparentando ter mais de quarenta anos, apareceu.

Não mudara muito em dez anos e Rin sabia que era sua mãe. Era Nakayama Tsubasa, a própria!

Rin abriu a boca. A mente pensava o que falaria.

- A senhora não se lembra de... _Mim_? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar.

- Eu... Deveria?

- Quem é, Tsubasa? – o senhor perguntou, ao aparecer com a chave do carro na mão, como se fosse sair naquele momento. – Se forem vendedores, diga que não precisamos de nada.

- Não sei, Naraku. – ela virou para o marido. – Conhece essa menina?

Rin olhou o senhor. Ele engordara um pouco e tinha os cabelos grisalhos, mas era o pai. Nakayama Naraku, seu pai, parado a sua frente! Mal conseguia acreditar nisso. Era... _Surpreendente._

Naraku ficou ao lado da mulher e os dois encararam Rin.

- Não. – ele respondeu. – Quem é?

- Eu sou... – Rin forçou um sorriso; as mãos suavam de nervosismo atrás das costas. – Nakayama Rin, filha de vocês.

Dois pares de olhos se arregalaram. A cor sumiu do rosto de Tsubasa e ela achou que fosse desmaiar com a resposta da menina, apoiando-se na madeira do portão para não cair; Naraku deu um passo para trás, assombrado, como se à sua frente estivesse um fantasma com uma foice, pronto para matá-lo.

- Você... O quê...? – Tsubasa tentou, mas não saiu nada inteligível de seus lábios.

- Otto-san, kaa-san... – Rin baixou os olhos. – Há quanto tempo...

- Como nos achou?

Rin levantou os olhos ao ouvir o tom de _desprezo _do pai.

- Kikyou e eu moramos em Tóquio agora. – ela respondeu, frágil como uma criança desprotegida. – Ontem eu os vi no estacionamento do shopping.

- E o que a faz pensar que poderia vir até nossa casa? - Naraku foi grosso.

Rin sentiu o chão faltar sob seus pés.

- Não acha que causou problemas demais para nós no passado? – ele prosseguiu, deixando Rin acuada. – Agora aparece aqui para querer causar mais, é isso?

- Não, eu não...

- Você não devia ter aparecido aqui, Rin. – a mulher falou, nem olhando para a menina. – Não devia.

- Sinto _falta _de vocês. – Rin confessou. – Queria _vê-los. _Vocês ainda sãos _meus_ pais.

- Rin – o homem segurou-a pelos ombros, balançando o corpo dela sem um pingo de delicadeza. –, saia daqui, agora.

- Demo, otto-san... – Rin não acreditava no que ouvia. – Eu sei como fazer meus poderes não se manifestarem, eu sei!

- Que diabos! – ele quase a empurrou no chão. – Não fale desses malditos poderes... Ninguém precisa saber que temos alguém na família com... _Isso._

- Otto-san... – Rin estremeceu visivelmente.

- Temos _medo _de você, Rin. – ele falou, não a olhando diretamente. – Você é uma... _Aberração._

Rin sentiu o estômago embrulhar e se tivesse comido alguma coisa, teria colocado para fora.

- É melhor ir embora, Rin. – Tsubasa falou; os olhos rasos de lágrimas. – Kikyou e você têm suas vidas. Nós temos a nossas vidas. E queremos que _continue_ assim.

Rin não conseguiu mais sentir o corpo. O estupor se apoderou dela.

- Não apareça mais aqui, Rin. – o senhor falou, antes de puxar a mulher e fechar o portão. – Não temos mais filhos, ainda mais uma filha... _Anormal._

As pernas dela bambearam e ficou por alguns segundos diante da madeira, como fizera quando era criança. Todavia, agora tinha consciência que o portão não se abriria. Sabia disso. Sabia que eles não abririam para dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Quando criança, ainda esperava que fosse abrir; agora, não. E isso doía, doía muito. Aquela verdade doía intensamente.

Queria sair dali, fugir, então correu em direção ao ponto de ônibus na avenida que descera para chegar à casa dos pais, antes que caísse de joelhos no chão e não conseguisse levantar mais. Por sorte, naquele momento, um táxi passou e ela deu sinal para entrar no automóvel.

Como fora tola em achar que os pais a receberiam com uma festa!

Sentia-se idiota. Totalmente idiota.

Tudo era uma ilusão que pensou que poderia se tornar realidade. Uma maldita ilusão, parte de sua maldita vida com seus malditos poderes. Seus pais nunca a aceitariam. Nunca!

O peito ardia em dor, agonia e... Uma pontada de _tristeza._

Ela sabia o que aconteceria e controlou o sentimento.

De dentro do táxi, Rin pôde ver a casa dos pais ficar para trás, até sumir de sua vista.

A dor aumentou; a agonia também.

Não percebeu quanto tempo ficou dentro do veículo. Rin notou apenas quando o taxista parou frente a sua casa e ela jogou o dinheiro para ele. O corpo quase não obedeceu e teve praticamente que arrastar os pés no chão, para conseguir chegar dentro de sua casa. Subiu para o quarto, cabisbaixa.

A primeira coisa que viu foi a foto dos pais que deixara sobre a cama. A foto daqueles que ela amava e que a desprezavam, que a expulsaram de sua casa como se fosse um monstro. Como se fosse, não... _Era_ um monstro. Uma _aberração. _Era _anormal._

Segundos depois, o porta-retratos foi arremessado contra a parede, caindo no chão com o vidro quebrado.

Rin _sentiu_ uma mistura de mágoa e tristeza.

Não se importou em tentar segurar os sentimentos, não tentou evitar que os poderes reagissem. Os poderes se manifestaram instantaneamente, fazendo tudo no quarto levitar, timidamente. A tristeza que sentia foi tão grande que as coisas do quarto foram jogadas na parede no instante seguinte com uma força extraordinária.

A janela do quarto começou a abrir e fechar, até os vidros se quebrarem, assim como a porta do quarto abriu de uma vez, batendo com força contra a parede.

Os olhos de Rin brilharam em vermelho. Um vermelho sangue que assustaria qualquer pessoa. As lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos frios, molhando o rosto dela. O desespero se apossou da menina e ela caminhou em direção ao andar de baixo, deixando um rastro de destruição por onde passava.

A casa estava, literalmente, sendo destruída pelos poderes dela. Não havia sequer um objeto que ficava no lugar, desde o mais leve ao mais pesado. Tudo flutuava no ar, movendo-se em um redemoinho e colidindo contra das paredes. As janelas estouraram e as portas abriam e fechavam sem parar.

Rin piscou e a porta da frente da casa se fechou. Alguns vizinhos ouviram os barulhos altos e amedrontadores que a menina causara e queriam saber o que era, então a Nakayama mais nova fechou a porta para não verem o espetáculo sobrenatural. Não queria público, não precisava disso.

Os pés a guiaram em direção a cozinha.

Ela não conseguia mais prever seus atos. Sua consciência ficara apenas parcialmente ativa, por isso a única coisa que havia em sua mente era um desejo... Sabia o _que _fazer. Sabia o que _queria_ fazer. Aquele era o momento de terminar com tudo. Rejeição, abandono, solidão. Tudo. Não teria mais dor ou sofrimento. Tudo acabaria.

Rin mal acabara de colocar os pés no chão da cozinha e as gavetas caíram no chão, a mesa tombou e as cadeiras voaram, assim como as portas do armário abriram e fecharam até as dobradiças se quebrarem e soltarem as portas, fazendo barulhos ensurdecedores ecoarem pela casa. Entretanto, nos ouvidos dela, o som era difuso, distinto e oco, como se tudo acontecesse longe dela.

Ela procurou com os olhos o que queria. Segundos depois achou e pegou o objeto. O caminho de volta para o andar de cima foi lento, quase se arrastando. Não ligou para o estado da casa, não ligou para nada, queria apenas acabar com tudo. Queria apenas sumir. Apenas nunca ter nascido. Queria apenas... _Morrer._

A menina parou no andar de cima, sob a porta que a levaria para o sótão inutilizado da casa. Não precisou esticar o corpo para abrir a porta: os poderes se encarregaram de fazer a portinhola abrir e a escada cair a sua frente. Ela subiu os pequenos degraus e o cheiro de lugar fechado há muito tempo invadiu suas narinas. Desde que morara naquela casa subira ali apenas uma vez para deixar algumas caixas que Kikyou mandara.

Adentrou o cômodo escuro, parando no centro do ambiente mal cheiroso. Um espelho que havia ali se trincou na mesma hora e os canos que levavam água para o resto da casa se partiram, jorrando água por todo lado; ela não se importou de se molhar com a água fria, nem ligou para a franja molhada a cair nos olhos.

Rin apertou o objeto que trouxera da cozinha com os dedos finos, até sentir a dor do corte. Com a mão direita segurou o cabo e levou o gume até o pulso esquerdo. Os olhos se fecharam ao sentir a dor do corte; o sangue escorrendo imediatamente do ferimento. Fez o mesmo processo com o outro pulso; mais sangue pingou no chão molhado.

O casaco que usava foi jogado para o canto; os olhos perdidos, vagos, sem olhar alguma coisa diretamente, mas com o tom vermelho vivo predominando. O cabelo negro grudou na face empalidecida.

A tristeza se intensificou e coração pulsou mais rápido. Não reparava o quão destrutivo seus poderes ficaram, não reparou que a casa toda estava sendo destruída, não reparou no chão avermelhado com sangue e água misturado, muito menos no rosto banhado em lágrimas... Simplesmente, não reparou que _chorava._

O gosto salgado na boca a fez perceber que _lágrimas _escorriam pela sua face, misturadas com a água dos canosHá quantos anos isso não acontecia? Oito ou talvez nove anos? Não sabia e, no momento, não tinha a menor importância descobrir.

O cansaço se apossou dela. À medida que o sangue deixava o corpo pelos cortes, sentia-se fraca e com vertigem. Rin arrastou os pés até a parede e recostou-se nesta. Ela deixou o corpo escorregar até sentar no chão. Nesse momento, ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou amargamente; os soluços deprimidos escapando dos lábios.

- Por quê?! – Rin gritou com toda a força que tinha, mas as mãos abafaram o som. Ela começou a gritar, desesperada; os olhos cerrados e as mãos trêmulas. – Por que tudo isso tem que acontecer comigo? Por quê?! Por quê...?!

Não obteve resposta.

A tristeza tomou conta.

O corpo foi ficando fraco pelo desenvolvimento descomunal do seu poder e tudo, o movimento das coisas da casa, foi parando, lentamente, os objetos ficando inanimados como antes.

O vermelho dos olhos foi se apagando; a pupila ficou dilatada, deixando quase os olhos completamente negros. A pele do rosto pálida e os lábios arroxeados. Os braços penderam do lado do corpo, com as costas das mãos no chão e os cortes nos pulsos expostos; o líquido rubro vazando pelas veias com o corte fundo e a faca afiada jogada ao lado se seu corpo debilitado.

Sentia muito frio e tremia freneticamente. Também sentia dor no ferimento aberto, mas não se importou. Ela relaxou o corpo e encostou a cabeça na parede. O pulso ainda vertendo sangue sem parar, formando uma poça ao seu redor... Os olhos se fecharam lentamente... A respiração foi ficando lenta... O sangue não chegava mais ao coração e ele foi batendo menos vezes por segundo, quase parando...

Era o fim.

Tudo acabaria aquele dia.

Sua existência desprezível teria um fim.

Nakayama Rin desejava a morte desde que seus poderes telecinéticos se manifestaram à primeira vez e, enfim, a teria...

-

-

* * *

_**Notinha da Lis –**__ A história teria um lindo fim assim, não acham...? XD_


	19. Parte XIX

_**Notas da Autora –**__ Hello, people! o/ Como sou uma boa menina, aqui estou com mais um capítulo da história e sem nem demorar muito. XDDD Aproveitei e atualizei também "Dake wo Aishite". ;-P_

_Agradecimentos especiais à minha amiga __Mitz-chan__ que revisou. Obrigada, florzinha. :-D_

_Nee... Estou publicando hoje pra gente comemorar o niver da Mitz-chan. Feliz Aniversário, querida. /o/ Você merece tudo de bom, porque, além de ser uma de minhas melhores amigas, ainda é a The Mitz. XDDD Amo você, sempre e sempre. \o/ \o/ \o/_

_Poxa, quantos reviews! \o/ \o/ \o/ Fiquei tão feliz que atualizei até mais rápido. XD Obrigada Mitzrael Girl (Você. É. Boba. u.u), Hime Pammy, Bella Tayoukai, Kagome Juju Assis, Hinata-chan, Roberta22, lsakyl, Fernanda Higurashi, Angelica B. Malfoy, Thirteenth Key, Samantyn, Iummy-chan, Valeria-chan, Belle Kagome-chan, Cris, Dark Lien A. B. Niege, jeh-chaN, Pamela César, Hacchi Souma, Mai Amekan (Triste nada, mana, foi quase poético. XDDD), Carlinha, Angel-san, Domina Gelidus, Cindy-shan, Mary-chan, Manu Higurashi, Lillyth, Hys., Marin du Lion, Dalilaa Kagome-chan, Lola Sama, Samy-san, Hinatinha-chan, JéH BlAcK, Susan, Clarice, Juhh, tushidotomo, Neko Lolita, Grazi, Debs, Angel-san, Jaline, Manami-chan, _Kagome Juju Assis, Pammy-samaArice-chan_ e _Maryh-chan_. Ufa! XD Que feliz! \o/ \o/ \o/ Beijos especiais para vocês. \o/ _

_Espero que gostem da continuação e não queiram me matar. XD E deixem reviews para fazerem uma criança feliz. XDDD_

_Acho que é só. o.o_

_Até o próximo capítulo. /o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **__"__Disappear__", __Hoobastank_

* * *

-

-

**Parte XIX**

-

Sentado na última cadeira da sala de aula, Inokuma Sesshoumaru permanecia olhando atentamente para o quadro negro na parede da sala de aula. Apesar de estar distante dela, conseguia enxergar com perfeição os números que o professor rabiscava rapidamente. Os olhos só desviavam quando precisava fazer anotações no livro. Ele mudou a página e continuou a anotar; o rosto compenetrado.

Ele não se importou do professor segurar os alunos até os últimos minutos de aula. Matemática Contábil era sua disciplina favorita e adorava a aula. Também sentia certa simpatia pelo professor, o mais inteligente que lhe dava aula, em sua opinião. Além do mais, sempre fora bom com números e conseguia fazer as contas com uma rapidez invejável.

O sinal tocou e no mesmo instante os alunos se levantaram para ir embora, apressados e cansados do longo tempo ouvindo o professor falar sem parar. Sesshoumaru não foi diferente: pegou suas coisas e caminhou em direção a porta em seguida, parando quando o senhor de idade avançada fez um aceno de mão para ele. Ele se aproximou do homem e esperou ele dizer o que queria.

- Inokuma, você é um rapaz muito inteligente e gostaria que fosse trabalhar no meu escritório. – o professor falou, empurrando a armação dos óculos de grau para ajeitá-lo no rosto. Ele não enrolou para dizer o que queria, como era de se esperar. – Precisamos de estagiários assim. É uma ótima oportunidade para você.

- Bokuseno-sama, eu trabalho no escritório do meu pai. – ele respondeu, educado. – Agradeço a oferta, mas terei de recusar.

- Meu caro, você ainda está no terceiro ano de Contabilidade, ainda há tempo para trabalhar para seu pai, não acha? Principalmente depois de formado.

Sesshoumaru esperou o professor pegar as coisas para sair com ele da sala. O senhor pegou os livros que utilizava na aula e levantou, caminhando ao lado do aluno para fora da classe.

- Você pode trabalhar no meu escritório em dias alternados que trabalha para seu pai, assim não deixava de trabalhar com ele. – Bokuseno continuou a falar. – O que acha?

- Seria uma opção. – Sesshoumaru pensou melhor na proposta, olhando para baixo para encarar o senhor que possuía vários centímetros a menos que ele. – Precisarei falar com meu pai antes, para saber os dias disponíveis. Acho que ele não se importará se for dessa maneira.

- Sim, fale com ele e ligue para mim, ainda hoje, se possível. Estarei esperando a resposta. – Bokuseno tirou do bolso do paletó um cartão e passou para o rapaz. Ele sorriu antes de se afastar para a sala dos professores. – Tenha um bom dia, Inokuma.

Sesshoumaru guardou no bolso da calça e seguiu em direção ao estacionamento que deixara seu carro naquela manhã. Quando entrou no veículo esporte, jogou as coisas para o banco de passageiro e notou o prendedor de cabelo no assento, jogado como se estivesse sido largado sem querer ali. Ele pegou o objeto preto e olhou-o, como se fosse algo realmente interessante.

Ele sorriu.

Rin havia esquecido quando foram ao cinema, no dia anterior.

O sorriso aumentou ao pensar na menina de cabelos escuros.

Ele ficara feliz por ela ter aceitado sair com ele, assim poderia se aproximar dela cada vez mais. Poderia ajudar e _ficar _com ela. Ficariam juntos; ele faria o _impossível _para isso. Não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem estar perto de Rin. _Gostava _realmente dela. Mais do que ela poderia imaginar, mais do que _ele _próprio poderia imaginar.

Sesshoumaru ligou o carro e engatou a ré para tirar o carro da vaga. Ele manobrou e saiu do estacionamento para a avenida, dirigindo em direção a sua casa. Falaria com o pai a respeito da proposta de estágio e depois começaria a fazer um trabalho que o professor passara naquela manhã, então aproveitaria a tarde para ficar com Rin. Quem sabe podia dar um passeio...

Sesshoumaru sorriu novamente.

Os pensamentos ainda continuavam em Rin, não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça, mesmo que quisesse... Contudo, ele _não _queria parar de pensar nela. Ele nunca pensou que poderia se _apaixonar,_ ainda mais por que fazia o possível para as pessoas se manterem longe dele. Somente Rin mesmo... Ela mexia com ele de maneiras indescritíveis.

Achou estranha a atitude de Rin quando saíram do estacionamento do _shopping._ Ela parecia tão transtornada, mas não dissera o motivo. Aproveitaria que ela esquecera o prendedor no carro e que precisava conversar sobre telecinesia e iria até a casa da menina. Queria poder ajudá-la o mais rápido possível. E nada melhor do que aquele momento, não é mesmo?

Sesshoumaru passou um sinal vermelho, distraído; os pensamentos voltados para Rin. Por sorte não havia carros passando na transversal da rua, ou causaria um terrível acidente com a alta velocidade que estava. Ao virar a esquina, ele viu, frente à casa de Rin, um amontoado de pessoas olhando para o lugar com assombro, como se a casa fosse mal-assombrada. Acelerou mais o carro, para saber o que acontecera.

Não se preocupou em estacionar o carro corretamente: parou-o de qualquer jeito na rua e saltou do veículo, batendo a porta com força maior que a necessária. Os olhos se arregalaram levemente ao ver o estado da casa e os sons horríveis que ela produzia. A casa virara um inferno, um verdadeiro inferno com tudo sendo destruído.

Não ligou para os comentários dos vizinhos e correu em direção à porta da frente casa. Ele olhou pela janela e viu tudo levitando em direções incertas, chocando-se contra a parede e se quebrando, fazendo os pedaços levitarem. A casa ficou, literalmente, arruinada. Quase não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Os poderes dela haviam se descontrolado; Sesshoumaru sabia disso, mas queria saber o que _acarretara_ aquilo.

Ao empurrar a fechadura da porta e ela não se mover sequer um milímetro, Sesshoumaru praguejou alto, socando a madeira com raiva, várias vezes, mas, mesmo assim, ela não fez menção de que se abriria. Ele jogou o corpo contra a porta, colidindo o ombro na madeira grossa, mas nem mesmo assim ela se moveu. Parecia que havia sido trancada e emperrou com a força empregada.

Ele precisava ser rápido... Sabia o que acontecia quando Rin tinha os ataques telecinéticos. Sabia o_ que_ poderia acontecer se não fosse ajudada. E _não_ queria que ela _morresse._

Sesshoumaru foi em direção ao quintal da casa e pulou o pequeno portão que o separava da parte de trás da residência. Correu em direção à porta da cozinha. A mesma coisa aconteceu e não conseguiu abri-la. A opção seria entrar pela janela, mas ela não quebrara nem com as panelas batendo nela.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele fechou a mão em punho e socou o vidro grosso que ficava perto da tranca da janela umas quatro vezes, até conseguir quebrá-lo. Abriu a janela e adentrou o lugar, precisando desviar das coisas sendo jogadas sobre ele. Por pouco uma cadeira não bateu em sua cabeça, entretanto, acertou em seu braço – Sesshoumaru estava tão concentrado em localizar Rin que não percebeu.

Não ligou para a mão machucada pelos socos e nem pelo corte que fez no antebraço ao enfiar o braço pelo buraco e um pedaço de vidro cortar o lugar. O ferimento sangrava, mas ele nem notara o líquido quente escorrer pela mão. Queria achar Rin, somente. Não pensava em mais nada no momento, apenas em ajudá-la, protegê-la _dela _mesmo.

Ele olhou ao redor, procurando Rin. Nada. O rapaz gritou por ela, mas não obteve resposta. Mais gritos, todos sem resposta.

"_Rin, cadê você...?", _Sesshoumaru se perguntava mentalmente, realmente preocupado com ela. Não era uma pessoa que se preocupava, mas no momento se sentia complemente agoniado ao pensar que algo grave poderia ter acontecido à menina de cabelos escuros... _"Espero que ela esteja bem..."._

Os objetos começaram a se movimentar com menos intensidade e Sesshoumaru se apressou. Era um sinal claro de que Rin não estava bem, não estava _nada_ bem. Então subiu para o outro andar e, nesse momento, tudo parou de se movimentar. As portas pararam de bater, assim como as janelas. Tudo caiu no chão pesadamente, fazendo um barulho alto e incômodo.

Silêncio. Depois veio o silêncio absoluto. Completo silêncio na casa, como se nada tivesse acontecido, tirando pelo detalhe que agora parecia que um furacão havia atacado o lugar. Nada havia permanecido inteiro no lar da família Nakayama, simplesmente nada. Nem mobílias, nem objetos. Nada. Tudo arruinado. Ele desviou os pés de algumas coisas no chão e continuou a procurar.

- Rin, cadê você? – Sesshoumaru tornou a chamar; a voz carregada de apreensão. – Rin...

Sesshoumaru procurou em todos os cômodos da casa, desde a sala no andar de baixo, aos quartos e banheiro, no andar de cima. Ela não se encontrava em nenhum deles. Onde ela estaria, então? Não sabia mais nem onde procurar. Ela estava dentro da casa, mas não conseguia achá-la. Se não estivesse tão concentrado em procurar Rin, teria socado a parede para aliviar a tensão que sentia.

O som de água jorrando o fez procurar sua direção. No fim do corredor que levava aos quartos viu a escada do sótão. _"Ela deve estar lá... Rin, agüente firme, estou chegando...",_ ele pensou, correndo na direção da escada e a subindo com tamanha rapidez que a madeira trepidou. Entrou no cômodo e não ligou para o cheiro ou para a água molhando seu corpo. Ele procurou Rin com os olhos, pelo ambiente escuro.

Mesmo para ele, a cena que presenciou, ao colocar os olhos em Rin, foi _assustadora._

Rin se encontrava sentada ao chão, com os pulsos cortados, sangrando terrivelmente. Os olhos dela se fecharam lentamente e a respiração falhava. O corpo debilitado tombou para o lado, todo molhado, mas Sesshoumaru chegou até ela antes que caísse no chão, amparando o pequeno corpo com os braços. Pela maneira que ela tremia, teve a certeza que Rin estava muito mal.

- Meu Deus, Rin... – ele falou, pegando-a no colo para tirá-la de baixo da água fria. – O que você fez?

Ela se mexeu no colo dele, semi-abrindo os olhos, quase inconsciente.

Sesshoumaru tratou de sentá-la no chão e apoiar as costas dela em sua perna, rasgando um pedaço da camiseta encharcada de água e sangue para estancar o sangramento nos pulsos de Rin. Ele fez um rápido curativo e foi pegá-la no colo de novo, para levá-la ao hospital. Contudo, a menina se debateu nos braços dele com o resto de força que restava, assustada por estar sendo levada do lugar.

- Rin, sou eu. – a voz dele não passou de um sussurro. – Fique calma. Estou aqui com você.

- É... – Rin murmurou a pergunta, tentando vê-lo, mas a vista escurecera e não via mais nada. O som que ouvia era distante e quase não escutou o ele falou. – Você, Sesshoumaru?

- Hai.

Ela se acalmou ao saber que era ele e abriu a boca para começar uma frase. Todavia, antes que conseguisse sequer falar uma palavra, os olhos pesaram e o corpo amoleceu totalmente, perdendo os sentidos. Ela ficou muda, inerte, sem vida. A cabeça pendeu para trás e o braço para o lado, como se estivesse... _Morta._

- Rin? – Sesshoumaru a chamou, preocupado. – Rin, fale comigo! Rin!

Ela não respondeu e ele correu para fora do sótão com a menina no colo. Os vizinhos olharam para a morena no colo dele e se aproximaram para especular. Sesshoumaru não deu atenção para eles e entrou no carro ao colocar Rin no banco de passageiro, depois de jogar o material da faculdade para o banco de trás sem o menor cuidado.

O rapaz deu a volta no carro e começou a dirigir em alta velocidade pelas ruas para chegar o rapidamente ao hospital...

Ele precisava chegar antes que fosse tarde demais... Antes que ela...

O rapaz sentiu até um frio percorrer a espinha com a possibilidade de perder Rin. Não queria ficar sem ela, não poderia ficar sem ela, não _agüentaria _ficar sem ela. Como seria sua vida se não tivesse Rin mais? Por Deus, não queria que isso acontecesse de maneira alguma... Não queria!

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para os lados, querendo evitar tal pensamento.

- Fique bem, Rin. – ele pediu; os olhos uma nítida tristeza ao olhá-la inconsciente ao seu lado. – Onegai.

**-o-o-o-**

O silêncio reinava no âmbito todo branco, como era de se esperar, ainda que estivesse numa ala de emergência do hospital. Poucos médicos ou enfermeiras transitavam pelo lugar. Parecia até uma outra ala hospitalar. Não se ouvia nem passos pelos corredores, nem vozes. Nada. Era complemente silencioso. Tudo uma calmaria sem fim. Tudo que ouvia eram seus próprios pensamentos...

Sesshoumaru permanecia sentado na sala de espera do Hospital Central de Tóquio. Os cotovelos ficavam sobre os joelhos e os dedos das mãos, entrelaçados. Por alguns segundos, ficou com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, cabisbaixo, mas voltou a apoiar as costas no encosto do banco, com sua habitual postura altiva e o rosto inexpressivo.

Quem o visse, não diria que alguém que ele conhecia chegara ao hospital entre a vida e a morte, tamanha impassibilidade que aparentava... Porém, ninguém conseguiria ver o que ele _sentia._ Não demonstraria, como sempre, mas ficara bem abalado com o que acontecera a Rin. Sentia _medo _de perdê-la, como nunca sentira em toda sua vida. Rin era realmente uma garota muito especial para fazê-lo conhecer aquele sentimento.

O braço e a mão foram enfaixados assim que atenderam Rin, apesar dele ter se negado veementemente a receber cuidados médicos. Nem dor ele sentia, nem agora e nem quando se cortara: a preocupação com o estado da menina o deixara alheio a isso. Mesmo assim o médico lhe receitava analgésicos e lhe aplicara uma injeção para evitar qualquer possível infecção.

A camisa azul ainda estava toda suja de sangue e rasgada, assim como a calça _jeans _tinha manchas vermelhas. Queria tomar um banho e colocar roupas limpas antes de Kikyou chegar ao hospital, para não deixá-la ainda mais nervosa, mas queria primeiramente notícias de Rin. Quando soubesse que ela estava fora de perigo, daria um jeito de ir para casa e tomar banho e, se tivesse sorte, faria isso antes que Kikyou chegasse.

Ele levantou o rosto ao ouvir passos vindo na direção que ele estava. A porta se abriu de uma vez e ele pôde ver Kikyou passar por ela, pálida, nervosa e trêmula, a ponto de entrar em desespero. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver a roupa dele, estancando próximo à porta; o rosto dela ficou ainda mais branco, sem um pingo de cor. É, não teve a sorte que gostaria.

- M-meu... Deus... – Kikyou levou as mãos à boca, assustada; os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas. – O-o... O que... Aconteceu com a Rin?

Ele desviou os olhos de Kikyou e olhou para o chão.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, ela está... – Kikyou voltou a andar e parou frente a ele; os lábios tremendo e as pernas bambas. – Bem?

- Ainda não... Sei. – ele foi sincero, embora não levantasse o rosto para falar. – O médico ainda está com ela. Estou esperando, mas ainda não recebi notícias.

Kikyou sentou ao lado dele, antes que joelhos não agüentassem mais o peso do próprio corpo e caísse. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar para conseguir conversar com Sesshoumaru e saber o que acontecera, mas ele percebeu que era um esforço tremendo que ela precisava fazer para conseguia falar alguma coisa compreensível. O amor que Kikyou sentia pela irmã era admirável.

- O que aconteceu, Sesshoumaru-sama? Você não quis falar pelo telefone... – ela perguntou, preocupada, apesar de visivelmente se notar que ela temia a resposta dele. – Foram os poderes dela?

- Hai.

Kikyou entrelaçou os dedos, como quem ora pedindo ajuda a Deus, em uma prece muda.

- E o que ela tem? – Kikyou demorou alguns segundos para conseguir falar. – Está muito ferida?

- Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas quando cheguei à sua casa os poderes dela estavam descontrolados e... – Sesshoumaru não olhava para ela para contar. Ele deu um suspiro frustrado antes de terminar: – Rin havia cortado os pulsos.

Como imaginara, Kikyou ficou atônita, soltando os dedos ao se virar para ele rapidamente, fazendo mechas lisas do cabelo negro baterem no rosto lívido; os olhos castanhos arregalados, cheios de medo e frustração.

- Rin... Rin... Ela... Meu Deus! – Kikyou não conseguia falar, tamanho o susto que levou com o que o rapaz contara. Os lábios dela tremiam, assim como as mãos sobre o colo. – Minha irmãzinha tentou... _Suicídio_?

Sesshoumaru fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, confirmando. Segundos depois, viu Kikyou esconder o rosto entre as mãos e começar a chorar, desesperada. Ele sabia que ela certamente se sentia culpada pela situação da irmã, mesmo que _não _tivesse culpa alguma por aquilo. Por alguns segundo, o ambiente foi invadido pelos soluços da mulher.

- Ela estava tão bem ontem mesmo... – Kikyou começou a falar, sem pausa entre as palavras, ainda chorando. – O que será que aconteceu?

Sesshoumaru não sabia a resposta, apesar de querer saber.

Ele ouviu novos passos e levantou o rosto do chão para saber quem era.

O rapaz não teve tempo de cumprimentar Manzo Suikotsu: Kikyou pulara nos braços dele ao vê-lo passar a porta, procurando consolo com o namorado.

- Suikotsu, que bom que está aqui... – Kikyou ainda chorava como uma criança que cai e se machuca, abraçando-o fortemente pela cintura. – Muito obrigada por estar aqui. Não quero ficar sozinha!

- Como Rin está? – ele quis saber.

- Não sabermos. O médico não apareceu aqui para dar notícias. – Kikyou respondeu; o rosto e olhos vermelhos pelo choro intenso. – Estou preocupada com ela, Suikotsu... Não quero ficar sem minha irmã, não quero!

- Fique calma, Kikyou. – ele falou, beijando a testa dela e limpando as lágrimas que escorriam sem parar. – Tudo ficará bem. Rin ficará bem. Você não vai ficar sem ela.

- Eu espero que sim... – Kikyou falou, soluçando. – Sesshoumaru-sama que o chamou aqui?

- Hai. – ele respondeu, afagando os cabelos dela, para acalmá-la. – Ele falou que era melhor você não ficar sozinha aqui.

- Domo arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kikyou virou um pouco o rosto para ele. – Nem sei como agradecê-lo por ajudar Rin e por chamar Suikotsu e eu aqui.

Sesshoumaru apenas acenou com a cabeça. Não prestou atenção ao que o casal conversava depois disso, apenas olhava em direção a porta da sala que Rin fora levada. Tudo que queria era que o médico passasse logo pela droga da porta dupla para lhe dar informações de como Rin estava. Queria que ele falasse que ela estava _bem. _Ele precisava apenas precisa ouvir aquilo dele, nada mais.

Ele ficou ainda mais preocupado quando os minutos começaram a passar e o médico não aparecia. Impaciente com a demora, Sesshoumaru se colocou em pé, na intenção de chamar alguém da emergência e descobrir o porquê daquela demora absurda. Há mais de duas horas que a deixara na emergência, já era para alguém vir lhe dizer alguma coisa a respeito da menina!

Por sorte, não precisou invadir o lugar para descobrir se Rin estava bem: antes de chegar até a porta, o médico saíra por ela, chamando a atenção dos três presentes na sala de espera. Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a se colocar frente ao médico, querendo saber qual o estado de Rin e se ela ficaria bem. Ele teve que se controlar para não xingar o médico pela demora.

- Eu sou o doutor Kobayashi Myouga. Estou cuidando do caso da menina Nakayama. – o médico baixinho e estranho falou, passando os olhos pelos três, com as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco. – Quem é parente dela?

- Sou eu, doutor Kobayashi. Sou irmã de Rin, Nakayama Kikyou. – a mais velha falou, sem se soltar de Suikotsu. – Como ela está?

- Os ferimentos nos pulsos foram profundos e levou vários pontos em cada braço, mas isso não será um grande problema, somente pelas cicatrizes que terá o resto da vida. – o senhor começou a explicar, com os olhos nas três figuras preocupadas a sua frente. – Contudo, o mais grave é que ela perdeu muito sangue e precisa de transfusão.

- Rin é B Positivo, como eu. – Kikyou se adiantou; a boca secando a cada palavra do médico. – Posso doar sangue para ela.

- Isso será ótimo. – Myouga sorriu. – Vou encaminhá-la agora mesmo para preencher os papéis e ser a doadora.

- Kobayashi-san, como ela está no momento? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Na medida do possível, bem. – Myouga deu um suspiro ao explicar. – Estável, pelo menos.

- E... – Kikyou hesitou em perguntar. – Ela correr riscode... _Morrer_?

- Ela chegou inconsciente e teve uma parada cardíaca aqui no hospital... – o médico viu no rosto deles o medo estampado pela resposta que deu. – Mas, se ela receber transfusão o mais rápido possível, creio que tudo dará certo. Ela precisava ficar no hospital para observações e cuidados, assim, em poucas semanas ela voltará para casa.

Os três pareceram respirar um pouco mais aliviados.

- Também recomendo que a levem a um bom psicólogo... – o doutor falou, muito sério. – Quando alguém chega a ponto de tentar tirar a própria vida, o melhor a fazer é levá-la a um médico especialista.

- O senhor não a conhece, doutor. – Kikyou deu um sorriso triste. – Rin-chan jamais aceitaria ir a um psicólogo.

- Realmente. – Sesshoumaru também deu sua opinião, num tom divertido para melhorar os ânimos de todos. – Ela daria um escândalo e diria que era melhor mandá-la para um psiquiatra logo.

Os três riram.

- Bem, vou levá-la para a parte de doação de sangue do hospital. – Myouga tirou a mão do bolso para colocar sobre o ombro de Kikyou, sorrindo. – Não vai demorar e logo poderá voltar para cá ou para sua casa, como desejar.

- Iie. – Kikyou balançou a cabeça para os lados. – Eu passarei a noite aqui com ela, se não tiver nenhum problema.

- Não acho que precise, mas problema não terá. – Myouga sorriu. – No quarto que ela está tem cama para acompanhante.

- Domo arigatou, doutor. – Kikyou fez uma reverência educada e agradecida.

- Eu posso vê-la? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, chamando a atenção do senhor para ele.

- Ela está sedada.

- Não tem problema. – Sesshoumaru parecia ainda preocupado. – Quero apenas ver que ela está... Bem.

- Entendo. Pode entrar para vê-la, sim. – o doutor Kobayashi sorriu e apontou para a porta que ele devia entrar. – A segunda à direita.

Sesshoumaru acenou e saiu ao mesmo tempo em que Kikyou e Suikotsu saíram com o médico. Ele passou a porta dupla e seguiu para o quarto que o médico lhe falou que Rin estaria. Abriu a porta de correr lentamente e a fechou sem tirar os olhos da menina dormindo profundamente. Ela parecia um anjo... Pelo menos quando estava dormindo. Sesshoumaru até sorriu ao vê-la.

Os pés se aproximaram lentamente da cama; os olhos dourados postos no corpo inerte de Rin. Se ela soubesse o _medo _que sentira de ficar sem ela, certamente tiraria sarro de sua cara, mas ele não se importaria. Adorava o jeito dela, apenas mesmo quando era irritantemente grossa e grossamente irritante. Ele nunca quis mudá-la, nem quando gostava dela apenas como amiga, ainda mais agora que gostava como _algo _mais.

Ao parar ao lado da cama, pôde ver como Rin estava pálida e abatida. O rosto dela não parecia nem ter sangue. Os pulsos ficaram enfaixados, por causa dos cortes que ela própria causara. Também tinha alguns aparelhos ligados a ela, para medir batimentos cardíacos e outras coisas que ele não sabia o que eram. O medicamento pingava lentamente em sua veia, por meio de uma agulha.

- Rin... – ele murmurou, levando a mão ao rosto dela, acariciando lentamente.

Queria saber o que acontecera para Rin ficar tão desesperada e tentar se matar. Ela tinha seus problemas com telecinesia e com as outras pessoas, mas não era uma pessoa que poderia se dizer que tivesse tendências suicidas. Nunca imaginou que Rin seria uma suicida em potencial. A menos que algo muito grave tivesse acontecido com ela... Contudo, o que a deixaria daquele jeito?

Ele jogou a franja dela para o lado, para depositar um suave beijo no local. Rin estava tão gelada, tão sem vida... Como queria que ela abrisse os olhos, nem se fosse para dar uma resposta grossa se somente ela sabia dar. Queria vê-la emburrada e irritada ou fazendo birra como uma criança mimada. Tudo que _não_ queria era ela daquele jeito – magoada e machucada.

Mesmo sabendo que não era sua culpa a situação da menina, não conseguia evitar se sentir culpado. Talvez, se ela confiasse mais nele, isso não tivesse acontecido. Talvez, se tivesse desde o começo contado para ela que queria ajudá-la, ela saberia controlar seus poderes e não estaria naquela situação. Talvez, se...

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para os lados, querendo tirar tais pensamentos da cabeça.

Não adiantava mais querer mudar o passado, não teria como modificá-lo mesmo. A única coisa que poderia fazer era mudar o presente, para que o futuro pudesse ser bom e agradável para Rin, para que ela nunca mais tivesse que chegar ao extremo que chegara naquele dia. Isso, era o momento de ajudá-la, ainda que ela não acreditasse que isso fosse possível.

Ele suspirou desanimado ao ver que a respiração dela era lenta, quase parando. Apesar de o médico afirmar que ela ficaria bem, não conseguia ficar tranqüilo ao vê-la naquela situação que estava. Ele suspirou novamente e resolveu ir para casa, beijando novamente a testa dela antes de sair do quarto. Tomaria um banho e comeria alguma coisa, para depois voltar para o hospital.

Não a deixaria mais sozinha, mesmo que ela brigasse para querer ficar longe dele. Ficaria com ela o tempo todo, para se certificar que nada mais de ruim aconteceria com sua Rin... Para não correr mais o risco de perdê-la...

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_**Notinha da Lis –**__ Eu enganei todo mundo! XDDD Claro que eu não mataria a Rin, ora essa. u.u Se bem que ainda dá tempo de matá-la, né...? (evil smile)_


	20. Parte XX

_**Disclaimer – **É de Rumiko-sensei... infelizmente._

* * *

_**Notas da autora – **Bom... acho que deu pra deduzir que aqui quem tá falando ainda é a Mitz-chan. XD A Lis realmente tava sem tempo até de escrever a nota da autora e teve que sair da net, ou ia morrer... portanto, eu me responsabilizei a vir aqui e em DwA pra agradecer a todos pela compreensão e por esperarem as atualizações. Como citei em DwA, ela não vai deixar de escrever os fics, e tem estado um tanto quanto ocupada com trabalho e faculdade, por isso tem demorado pra atualizar, mas vai voltar assim que possível pra trazer mais capítulos._

_Ela pede desculpas pela demora e eu também, já que eu demorei um pouco para revisar._

_Agradecimentos a todos os que tiveram paciência de deixar os reviews, e logo Lis-sama volta para agradecer um por um!_

_Deixem mais reviews!_

* * *

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **__"Don't Leave Me", Green Day_

* * *

-

-

**Parte XX**

-

Aquela noite de Nakayama Kikyou não poderia estar sendo mais difícil. Poderia, com facilidade, ser considerada uma das mais difíceis de sua vida. Ela se encolheu mais no banco do carro de Manzo Suikotsu; as mãos na bolsa sobre o colo, torcendo nervosamente a alça. O rosto demonstrava como ficara abatida com a situação da irmã mais nova. Não comia, não bebia e nem dormia. E não era para menos...

Rin estava no hospital, quatro dias e não mostrava sinal de melhora, muito pelo contrário, uma hora antes a situação dela piorara drasticamente. O doutor a tinha colocado no centro intensivo do hospital, sem possibilidade de acompanhantes. Relutante, Kikyou decidiu ir embora para descansar um pouco. Não havia o que fazer no hospital mesmo. Infelizmente.

Ela pedira ao noivo para levá-la a sua casa. Queria ver como ficara depois que... Kikyou suspirou... _Rin _a destruíra. Como doía saber que sua irmãzinha possuía tantos problemas e que não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-la. Na verdade, queria muito ajudá-la, mas não sabia _como_ fazê-lo.

Ela não sentiu quando o carro parou frente a sua casa, apenas olhou vagamente para Suikotsu no momento que ele tocou em seu ombro para ganhar sua atenção. Kikyou encarou o moreno por alguns segundos, baixando os olhos logo depois, encarando as mãos fechadas.

- Tem certeza que quer mesmo entrar aí, Kikyou? – Suikotsu perguntou.

A resposta dela foi um leve aceno de cabeça e abriu a porta do veículo, descendo em seguida, com o homem atrás de si. Olhando para o chão e guiada pela mão de Suikotsu em sua cintura, Kikyou chegou à porta da casa. Assim como Sesshoumaru, Suikotsu não conseguiu abrir a porta e tiveram que dar a volta na casa e entrar pela cozinha. Ele segurou na mão de Kikyou para ela entrar primeiro.

A morena levantou os orbes castanhos opacos e olhou o estado da casa. A respiração foi presa por alguns segundos. Os pés precisavam empurrar as coisas do chão para conseguir passar. Se a parte de cima da casa estivesse como a de baixo, seria perda total. Nada daria para ser aproveitado, nada.

O barulho de água jorrando fez Kikyou voltar os olhos para o andar de cima e subiu os degraus com cuidado para não escorregar na água que descia livremente por eles. Ela parou no último degrau e se apoiou no corrimão ao ver a água avermelhada empossada. Era o sangue da sua irmãzinha... A vertigem a deixou zonza por um instante e a pele do rosto pareceu ainda mais pálida.

- Você está bem, Kikyou? – Suikotsu tocou na mão dela ao falar. – Não acho prudente entrar aqui agora.

- Não se preocupe. – ela respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso, continuando sua jornada pela casa. – Eu _preciso _ver, Suikotsu.

- Entendo que queria ver como tudo ficou, mas se tornar a se sentir mal, vamos embora, certo?

Kikyou acenou com a cabeça numa afirmação inconsciente.

O casal passou para o corredor da casa e pareciam cada vez mais surpresos com o desastre.

- Não consigo acreditar que Rin tenha feito isso. – Suikotsu falou, abismado. – O que aconteceu aqui, Kikyou?

- Ela tem poderes telecinéticos.

Kikyou percebeu nos olhos verdes dele o espanto quando despejou aquelas palavras.

- Não pense que Rin é um monstro, por favor. – Kikyou pediu, andando até o quarto da mais nova. – Ela sofre muito com tudo isso.

- Eu jamais pensaria isso da Rin. – Suikotsu afirmou, sincero. – Ela pode não gostar de mim, mas eu gosto dela.

- Rin gosta de você, Suikotsu. – Kikyou sorriu de verdade, desde que tudo acontecera. – Apenas é ciumenta demais e ainda não se acostumou a dividir minha atenção com outra pessoa.

Ele também sorriu.

Kikyou entrou no quarto da mais nova e a primeira coisa que reparou foi o porta-retratos no chão, entre vários outros objetos. Pegou-o após agachar. Era a foto dos pais. Nem sabia que Rin tinha uma foto deles, que estranho. Desde que os pais foram embora de casa, Rin nunca mais sequer perguntou sobre eles.

- O que pretende fazer na casa, Kikyou? – o homem perguntou. – Digo, a casa precisará de uma boa reforma, se quiser continuar a morar aqui.

- Quando a Rin melhorar, conversarei com ela e se ela quiser voltar a morar aqui, mandarei reformar. – Kikyou respondeu, deixando a foto de lado e caminhando em direção ao próprio quarto. – Caso contrário, vamos procurar outro lugar.

- Um segundo, Kikyou. – Suikotsu tirou o celular que vibrava no bolso da calça e olhou o número. – Vou atender e volto logo.

Ela aproveitou que o noivo foi para fora do quarto e procurou algumas roupas no _closet _quebrado. Não teria como ficar naquela casa, então Suikotsu ofereceu para Kikyou ficar em sua casa. E, como sabia que precisava de companhia para conseguir se manter forte, ela aceitara de imediato. Seria muito bom ficar ao lado do noivo... Não queria passar por aquilo sozinha.

- Desculpe. Era meu chefe. – ele sorriu, guardando o aparelho móvel no bolso ao entrar no cômodo. – Podemos ir agora?

- Sim. – ela passou para ele a mochila com roupas quando ele estendeu a mão para pegá-la. – Queria pegar apenas algumas roupas e ver como a casa estava...

- Kikyou, vou chamar encanador para dar um jeito nessa água. – Suikotsu falou, ao sair do quarto e olhar para o sótão e ouvindo que o som vinha de lá. – Algum cano deve ter quebrado lá em cima.

- Sim, isso será muito bom. Obrigada.

Os dois desceram para o carro e Kikyou ainda ficou olhando para a casa, enquanto o veículo se afastava, até perdê-la de vista. Um suspiro desanimado escapou de seus lábios e ela voltou os olhos para frente. Ela afundou o corpo no banco, sentindo cada músculo do corpo dolorido pelo longo tempo sem descanso e alimento.

Kikyou queria tanto estar em um pesadelo e acordar logo, com tudo de volta ao normal. Rin ao seu lado, rabugenta como sempre e brigando com tudo e com todos ao redor, nada de tentativa de suicídio ou casa destruída. Queria apenas não ter que viver aquele momento. Era tão difícil, tão complicado... Ela tinha certeza que se Suikotsu não estivesse ao seu lado, teria desabado.

- Chegamos.

- Mas... – Kikyou voltou os olhos para Suikotsu quando ele anunciou e piscou, estacionando o carro na garagem do prédio que morava. – Já?

- Você estava distraída e nem percebeu. – Suikotsu sorriu e desceu do automóvel.

- É, logo eu que sempre sou tão observadora... – Kikyou sorriu. – Se bem que eu nunca havia percebido que você se interessava por mim.

- Hum... – Suikotsu apertou o botão do elevador e esperou as portas abrirem para passar com Kikyou. – É mesmo?

- Sim. – Kikyou corou levemente. – Se não tivesse me convidado para aquele jantar e a Kagura ter me contado, eu nem teria percebido e nem aceitado.

- Então preciso agradecer a Kagura pela ajuda. – ele riu e ela também.

- Sui, por que nunca me trouxe na sua casa? – Kikyou perguntou, descendo no sétimo andar, sendo levada pelo noivo para a porta certa.

- Eu divido o apartamento com meus dois irmãos... – Suikotsu sorriu sem graça, parando frente à porta e tirando a chave do bolso para abrir a porta.

- Mas e qual o problema disso? – Kikyou piscou. – Eu divido a casa com minha irmã também.

- Espere um segundo... – ele abriu a porta e estendeu a mão para Kikyou passar. – E verá o motivo.

O queixo de Kikyou caiu literalmente. Deus do céu, aquilo era um verdadeiro pandemônio! Nem mesmo Rin fazia tanta bagunça quanto aquela que via no apartamento do moreno. No chão havia roupas, meias, tênis... Ela jurou ter visto cuecas também. Na mesinha de centro da sala, ao lado do videogame conectado no televisor, tinha pedaços velhos de pizza e copos sujos de refrigerante. Que imundice!

- Pela sua expressão chocada, acho que você entendeu porque não gosto de trazê-la aqui. – Suikotsu riu e a levou para seu quarto, precisando tirar outra chave para abrir o quarto trancado. – Preciso trancar meu quarto para eles não destruírem como fazem com o resto do apartamento.

- Eu nem sei o que falar... – Kikyou ainda olhava o estado da casa. – É muita bagunça!

- Eu avisei, eu avisei. – ele falou, um pouco constrangido. – Desculpe, mas meus irmãos são impossíveis.

- Oh, tudo bem, Sui. Eu entendo.

- Fique tranqüila, meu quarto não é como o resto da casa. – Suikotsu sorriu e entrou no ambiente. – Sinta-se à vontade. Agora o quarto também é seu.

- Obrigada. – Kikyou entrou no ambiente e sorriu com o que viu: tudo muito organizado e arrumado, com nada fora do devido lugar. – Poxa, que contraste!

- Vou aproveitar o resto da semana para ficar com você. – Suikotsu sorriu e colocou a mochila de Kikyou dentro do _closet._

- Não se incomode, Sui.

- Eu já avisei meu chefe e ele disse que não há problemas. – Suikotsu se aproximou de Kikyou e abriu os braços; ela de imediato o abraçou. – Quero ficar com você.

- Eu nem sei o que faria se não fosse você, Sui. – Kikyou disse, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Suikotsu tocou nos lábios dela com os seus. – Agora vá tomar banho que arrumo algo para você comer.

Kikyou sorriu e fez o que ele falou. Precisava mesmo de um bom banho, para relaxar. Depois comeria alguma coisa, ou não conseguiria ficar mais dia um sequer em pé de tanta fraqueza. A morena entrou no banheiro e se despiu antes de entrar no _box _e ligar o chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair em seu corpo esguio por muitos minutos. Ao terminar, ela se secou; enrolou-se em uma toalha e seguiu para se vestir. Não trouxera nenhuma roupa para dormir, então escolheu uma camiseta e uma calça para passar a noite.

Ela penteava os cabelos longos e molhados no banheiro quando Suikotsu parou na porta.

- Eu trouxe comida para você. – Suikotsu segurou a mão dela e a levou de volta para o quarto. No criado-mudo, havia um prato de sopa e ele entregou para ela. – Vou tomar banho enquanto você come.

Kikyou não esperou mais nenhum segundo e começou a comer. Agora que não estava mais no hospital que começara a sentir o estômago pedir comida. Apesar da fome, não conseguiu comer: ficar muito tempo sem ingerir alimentos sempre a deixava enjoada. Ela pegou o prato e levou para a cozinha da casa – não conseguiu deixar de se assustar ao ver que era mais bagunçada que a sala.

- Sui... – Kikyou bateu de leve na porta do banheiro ao voltar o quarto. – Posso entrar?

- Claro. – Suikotsu falou, puxando a porta, secando os cabelos e vestido com apenas a calça do pijama.

- Eu me esqueci de trazer escova de dente. – Kikyou suspirou desanimada. – Você não tem alguma para me emprestar?

O representante comercial abriu o gabinete da pia e tirou uma escova ainda embalada. Kikyou escovou os dentes e depois voltou para o quarto; Suikotsu esperava na cama. Ela sorriu fracamente e sentou ao lado dele. Ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela, para abraçá-la, protetoramente.

- Desculpe não estar dando atenção para você, Sui. – Kikyou pediu depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, num misto de lamento e frustração. – Quase nem temos nos falado.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Kikyou. – o moreno beijou a testa dela. – Sei pelo que está passando.

- Obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo, Sui. – Kikyou sorriu, virando o rosto para colocar os lábios nos de Suikotsu, enquanto a mãos acariciavam o peito nu dele.

- Kikyou, acho melhor você dormir... – Suikotsu falou, suavemente, afagando os cabelos dela.

- Não estou com sono.

- Você não dorme há três dias, Kikyou. – Suikotsu empurrou Kikyou pelo ombro delicadamente até forçá-la a deitar, jogando depois o edredom sobre os dois, para deitar também. – Precisa descansar.

- Eu sei... – ela suspirou e se aninhou mais nos braços dele, como uma criança procurando conforto nos braços dos pais. – Fiquei tão preocupada em perder Rin que não conseguia dormir.

- Eu entendo, Kikyou.

- E pensar que ela ainda não está fora de perigo.

- Rin ficará bem, tenho certeza. – Suikotsu beijou os lábios dela e depois apagou todas as luzes do quarto, no interruptor ao lado da cama. – Então você precisa descansar para não adoecer. Rin vai ficar brava quando acordar e você não estiver lá para vê-la. Você sabe como ela é...

- É, ela ficaria muito zangada. – Kikyou deu uma gostosa risada ao pensar que a irmã ficaria muito brava. – E não é muito aconselhável deixar isso acontecer.

- Kikyou, eu te amo. – Suikotsu falou, ainda abraçado a noiva e acariciando os cabelos dela. Ele viu quando ela fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- Também te amo, Sui.

Kikyou tinha muito que agradecer a Deus por tê-la presenteado com Manzo Suikotsu. Amava-o de verdade. E sabia que também era amada. Isso a ajudava a ser forte e corajosa. Para passar por tudo aquilo e saber que tinha alguém ao seu lado para apoiá-la e ficar com ela. Era apenas disso que precisava no momento, apenas disso. Rin ficaria bem, e quando se casasse com Suikotsu, os três seriam uma família feliz.

Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para a morena adormecer profundamente, abraçada a Suikotsu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ao recobrar a consciência, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi algum cheiro insuportável invadir suas narinas, deixando-a nauseada. Por alguns segundos, não conseguiu nem abrir os olhos, nem se lembrar de nada. Não conseguia mexer o corpo, como se estivesse amarrada no lugar que estava deitada. Também se sentia estranhamente cansada e respirava com dificuldade, apesar de não sentir nenhuma dor, nem nenhuma parte de seu corpo.

O frio desagradável que sentiu a fez querer que sobre o corpo tivesse mais do que o simples lençol. Nunca pensou que se incomodaria sentindo frio. Adorava temperaturas baixas, contudo, naquele momento, tudo que queria era estar em um lugar que a aquecesse e parasse com a tremedeira que a dominara totalmente. Por que sentia tanto frio? Por que aquele lugar era tão gelado? Ou seria apenas seu corpo que estava gelado?

Silêncio. Extremo silêncio a rodeava. Não ouvia som algum. A única coisa que conseguia ouvir fracamente eram as batidas de seu coração e sua respiração lenta. Nenhum som externo, nenhuma voz conhecida ou desconhecida; buzinas de carros ou músicas também não chegaram aos seus tímpanos. Parecia que havia mergulhado na mais profunda solidão. E isso a deixava completamente agoniada.

Além de frio e solidão, sentia tanto medo. Medo do que pudesse ter acontecido. Medo do que _acontecia_ naquele momento. Tudo era tão... Estranho. Tudo tão assustadoramente estranho que sentiu vontade de correr e se esconder, fugir de tudo aquilo que a cercava. Não queria mais sentir medo. Queria apenas descobrir por que estava daquele jeito... Certamente haveria uma resposta lógica, não é mesmo?

Pouco a pouco, forçando as pálpebras, conseguiu finalmente abrir os olhos, mas precisou fechá-los novamente pela claridade excessiva do lugar. Nakayama Rin tornou a abrir os olhos e piscou várias vezes até os olhos amendoados se acostumarem com o ambiente. A primeira coisa que viu foi o teto branco, depois procurou descobrir onde diabos se encontrava, afinal.

Nem precisava dizer que seu rosto se contraíra visivelmente ao perceber que estava num hospital. Rin se esforçou o máximo que conseguiu para sentar na cama. Era como se seu corpo estivesse pesando várias vezes mais do que o normal. Olhou para si mesma e não gostou de saber que tinha vários fios ligados a aparelhos. Uma cena de dar arrepios a qualquer pessoa.

Não conseguia saber quanto tempo ficara internada no hospital. Os olhos se voltaram para a janela coberta por uma cortina e apenas sabia que era noite – noite de qual dia, ela não sabia. Não fazia a menor idéia. Será que havia algumas horas? Ou havia se passado algumas semanas? Não, semanas, não. Alguns dias poderia ser, entretanto, não tinha como saber ao certo, pelo menos não sem que alguém dissesse para ela.

Ainda não conseguia se lembrar com precisão o que fazia em um hospital... Quando colocou os olhos nos curativos sobre os pulsos, a lembrança veio como um raio em cheio em sua mente, então lembrou-se do encontro com os pais, de tentar se matar, de Sesshoumaru aparecendo para lhe salvar... Droga, por que ele tinha que aparecer? Era para ela não existir mais naquele momento!

Os olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas e o coração cheio de amargura e tristeza... Tudo que desejava era acabar o que havia começado: matar-se. Sesshoumaru não poderia ter interferido daquela maneira em seus planos, maldição!

Num estado ainda fora de si por causa dos sedativos que o médico aplicara, Rin começou a retirar todos os fios ligados ao seu corpo, depois desceu da cama, mas, como as pernas estavam fracas, acabara por cair no chão frio. As mãos foram para os curativos nos pulsos e os tirou também; não sentiu dor, mas alguns filetes finos de sangue escorregam pelos pontos ainda não cicatrizados.

Caída ao chão, Rin abraçou as pernas e deitou a testa nos joelhos. A vista escureceu e a náusea aumentou, fazendo-a ter vontade de vomitar, e teve certeza que isso somente não acontecera porque o estômago estava vazio. Detestava tudo em hospitais: desde aquele cheio horrível até os médicos. Não conseguia se levantar, então apenas ficou sentada, acuada.

A porta do quarto se abriu de uma vez e a enfermeira passou por ela – Rin levantara a cabeça para ver quem era. Os lábios ficaram entreabertos ao ver... Inokuma Sesshoumaru ao lado dela, parecendo bem preocupado e cansado. Rin fechou os olhos, apenas sentiu quando ele a pegou no colo e a colocou na cama novamente. Por que ele sempre tinha que aparecer para ajudá-la? Por quê?!

- Senhorita, precisa ficar com os aparelhos. – a enfermeira jovem falou, numa tentativa vã de ligar alguns fios em Rin. – É para você ficar bem.

- E quem disse que quero ficar bem?! – Rin tentou gritar, mas a voz falhou e ela afastou a mão da moça quando ela foi ligar os aparelhos ao seu corpo. – Fique longe de mim!

- O que houve aqui? – Myouga entrou no quarto, apressado. – Algum problema com a menina Nakayama?

- Ela retirou todos os aparelhos, doutor Kobayashi! – a enfermeira quase bracejou.

- Deixe-me vê-la. – o senhor baixo aproximou da cama e fez um rápido exame em Rin. – Ela me parece bem melhor. Não precisará de todos esses aparelhos mais.

- Doutor, Rin está fora de perigo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, apreensivo.

- Sim, meu rapaz. Não esperava que ela fosse despertar dessa maneira, mas ela não corre riscos grandes, pelo que vejo. – Myouga sorriu e Sesshoumaru pareceu aliviado. – Vou pedir para levarem-na para o quarto. – o doutor se virou para Rin. – Por favor, vou pedir que fique pelo menos com o soro, mocinha.

- Eu não quero! – Rin encolheu o corpo. – Deixem-me em paz!

- Então terei que sedá-la para acabar seu tratamento. – Myouga deu um sorriso quase divertido quando viu Rin estender o braço. A enfermeira limpou o sangue que saiu quando ela tirou a agulha e colocou-a de volta. – Volto mais tarde para fazer alguns exames.

- Doutor, posso ficar com ela?

- Sim. E tente acalmá-la. – Myouga respondeu para Sesshoumaru. – É normal esse tipo de comportamento quando ajudamos alguma vítima de suicídio.

O médico e a enfermeira saíram do centro intensivo, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Rin não encarou Sesshoumaru. Sentia tanta raiva dele, mais tanta raiva, que se conseguisse, bateria nele até desmaiá-lo! Por alguns instantes ela percebeu que seus poderes não se manifestaram, mesmo estando com _raiva. _Compreendeu que por estar debilitada, não havia energia suficiente em seu corpo fazer seus poderes telecinéticos reagirem. A menina ficou _feliz_ por isso. Há mais de nove anos não sabia o que era ser _normal._

- Rin, você está bem? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ao lado da cama dela; o tom de voz baixo.

- Não, graças a você! – Rin voltou os olhos para ele. – Eu queria ter morrido naquela droga de casa, Sesshoumaru!

- Você sabe que eu não a deixaria morrer. – ele tentou tocar no ombro dela, mas ela afastou a mão dele com um tapa. – Rin, você não precisa fazer isso.

- Não preciso fazer isso?! – Rin franziu a testa, gritando. – Não precisava fazer isso... Que piada!

- Não, você não precisa querer se matar para revolver seus problemas.

- Você não sabe de nada, Sesshoumaru, nada! – Rin ainda gritava, com o resto de voz que ainda tinha.

- Rin...

- Você não sabe o que estou passando para vir com essa conversa fiada para o meu lado, seu imbecil! – Rin despejou e abriu a boca para continuar a gritar, mas parou e levou a mão à boca ao sentir que vomitaria. – Maldito cheiro.

- Você precisa se acalmar, Rin, ou...

- Ou meus poderes irão se manifestar e o hospital vai explodir? – Rin falou, com a mão ainda na boca. – Não se preocupe que estou fraca demais para isso acontecer.

- ... Ou você vai precisar ser sedada. – Sesshoumaru continuou a frase, como se não estivesse sido interrompido.

- Eu não entendo você, Sesshoumaru. Não entendo mesmo. – Rin apoiou as costas no travesseiro para esperar as náuseas passarem. – Era bem mais fácil me deixar morrer...

- Não seria mais fácil para Kikyou e nem para nossos amigos... _Nem para mim._

- Eu não quero machucá-la, inferno! – Rin vociferou, nem reparando no final da sentença dele. – E nem a eles.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio, esperando Rin continuar.

- Você não tinha o direito de me impedir, Sesshoumaru. – ela falou, encarando os olhos dourados dele, seriamente. – E assim que tiver oportunidade, tentarei me matar de novo.

- Eu não vou deixá-la morrer, Rin. Eu não vou deixar você morrer, droga! - Sesshoumaru a segurou pelos ombros e deixou seu rosto muito próximo ao dela para falar, áspero; as palavras derramadas, cortantes. – Será que você não consegue entender isso, menina?

Rin se assustou com o tom de voz dele. Ele nunca falara assim com ela, mesmo quando ela dava mil motivos para isso. Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e soltou os ombros dela, afastando alguns passos e colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, depois de passá-las asperamente pelos cabelos prateados, voltando a ficar impassível.

- Você não vai poder me impedir sempre.

- Rin, por favor, não faça isso. – Sesshoumaru não conseguiu evitar usar o tom preocupado. – Apenas não faça.

- Eu não quero viver, Sesshoumaru!

- Rin, eu...

- Por quê, Sesshoumaru? Por que simplesmente não me deixou morrer? - Rin sentiu se formar um nó na garganta e ficou com uma incrível vontade de chorar, mas segurou o choro para conseguir falar. – Por que não quer que eu morra, maldição?

- Porque eu te amo, Rin!

Rin não sabia o que falar com a súbita declaração de Sesshoumaru. A menina ficou com os olhos arregalados, sem reação, estática. _"Ele... Sesshoumaru me ama...? Ele realmente me ama...?". _O cérebro de Rin não conseguia processar corretamente o que acabara de ouvir. _"Sesshoumaru disse que me... Ama..."._

Ela piscou uma vez, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele. Sesshoumaru a amava... Amava! Não apenas gostava ou estava apaixonado, ele disse que a amava! Então, ele sentia o _mesmo _que ela sentia por ele. Em outra situação, Rin teria _sorrido _com isso, sorrido verdadeiramente. Sorrido e pulado para abraçá-lo.

- Rin, eu te amo e não quero que morra. - Sesshoumaru continuou, sem encará-la. – Não quero.

- Sesshoumaru, não me peça isso. – Rin falou, engolindo em seco. - Eu não agüento mais tudo isso... Não agüento mais não poder viver, não poder ficar perto de... _Você..._

Sesshoumaru voltou os olhos para ela.

- Eu não agüento mais, Sesshoumaru. - Rin baixou os olhos e piscou; duas lágrimas rolando pelos seus olhos. – Não consigo mais seguir em frente.

- Eu seguirei com você.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Rin, não me peça para deixar você... Para desistir de você. – Sesshoumaru suspirou. – Não posso fazer isso. Não _consigo_ fazer isso.

- Eu...

- Eu não vou deixá-la, Rin. – Sesshoumaru a cortou, olhando para algum ponto da parede branca. - Eu quero ajudá-la. Quero ficar com você.

- Sesshoumaru, ninguém pode me ajudar! - Rin gritou novamente, quase entrando em desespero. – Você não sabe pelo que estou passando!

- Eu sei, Rin. - Sesshoumaru afirmou, convicto. – Eu posso garantir que sei exatamente pelo que você passa.

- Como pode dizer essa besteira?

- Minha mãe era como você, Rin.

Rin não entendeu; nos olhos castanhos uma nítida interrogação e no rosto pálido, a expressão confusa. Ela ficara esperando ele se explicar, encarando-o como se fosse um duende verde. O que ele queria dizer _exatamente_ com aquilo? Não poderia ser o que ela pensava que era... Não é mesmo? Não, não poderia ser... Mas, e se fosse...? Mal conseguia pensar direito...

- Ela também tinha poderes telecinéticos.

_-_

_-_


	21. Parte XXI

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer – **__É dela. =S_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da autora – **__Olá pessoal... Sou eu, a Lis. XD Dessa vez eu consegui ficar acordada para publicar, já que no capítulo anterior quase não conseguia manter os olhos abertos e pedi para a Mitz publicar. XDDD_

_Eu sei, demorei extremamente com o capítulo e sinto muito. x.x Sem tempo, sem tempo. T_T Maaas aqui está no novo capítulo e, particularmente, um de meus favoritos. =D_

_Espero que gostem e comentar. |o| Muito obrigada de coração a todo que deixaram comentários para mim. Eu fico imensamente feliz com cada adorável review que recebo. =P_

_Agradecimento especial a __Mitz__ que revisou. Amo você! =P_

_Vou ficar por aqui que hoje vou ao show do McFly e tenho que ir dormir!!! =DDD_

_Até o próximo. _o/_

_Beijos,  
__Lis_

* * *

-

-

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

-

-

* * *

_**Música – **__"Finally", Fergie._

* * *

-

-

**Parte XXI**

-

**Naquela tarde de Primavera, na sala de escritório de Inokuma Taisho, Sesshoumaru estava sentado no canto da sala do pai, lendo um livro um pouco complexo para sua idade, mas que entendia com facilidade. O rapazinho segurava o livro com as duas mãos sobre os joelhos; os olhos dourados passando pelos **_**kanji's,**_** lendo atentamente.**

**Desde muito novo gostava de assuntos que outras pessoas não se interessavam por serem complicados demais. Era um garoto muito inteligente e que assimilava as coisas mais rapidamente que as outras crianças de sua idade. Possuía QI acima da média, insistiam seus professores desde que começaram a dar aulas para Sesshoumaru.**

**Virou a página do livro e contraiu o rosto ao sentir o braço enfaixado doer mais do que imaginou que doeria. Relaxou o braço, esperando a dor passar. Ele tinha alguns machucados espalhados pelo corpo e um pé quebrado, engessado até a altura do joelho, com alguns desenhos que o irmão mais novo fizera e ele deixara para distrair o outro.**

**Os machucados foram causados depois que os poderes telecinéticos se manifestaram e algumas coisas caíram sobre o corpo franzino do garoto, causando ferimentos graves. Ferimentos que, se não fosse bem cuidados, poderiam causar problemas para o resto de sua vida.**

**Sesshoumaru não queria ir à escola e o pai o levara ao escritório, para ficar junto com ele. O menino ainda se sentia meio confuso com tudo o que vinha acontecendo mais vezes no último ano e era melhor deixá-lo por perto. Pelo menos, naquela sala, ele estaria seguro...**

**A porta se abriu de uma vez, fazendo pai e filho olharem para ela. Nenhum dos dois esperava o que viria a seguir. Nenhum dos dois **_queria_** ver o que aconteceria a seguir.**

**- Izayoi, o que faz aqui, querida? – Taisho falou, levantando-se da poltrona quando a mulher entrou na sala. Antes que ela fechasse a porta, viu Inuyasha sentado em uma das cadeiras, cabisbaixo, com um machucado enfaixado no braço e o rosto pálido. – O que aconteceu com Inuyasha?**

**- Aconteceu de novo... – ela despejou, entre lágrimas, abraçando o marido pela cintura fortemente, em busca de um pouco consolo e apoio. – Eu o machuquei!**

**- Mas, como? – ele apertou a mulher entre os braços, preocupado com o filho e com a esposa. – Inu-kun está bem? O que houve?**

**- Minha telecinesia se manifestou! – ela gritou, chorosa, com seu rosto muito aflito e banhado em lágrimas; a voz saía nervosa e trepidante. – Eu não agüento mais isso, Tai... Não agüento! **

**- Querida... – ele não tinha palavras para consolá-la, apenas abraçou a mulher mais forte. – Fique calma, querida.**

**- Eu não consigo controlá-la, Tai... Por que isso acontece comigo? Por quê?**

**Sesshoumaru apenas olhava os dois, sem se mover, apertando o livro com força entre os dedos. O músculo do braço repuxou e doeu, fazendo-o soltar o objeto. Nessas horas que detestava a idéia de ter o raciocínio tão rápido. Entendia perfeitamente todo o sofrimento da mãe, mesmo não entendendo porque ela possuía aqueles poderes telecinéticos.**

**- Eu vou te ajudar, querida. – Taisho tentou falar com a esposa. – Eu prometo que vai dar tudo certo e...**

**- Você não pode me ajudar, ninguém pode! – ela berrou, empurrando o marido e o encarando. Ele tentou tocá-la no ombro, mas ela recusou um passo. – Primeiro Sesshoumaru... Viu como ele está machucado, e tudo por minha culpa?**

**- Izayoi...**

**- Maldição! – ela falou com voz embargada. – Da outra vez Sesshy ficou internado!**

**Sesshoumaru estremeceu levemente. Não queria nem se lembrar do que aconteceu quando ficara internado, mas foi inevitável e tudo veio em sua mente, desde as ondas cerebrais descontroladas de sua mãe a seu corpo sendo arremessado contra a parede violentamente, causando um traumatismo craniano. Passara dias no hospital.**

**Izayoi soluçou alto e ele tornou a olhá-la. **

**- Agora eu fazia a comida e aconteceu de novo, com Inu-kun... – parou de falar e levou as mãos trêmulas à boca, tentando se acalmar, sem sucesso. – A panela de água fervente virou no bracinho dele... – ela caiu de joelhos no chão; as mãos cobrindo o rosto. – Ele está queimado, uma queimadura de terceiro grau... Kami, o bracinho dele está horrível... Por minha causa!**

**- **_Kaa-san?_** – Inuyasha bateu na porta. A voz infantil preocupada dele fez Izayoi se sentir pior e abraçar o corpo, inclinando-o para o chão até encostar a testa nele. – **_O que 'tá acontecendo, kaa-san?_

**- Inu-kun, não é nada, querido – Taisho falou, na intenção de tranqüilizar o caçula. – Espere um pouco que vou levá-los para casa. Não se preocupe, meu filho.**

**- Não agüento mais ver os nossos filhos se machucado por minha causa! – ela chorou; a voz saindo sufocada por estar com a testa no chão e os cabelos caindo no rosto. – Por Kami! O braço dele vai ficar deformado, vai ficar com cicatrizes para sempre... Culpa minha...**

**- Você não faz por querer. Você os ama. Nunca os machucaria por querer.**

**- A crise de telecinesia está ficando mais forte e mais freqüente... E não sei como acabar com elas... Não consigo. Não, não consigo...**

**- Você precisa ser forte. Eu vou ajudá-la, Izayoi... Tudo vai voltar ao normal, como era antes, você só precisa aprender a lidar com isso. – Taisho falou, segurando a mulher pelos braços e a levantando do chão, tirando o cabelo que lhe cobria o rosto. – Confie em mim. **

**Ela encarou os olhos do homem, parando lentamente de chorar e aceitando os braços dele a envolverem num terno abraço, porém, seus poderes se manifestaram, jogando o marido longe. Todas as coisas do lugar foram jogadas contra as paredes, fazendo muito barulho. A pesada mesa foi jogada na parede e o armário virou, derrubando tudo o que tinha nele sobre Taisho.**

**Sesshoumaru se encolheu no lugar no chão, acuado e impotente. Ele via as coisas voarem na sala, em todas as direções. Era um menino forte e corajoso, mas a telecinesia o deixava assustado, com medo, pavor.**

**- **_Otto-san! Kaa-san!_** – Inuyasha esmurrava a porta com a mão, assustado com os barulhos dentro da sala. – **_Está acontecendo de novo, está? Kaa-san, eu não quero que se machuque! Kaa-san!_

**A mulher ouviu o filho e desprezou sua própria existência. Tudo culpa daquela maldição que se impregnara a ela. Sua vida era tão boa, tão perfeita com um marido que a amava e com filhos carinhosos... Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer para acabar com tudo? Por quê? Inferno, por que com **_ela_**? Por quê?!**

**A mulher viu Sesshoumaru sentado no canto da sala, calado e acanhado, olhando assustado para a mãe. Seus olhos pousaram no pé engessado dele e nos cortes finos do rosto. O coração de Izayoi se apertou no peito ao vê-lo machucado por causa **_dela_**.**

**Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto no momento que decidiu o que ia fazer... Só tinha uma maneira de terminar com tudo... Só uma maneira de protegê-los dela... E para **_livrá-los _**dela, só tinha uma alternativa... Uma... A mais difícil, entretanto, a mais correta.**

**A morena se virou e caminhou na direção da grande janela que ficava aberta pela temperatura quente de Primavera. Parou frente a ela e virou o rosto para o filho e o marido, dando um sorriso fraco e sincero. Um **_último_** sorriso, para ser lembrado pelos dois. Lembrado pelas pessoas que mais amava em todo o mundo...**

**- Aishiteru... – ela sorriu, apertando com força a mão fechada ao lado do corpo. – Sempre os amarei. Faço isso por vocês, espero que um dia me perdoe por tudo que os causei. Sinto muito, querido. Sinto tanto tê-los feito sofrer.**

**- Izayoi! – Taisho gritou, estendendo a mão na direção da mulher, sem conseguir se levantar. Estava assustado demais e machucado pela prateleira que caíra sobre ele para conseguir se levantar do lugar. – Não faça isso! Tem outro jeito... Tem que ter!**

**- Sayonara... – ela fechou os olhos, deixando o corpo cair lentamente para fora da janela; um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.**

**- K... K-kaa-san... – Sesshoumaru se levantou, gaguejando; o coração parecendo que havia parado no peito e os olhos arregalados, rasos de lágrimas. Sua respiração ofegou, quase parando também. – Kaa-san...**

**- Eu não... Izayoi, Kami! – Taisho abraçou o próprio corpo, tremendo, arrastando-se até encostar-se à porta que Inuyasha esmurrava querendo saber o que acontecia. – Eu a perdi... Não pude fazer nada... Izayoi!!!**

**Todas as coisas que se movimentavam com a paranormalidade de Inokuma Izayoi caíram no chão, tornando-se inanimados novamente. Se a sala não tivesse a prova por estar um verdadeiro pandemônio, ficaria como se nada estivesse acontecido ali. Como se a esposa de Taisho nunca estivesse ali, nem mesmo que havia se **_jogado_** da janela...**

**Sesshoumaru se moveu na direção da janela, vendo as cortinas se agitarem fortemente com a corrente de ar que soprava. Inclinou o corpo para frente. O escritório ficava no último andar de um prédio de mais de quarenta andares e só conseguia ver vagamente a mãe no chão, com uma poça de sangue formada ao seu redor; os olhos dourados escorrendo lágrimas, mesmo que continuasse com o rosto impassível.**

**

* * *

**

Rin ouvia o relato de Sesshoumaru e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. A cada palavra dele, o coração ficava mais apertado. Ele se virou para ela, com um sorriso fraco. Era dolorosa aquela lembrança, mas a moça a sua frente precisava ouvi-las para sentir-se segura com ele. Ela precisava saber que ele entendia por experiência própria tudo que acontecia com ela. Infelizmente, presenciara tudo que acontecera com a mãe, há aproximadamente dez anos.

- Minha mãe também tinha poderes, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou, pausadamente. – Sei exatamente o que você passa.

- S-Sesshou... Maru... – ela gaguejou, ainda sem palavras, cobrindo a boca com as mãos. – Meu Deus...

- Começou em uma noite na biblioteca em nossa casa. – Sesshoumaru começou a explicar, engolindo em seco antes de continuar. Sem olhá-la, o rapaz caminhou até a janela coberta pela cortina. – Ela não tinha controle sobre eles, assim como você.

Rin continuou a prestar atenção nas palavras dele; os olhos castanhos nem piscavam.

- Inuyasha achou que o culpado da morte dela era meu pai, e que ele a empurrou pela janela para se livrar da aberração que era sua esposa. – Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou desanimado. – Mas ela se suicidou. Queria nos poupar de seus poderes. Tinha medo de nos ferir.

A menina apenas ouvia; os lábios entreabertos.

- Seus poderes são regidos pelos seus sentimentos; quando você sente, eles se manifestam... – Sesshoumaru analisou, numa expressão levemente entristecida. – Os de minha mãe não eram assim. Eles se manifestavam por qualquer coisa. Simplesmente se manifestavam, sem motivos aparentes. Também não tivemos tempo para descobrir: ela morreu antes.

As mãos de Rin tremiam em seu colo, assustada.

- Eu não pude ajudá-la a controlar seus poderes, mas vou fazer isso por você, Rin. – ele falou, sério, virando o rosto para olhá-la. – Não posso permitir que você tenha o mesmo fim que minha mãe. Não posso e não vou.

Rin não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em encher seus olhos e desatou a chorar, copiosamente. Tinha perdido muito sangue quando cortara os pulsos e estava muito fraca. Seus poderes não se manifestaram quando começou a _sentir_ tristeza, pois não tinha energia suficiente para isso. Então tudo o que poderia fazer era chorar... Chorar tudo que guardara dentro de si por longos anos... Chorar tudo que precisou guardar para si para ser forte e fria.

- Eu quero ajudá-la, Rin. – ele se aproximou dela, parando ao lado da cama. – Depois que minha mãe morreu, estudei muito sobre os poderes dela. – o rapaz de um sorriso forçado. – Era um meio de aliviar a dor que sentia de não conseguir ajudá-la na época.

- Sesshoumaru! – Rin saltou na direção dele, abraçando-o pela cintura, fortemente.

Ele ficou surpreso com a atitude dela – e não era para menos. Rin era tão fria e vê-la agir daquela maneira era surpreendente. Sorrindo, ele passou os braços em volta dela, protetoramente. Como era bom saber que ela começara a entender que eles poderiam revolver os problemas dela juntos.

- Não se preocupe, Rin. – ele falou, afagando os cabelos dela. – Eu estou aqui com você.

- É tão difícil, Sesshoumaru, tão... – Rin se lamentou, afundando a cabeça no tórax dele, segurando a camiseta preta dele entre os dedos. – Meus pais me deixaram quando isso aconteceu... Só me restou a Kikyou... Eu não queria ter esses poderes, Sesshoumaru! Não quero... Não...

- Pode desabafar, Rin. Estou escutando. – Sesshoumaru a acariciando, carinhosamente.

Sesshoumaru entendia tudo o que ela passava e sabia que ela precisava dividir com alguém tudo o que passara, alguém que a ouvisse e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem e que ela não estava sozinha. Era muito difícil a situação para ela, pois ela era apenas uma criança quando tudo aconteceu, e isso não era diferente agora: ainda era uma criança indefesa procurando uma maneira de se proteger.

- Todos que descobriam meus poderes, eles me chamavam de anormal... – Rin apertou mais a camiseta de Sesshoumaru entre os dedos finos, molhando o tecido com suas lágrimas. – Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Por quê?

Sesshoumaru continuou calado, apenas a ouvindo e acariciando seus cabelos longos. Havia falado tudo que precisava, agora era hora de Rin falar, então ele iria apenas escutar. Imaginava como era doloroso para ela guardar por dez anos tudo que sentia dentro de si. Rin era muito forte mesmo para conseguir fazê-lo sem enlouquecer.

- Eu não posso ter sentimentos, Sesshoumaru, mas... Mas... – ela respirou fundo para controlar os soluços e continuar a falar. – Eu não consigo evitar tê-los...

- Eu entendo, Rin. – Sesshoumaru sorriu, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. – É impossível para seres humanos não ter sentimentos. Não se sinta culpada por isso.

- Eu tentei evitar todas as maneiras, mas eu... – Rin afastou o rosto banhado em lágrimas e levantou os olhos castanhos para encarar Sesshoumaru; a face pálida adquirindo uma tonalidade avermelhada na região das bochechas. – Eu... Eu me apaixonei por você... Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru.

Rin e Sesshoumaru ficaram ali, abraçados, por alguns minutos, até ela se acalmar e parar de chorar.

- Por que tentou se matar?

Rin ouviu a pergunta e novamente a vontade de chorar se apossou dela.

- Meus pais... – ela hesitou em falar.

- O que aconteceu com eles?

- Eu os vi...

Sesshoumaru contraiu o rosto, preocupado.

- Eu fui falar com eles. Ainda _gosto _deles, sabe? Queria que eles também gostassem de mim... Mas... Mas... – a voz de Rin ficou sufocada quando ela escondeu mais o rosto no peito dele. – Eles me mandaram embora...

Rin não ouviu quando Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes de raiva.

- Eles não quiseram nem falar comigo direito... – Rin afastou o rosto e deu um pequeno sorriso. – Fiquei desesperada ao ouvir que eles tinham _medo _de mim e que...

Sesshoumaru a apertou ainda mais em seus braços ao ouvi-la soluçar.

- Que... Eu era uma _aberração... _– Rin deslanchou a chorar novamente e Sesshoumaru teve a certeza que se visse os pais da menina na sua frente seria capaz de matá-los com requintes de crueldade. – Doeu muito ouvir isso dos _meus_ pais... É difícil ouvir de qualquer pessoa, mas deles foi horrível.

- Rin...

- Naquele momento eu só pensei em me matar... – Rin terminou de responder a pergunta dele e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um segundo antes de reabri-los. – E ainda penso...

- Nunca mais... – Sesshoumaru segurou o rosto de Rin e olhou-a nos olhos vermelhos de chorar; o timbre sério e autoritário dele deixando um resquício de susto na garota. – Nunca mais pense nisso.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Eu gosto de você e não quero perdê-la... – Sesshoumaru colocou o rosto extremamente perto de Rin, encostou ligeiramente as testas e sentiu a respiração da menina arfar com aproximação dele. – O que tiver que acontecer daqui para frente, eu estarei com você. Passaremos por tudo _juntos._

Um sorriso esperançoso iluminou a face lívida dela.

- Eu **não** vou te deixar.

- Você... – Rin mordeu o canto do lábio, para não deixá-lo tremer ao falar. – Promete?

- Se você prometer não tentar mais se matar...

Rin sorriu.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Seu braço... – Rin apontou para o braço e a mão cobertos por ataduras e voltou os olhos para ele. – Você se machucou quando entrou na minha casa, não foi?

- Isso não é nada. – ele não queria que ela se sentisse mal por aquilo. – Um arranhão.

- Deixe de ser cínico. – Rin falou, percebendo que o curativo estava respingado de sangue. – Está até sangrando!

- Não seja teimosa.

- Não estou sendo teimosa!

- Não. Você **é** teimosa.

- Blá! – Rin fez uma careta. – Responda a maldita pergunta!

- Quando cheguei à sua casa, fui destrancar a porta e me cortei no vidro. – Sesshoumaru falou, como se o machucado não tivesse importância. – Não foi nada. Apenas alguns pontos.

- Quantos?

- Isso é relevante? – ele levantou a sobrancelha direita.

- Responda de uma vez, inferno.

- Tão grossa.

- Responda, por favorzinho. – Rin rodou os olhos, falando com um falso tom doce. – Assim está melhor?

Sesshoumaru riu.

- Quinze.

- Ih, então machucou bem... – ela tocou de leve na mão dele.

- Já disse que não foi nada.

- Bem feito. – Rin falou numa careta.

- Como disse? – ele ficou surpreso.

- Ora, esse é o castigo por viver me seguindo.

Sesshoumaru preferiu ignorar o comentário dela.

- Sinceramente, não sei por que fui me apaixonar por você. – ele falou, após alguns segundos em silêncio, levando a mão para acariciar o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos, como se quisesse analisar cada traço.

- Pois eu digo a mesma coisa...

- Você sempre será grossa assim comigo? – Sesshoumaru colou os lábios nos dela, suavemente.

- Fazer o quê? – Rin deu um sorriso travesso. – É força do hábito.

Sesshoumaru riu e colocou a mão no pescoço de Rin, puxando o rosto dela para perto do dele. Ela piscou e levou a mão trêmula ao braço dele, sem perder o contato visual. Os lábios se tocaram e os olhos se fecharam instantaneamente, como um passe de mágica. Rin entreabriu a boca e Sesshoumaru aprofundou o beijo, procurando a língua dela de maneira suave, carinhosa.

Eles continuaram o beijo e Sesshoumaru puxou Rin para mais perto de si, pressionando o corpo franzino dela contra o seu, de maneira apaixonante. Mudaram a posição da cabeça, mas não se afastaram nem para tomar ar. _Queriam_ ficar juntos, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Rin aproveitava cada instante. Aproveitava o toque delicado dele, o cheiro agradável que sentia da pele do rapaz, o gosto delicioso da boca dele. Aquele era o momento mais _feliz_ de sua vida. Sim, naquele instante sentia _felicidade. _Pôde se permitir _sentir_ sem medo de seus poderes reagirem. Ela **sentia**!

Duas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto e Sesshoumaru parou o beijo ao sentir o gosto salgado. O rapaz a olhou de modo preocupado, limpando as gotículas com a ponta dos dedos polegares.

- Algum problema, Rin? – ele perguntou, ainda preocupado.

- Eu estou _feliz._ – a resposta dela veio acompanhada de uma _risada. _

Ele a olhou com estranheza, mas sorriu depois. Sem energia, seus poderes não se manifestaram. Isso significava que Rin ainda se encontrava muito debilitada, mas pelo menos ouviu o som da risada da menina. Era o som mais lindo que ele já ouvira em sua vida. Nada poderia se comparar ao som doce da risada sincera que Rin dava. Nada. Faria o possível para ajudá-la, assim poderia ouvir ainda muitas vezes a menina sorrir.

- Obrigada por fazer parte da minha vida. – Rin falou docemente, circulando o pescoço dele com os braços. – Domo arigatou, Sesshy.

Ele sorriu e colou os lábios nos dela, num beijo ainda mais intenso que o outro, não ligando de ela tê-lo chamado daquele apelido ridículo de infância. Rin não queria soltar Sesshoumaru, queria ficar abraçada a ele. Ele garantiu que a ajudaria a lidar com seus poderes, mas até conseguir isso não poderiam ficar trocando beijos e carinhos, então teria que aproveitar enquanto podia.

- Er... Gomen ne. – Kikyou falou, ao entrar no quarto e flagrar os dois se beijando. – Eu não esperava... Bem...

- Kikyou! – Rin se afastou do rapaz e ficou totalmente desconcertada.

- Kikyou-san. – Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso, ficando ao lado de Rin e passando o braço por sua cintura.

- Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela fez uma reverência antes de se aproximar da irmã e beijar seu rosto. O rosto vermelho e inchado dela demonstrava que havia chorado muito nos últimos dias. – Você está bem, Rin? Quando me ligaram dizendo que você tinha acordado, vim o mais rápido que pude para cá.

- Agora eu estou. – Rin respondeu e abraçou-a, para a completa surpresa de Kikyou.

- R-Rin... – Kikyou retribuiu o abraço, aturdida com a atitude da mais nova; os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Tem certeza que está bem mesmo?

- Ora, claro que estou. – Rin fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão ao se separar do abraço. – Por quê? Está achando que tem algum problema comigo, é?

- Não é isso, menina.

- Não parece.

- Não é nada.

- É bom mesmo.

- Eu fiquei preocupada com você, Rin. – Kikyou falou, com ternura. – Eu nunca pensei que poderia tentar... _Suicídio..._

- Aquilo foi uma insanidade momentânea. – Rin deu de ombros.

Kikyou e Sesshoumaru olharam para ela com a testa franzida.

- Que é? – ela fez careta.

- Rin...

- 'Tá, Kikyou, 'tá. – Rin falou no habitual tom malcriado. – Não vou fazer mais isso.

- Como posso ter certeza disso?

- Porque eu estou falando que não vou, caramba.

- Você também me falou que nunca ficaria com o Sesshoumaru.

Rin rodou os olhos.

- E aí?

- E aí o quê? – Rin se mexeu na cama, tentando não tirar a agulha de sua veia que recebia soro. – Esse negócio incomoda.

- Não vai fazer mesmo, Rin? – Kikyou tornou a perguntar.

- Ela me prometeu que não faria. – Sesshoumaru respondeu pela menina.

- Eu sinto muito por ter passado por tudo isso, Rin. – Kikyou se sentou na beira da cama para ficar perto da irmã. – Nossos pais não deviam ter feito aquilo com você.

- Como sabe o que aconteceu? – Rin piscou.

- Nossos pais vieram falar comigo... – Kikyou suspirou levemente. – Não sei como me acharam na casa de Suikotsu, mas queriam avisar que estão mudando de país. E pediram para nunca mais procurarmos por eles.

Rin baixou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

- Eles te amam muito, mas não conseguem convivem com isso. – Kikyou não escondeu a verdade dela. – Sinto muito, Rin.

- Eu não vou me importar mais com isso. – Rin passou os dedos pelos fios negros do cabelo para ajeitá-los; o olhar fixo em algum ponto na parede branca do quarto, vagamente. – Tem várias pessoas que gostam de mim e não vão me deixar por eu ser _diferente._

Ela mal acabou de falar e a porta do quarto de abriu, entrando uma enfermeira e algumas pessoas atrás dela. Rin sorriu ao ver Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku. Até Suikotsu foi visitá-la. Eles se aproximaram e abraçaram a menina, Kagome chorando emocionada por ver que Rin estava bem e não corria risco de vida. Sango do mesmo jeito, nem conseguia falar de tão preocupada.

- Rin-chan, pensei que você não voltaria mais para nós... – Kagome falou com voz embargada, encarando a amiga com lágrimas correndo pelo rosto.

- É, eu também pensei que não voltaria... – Rin suspirou.

- Você dá muito trabalho, garota. – Inuyasha fez uma careta, mas também ficara preocupado com a irmã de Kikyou.

- E você é muito chato, _garoto._ – eles riram com a careta enorme que Rin fez ao falar de maneira exagerada.

- Feh! – Inuyasha segurou para não rir também, fazer-se de durão. – Não achei graça.

- Quando vai sair do hospital, Rin? – Sango quis saber.

- Não faço idéia, só espero que logo. – Rin respondeu. – Não agüento ficar nesse lugar. É tudo tão... _Branco._

- Você sabe, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Miroku perguntou.

- Ela fez uma transfusão de sangue, então precisará ficar mais alguns dias até se recuperar melhor.

- Hum... Até você veio. – Rin olhou diretamente para Suikotsu.

- Não deixaria de vir, Rin. – ele sorriu amistosamente.

- Sabe, eu ainda não gosto de você.

- Sério? – ele não ligou para as palavras dela.

- Mas é bom ver que está cuidado bem da minha irmã.

- Eu sempre cuidarei.

- Claro que vai, do contrário, eu mesmo me encarregarei de matá-lo... – Rin sorriu sadicamente.

- Rin! – Kikyou a repreendeu. – Não diga esse tipo de coisa.

- Que menina agressiva. – Suikotsu riu. – Não se preocupe.

- Com licença, senhorita Nakayama. – a enfermeira segurou o braço direito dela para espetar uma agulha e colocá-la para aplicar o medicamento, deixando o outro braço com o soro. Aplicou e empurrou Rin pelos ombros para forçá-la a deitar, arrumando a cama para ela. Também refez os curativos nos pulsos. – Esse remédio a deixará sonolenta. – a mulher se virou para os visitantes. – Terei de pedir que a deixem descansar.

Eles concordaram e se despediram da menina antes de sair do quarto de hospital e deixá-la sozinha. Rin se deitou e levantou os braços para olhar o curativo nos pulsos. A cicatriz ficaria ali para sempre, para lembrá-la da promessa que fizera a Sesshoumaru poucos minutos antes. Para lembrá-la que nunca mais poderia tentar se matar, pois havia pessoas que se importavam com ela e sofreriam com a morte dela.

A enfermeira colocou sobre o corpo dela um cobertor e Rin o puxou mais sobre o corpo, encolheu-se. Ela sentia muito frio e o os olhos começaram a pesar de sono. O efeito do remédio aplicado em sua veia fora quase instantâneo. Não conseguiu manter os olhos castanhos abertos e os fechou, adormecendo em seguida; o sorriso presente em seus lábios e a certeza que nunca mais estaria sozinha. Nunca mais.

-

-

* * *


	22. Parte XXII

**_Disclaimer –_******_Num é, num é. u.u_

* * *

**_Notas da Autora –_******_Oi... Sim, eu ainda estou vida. XD Faz muito tempo, mas o bom filho a casa retorna. [?] XDDD_

_Final de faculdade, prova da OAB, começar a advogar não foi fácil, mas eu voltei. u_u E espero que para ficar. XD_

_Esse capítulo está pronto há séculos no micro, mas eu me esqueci dele, por isso nem publiquei! Não fiquem bravooo, eu me esqueço até de comer, acho que esquecer o fic não é tão grave assim. ^_^;;;_

_Estou trabalhando no outro capítulo e logo eu posto, com fé em Deus. XD_

_Espero que gostem e comentar. =D E muito obrigada pelos comentários gentis que recebo. Lembrem-se que cada comentário que deixam, me deixam uma criança mais feliz. =P_

_Por favor, ignorem os errooos, não deu para ser revisado. =/_

_Até maiiis. _o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

**Ensina-me a Amar**

_By Palas Lis_

* * *

**_Música –_******_"__When I Look At You", Miley Cyrus._

* * *

**Parte XXII**

**_Everybody needs inspiration_**

**_Everybody needs a song_**

**_A beautiful melody_**

**_When the night's so long_**

**_Cause there is no guarantee_**

**_That this life is easy_**

_Todo mundo precisa de inspiração_

_Todo mundo precisa de uma canção_

_Uma bela melodia_

_Quando a noite é tão longa_

_Porque não há nenhuma garantia_

_Que a vida é fácil._

- Maldição! – Rin segurou para não gritar, do contrário, _novamente _receberia uma advertência. – Mil vezes maldição!

Nakayama Rin se remexia na cama, incomodada em estar ainda naquela droga de hospital. Há mais de uma semana que ficava enclausurada daquele odioso lugar, naquele odioso quarto, naquela odiosa cama. Tudo era tão calmo, tão silencioso e tão... _Branco._ Inferno! Ela queria poder sair ali e ir para sua casa ouvir _rock_ à vontade, sem reclamações das enfermeiras chatas...

Tornou a se mexer desconfortavelmente na cama e fez uma careta de dor quando a agulha presa em sua mão lhe machucou ainda mais. Ela então voltou os olhos para o soro pingando lentamente em sua veia e rodou os olhos. Aquilo era muito entediante. Não aguentava mais. Tinha que fugir dali e o mais rápido possível, antes que enlouquecesse de vez...

Um sorriso travesso surgiu nos lábios dela.

Com um puxão forte e cuidadoso ao mesmo tempo, ela tirou a agulha da veia, gemendo com a dor. Droga! Não sabia que ia doer tanto. O puxão tirou a agulha e fez o sangue escorrer por um filete. Ela nem ligou: pegou o mesmo esparadrapo que era usado para fixar a agulha na veia e colocou para estancar o sangramento. Não se importava com aquilo. Só queria sair daquele quarto e ir para casa.

A menina saiu da cama, colocando os pés descalços no chão frio e foi até porta. Abriu-a. Olhou para fora, à direita e à esquerda. Ninguém no corredor, então aproveitou e saiu com rápidas e discretas passadas. A morena conseguiu chegar ao elevar sem grandes problemas. Por sorte, todos se encontravam ocupados demais para notar sua _fuga mirabolante._

- Maldição. – Rin resmungou com uma careta, ao ver seu reflexo no espelho do elevador. Prendeu-o a roupa mais junto ao corpo, para não deixar a fenda na parte detrás mostrar mais do que deveria. – Estou com essa droga de pijama branco.

As portas do elevador se abriram no térreo, revelando a recepção do moderno Hospital Central de Tóquio. Rin franziu a testa. Havia muitas pessoas ali. Teria que ser bem rápida para consegui chegar ao jardim de trás do estabelecimento e fugir para casa sem que ninguém a notasse e a mandasse para aquele quarto de volta. Eles só poderiam notar sua ausência quando estivesse em casa jogada na frente da tevê assistindo filmes e comendo doces.

Ela sentiu uma forte tontura quando correu em direção a porta que davam para o jardim. Ainda não estava bem, sabia disso, mas era teimosa demais para aceitar os cuidados médicos necessários para melhorar. Rin parou ao lado da porta, apoiando-se na parece quando a vista escureceu. Inferno! Tinha que se sentia mal logo na hora da fuga?

Os olhos castanhos ficaram fechados até sentir-se melhor e poder sair do hospital. Ela quase sorriu quando colocou os pés na trilha de pedras que a levaria até os bancos do jardim. Caminhou por eles, sentindo os raios de Sol da manhã esquentar sua pele. Dentro do hospital era tão frio, ali pelo menos ficaria aquecida. Nem a claridade nos olhos a incomodou.

Queria ir embora direto... Contudo, outra vez ficou zonza e preferiu sentar no banco mais afastado, para não a verem. O Sol batia com menos intensidade onde sentou, mas ainda assim era agradável. O céu sem nuvens e o tempo sem ventos. Um ótimo dia. Os olhos castanhos deslizaram pelo ambiente com árvores e canteiros de flores. Bonito. Nem parecia um hospital.

Dessa vez, Rin sorriu.

**_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_**

**_And there's no light to break up the dark_**

**_That's when I, I, I look at you_**

**_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_**

**_Can't find my way home anymore_**

**_That's when I, I, I look at you_**

_Sim, quando meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços_

_Quando não há luz para quebrar a escuridão_

_É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você_

_Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu_

_Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa_

_É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você._

- Será que terei de amarrá-la na cama?

Rin sobressaltou com a voz. Distraída, nem percebeu a aproximação. Ela virou e deparou-se com Sesshoumaru, ao lado de uma enfermeira que trouxe consigo uma cadeira de rodas para a menina.

- Sesshoumaru... – Rin estreitou os olhos. – Como diabos você sempre me acha?

Ele riu.

- Estava chegando ao hospital quando a vi fugir pela recepção. – ele sentou ao lado dela, segurando uma maleta preta. – Você definitivamente não é ninja.

- Blah! – ela mostrou a língua para ele. – Claro que sou. Ninguém mais me viu, só você.

- Várias pessoas viram, mas preferiram não falar nada porque acharam que você era da ala psiquiátrica.

- ... – Rin lançou um olhar assassino para ele.

- Senhorita, precisa voltar para o quarto. – a mesma enfermeira que vivia repreendendo Rin falou, séria. – Não pode ficar zanzando pelo hospital, ainda mais vestida assim. Você ainda está internada em observação, caso tenha se esquecido desse detalhe.

- Não aguento mais ficar naquele quarto, inferno! – Rin esbravejou ao mesmo tempo em que gesticulava. – Ainda mais com você me incomodando o tempo inteiro! Vá procurar outro paciente para atormentar! Com tantos no hospital tem que ficar logo no _meu _pé!

- Mas precisa ir, senhorita. É para o seu próprio bem. – ela tentou manter a paciência, mas com _aquela _menina era difícil. – Ou acha que dou injeção em você apenas para me divertir?

- Acho não, tenho _certeza_!

- Vamos para o quarto, agora!

- Vá irritar outro, velhota!

A mulher rangeu os dentes.

- Então terei de mandar dopá-la. – a senhora falou, azeda, colocando a mão no quadril. – Quer ficar dopada?

- Você não teria coragem de fazer isso... – Rin contraiu o rosto.

- Quer apostar? – a senhora falou, com um sorriso quase sádico para a Nakayama mais nova.

- Não há necessidade de dopá-la. – Sesshoumaru ponderou. – Ficarei aqui com ela e depois eu mesmo a levo para o quarto.

- Como quiser, senhor. – a enfermeira deixou a cadeira de rodas para ser usada por ele e saiu, olhando feio para a Rin. – Menina insuportável.

- Velha insuportável! – Rin rebateu e foi mostrar o dedo do meio para ela, mas Sesshoumaru segurou sua mão. – 'Tá, eu não faço isso.

- Como você se sente hoje? – ele perguntou, olhando Rin.

- Entediada?

- Refiro-me a sua _saúde._

- Ah, bem. – Rin respondeu, puxando o tecido da roupa hospitalar para cobrir as pernas. – Só um pouco de tontura, mas o médico disse que é assim mesmo.

- Precisa ficar deitada. – Sesshoumaru falou em tom de repreensão. – Você perdeu muito sangue. Mesmo com a transfusão ainda não está boa para ficar dando uma de ninja pelo hospital.

- Eu só não aguento mais ficar sozinha naquele lugar. – Rin passou a mão pelo cabelo, recostando-se no banco e suspirando desanimada. – É chato.

Ele riu e Rin olhou para ele.

- Por que 'tá rindo?

- Você.

- Eu tenho cara de palhaço?

- Você não vai querer que eu seja sincero.

- Imbecil! – Rin fechou a cara, olhando para frente. – Nem sei por que te dou atenção.

- Você está reclamando por estar sozinha. – ele falou, num tom divertido; os olhos dourados perdidos em algum ponto do jardim. – Antes reclamava por _não _estar sozinha.

- As pessoas mudam. – Rin falou, serena, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. – Eu queria odiar o mundo. Odiar você. Principalmente você...

Ele voltou os olhos para ela.

- Conseguiu?

- Não.

- Isso te incomoda?

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Não quero me magoar de novo.

- Não vou te magoar e nem deixar que te magoem.

Rin sorriu e aproximou-se dele, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, pousando a mão direita no peito dele.

Sesshoumaru passou o braço dela cintura dela, carinhosamente.

- O que vai acontecer quando eu não puder mais ficar assim com você sem quer meus poderes se manifestem? – Rin suspirou.

- Eu vou te ensinar como controlá-los.

- Isso é possível?

- Sim. – ele afirmou, beijando a testa dela. – Será preciso esforço e força de vontade, mas com o tempo você vai conseguir controlar seus poderes.

- Faço o que for preciso para ser _normal _novamente.

- Você sempre foi normal. É apenas um pouco... _Diferente._

Rin sorriu, fechando os olhos.

Sesshoumaru aproveitou o momento de distração dela para pegá-la no colo e colocá-la na cadeira de rodas.

- Você me enganou, seu bobo! – Rin esbravejou ao ver o que ele fez. – Não quero voltar para o quarto, Sesshoumaru!

- Não faça dramas, Rin. – ele falou, empurrando a cadeira. – Trouxe algo para você.

- É sorvete? – Rin virou o rosto para ele. – É de morango?

- Você não consegue pensar em outra coisa que não seja sorvete de morango?

- Feh! – ela virou para frente, emburrada. – Não quero mais falar com você.

- Não faça birra.

- Eu nunca faço birra!

- Claro que não...

- Não seja irônico.

- Não estou sendo.

- Bah!

Silêncio predominou enquanto atravessavam a recepção e entravam no elevador.

- Kikyou está aí?

- Pensei que não queria falar comigo.

- Irritante.

- Irritada.

Ela rodou os olhos.

- Não. – ele respondeu, apertando o botão do andar que Rin estava internada. – Mas vem mais tarde.

- Você não foi à faculdade hoje? – Rin quis saber.

- Saí mais cedo para vê-la.

Rin sorriu. Sesshoumaru também.

O elevador parou e ele a conduziu para o quarto. Rin se levantou para subir na cama, mas a enfermeira entrou em seguida – antes mesmo de a menina se sentar na cama –, e encarou-a, segurando o remédio que ela odiava tomar, ainda mais que as injeções ou o soro. Além de ser muito amargo, ainda tinha que tomar uma grande quantidade, pois precisava ser substituído pelos comprimidos que Rin não conseguia de maneira alguma engolir.

- Não vou tomar essa droga! – ela gritou, apontando acusadoramente para a mulher. – Esse remédio me deixa sonolenta!

- Você precisa ficar deitada. – ela falou, dando um passo em direção a Rin. – O remédio é para acalmá-la.

- Eu não preciso de tranquilizante para me acalmar!

- São ordens de seu médico.

- Pois ele que vá se danar!

- Senhorita...

- Você faz isso de propósito, sua velha! – Rin continuou apontando para ela. – Quer que eu fique dormindo o tempo todo e presa desse quarto!

- Por mim você teria alta há dias. – a senhora resmungou. – Agora tome seu remédio que preciso cuidar de outras _crianças._

- Eu não sou criança!

- Senhorita, precisa tomar a droga do remédio agora. – a enfermeira falou entre dentes, alterada. – Estou perdendo a paciência com você...

- Sou eu quem está perdendo a paciência com você! – Rin falou, pulando da cama e se escondendo atrás de Sesshoumaru. – Não quero tomar essa porcaria!

- Rin, tome o remédio. – Sesshoumaru falou, sem se mover. – Seja uma boa menina.

- Não quero ser boa menina coisa nenhuma! – Rin quase gritou. – Eu quero manter minha reputação de menina má.

- Rin...

- Senhorita...

- Mantenha esse dragão longe de mim! – Rin choramingou quando a mulher se aproximou. – Sua bruxa!

- _Grrrrr..._

- Dê-me isso.

Rin e a senhora piscaram com o tom frio de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru pegou o remédio e virou-se para a menina, prevendo que a enfermeira estava para explodir de raiva. Ele segurou o remédio com uma mão e as bochechas de Rin com a outra. Com uma incrível destreza, ele a fez engolir o remédio todo de um único gole, antes mesmo que ela reclamasse do gosto amargo.

- Isso é ruim, é ruim! – Rin resmungou, arrancando risos dos dois presentes. Ela sentou na cama e ficou emburrada. – 'Tô de mal de vocês!

- O senhor merece uma medalha por conseguir suportar essa menina. – a enfermeira resmungou com uma careta antes de sair do quarto. – Com licença.

- Sua velha! – Rin gritou, jogando o travesseiro na porta. Ela se virou para Sesshoumaru e estreitou os olhos. – Seu bobo!

Ele ignorou a ofensa e pegou o travesseiro para colocar às costas de Rin.

- Eu trouxe meu laptop para você ler algumas coisas. – Sesshoumaru falou, ligando o aparelho. – Há vários documentos que consegui sobre telecinesia.

- E no que isso vai me ajudar a controlar meus poderes? – Rin perguntou, acomodando-se na cama para Sesshoumaru colocar o _laptop _sobre a mesa que ela usava para comer.

- Você precisa _conhecer _o inimigo para conseguir vencê-lo.

- Inferno. – Rin falou ao sentir o remédio começar a fazer efeito. – Você me deu aquela droga agora estou ficando com sono.

- Apenas leia. – ele moveu a seta do _mouse_ para página que ela devia ler e apontou para o começo da redação. – São poucas páginas. Consegue ler antes de dormir.

Rin fez o que ele mandou. Ao terminar, ela olhou para ele, curiosa.

- Eu não sabia que telecinesia era algo _hereditário._

- Alguns estudos dizem que pode ser transmitido de pais para filhos, mas nada comprovado. – Sesshoumaru ficou ao lado dela para explicar. – A teoria mais usada pela Parapsicologia é a que diz que a telecinesia é uma modificação genética.

- Então eu sou um _X-Man_? – Rin levantou uma sobrancelha.

- ...

- Não me olhe com essa cara. – ela fez uma careta. – Você quem falou!

- Eu disse _modificação _genética, e não _mutação _genética.

- Tudo igual, tudo igual. – ela começou a bocejar. – É culpa sua que me deu aquele remédio! – Rin alisou os olhos pesados de sono com as costas das mãos, como uma criança. – Fico lerda e não consigo pensar direito...

- Acho melhor deixar você dormir, então. – ele desligou o _laptop _e tirou a mesa da cama, ajudando Rin a deitar. – Quer alguma coisa?

- Quero que fique comigo. – ela pediu, fechando os olhos.

- Eu sempre ficarei. – ele falou, acariciando o rosto dela.

- Obrigada, Sesshy. – Rin falou, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. – Obrigada por não desistir de mim.

Ele sorriu e beijou os lábios dela, ficando com ela até Rin pegar no sono.

**_When I look at you_**

**_I see forgiveness_**

**_I see the truth_**

**_You love me for who I am_**

**_Like the stars hold the moon_**

**_Right there where they belong and I know_**

**_I'm not alone_**

_Quando eu olho para você_

_Eu vejo o perdão_

_Eu vejo a verdade_

_Você me ama por quem eu sou_

_Como as estrelas seguram a lua_

_Bem ali, onde elas pertencem e eu sei_

_Eu não estou sozinha._

**-o-o-o-**

**_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_**

**_And there's no light to break up the dark_**

**_That's when I, I, I look at you_**

**_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_**

**_Can't find my way home anymore_**

**_That's when I, I, I look at you_**

_Sim, quando meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços_

_Quando não há luz para quebrar a escuridão_

_É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você_

_Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu_

_Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa_

_É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você._

Os olhos dourados ainda permaneciam no corpo franzino sobre a cama hospitalar. Mesmo que quisesse, não conseguia sequer desviar o olhar. Queria continuar olhando para ela. Rin ainda dormia profundamente sob o efeito do medicamento, mas possivelmente logo acordaria. Apesar de ter perdido um pouco da noção de tempo por estar perto dela, calculava que ela adormecera há mais de duas horas e que o remédio logo não teria mais efeito.

Sesshoumaru se levantou da poltrona que estava sentado no canto do dormitório e caminhou até Rin. Ela se mexera na cama, fazendo-o julgar que despertaria. Sorriu ao ver que ela abrir lentamente os olhos castanhos e parou ao lado dela, esperando a menina se sentar na cama e, é claro, reclamar por tê-la feito tomar o remédio contra sua vontade. E Rin deveria estar muito brava com aquilo, afinal, sabia que ela detestava remédios.

- Sesshy...? – Rin piscou, esfregando o olho esquerdo; a voz mole de sono saindo inevitavelmente infantil.

- Não me chame assim. – ele falou, num falso tom bravo.

- Sesshy, Sesshy, Sesshy! – Rin pirraçou, mais dormindo que acordada.

Ele suspirou desanimado.

- Sesshoumaru, a próxima vez que fizer eu tomar aquele remédio eu bato em você! – Rin esbravejou, sentando na cama, ainda zonza, assim que despertou completamente. – Que inferno!

É, ela estava irritada.

- Pare de reclamar, Rin. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, calmamente. – Kikyou chegou e disse que só foi pegar algo para comer e voltar aqui.

- Que lindo, né! – Rin retrucou, arrumando o travesseiro nas costas e passando os dedos pelo cabelo para ajeitá-los. – Eu tenho que ficar comendo essa lavagem que servem aqui e a bonitinha da minha irmã vai comer coisas gostosas na lanchonete.

- Se parar de reclamar, entrego o que ela mandou para você. – Sesshoumaru falou.

- Só aceito se for de comer. – Rin falou, sem conseguir desembaraçar os cabelos e prendendo os fios escuros com o prendedor que deixou ao lado da cama. – Você acabou com meu cabelo com aquela de pipoca cheia de manteiga.

- Isso foi há meses, Rin. – Sesshoumaru suspirou. – Ou você não lavou mais o cabelo depois daquilo?

- Não seja idiota, rapaz! – Rin rodou os olhos. – E o que a Kikyou mandou?

- Disse que não queria se não fosse comida.

- Mas quero saber o que é.

- Não quer nada.

- _Sesshyyy_! – Rin fez birra, cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

- Você cansa qualquer um, menina. – Sesshoumaru tornou a suspirar, pegando na poltrona que estava sentado um livro e passando para ela. – Para você se distrair um pouco.

- Oh! – Rin sorriu ao ler o título. – Livro de terror!

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru também sorriu. – Ou queria um romance?

- Só se fosse pra tacar na sua cabeça. – Rin respondeu, num rosnado, lendo a contracapa do livro para saber sobre o era. – Poxa, parece legal!

- Como você está, Rin?

- Sentada?

- Engraçadinha.

- Ué... Você perguntou. – Rin riu levemente, debochada.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin. Ela ainda parecia tentar se acostumado em poder _rir_ – ainda que por um curto período, até melhorar totalmente. Afinal, mesmo que futuramente ele possa fazer isso normalmente – depois que ele ajudá-la a controlar totalmente os poderes –, demoraria um tempo até isso acontecer. Mesmo assim era bom vê-la rir.

- Você entendeu o que perguntei.

- Eu estou bem, não graças a você que me dopou, mas estou bem. – Rin falou, virando os pulsos para olhar os curativos. – Esse negócio aqui incomoda.

- Não vai tirar o curati—

- Blah! – Rin não esperou Sesshoumaru terminar de falar e arrancou a faixa do pulso esquerdo, fazendo uma careta depois. O lugar não havia cicatrizado direito e os pontos estavam agora à mostra. – Quando vou tirar essas porcarias?

- Você é pessoa mais teimosa que conheço. – Sesshoumaru falou, em um tom zangado e apertou o botão para chamar a enfermeira.

- Por que você chamou a enfermeira? – Rin gemeu na cama, ignorando os pulsos e cruzando os braços frente ao peito. – Aquela velha me detesta!

- O fato de você ser uma paciente totalmente _boazinha _e _obediente _ajudou muito, não?

- Eu sou boazinha e obediente, o problema é que ela é uma velha ranzinza e chata!

- Espero que não esteja falando de mim. – a senhora entrou, com a expressão de poucos amigos. – O que ela aprontou dessa vez?

Rin torceu o nariz.

- Tirou o curativo.

- Por Deus, menina! – a enfermeira quase gritou. – Você está querendo uma infecção?

- No momento, eu só queria que sumisse da minha frente! – Rin gritou, puxando os pulsos para a mulher não vê-los. – Velhota.

- Rin, não trate a enfermeira assim. – a voz em tom de repreensão atraiu três pares de olhos em sua direção. – Esse não foi a educação que lhe dei.

- Kikyou. – Rin fez uma careta ao ver a irmã. – Então fale pra ela me deixar em paz!

- Rin – a mais velha suspirou. –, ela está apenas cuidando de você.

- Ela está apenas querendo me matar! – Rin esperneou.

- É, eu tenho muita vontade de estrangulá-la mesmo... – a senhora estreitou os olhos e depois se virou para Sesshoumaru. – O senhor poderia dar esse remédio para sua namorada?

- Quê? – Rin piscou, olhando para Sesshoumaru, levemente corada.

- Certo. – ele sorriu da expressão de Rin.

- Vou chamar o médico. – a enfermeira falou com Kikyou. – Ele disse que precisava falar com a senhorita.

- Aconteceu algo coisa com Rin? – Kikyou pareceu apreensiva. – Ela não está bem?

- Ele não falou, mas fique tranquila. – a senhora sorriu. – É impossível alguém com uma língua tão afiada não estar bem.

- Blah! – Rin fez caretas para a mulher. – Bruxa velha!

- Menina intolerável! – a senhora replicou antes de sair do quarto. – Volto logo com novos curativos.

- Viu, Kikyou? – Rin apontou acusadoramente para a enfermeira. – Viu o que ela fez comigo?

- Você começou. – Kikyou rodou os olhos.

- É assim mesmo. – Rin cruzou os braços frente ao peito. – Na dúvida, culpe a Rin.

- Rin, tome o remédio. – Sesshoumaru riu e entregou o copo com o líquido para ela. – E não seja exagerada.

- Que saco. – Rin tomou o remédio e depois olhou interrogativamente para Sesshoumaru. – Que história é essa de namorada?

- Não quer ser minha namorada?

- Claro que quero e... – Rin falou, mais animada do que pretendia e depois fechou a expressão. – E não é pra rir!

- Que bonitinho! – Kikyou apertou as bochechas da caçula. – Estão namorando!

- Kikyou, pare com isso! – Rin falou, corada, esfregando as bochechas. – Dói!

- Sesshoumaru explicou para você como seus poderes funcionam, Rin? – Kikyou perguntou.

- Não, ele me _dopou._ – Rin olhou feio para o recém-namorado. – Aí dormi até agora.

- As pessoas comuns...

- Claro, obrigada por me chamar de incomum. – Rin rodou os olhos, cortando Sesshoumaru quando ele começou.

- Rin! – Kikyou censurou. – Sabe que não foi isso que ele quis dizer.

- Vamos, continue. – Rin fez um sinal com a mão para ele prosseguir.

- As pessoas que _não possuem habilidades paranormais_ – Sesshoumaru reformulou a frase. –, não tem nada que atrapalhem seu cérebro...

- E em mim?

- Como o hipotálamo é responsável por controlar as emoções, os seus poderes agem diretamente sobre ele.

- E isso quer dizer quê...?

- Quando seu hipotálamo funciona, seus poderes reagem a ele.

- Ah... – Rin levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você não entendeu nada, não é mesmo?

- Está me chamando de burra? – Rin torceu o nariz.

- Rin. – Kikyou rodou os olhos. – Será que uma vez na vida você pode ser educada?

- 'Tá, 'tá. – Rin fez uma careta. – Eu entendi como funciona, quero saber como fazer para controlar, já que o problema está no meu cérebro.

- O que você sempre fez foi controlar seu "hipotálamo", suas emoções, então você tem que aprender controlar seus poderes.

- Sesshoumaru, eu não sei como fazer isso. – Rin falou, num suspirou desanimado. – Se eu soubesse, não precisaria ter passado por nada do que passei.

- Preste atenção... – Sesshoumaru continuou a explicar. – Quando você começar a sentir, ou seja, seu hipotálamo assumir o controle terá que treinar para que os seus poderes não se manifestem juntos, mas se manifestarem _apenas quando desejar_. Sejam você sempre terá esses poderes, mas precisa de treino para fazê-lo.

Rin e Kikyou prestavam total atenção nas palavras do rapaz.

- Não é algo fácil conseguir isso, depois de tudo o que acontece... – Sesshoumaru não entrou em detalhes com relação a mãe por Kikyou estar perto, mas Rin entendeu o que quis dizer. – Estudei muito sobre isso, conversei com pessoas que conseguiram e me falaram que era questão de treino. Assim como um atleta precisa de muito treino para conseguir superar provas físicas, você precisa de muito treino parar "domar" seus poderes.

- Espero conseguir... – Rin suspirou e encolheu os ombros. – Parece algo tão utópico...

- Rin. – Sesshoumaru a segurou pelo rosto e quase tocou na testa dela com a sua. – Eu vou te ajudar.

- Você... – Rin passou segurou os lençóis entre os dedos; os olhos castanhos colados nos dourados do namorado. – Promete?

**_You, appear, just like a dream to me_**

**_Just like kaleidoscope colors that_**

**_Cover me_**

**_All I need_**

**_Every breath, that I breathe_**

**_Don't you know?_**

**_You're beautiful_**

_Você parece como um sonho para mim_

_Como as cores de um caleidoscópio_

_Provam para mim_

_Tudo que eu preciso_

_Cada respiração que eu dou_

_Você não sabe_

_Você é lindo._

- Eu prometo.

Os dois sorriram.

- Hum... Depois ficava reclamando que Sui e eu éramos melosos demais... – Kikyou comentou, cobrindo a boca com as duas mãos para esconder um risinho debochado.

- Cala a boca, Kikyou. – Rin corou completamente com o comentário. – E não tem nada meloso aqui. Que coisa.

- Bom dia.

Os três voltaram os olhos para a porta.

- Doutor Kobayashi. Bom dia. – Kikyou fez uma reverência educada. – A enfermeira me avisou que o senhor gostaria de falar comigo...

- Um segundo, Nakayama-san. – o senhor pediu ao se aproximar de Rin e segurar o pulso dela para ver como estava. – Não devia tirar o curativo, criança. Vou mandar e enfermeira fazer outro.

- Criança? – Rin falou, estreitando os olhos para o médico. – Eu não sou criança, seu velh—

- Rin, comporte-se. – Kikyou olhou feio para ela, pois sabia que a menina xingaria o senhor.

- Blah! – ela resmungou. – E quando eu vou embora desse lugar, hein? Vou enlouquecer se passar mais um dia aqui.

- É sobre isso que vim conversar com sua irmã. – o médico se virou para Kikyou, soltando o pulso da menina. – A menina Nakayama terá alta. Deixarei mais dois dias em observação e no Sábado, se tudo estiver estabilizado como agora, ela poderá ir para casa.

- Finalmente! – Rin exclamou, com um largo sorriso no rosto. – Esse lugar é um inferno na Terra.

- Rin! – Kikyou a repreendeu. – Pelo amor de Deus, menina!

- Só falei a verdade. – Rin falou, dando de ombros.

- É, sua sinceridade é uma falta de educação. – Kikyou reclamou.

- Que seja! – Rin torceu o nariz.

- E – ele se virou para Rin –, vou encaminhá-la para um psicólogo.

- Vai nada. – Rin respondeu, grossa.

- Depois do que tentou fazer, acho melhor ter ajuda psicológica. – Myouga falou, sério.

- Então me mande logo para um psiquiatra! – Rin retrucou, gesticulando.

- Eu sabia que ela falaria isso. – Kikyou suspirou desanimada.

- Eu também. – Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo que a irmã de Rin.

- Vou chamar a enfermeira para fazer um novo curativo. – o doutor falou, sorrindo antes de sair do quarto. – Volto depois.

- Rin, você poderia ser menos grossa?

- Kikyou, você poderia ser menor chata?

As duas rodaram os olhos.

- Agora eu preciso ir. – Kikyou falou, em tom de pesar. – Vou ficar na loja hoje.

- Você vem amanhã aqui? – Rin perguntou.

- Venho, sim. – ela respondeu, aproximando-se e beijando a face da irmã. – Se cuida. Espero que goste do livro que comprei.

- Obrigada, Kikyou. – Rin sorriu.

- Eu te amo. – Kikyou falou, com um sorriso antes de se virar para sair do quarto.

- Eu... Também te amo. – Rin falou, meio sem graça.

Kikyou acenou e saiu em seguida do quarto, deixando o casal sozinho.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou da menina, envolvendo o pequeno corpo dela em um abraço carinhoso. Apesar da face do rapaz continuar inexpressiva, ele estava muito contente em saber que ela teria alta. Isso significava que Rin havia melhorado. Uma ótima notícia. Finalmente, ela estaria fora daquele hospital. Nunca mais queria vê-la no estado que estava quando chego ali. Nunca mais. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso ao sentir a menina retribuir o abraço.

**_When the waves are flooding the shore_**

**_And I can't find my way home anymore_**

**_Thats when I,_**

**_I I look at you_**

**_I look at you_**

_Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu_

_Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa_

_É quando eu,_

_Eu, eu olho para você_

_Eu olho para você._

Ele baixou o rosto e tocou nos lábios dela com o seus. Rin não mostrou resistência e ele aprofundou o beijo. Sesshoumaru levou a mão ao rosto dela e o acariciou, sem parar o beijo, puxando a menina para mais perto de si. Os dois se afastaram um pouco e se olharam, para voltar a se beijarem no segundo seguinte. Ambos tinham fôlego para continuar o beijo, mas a porta foi fechada com força e os dois se afastaram de uma vez, surpreendidos pelo _intruso._

- Isso aqui é um hospital. – a enfermeira torceu o nariz. – Não um lugar para ficar se agarrando.

- Bruxa. – Rin ficou em graça. – Ainda bem que vou embora Sábado.

- Vou dar uma festa. – a mulher sorriu.

Sesshoumaru sentou e ficou olhando a menina discutir com a enfermeira. Não tirou os olhos da pequena Rin – que retrucava enquanto a mulher colocava outro curativo no pulso dela. Às vezes, Rin parecia ter seis anos, mas ele não se importava. Gostava dela do jeito que era. O sorriso aumentou mais nos lábios. Agora ela era sua namorada... E não podia negar que estava feliz com isso. Muito feliz. Nem ele mesmo esperava que isso fosse acontecer.

**_Yeah yeah..._**

**_Oh oh..._**

**_You appear just like a dream to me..._**

_Yeah, yeah..._

_Oh, oh..._

_Você apareceu como um sonho para mim..._


End file.
